Toutes les routes mènent à l'enfer
by barjy02
Summary: La porte des Temps Anciens est ferméé...Chacun a pris sa route...Dean et sam dans la normalite...Bobby pareil a lui-même et Castiel perdu...Mais il est des liens qui jamais ne se brisent
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I « Maintenant »

8 mois….Depuis que la porte sur les Temps Anciens s'était refermée….

Rien n'avait changé…

Toujours la violence, toujours l'intolérance…L'indifférence…

L'humanité ne retint rien de cette leçon dont elle eut, en fait, aucun écho

Rien dans les mémoires ne fut gravé

Et en cela, il n'y avait que Dieu a blâmer.

L'impala se gara devant une petite maison sans prétention de 2 étages…Pas de jardin, juste un petit porche qui donnait directement dans la cuisine

A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il avait un pincement au cœur…Son chez lui, sa part de bonheur

Alors oui, peut être bien qu'elle payait pas de mine cette petite maison mais c'était la leur…

Sam et lui s'y étaient installés depuis 7 mois et chacun y avait trouvé ses marques et sa portion de territoire

A Dean, le petit garage sur le côté...A Sam, le petit bureau au premier…

La routine, petit à petit, s'était installée et ça ne déplut pas dans l'immédiat à Dean même si depuis quelques semaines, cela commençait à lui peser…

Il finit par se dire que c'était la normalité à laquelle il avait du mal à s'habituer

Il avait déjà vécu pareille expérience quand il avait partagé une année de sa vie avec Lisa et Ben mais à cette époque, rien ne l'y avait préparé…

Il avait parcouru ses mois sans passion, dans l'ennui…Il avait promis à Sam de se poser….

Quand il le retrouva, il se jura à lui-même qu'à ce genre de promesse, on ne l'y reprendrait plus

Ici, le choix fut le sien et Sammy l'avait suivi…Pour un temps, qui devint des mois.

Il en venait à espérer, vainement surement, que son frère resterait à ses côtés à jamais.

Il n'y avait pas de femme dans sa vie…Il y en eut de passage…Pour un court entracte dans sa vie de célibataire endurci mais aucune ne se posa assez longtemps que pour n'y laisser ne fusse qu'un bagage, ne fusse qu'une chemise….Lisa lui restait en mémoire…Il ne sentit pas encore l'âme d'un homme à casé

Sam, lui, avait rencontré une jeune fille, assez vite et tout comme à son habitude, il avait pris son temps et tergiversé tout autant avant de se lancer…Jennie partageait pas leur vie mais partageait des moments…un week-end ou quelques jours mais jamais, elle n'apporta de valise

Dean préférait ça…Il aimait beaucoup Jennie mais il ne la voyait jamais autrement que comme une rivale affective…

Il n'était pas encore prêt, même dans cette vie devenue si « normale » à laisser filer son frère…C'était sa bouée de sauvetage….

Dans le garage, il y avait un coffre qui ne demandait qu'à être ré-ouvert et Dean plus d'une fois, y fut tenté.

Il se demanda souvent dans quelle mesure son frère ne restait pas avec lui pour la même raison

Ils en parlaient souvent encore de leurs chasses, de leurs souvenirs de nomade sur les routes et souvent une pointe de nostalgie surgissait au milieu de la conversation et de longs silences les suivirent

Sam avait fini par donner sa version à Jennie. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert ,oui, mais peut- être pas assez pour entendre toute la vérité…De chasseurs de vampires et de démons, Dean et lui devinrent des chasseurs de prime poursuivant tueurs et voleurs.

Au fond, la différence n'était pas des plus évidentes…Tueur ou démon….le pas entre les 2 n'étaient pas si grand

Sam avait entamé des études de psychologie au grand étonnement de Dean qui pensait voir débattre son frère dans les tribunaux dans de célèbres procès mais non, Sammy avait décidé que son avenir, il le consacrerait à des enfants oubliés de tous…

Les sauver comme eux n'avaient pas pu l'être dans le passé. Un noble cause comme toujours avec Sam.

Il faisait des études du soir, 3x semaines et en journée, il avait trouvé un petit boulot d'assistant dans une papeterie spécialisée à quelques pas de l' école supérieure dans laquelle il suivait ses cours

Il était apprécié pour sa gentillesse et son travail dévoué. C'était Sam, rien ne l'avait changé

Diable ou démon, rien ne l'avait jamais perverti et tout l'avait rendu plus fort et encore meilleur, c'était un homme de foi qui toute sa vie avait été un pion des enfers…Ironie…

Dean quand à lui, avait suivi la voie qu'il s'était tracé du jour où la porte s'était refermée

Il travaillait dans une petite station d'essence à la sortie de la ville, comme mécanicien….et il aimait ca…La cambouis, l'odeur de l'essence, le bruit des moteurs même si ses bolides avaient plus des airs d'épave que de sportive .

Il était libre de ses mouvements, Jack Morlow, le propriétaire, un vieil homme aigri s'était pris d'affection pour lui…Et pour sa voiture, il adorait s'y asseoir au volant et du haut de ses 65 ans , hurler à tue-tête, les » highway to hell » et « unforgiven »…

Il chantait faux…Dean souvent avait envie de lui dire de la fermer mais dans ce vieil homme, il retrouvait un peu de Bobby qui lui manquait tant et dont il avait si peu de nouvelles

A lui aussi, Dean se présenta comme un ancien chasseur de prime. Jack l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux

« Mon p'tit…va falloir apprendre une chose avec moi… »

Dean avait souri bêtement

« A ne pas me prendre pour un con….Chasseur, probablement...De prime, mon œil…. »

Il avait ris et tirant sur la visière de sa casquette, avait engagé Dean sans même l'avoir vu à l'œuvre

Il y avait toujours une carte de crédit d'emprunt dans le tiroir de l'entrée, celle- la même qui leur permis d'avancer la caution pour la maison

Sur la sonnette « Winchester D & S »

IL sourit…Qui l'aurait cru un jour…

Il entra et jeta ses clefs de voiture sur le petit meuble de cuisine en bois. Sam ne rentrerait pas avant 21h

Il ouvrit le frigo se prit une bière et se dirigea vers le petit salon.

Il alluma la télévision en s'affalant dans le divan. Les pieds sur la table basse

Il zappa…Aucune image ne se fixa…Il s'endormit devant une émission de cuisine sans intérêt

Et à nouveau, ses étranges rêves qui depuis des mois le suivaient…

Toujours un être de dos…Toujours habillé de la même manière…Mais quand il se réveillait, il était toujours incapable de se rappeler de quoi il était vêtu…Il savait juste que c'était toujours pareil…Ses rêves lui laissaient une drôle de sensation…Comme si il connaissait ce personnage imaginaire mais qu'il n'y avait de place pour lui que dans ses nuits.

Il en avait parler à Sam qui en avait conclut , en étudiant expert, que cela devait une façon pour lui de refouler une partie de son passé. Ses rêves n'étant pas des cauchemars. Dean avait fini par s'y habituer…

Il retrouvait ce compagnon d'inconscient de temps en temps et le partageait entre ses souvenirs de chasse et ses rêves plus intimes

Ce jour-là, son rêve lui donna un indice qu'il vit pour la première fois…Il manquait un morceau de doigt à sa main droite à cet étrange compagnon

Il se sentit balancé de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche…Puis il se réveilla…Sam le secouait

« Tu t'es encore une fois endormi dégueulasse dans le fauteuil…Merde, Dean…Ca va encore puer l'essence pendant 8 jours »

Dean enleva ses pieds de la table et se leva

Sam était retourné dans la cuisine et fouillait dans le frigo après quelque chose à manger

Dean bailla bruyamment

« Je suppose que tu as soupé d'une bière » Sa tête derrière la porte

« Je me suis endormi devant une émission culinaire » il rit

Sam se retourna un demi- poulet froid dans les mains

« Je vais nous faire une omelette vite fait…Parce que là, je suis crevé et que demain, je bosses tôt…Lave tes mains et décortique le poulet, je vais le rajouter aux œufs…Histoire d'avoir quelques choses dans l'estomac…Hummmm »

« On dirait un de ses vieux petits couples qu'on voit à la télé »

Il prit l'assiette la posa sur la table et se dirigea vers l'évier

Il se lava les mains encore et encore

«Ca te manque jamais » lança t- il abrupte

« Quoi dont ? « Sam avait sorti les œufs et le beurre

« Les chasses…La route… »

Sam referma la porte du frigo et ne répondit pas

« Moi si…Souvent et de plus en plus »

Sam se retourna vers lui

« Ca te manque ? » Il sembla exaspéré

« Tu te fous de moi…. »

Dean s'appuya sur l'évier et regarda le poulet sur la table

« J'adore cette vie…Crois pas ca….Mais parfois, je m'y ennuies et en ses moments- là, j'en envie de reprendre la route »

« Ca te manque tant que ca….De chasser, de tuer….De te perdre ? »

Il regarda son frère

« L'adrénaline me manque…Le bord du gouffre… »

« Maman…Papa…Jess…Lisa…Les amis qui meurent…le sang…L'enfer..Le chagrin ..Désolé, Dean.. Mais elle me manque pas cette vie-là…Et même si celle-ci n'est pas parfaite…Au moins, on l'a choisie »

« Tu crois ? » Dean baissa le regard

« Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on avait droit à notre part de bonheur…C'est pas toi, qui m'a proposé de le suivre et de vivre ton rêve ? »

« Si.. »

« Bah alors ? »

« Laisse tomber….t'as raison…je vais me trouver un truc à faire pour m'occuper… »

Sam alluma la cuisinière

« Du tricot ou peut-être bien un peu de crochet »

Dean vit les épaules de Sam se secouer

« Putain, Dean….ce que tu peux être con des fois…j'te jure » Il rit et Dean aussi mais sur son visage, les traits n'étaient pas ceux du rire mais celui des questions

Ils avalèrent vite fait leur souper et se quittèrent en ayant parlé de banalité de leur journée entre A4 et batteries fondues.

Sous la douche, Dean ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Sam

Il avait raison. Pourquoi vouloir revivre toutes ses peines et toutes ses douleurs ?

Qu'est –ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de son père…Celui de Joe tout sourire…Helen…Ash…Lisa...Ben…Sa mère et ce doux regard…

Et ici, qu'avait-il à part Sam et Jack….Personne….Il n'avait vu Bobby que 3 fois en 7 mois…Il lui téléphonait souvent au début….Mais ils n'avaient à partager à présent que les futilités d'une vie normale

Il savait que Bobby continuait à chasser…Beaucoup moins et seulement quand on l'appelait mais il restait lié à ce passé

Il connaissait assez Dean que pour ne pas lui dire les mots que ce dernier voulait entendre. Pas question qu'il soit celui qui le remette sur les routes

Du coup, leurs coups de fil s'espacèrent pour finir par devenir que de simples messages sur boite vocale…Juste quelques mots…En souvenir du passé…Puisque d'avenir, ils n'avaient plus rien de commun

Bobby était venu leur dire bonjour 2x et ils s'étaient retrouvé une 3eme fois par hasard en se rendant dans la même ville pour affaire, Bobby était resté la nuit chez eux plutôt qu'au motel

Quand il vint chez eux, la première fois. Ils débutaient leur nouvelle vie et semblaient épanoui…Ils lui firent visiter leur ville sous toutes coutures…Elle n'était pas grande leur ville si bien que quand Bobby vint la 2eme, ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête et ne firent que parler du passé…Il eut bien sur des larmes aux bords des yeux mais surtout de l'excitation et des fou rires et Bobby, si il avait adoré ça, se refusa dès lors de revenir les voir…Il sentait bien qu'il ne faudrait pas trop les pousser pour qu'ils reprennent la route et ca, Bobby, ne voulait pas en être le déclencheur.

Ce fut leur choix de tout quitter, ce serait leur choix de tout abandonner ici…

Sous la douche, tout effacer…Se souvenir des sacrifices , des chagrins…Et puis se rappeler que Sam et lui avaient failli ne jamais revenir d'entre les morts…Mitzrael, l'ange qui les avait sauver ne reviendrait plus cette fois….La terre ne serait pour lui jamais plu qu'un lointain passé.

Demain est un autre jour….

Et dans une autre ville…Une autre nuit tombe

C'était un de ses motels comme tous les motels américains, un peu à l'écart de la ville dont on pouvait apercevoir les lumières…Une dizaine de chambre simplement meublée avec chacune salle de bain et kitchenette. Construit en U avec un parking à l'arrière. Pas de piscine, pas de superflus…

La gérante, Dana, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage fatigué mais aux yeux pétillants. Elle tenait le motel depuis une vingtaine d'année….Elle était veuve depuis peu…Son mari décida, un jour, que cette vie ne lui convenait plus, laissant femme et enfant. Sa petite fille, liliana, l'avait retrouvé pendu dans la réserve. Bien triste spectacle pour une enfant de 9 ans.

Elle était jolie la petite liliana, ses courts cheveux châtains toujours en bataille et ses grands yeux verts curieux de tout, elle était intelligente la petite fille, très…Tant et si bien qu'elle avait sauté une année scolaire. A 11 ans, elle était la fierté de sa mère. Sa réussite, son trésor…

Elle savait la petite liliana, le secret qui avait rongé son père…La chasse et les cauchemars…Bien des clients de passage étaient des relations de ses parents, sa mère la grondait toujours quand elle voulait se joindre à leur conversation.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant avait besoin de savoir des monstres et des démons qui traversaient les nuits.<p>

Mais liliana savait et feignait le contraire. Dana le lisait dans son regard mais quand bien même elle sut….Elle se refusa de la mêler à tout ca. Liliana grandirait comme une enfant normale, elle était intelligente, vive et jolie. Un meilleur avenir s'offrirait à elle que celui de veuve d'un mari ravagé.

Liliana tenait dans ses mains, un petit plateau repas…Sa mère l'avait envoyé chambre 211…

Elle sourit…Elle aimait bien l'occupant de cette chambre.

Il était arrivé, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, sa mère l'avait accueilli, au départ pour quelques jours et puis, il avait fini par s'installer. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'ami et il ne recevait jamais aucune visite.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'utiliser le téléphone du bureau mais ses conversations étaient brèves et toujours énigmatiques.

Quand il s'était présenté à la réception le premier jour, liliana était là. Il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'eut jamais vu, non pas rien que par leurs bleus métalliques mais pour leurs profondeurs. Elle le fixa longtemps, intimidée…Il finit par lui sourire mais ne dit mot.

Il posa au sol son sac à dos et sortit son porte-feuille. Liliana avait le visage juste à hauteur du livre de réception. Elle fixa sa main. Puis le regarda à nouveau. IL lui manquait un bout de doigt.

Sa mère apparu, elle avait fait le tour des chambres…Peu étaient occupées….Les affaires étaient calmes en cette fin de mois.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et fixa l'homme. Elle reconnut en lui, un chasseur…Elle sut

« Vous êtes Jim Castiel ? » lui demanda –t-elle en repoussa doucement liliana vers l'arrière

Il opina de la tête

« Bobby m'a prévenu de votre arrivée…Je vous aie préparé une chambre…Ici, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas le grand luxe »

Elle se pencha et prit un trousseau de clé sous le bureau

« Si vous avez faim…Vous décrochez le téléphone…Je peux vous arranger ca… »Elle lui sourit en lui tendant les clés

« Vous avez la 211…Elle est au fond à droite…Vous y serez tranquille…Si vous avez une voiture, vous pouvez la garer à l'arrière...Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle y sera encore demain »

Il prit les clés sans rien dire et s'apprêta à sortir sa carte de crédit.

« Non…Laissez tomber…Je dois une faveur…Une grande faveur à Bobby…Vous êtes ici chez vous… »

« Merci » Il sourit

Liliana passa la tête derrière sa mère. Il avait parlé.

« Je ne vous ennuierais pas longtemps »

Sa voix était profonde, douce mais ferme. Incitant au silence. Dana le regarda. Il était beau à sa manière. Pas très grand mais avec beaucoup de présence. Il devait plaire aux femmes se dit-elle.

Il portait un vieux jean et des baskets noires usées. Une chemise bleue à carreaux et une veste en jeans délavée. Un air débrayé, les cheveux courts en bataille. Pas rasé depuis quelques jours, la barbe lui rongeait le visage, lui donnant un air animal qui fit ressortir ses yeux…Ils étaient étranges….On aurait dit que dans la profondeur de ceux-ci, un autre être vivait.

Dana reprit ses esprits, il avait vu son regard le percer

« N'essayez pas…C'est peine perdue avec moi »

Il avait pris les clés et reprit son sac

« Merci encore…Je ne vous gênerais pas longtemps »

« Vous nous gênez… »mais il avait déjà refermé la porte « ..pas »

Elle prit liliana par l'épaule et lui sourit. Liliana regarda la porte. Elle pria pour qu'il ne parte jamais

Les mois étaient passés et Jimmy était toujours là. Il était discret. Un bonjour, un au revoir…Des banalités d'usage mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup…Il semblait ne jamais dormir. Et ne paraissait jamais se nourrir. Il buvait plus que la normale mais ne semblait jamais saoul. Le silence toujours l'entourait…Pas de musique, jamais la télévision allumée ou rarement

Liliana, son plateau à la main, arriva devant la chambre 211

Elle toqua doucement

« Castiel…C'est moi »

Elle aimait son nom, le trouvait joli et avait découvert en fouillant sur internet que c'était le nom d'un ange, celui du Jeudi…Le jour où son père s'était pendu…Cela devait être le destin, ce n'était pas un hasard

La porte s'ouvrit. Il était là, son ange à elle et il n'avait pas fière allure…La chemise qui pendait hors d'un de ses vieux jeans sans forme, les pieds nus, les traits tirés

« Pose ca là » il lui indiqua de la main la table basse

Son ordinateur portable ouvert, des cannettes de bière sur la table, une boîte de médicament vide

Elle poussa d'une main les magazines et y fit place pour le plateau

Il était resté debout près de la porte encore ouverte, lui indiquant par- là, qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas le bienvenue

Il aimait la compagnie de cette enfant…Elle lui apportait un peu de cette sérénité dont il rêvait et qui lui était semblait impossible à avoir….Parfois, elle s'asseyait là à côté de lui…Lui montrant les astuces pour naviguer sur le web quand il ramait, ce qui lui arrivait couramment…Elle regardait des séries idiotes qu'il avait mis comme bruit de fond, juste pour le plaisir de lui tenir compagnie. Mais il ne se montra jamais attaché à elle. Un jour, il partirait…Elle retrouverait sa solitude…Dana s'en était inquiété mais il semblait intelligent, ce chasseur et ne se montra pas plus attaché qu'il ne dut à l'enfant.

Ainsi seul l'affection venait d'un sens et la peine n'en serait que moins grande, le jour où il ne reviendra plus, chambre 211

Liliana lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire

« Va…J'ai du travail »

« A demain, Castiel »

Il ferma la porte

« A demain….Peut-être….Si Dieu le veut » Il sourit, Dieu, il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier

« Bobby…t'es là ? »

Rien dans la vie de Bobby n'avait vraiment changé. IL continuait sa routine journalière à la casse et servait toujours de bible à tous les chasseurs encore sur les routes…Entre téléphones et livres…A ceci près, c'est qu'il s'était mis à l'informatique…Au départ, ce fut pour garder le contact avec Dean et Sam mais jamais il ne se connecta avec eux…Le portable…Les rares visites et petit à petit, la vie avait suivi son cours et leurs chemins s'étaient séparé, éloignés…Il se sentait souvent seul sans eux à ses côtés…Et ce n'était pas son nouveau compagnon canin qui y changerait quelque chose…Cadeau des garçons , un américan-staff mâle, vrai tête de mule, agressif en plus de ça…Ne supportant que la présence de Bobby et nulle autre.

Il avait la tête appuyé sur sa main, tapotant sans conviction sur son clavier…MalcomX couché à ses pieds. De l'autre, il faisait tourner une bière sur la table…Il regarda sa montre. Si dans 5 minutes, il était pas là, il abandonnerait…

*click*

« Ah bah quand même… »

« Bobby…t'es là ? »

Il posa sa bière et tapa avec 2 doigts sur le clavier en râlant un mot sur 2

Il imaginait de l'autre côté de l'écran Castiel faisant de même…Quelle équipe de bras cassées

« Où tu veux que je sois…Ca fait une plombe que je t'attends… »

« Pardon…occupé »

« Mon cul » mais il n'écrit pas les mots…Suspendant sa main…

Il se souvint de Mitzrael…De ce face à face avec ce qui était encore Castiel l'ange, Castiel l'humain….

« T'es fier de toi ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air surpris quand il vit Mitzrael et Bobby apparaître devant lui.

Il regarda l'ange et sourit

« J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait… »

« Quoi ? ...Effacer 4 ans de leurs vies…. »

« Leur vie a toujours trace en eux…Ils n'ont juste plus trace de moi »

Bobby sourit…Il ne parlait plus de la même manière aujourd'hui...Il n'aura fallu que 8 mois pour détruire un ange et autant de nuit pour détruire un homme…Il n'est plus que l'ombre du Castiel d'alors même si souvent dans son regard, Bobby percevait encore un voile de cet hybride qui ne demandait qu'à se déchirer…

« Bobby ? »

*click*

« Je suis là » Il repoussa sa casquette vers l'arrière

« J'ai eu ton message »

« Et ? »

« Des Shaans….en groupe »

« Oui…vu »

Castiel incapable de s'exprimer même avec un clavier…

« Tu pourrais être plus précis ? »

« Un groupe de 6…extérieur ville… »

Bobby ferma les yeux...Désespéré….

« Ils se reproduisent ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ? »

« ? »

« Tu veux que je fasses des recherches, c'est ca… »

« Oui »

« Tu pourras être plus clair dans tes messages »

« non…lol »

Bobby sourit…L'humour…La dernière fois qu'il avait Castiel, à Penston, il avait l'air fatigué et las…Il l'avait retrouvé dans un bar, comme d'habitude et seul un verre à la main , comme d'habitude

« Cass ? »

« Bobby » Il lui sourit et lui présenta la chaise à côté de lui

« T'as une mine de déterré » lui lança Bobby en s'asseyant

Il but une lampée de son whisky. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les jambes étendues et les pieds croisés

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non…ca ira…J'ai pas le temps de rester…je suis sur une affaire »

« Ah » il n'en demanda pas plus mais sembla déçu

« Tu pars ? » Il vida son verre d'une traite et le posa bruyamment sur la table

« Tu devrais arrêter ca » lui lança Bobby en pointant du doigt le verre vide

« Pourquoi ?...ca me saoule pas et ca me fait du bien…L'avantage d'être hybride »

Il rit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

« L'alcotest et moi, on est très bon ami…Jamais un gramme….Merci qui…Merci Papa » il regarda le plafond

Quand il buvait…il devenait plus bavard, plus mélancolique, plus amer…C'était là, le seul effet de l'alcool sur son organisme, à son grand désespoir…Cela n'altérait en rien ses facultés…Juste la soupape de son cerveau qui cédait.

« Cass… » murmura le vieux chasseur

« Quoi Bobby…ca gène qui ici ?…Personne… »

« Comment ca va avec, Dana ? » Pour changer de sujet

« Très bien… » Il se redressa

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Grâce à toi et ton plastique magique…Oui…Merci »

« Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé… »

Il posa sur la table un petit sac

« Il y a une nouvelle carte de crédit…Un peu d'argent…et en cas où, de nouveaux papiers d'identité et la clé usb avec les données sur les traces de Shaans et rampants en tout genre »

Castiel prit le sac et se leva

« Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps…Merci pour tout, Bobby…Sans toi… »

« Sans moi…Tu serais probablement à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici »

« C'est mon choix…Tu n'as rien à y voir….Tu m'as juste aidé...Et bien aider, Bobby »

Il regarda le sac

« A charge de revanche »

Bobby se leva

« Tu te fous de moi…A charge de quoi ?…Je dois te faire la liste de tout ce que l'on te doit hummm »

Ils croisèrent leur regard

« J'aurais voulu que tout soit différent, Cass…Vraiment…Tu mérites pas ça »

« Faut croire que si »

Il lança le sac en l'air et le rattrapa en souriant

« C'est ça, la vie d'un ange…Bouffer ses ailes jusqu'à la dernière plume »

« Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ? » s'étonna Bobby »

« C'est ça, la vie d'un homme… » Il sourit

« A bientôt »

« Prends soin toi Cass »

« T'inquiète…Je prends soin de moi depuis des siècles » Il quitta le bar sans se retourner et Bobby se rassit

« Une bière, svp »

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, seul ? »

« Trouver ma voie…Il doit bien avoir une raison pour qu'ainsi Dieu toujours me ramène à la vie »

« Tu la trouveras pas seul…Laisse -moi t'aider, Cass…Si pas pour toi, fais le pour moi….Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner »

« Pardonner quoi, Bobby ?...IL n'y a rien à pardonner…On est tous libre à présent…Libre de faire nos choix…Libre de faire nos erreurs…Libre ou pas de les assumer »

« Ecoute le Castiel…Tu ne peux pas traverser seul cette épreuve…Tu ne connais rien à cette vie qui s'offre à toi…Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'y guider… »

Mitzrael s'était avancé vers Castiel

« Ton âme est rongée…Quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi…Accepte l'aide qu'il t'offre…Prends la main tendue…A mon tour, Castiel, je te demande une faveur…Cette faveur… »

Castiel avait regardé tour à tour Bobby et Mitzrael

« Tu m'aideras à trouver mon chemin mais tu dois me promettre que quand je l'aurais trouvé, tu reprendras ta route et vivra ta vie…Il est à chacun des destins différents …Ils se croisent parfois mais toujours reprennent leur sens premier »

Bobby lui sourit

« Je te le promets…Quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi….Fais le moi savoir et je m'écarterais … »

Il tendit la main à Castiel qui la lui serra des 2 mains

« Merci…En cela, jamais ne pourrait te dire combien ce geste me touche…. »

Bobby vida sa bière d'un trait...IL regarda le verre de whisky vide sur la table

« Merde Cass… »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard du vieux chasseur

« Je pars…boulot »

« Je commence les recherches et je te recontacte »

« ok »

Bobby souffla

« Fais attention à toi, Cass »

« oui »

« Purée…j'ai plus de conversation avec mon chien qu'avec cet ange de malheur » rumina Bobby

Castiel avait coupé le lien, Bobby regarda son reflet dans l'écran.

Ange ou démon, où est la différence

Quand dans chacun des 2, l'autre s'y promène…

Fin chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II « Vies brisées »

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur conversation dans la cuisine. Et même si tout sembla redevenu normal, Dean, lui, n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Il regarda l'impala garée devant la porte, adossé à la porte du garage, une bière à la main et se dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie –là. Lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Evidemment que la mort qui toujours avait été sa passagère lui avait laissé un goût amer…Evidemment, il avait eu sa part de chagrin, et pas des moindres. Mais ses plus beaux souvenirs, ses plus grandes victoires sur lui-même, ce qui avait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, il le devait à cette vie d'errance et de chasse. Il avait longtemps maudit cette existence et longtemps maudit son père pour l'avoir privé de son enfance et brisé ses espoirs mais au fond, que regrettait-il vraiment ?

Il avait une chance aujourd'hui comme il l'avait eu bien avant…de vivre dans la lumière….Quand il repensait à Lisa, il se demandait encore ce qu'ils leur avaient manqué pour réussir ce bout de chemin. L'absence de Sam, surement mais pas seulement…Au fond, était-il seulement fait pour ça ? N'était-il pas prédestiné à cette vie de nomade ?

Lisa n'était-elle pas sa révélation, une manière de lui montrer que cette vie -là n'était pas faite pour lui et de mettre ainsi fin à ses illusions.

Pourtant quand la porte s'était refermée, il y avait cru...Il avait voulu y croire…L'excitation du moment avait laissé place à l'ennui…Cette routine l'éteignait alors qu'elle avait rallumé Sam.

Il adorait ses études, il adorait son travail, il adorait Jennie…Il adorait cette vie

Mais lui finissait par n'en aimer plus rien…Même le bonheur de Sam finissait par l'exaspérer.

Jack l'avait ressenti ce mal être qui rongeait Dean…Il sourit moins, sembla souvent absent plongé dans ses pensées…Loin de tout et proche de rien.

Penché au-dessus du capot ouvert de la vieille Chevrolet, il s'était arrêté de travailler, appuyé des 2 mains sur l'avant de la voiture, plus là.

Il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa nuque, Jack lui avait lancé sa casquette.

« Tu comptes la réparer par la force de la pensée…Yoda ? »

Dean avait ramassé la casquette, s'approcha de Jack et la lui remit sur la tête.

« Cache ton œuf…Tu vas prendre froid…Dark Vador » Il sourit

Il essuya ses mains avec un vieux chiffon, histoire d'enlever le surplus de graisse de ses doigts. Il ouvrit le petit frigo d'appoint et y prit une bière suivi du regard par le vieil homme. Il lui montra la bouteille. Jack la refusa d'un signe de la tête

Dean claqua la porte et d'un coup sec sur le rebord du frigo, la décapsula

« Désolé…J'ai la tête ailleurs »

« Ca…Merci….je l'avais remarqué figure toi »

Il se leva et se plaça devant lui tentant de lui saisir le regard

« Quoi ?...J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile avec moi…Ca prend pas… »

Dean baissa le regard

« Regarde -moi quand je te parle… Tu veux »

« Ohhhh jack…Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi hein… »

Il le détourna et se dirigea vers la Ford

« Qu'est –ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier ses temps-ci »

Il lança le chiffon sur le moteur et se tourna vers Jack

« Fiston…Quelque chose me dit que tu vas pas rester dans les environs encore bien longtemps »

Dean s'appuya sur le capot. Parler…Bobby n'était plus là…Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui depuis plusieurs semaines…Il comprenait son vieil ami...Qu'avaient-ils encore de commun sinon leur souvenir ?…Bobby se refusait de parler chasse et Dean n'avait rien à lui dire de passionnant sur sa nouvelle vie. Quel enthousiasme peut-on tiré d'un joint de culasse..

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Dean ? »

Jack le sortit de sa torpeur

« Rien ...t'inquiète…Un petit coup de mou…Ca va passer… »

Il lui sourit, se sourit comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même…

« Tu sembles t'ennuyer…On dirait un animal en cage… »

Il baissa le regard comme il le faisait toujours pour fuir une conversation qu'il n'avait nulle envie d'entamer

« Regarde toi…Y a plus de vie dans les yeux de mon poisson rouge que dans les tiens… »

« Lâche moi Jack …Tu veux…»

Il se retourna et se remit au travail

« Tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais pas à moi fiston…Cette vie, elle est pas faite pour toi…Tu es un oiseau prisonnier de sa cage…La porte est ouverte et tu n'oses pas prendre ton envol »

« Tu fais dans la poésie maintenant…C'est nouveau »

« P'tit con »

Il sentit Jack s'éloigner…Il aurait dû le retenir, il aurait dû s'excuser…Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait raison. Qu'est- ce qu'il l'en empêchait ?...Sam ? Mauvaise excuse….Sam avait moins besoin de lui que lui de Sam. Partir oui ? Mais seul, il ne le pourrait pas…Il ne le pourrait plus…Il ne le voulait plus.

Il n'envisageait pas la vie sans son frère alors que celui-ci pouvait très bien l'envisager sans lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre comme ça encore bien longtemps. Pour Sammy, c'était ça, son rêve…Pour Dean, ce n'était plus le sien.

Ils étaient tellement différent et pourtant tellement indissociable…Après toutes ses épreuves...Partir et le laisser derrière…C'était pour Dean une solution inenvisageable. Il était toujours le grand frère mais il n'était plus le protecteur. Sam avait pris son envol même si il était toujours là.

Il se remit au travail…Demain est un autre jour

Il vida sa bière d'un trait en fermant les yeux. Noyés ses espérances dans l'alcool, il avait connu ça…Pour oublier…Pour cicatriser des plaies qui se rouvraient aux moindres chocs. Il buvait moins. Du coup, il pensait plus…il pensa en riant qu'il devrait se remettre à la picole et à la chasse aux barmaids…Histoire de retrouver un peu de ce Dean qui lui manquait…Peut-être que cela lui suffirait…Pour un temps

Une semaine d'écoulée et toujours pas de nouvelle de Bobby. Assis au comptoir, il entama sa 3eme bière, aucun goût, aucun plaisir…Juste espérer, un jour, retrouvé le plaisir de l'ivresse. IL regarda pensif sa bouteille…Il y vit son reflet…Il est loin le Castiel d'hier….Il se demandait souvent qui était cet inconnu dans le miroir…Il avait perdu toutes traces d'innocence et d'espoir…Ce visage rongé par ses nuits sans sommeil et ses journées sans fin, fut seulement le reflet de qu'il était devenu, un autre Castiel, un autre Jimmy… Un être à part, ni ange, ni homme mais certainement démon…IL leva le regard et croisa le sien face à lui dans l'énorme vitrine du bar. Il en aurait la force et le courage, il mettrait fin à cette vie de misère. Ses cheveux en bataille, cette barbe qui toujours repoussait et ses yeux perdus dans les profondeurs de son âme. Cette âme, cette damnation…Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il chassait et tuait sans regret. Et le sang sur ses vêtements en venait à ne même plus le gêner. Après tout, cela avait toujours été sa voie. Un soldat et maintenant , un chasseur renégat….Un chasseur qui se sentait proie….Il regarda ses mains…Abimées par la mort, marquées par le sort…Ce bout de doigt en moins, c'était là, la seule trace visible de son passé…Qu'est-ce 2cm de chair quand toute une vie à basculer dans le néant ?

IL vida sa bière et la posa doucement sur le comptoir. Du bout des doigts, il étala la trace laissée par le fond de la bouteille…Si seulement il pouvait effacer tous ses mois de la même manière.

La vieille Ford Capri toussa longuement avant de démarrer. Elle était en fin de carrière mais C'était sa première voiture, il y tenait à cette épave. Bobby le lui avait offert le jour de son départ après avoir souffert mille enfers pour lui apprendre à conduire.

« Elle paye pas de mine au première abord…. mais elle roule bien et c'est du solide »

Elle était là, toute poussiéreuse…Il l'adopta directement…Elle était toute cabossée comme lui

Elle était abandonnée comme lui…Ils feraient une belle paire de paria….

« Non…Je l'adore… Merci, Bobby »

« Bon… »

Il se retourna

« Suis moi…J'ai quelques trucs pour toi… »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la voiture et sourit…

Bobby s'était penché fouillant dans le tiroir de son bureau. IL y jeta un petit sac plastique transparent

« Tiens… »

Castiel s'était approché…

« Y a là…2 cartes de crédit…Sers toi en …les propriétaires n'en ont plus besoin…Y a aussi un peu d'argent…Histoire de bien débuter ta nouvelle vie… » Il sourit, amer

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un permis de conduire

« Tiens…Les papiers de la voiture sont dans la boite à gant »

Castiel prit le permis, il leva le regard et croisa celui de Bobby

« Jim Castiel ? »

« T'aime pas ? »

«Non…enfin si.. »

« Comme ça...Tu perds pas tout…Ca reste toi »

« Mi ange…mi humain » Il sourit

« Oui….Vu comme ça… »

Il fit le tour du bureau et sortit de sa veste, un téléphone portable.

« Y a un sac à l'entrée pour toi…Quelques vêtements…Bah des machins de base…Rien d'extraordinaire…J'y ai mis la fiche «

Il le tendit à Castiel

« J'y a mon numéro privé et celui d'emprunt... »

Après une brève hésitation, il le prit

« Merci »

« Y a pas de quoi….N'hésite pas à t'en servir surtout…Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles »

Castiel opina de la tête.

Il eut un court silence….Que se dirent quand il n'y a plus que l'espace à remplir. Castiel allait tracer sa route sans savoir que celle-ci allait le mener sur celle abandonnée par les winchesters…Ils avaient posé les armes et lui, l'hybride allait lever les siennes. En fermant la porte de la voiture, Il fermait la porte à son passé …En allumant le moteur, il ouvrait celle du présent et quand il quitta sans un regard la casse de Bobby, il entrait dans son avenir.

Il avait envie de vomir…Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent…Il n'avait pas l'ivresse mais il avait la gueule de bois…Une ironie de plus dans sa double vie. Il ouvrit manuellement la vitre côté conducteur. L'air était frais et s'engouffra dans la voiture. La nuit tombait, la chasse allait commencer. Il jeta un œil sur le siège passager…Un fusil à pompe…Au moins avec ça, aucun risque de rater sa cible…Il avait du mal à se familiariser avec les armes à feu...Il les utilisait le moins souvent possible, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ses poignards divins…Le silence, l'efficacité et surtout les années d'expérience. Ses armes- là n'avaient plus de secret pour lui…

Bobby lui avait donné l'adresse d'un armurier, celui-ci voyant la maladresse évidente de son nouveau client lui avait fourni un fusil à pompe et un Beretta semi-automatique. Il savait à présent se servir des 2 avec assez d'adresse mais n'aimait pas ça. Il sentit la pression de l'arme dans son dos, glissée dans sa ceinture…

Non...Décidemment, il ne s'y fera jamais…

Au bout de la route, l'usine désaffectée…

Espérons que Jersey ne s'est pas trompé cette fois-ci pensa-t-il…Jersey, ce vieux dément qui voyait des vampires, des goules et des monstres partout mais qui, quelques fois apaisé, retrouvait un semblant de lucidité. Il fut un temps où Jersey était un chasseur respecté de tous mais il est des horreurs qui vous brisent un homme à jamais.

Même devant un verre, même dans la sérinité…Jamais Castiel ne put savoir ce qui en cet homme avait pu détruire son âme. Pourquoi essayer d'ailleurs, n'était -il pas mal placé pour le juger…lui qui fuyait le sommeil à coup d'amphétamines et de café…Rester éveiller pour ne pas rêver car de rêves jamais il n'eut ,dans les songes, il n'y avait que les cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler dans la nuit.

Il gara la Ford un peu à l'écart, juste dans un angle mort…Il prit le fusil et ferma doucement la porte. Il tata son dos, vérifiant que son arme était bien en place.

« Quand faut y aller... »

Il posa le canon du fusil sur son épaule et dans l'ombre, se faufila vers l'arrière de l'usine.

Seule dans le ciel, la lune lui tint compagnie…Sur le pare-brise , elle reflétait sa lumière et dans celle-ci, on put voir l'ombre de Castiel pénétrée la cour arrière. Une nouvelle nuit de chasse…Encore peu de son âme qui s'y perdait…

Une semaine et rien…Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Aucun indice…Comment se pouvait-il que des créatures censées ne pas se reproduire trouvaient moyen de proliférer ainsi…Bobby avait contacté ses connaissances et ses amis chasseurs mais la plupart n'avaient même pas eu connaissance de l'existence des Shaans…Comment auraient-ils pu l'être d'ailleurs , ses créatures venues d'un autre monde n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire connaître…Quand la porte s'était refermé et que Nyarlathotep les avait abandonné sur terre, ils disparurent. Quelques- uns réapparaissaient de temps en temps, sortant de nulles parts, probablement des survivants, affamés…Fuyant la lumière du jour, ils marchaient la nuit tels des zombies, sans but si ce n'est celui de retrouver leur maître à jamais disparu….Bobby n'en avait guère croisé que 3 ou 4, ils étaient facile à tuer mais tenaces…La tête, était leur point faible, là où la bête se réfugiait et rongeait le cerveau de son hôte jusqu'à l'emprise totale….Pantins désarticulés aux ordres d'esclaves perdus….Un bien mauvais mélange d'absurdité…Bobby s'écrasa sur le dossier de sa chaise…Il avait la nuque douloureuse…Penché sur son ordinateur ou dans ses livres, il n'avait que peu relevé la tête depuis 8 jours. Aucunes nouvelles de Castiel..Mais c'était une habitude…Il était devenu solitaire cet ange qui recherchait tant la compagnie des humains…

Il se leva et MalcomX fut directement à ses pieds, le regard implorant…

« Oui, mon grand… »

Il ouvrit l'armoire sous l'évier, y prit une tasse de croquette et la versa dans le bol du chien.

Il le regarda manger appuyer sur l'évier

« Toi au moins…Tu te compliques pas la vie »

Il se souvint de la première fois où il revit Castiel après son départ de la casse. Il lui avait téléphoné la voix graveleuse et lui avait donné rendez-vous à Manster, une petite ville du Nord…Il lui avait donné le nom d'un motel et avait raccroché sans même attendre la réponse de Bobby.

Il râla, jura mais avait fini par prendre sa vieille camionnette laissant MalcomX endormi sur le canapé. Ne pas oublier de téléphoner à Marie pour le nourrir….Il la tolérait, elle au moins…

Le Motel « King « était à l'entrée de la ville…Seule la lumière de ce qui sembla être la réception perçait la pénombre….Qu'est-ce que Castiel pouvait bien foutre dans ce trou à rat se demanda Bobby…

Il n'avait pas donné le numéro de sa chambre mais Il aperçut la voiture de Castiel garée sur le côté. Il stoppa sa camionnette face à la réception

L'employé fumait tranquillement sa cigarette appuyé au comptoir , derrière lui une pancarte « interdit de fumer »….

Il ne leva pas la tête de son magasine

« C'est pour une chambre ? »

Les cendres de sa cigarette tombèrent sur le visage de « Pamela Anderson », il les repoussa d'un revers de la main

Charmant pensa Bobby

« Non…je cherche Jim Castiel… »

« Donne pas d'info ici…Pas mon boulot »

De plus en plus charmant

« Il m'attend…Si vous voulez pas me donner le numéro de sa chambre…Vous pourriez peut-être le prévenir de mon arrivée « Il commençait à s'énerver…

L'homme daigna lever le regard…Il jeta un œil en coin sur son livre de réservation

« chambre 8… »

Il replongea dans son magasine

« Je vous remercie pour votre extrème gentillesse…Ce fut un plaisir » ronchonna Bobby

Il toqua et Castiel lui ouvrit…Bobby tiqua en voyant le visage de ce dernier. Pas rasé, visiblement pas soigné et le regard lointain

Il retourna vers le canapé laissant Bobby sur le seuil de la porte

« Bonjour aussi » grogna-t-il en entrant

IL ferma la porte tout en jetant un œil sur la pièce…Une table basse, des bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre, toutes vides, un ordinateur ouvert et un sac jeté à terre, éventré laissant les pants d'un vieux jean trainer au sol

« C'est quoi ce bordel »

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, il prit une cannette, la secoua, vide…Il la jeta dans la poubelle déjà pleine et ouvrit le frigo

« Bière ? »

Bobby était tellement scié qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite

« Bobby ? »

« Euh oui merci…. »

Il lui tendit une cannette et ouvrit la sienne

« Tu vas bien ? » Bobby était visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il voyait…Où était-on passé Castiel ?...il ne reconnaissait en cet être debout devant lui, rien de l'ange ni de l'humain…

« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

« T'es saoul ? »

« Hélas..non.. » il but une gorgée

« Et c'est pas faute d'essayer comme tu peux le voir… » il indiqua la table basse de la tête

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien… » il vida sa cannette et la jeta dans la corbeille, elle tomba à côté faisant sourire Castiel

« Purée Cass…Faut te ressaisir Mec…T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en riant…Pas saoul…peut-être…Mais grisé, certainement

« Laisse tomber…Je t'ai pas appelé pour ça… »

Bobby posa sa cannette sur l'évier sans même l'ouvrir, il suivit Castiel vers le canapé

Castiel s'effondra face à son ordinateur

« Tu fais dans l'informatique maintenant ? »

« Comme tu vois…Je me modernise…Je bois et je pianotes… » ironisa-t-il

« Je ne te reconnais plus.. » laissa tomber Bobby

« T'inquiète…Moi non plus »

Il frappa sur *enter*

Il pointa son doigt sur l'écran

« 5 en 2 jours…Ca commence à faire beaucoup »

Bobby se pencha sur l'écran…On avait trouvé 5 cadavres mutilés dans la plaine de jeux d'une école

« Ca la fout mal…Dans une école… » il rit

Bobby le foudroya du regard

« T'arrête…Tu veux…Ton cass à la dérive, ca me saoule déjà… »

Il se leva…

« T'as de la chance toi…Moi, j'y arrive pas »

Bobby ferma les yeux…Il parlait à un mur

« Bon et alors ?...fallait me faire venir jusqu'ici pour ça »

« Des Shaans… »

« Pardon ? » il refixa l'écran

« Où tu vois des Shaans toi là-dedans »

« Je les chasse….Je sais reconnaitre des Shaans quand j'en vois…Et ca » il pointa du doigt l'ordinateur

« C'est leur travail »

« Tu chasses ? » Bobby s'enfonça dans le fauteuil

« Castiel ..Bon dieu…Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

«Rien…Je suis tombé par hasard sur l'un d'eux….Je l'ai tué et je me suis dit que pouvait encore service à quelque chose… «

« C'est ton quotidien ? »

« Presque » Il sourit amer

« Je sais rien faire d'autre » il baissa la tête

« Rien ici ne m'est familier…J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? »

« Pourquoi faire ?...Me consoler ? » Il s'étira, fatigué

« J'ai essayé une vie normale…Mais j'y connais rien du tout…Il avait raison Dean…Un bébé dans un trenchcoat » Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix

« Cass » lança Bobby sur un ton désolé

« Bah…Je m'en suis sorti..hein…Chasseur..Qui l'eut cru ?...Soldat de Dieu, renégat et maintenant sur tes traces » il rit mais dans son regard tout respirait la tristesse et la lassitude

Un long silence…Castiel se frotta les yeux..

« Tu dors ? »

« J'essaye que non… Mes nuits sont…Comment dire…agitées et très peu reposantes » il rit sec

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

Il prit une chaise contre le mur et la plaça devant Bobby, s'asseyant à califourchon.

« Y en a de plus en plus »

« Quoi ? des Shaans ? »

« Ouep…Depuis quelques semaines, ils sortent de partout… »

« Comment ca se fait ? »

« J'sais pas…J'ai plus trop de contact avec mes anciens potes alors j'ai un peu du mal à pêcher des infos »

Bobby poussa sa casquette vers l'arrière

« Purée Cass…J'ai du mal avec ton nouveau toi »

« On s'y habitue… » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non….C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide ..Je n'ai pas de… »

« D'amis » prolongea Bobby

Castiel le regarda perdu

« Je n'ai que toi, Bobby »

Il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule

«Je vais te laisser mon adresse mail …Ce sera plus facile pour se contacter »

« Bobbyyyy….tu t'es mis à l'informatique »

« Y a pas que les anges qui changent »

Castiel perdit son sourire

« Bon…Et si on s'y mettait »

Il regarda MalcomX et sourit…

*click*

Il s'avança et vit dans sa boite mail, un message de Missouri

« Ah bah…Pas trop tôt ma belle »

Il s'assit….Dehors, la nuit tombait….

Sur Sam assit dans le canapé, Jennie à ses côtés devant un film sans intérêt mais pour le plaisir d'être à 2

Sur un bar où Dean s'était mis à draguer la serveuse, une bière à la main riant de ses propres blagues

Sur une usine où Castiel pénétrait en priant pour ne pas en ressortir vivant

Sur un Bobby, fatigué mais fidèle au poste…Lien de toutes ses destinées

Fin chapitre II


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III « Blessures »

Il gara l'impala à l'abri du soleil et se dirigea vers le ponton comme tous les matins depuis

quelques semaines….Le lac Middelsy face à lui, il s'assit les jambes ballantes regardant son reflet dans l'eau.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé un jour à s'y arrêter…Il passait devant tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis des mois et n'y avait jamais porté aucune attention…A quoi bon, il ne pêchait pas et ne raffolait pas des ballades au bord de l'eau….Maintenant plus un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne s'y arrête…Comme mu par une force étrange qui l'attirait vers ses berges.

Il trouvait là, la sérénité et y cherchait une réponse à toutes ses questions…Elles n'en avaient pas…Mais surtout ce lac le reliait à ses rêves…Ce compagnon étrange au doigt coupé de plus en plus présent….Quelques choses en lui semblait connaître cet esprit qui le hantait…Il finit par se dire que Sam avait raison…C'était un reflet de son inconscient ….Il devait représenter son passé et rien d'autres…Un passé incarné dans un être sans visage dont au réveil, il ne se souvenait plus que de la présence.

Il regardait les étoiles se refléter dans les eaux calmes et profondes…Il respirait cette paix…C'était le seul endroit qui lui apportait un peu de quiétude…Il était perdu….

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps sur sa vie présente et passée…Il regardait Sam s'épanouir avec une certaine fierté, il était sa réussite…La preuve que tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vain…Il sentait bien qu'une partie du chemin allait bientôt se terminer….

Sam rentrait plus tard…Jennie venait plus souvent, plus longtemps….Il l'aimait, c'était évident…Elle l'aimait, c'était une certitude…Dean les regardait mais il sembla prendre ses distances avec tout ça…Comme pour se préparer à une fin logique de l'histoire…Il n'aurait bientôt plus sa place dans leur vie…Il ne pouvait en être autrement…Dean rêvait de liberté et Sam ne rêvait que de se fixer…Dean n'avait aucun projet, Sam en avait trop…

Il ne se sentait bien qu'au volant de sa voiture, roulant sans but…Le plaisir du bitume à l'infini…Ce n'est pas la chasse en elle-même qui lui manquait mais tous les à-côtés, les hôtels pouilleux, les nuits sans sommeil, les aventures sans lendemain…Bobby….Cela lui manquait

Un but à sa vie…il n'en avait plus….Il ne rêvait pas de mariage , d'enfant ni de vie couple comme en rêvait tant Sam…Il ne rêvait pas de se fixer…Il ne sentait pas prêt à sacrifier cette indépendance s'y chèrement acquise….

Il voulait encore servir à quelque chose, mettre ses maigres talents à contribution…Et pour la chasse, il était doué…Il était instinctif…Il n'était peut-être pas un grand intellectuel mais il n'en était pas bête pour autant…

Sans Sam, il devra avancer plus prudemment mais il se dit que Bobby ne demanderait pas mieux que de reprendre la route à ses côtés puisque le vieux chasseur n'avait pas raccrocher les armes….

Pendant des années, il avait voyagé seul…Son père chassant un monstre et lui un autre….Sam loin de tout mais déjà rongé par le mal…Sam, à présent libre et lui, à présent prisonnier

Son frère savait, son frère le sentait mais son frère ne voulait rien entendre…Il ne pouvait comprendre cette part de Dean qui toujours courait contre son destin…Il ne pouvait comprendre que maintenant que la vie leur offrait le cadeau de la normalité, Dean veuille à nouveau tout abandonner. Il sentait que son frère était à la dérive mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui ferait dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre…

Mais Sam ne faisait que reculer l'échéance…A chaque discussion, il sentait Dean s'éloigner et à chaque discussion, Sam tentait de le raisonner…Mais comment rendre la raison à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas perdue ?

C'était dans le caractère de Dean d'être indépendant et nomade…C'était un animal libre et la normalité pour lui était une prison, certes dorée, mais aux barreaux d'acier.

Ce qui freinait Dean….C'était la solitude…Il ne se voyait plus rouler des heures sans personne à ses côtés…Il ne se voyait plus pendant des heures n'avoir pour seule compagne de chambrée qu'une télévision aux images brouillées…

L'équilibre était impossible à trouver. Bobby ne serait pas toujours avec lui, il avait sa vie, sa casse…Il avait MalcomX…Il avait Marie…

Marie, Dean sourit…Quand Sam et lui l'avait croisé par hasard, mais était-ce vraiment un hasard, Bobby à Parxon, il était accompagné d'une femme. Elle était assez jolie dans son genre, féminine mais à l'allure garçonne, les cheveux mi courts en bataille, à peine maquillée…Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes qui captaient l'attention dès qu'on s'adressait à elle. Elle avait un sourire sincère et une poignée de main franche…Il était clair qu'elle et Bobby étaient plus que de simples amis

Par après, Bobby leur expliqua que lui et Marie avaient un passé commun mais aussi des blessures qui faisaient que même si ils ne s'éloignaient pas l'un de l'autre, rien ne les ferait jamais se rapprocher plus qu'il ne fallait

Cela paraissait convenir à Bobby…Ainsi il gardait sa liberté et elle la sienne et ils se partageaient un bout de chemin, ensemble

Dean avait fait la réflexion à Sam…Que ce genre de relation lui conviendrait bien….Joe aurait bien fait l'affaire…Il avait souri en pensant à ça…Un sourire nostalgique.

Ils avaient été mangé ensemble et quand étaient venu le moment, Sam les avait invité à passer la nuit à la maison. Marie avait refusé prétextant un retour urgent. Personne n'y crut mais d'aucun ne lui en tint rigueur. Elle devait se sentir étrangère dans ce trio au passé si sombre

Ils avaient charrié Bobby toute la soirée avec elle, avant de vider bouteille sur bouteille et d'en venir à parler du passé, du vrai…Celui des larmes et des souvenirs…Celui des rires et des regrets….Celui des victoires sur le destin…

Cette soirée avait réveillé la mémoire de Dean et celle-ci avait de sérieuses failles…Il manquait des pièces au puzzle et quand il s'en inquiéta auprès de Sam, celui-ci lui dit que la mémoire se montrait souvent sélective quand elle se protégeait…Mais c'était plus profond que ça, Dean sentit en lui le malaise grandissant…Il manquait une part de sa vie….Il aurait bien voulu que Sam cessa d'éviter les conversions sur le sujet…Car plus il les évitait, plus Dean était certain que Sam avait les mêmes suspicions. Mais autant Sam voulait éviter de réveiller le passé et vivre dans le présent…Autant Dean, lui, voulait réveiller ce passé pour mieux vivre son présent…

Il se leva, prit une pièce dans la poche et la lança au loin…Quand il l'entendit tomber à l'eau, il sourit

« Pour toi, compagnon de voyage »

Il avait pris cette habitude, idiote, ridule et enfantine qui le faisait rire en y pensant, de jeter une petite pièce de 5 cents dans le lac en pensant à cet inconscient réincarné dans cet être venu de nulle part et parti on ne sait où….

Comme ses gens qui mettaient des bougies à leur mort, Dean lançait une pièce à celui qu'il croyait son ange gardien…Celui qui protégeait tous les siens morts ou vivants…

Il sourit…Les anges existent mais ne gardent plus rien…

Il claqua la portière et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lac, il fut surpris de croire y voir une ombre debout sur le bout du ponton…Les mains dans les poches, de dos….Il ferma les yeux quand il les rouvrit…L'ombre s'était évanouie…Seule la lune brillait…Sa lumière blafarde noyant le lac de ses rayons brumeux.

Il mit le moteur en route et partit avec un dernier regard …Etait-ce une vision, un mirage ou une prémonition…

Il secoua la tête…

« Je deviens dingue »

Il s'était garé depuis une demi-heure sur le parking arrière du motel mais il était incapable de sortir de la voiture…Il sentait la douleur lancinante lui brûlée le ventre. Il regarda sa main droite, le sang coulait entre ses doigts…Il posa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux …La douleur voilà bien un des désavantages de son statut d'hybride…Sur ce point-là, il aurait bien aimé être l'ange et non l'humain…Il avait du mal à gérer ça et pourtant ce n'était pas la première à laquelle il était confrontée mais jamais une blessure ne le rapprocha tant de la mort que celle-ci…Il avait chaud, il avait froid…Il avait envie de vomir, envie de dormir…Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir…Dans sa main gauche, son portable…Il suffisait d'appeler…Mais il le remit dans sa poche…A quoi bon…Si ce soir était son heure autant s'y préparer…Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps…Il aurait juste voulu que la douleur fut moins intense…

Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et de plus en plus vite…Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la lune droite devant lui, unique témoin de son agonie…Il sourit…Ca ne devrait plus durer longtemps…La nuit allait bientôt se finir, et avec elle, sa vie…Enfin libre…Il n'avait soudain plus mal…Il se sentit plongé dans un profond sommeil d'où il n'espérait ne jamais se réveiller…

L'usine semblait abandonnée, Castiel jeta un dernier regard vers l'extérieur et referma la porte avec le plus de silence possible….Le moindre bruit sembla résonner comme un écho sans fin…Castiel mit la bandoulière du fusil à pompe autour de son cou et de son bras…Il sortit son Berreta et le plaça à l'avant…Il fit 2 gestes des épaules et venant de nulle part, sortant par ses manches, les poignards divins…Le sien et celui que Mitzrael lui avait donné…Ils brillaient dans l'obscurité ses armes à l'acier céleste…Il avançait prudemment, le couloir était étroit et ne semblait avoir de fin…Il aperçut une petite porte sur le côté entre ouverte…Il la poussa, elle donnait sur un escalier descendant les sous-sols ou montant vers les 2 étages supérieurs…

Les Shaans cherchaient l'obscurité, Castiel descendit les escaliers, marche par marche, longeant le mur, perçant la pénombre…Le noir ne le gêna pas, il avait l'habitude de se mouvoir dans les ténèbres…Il évita juste que ses poignards n'entrent en contact avec les rampes d'aluminium…

Le noir, la nuit, l'obscurité…Il vivait avec eux pour éviter d'y dormir car chaque nuit fut pour lui un cauchemar duquel il se réveillait en sueur, éreinté, encore un peu plus brisé que la veille…Il avait, sur les conseils de Jersey , commencé à prendre des amphétamines, histoire de ne pas dormir, il avalait aussi de cachets de concentré de caféine qui circulaient dans le milieu…Puissantes, elles empêchaient le sommeil plusieurs jours mais les effets secondaires, malaises, vomissements, crampes à l'estomac , étaient-elles qu'il finit par les abandonner et ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence….Son corps sembla supporter ses absences de sommeil…Mais son rythme de vie s'en trouva perturbé…Mais au fond, qui cela gênait, Il n'avait pas de vie à proprement parlé…Il survivait…Les amphétamines le maintenaient éveiller mais ne l'empêchaient pas sombrer de temps en temps dans un sommeil parallèle où les cauchemars étaient pareils à tous les autres….

Son corps ne réagit qu'à ce côté-là de la drogue…Il ne sentit ni plus fort, ni plus dingue…Juste éveillé…Hybride, son corps choisissait à sa place…Castiel prenait, son corps décidait…C'était comme cela qu'il avait appris à le connaitre

Son corps ne réclamait pas de nourriture et Castiel n'en perdait pas de poids mais parfois il s'affaiblissait…Il mangeait, alors, sans aucun plaisir… La nourriture ne lui procurait rien d'autre qu'un apport de calories…Ni l'odeur, ni même le goût ne lui apportèrent jamais rien d'autres que de l'énergie…. Ce fut pareil pour l'alcool…Ca ne goutait rien d'autres que l'amertume, il buvait pour essayer d'oublier et rien n'y fit …Mais ça devint une habitude, un geste humain…Cela facilitait le contact…Cela donnait la parole aux muets mais à lui , Castiel, il ne fut jamais permis dans ce corps d'hybride de connaitre l'ivresse…En cela, l'humain avait perdu la bataille sur l'ange….Il buvait sans aucun plaisir, il buvait pour se sentir vivant…La gueule de bois, son seul cadeau de retour, lui donnait l'impression d'être…Liliana lui avait dit un jour qu'elle a vu sur internet qu'il devait probablement être alcoolique et que c'était bien triste qu'un si gentil monsieur se noie dans son verre…Ses mots l'avaient touché…Il avait regardé à son tour sur le web et décida d'arrêter de boire pour voir si son corps réagirait…Rien, il n'y eut ni manque, ni tremblement pas même de pensée pour un verre ou une bouteille…Même ça, son côté ange avait gagné…Il s'était remis à boire pour faire parler un indic et n'avait plus arrêter depuis…Il n'était , hélas, même pas alcoolique…

Il supportait mieux la douleur qu'un humain mais pour un ange, c'était nouveau…La douleur physique, on s'y habitue…La douleur morale, elle, vous ronge à jamais…Castiel était incapable de gérer ses émotions quand elles prenaient le dessus sur sa raison…il devait se contenir et fuir les bagarres car sa force était supérieure aux autres, un seul coup de poing pouvait briser la mâchoire d'un homme...Peu importe si certains le prenaient pour un lâche…Castiel s'en fichait…Il était, de toutes manières, déjà condamné…En 8 mois, il avait perdu sa foi et ses espoirs…Vivre parmi les humains lui avaient ouvrir les yeux sur des réalités qu'il aura voulu éviter..Cthulhu devait bien rire derrière son mur…Il y avait assez de violence sur terre pour lui rouvrir la porte…Cela avait rendu Castiel amer, car ses nuits de cauchemars furent vaines…Puisque son sacrifice n'aura servi à rien…Entre ses nuits d'enfer et ses journées obscures, Castiel s'était transformé pour survivre et il fut heureux qu'un être comme Bobby se soit tourné vers lui sinon, dans l'oubli, il se serait jeté…

Bobby, son seul et unique ami

Quand il fermait les yeux, souvent il vit derrière ses paupières closes le visage de Dean et de Sam...Une autre vie qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais vécue…Des regrets souvent mais l'impression que cette vie ne fut jamais la sienne….Cette blessure morale était la plus dure de toute car il n'y avait nul espoir en son avenir…

Il pénétra dans un hangar rempli de hauts cartons, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie…Jersey se serait-il trompé ? Il s'avança évitant les lumières de sortie de secours qui le dévoileraient….Il vit alors une ombre au fond du hangar…Furtive, mi animal mi homme…Il y reconnut immédiatement celle d'un Shaan…Il se dirigea vers elle…L'être disparut…Quand Castiel entendit du bruit…Plusieurs sons indistincts qui provenaient d'une arrière salle…Il s'approcha de la porte et l'entreouvrit….Là, rassemblé en un groupe compact, une dizaine de Shaans…Castiel les observa pendant un long moment…Ils ne bougèrent pas comme attendant un ordre qui n'arrivait jamais…Soudain une pression dans son dos et il fut projeté par terre. Il lâcha un des poignards…Il leva le regard et il vit sur lui fixé ceux d'un Shaan…Mais contrairement aux autres celui -ci avait les yeux blancs mais aucuns traits rouges ne les traversaient. Il sembla plus autonome que les autres…

Quand le Shaan lui sourit , Castiel sut alors que ces êtres venus du néant avaient mutés…Ils s'étaient adaptés à leur environnement comme lui, l'ange humain, l'avait fait….

Il se mit à ramper au sol pour attraper son poignard…Le Shaan blanc se tourna vers les siens et ceux-ci se dirigèrent droit sur Castiel qui eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le dos pour d'un coup de pied violent pousser son premier assaillant et le projeter sur ses camarades. IL se redressa, son fusil le gênait….Il fit face à 2 shaans…II sourit

« Allez… » leur cria-t-il

Sans prononcer le moindre son, le premier se rua sur lui, Castiel l'évita et lui plantat , en faisant un pas de côté, le poignard dans la nuque, le faisant remonter vers le sommet du crâne.

Au même moment le 2eme se rua à son tour…Mais d'un geste vif, Il lui planta le 2eme poignard dans l'œil….Il tira d'un coup sec , ses 2 poignards des corps et les pointa vers ses nouveaux assaillants…Le sang coulait le long des lames sur ses doigts…Il se recula pour pas laisser son dos à nu…Mais ce fut trop tard, il sentit un choc sur sa nuque, un des Shaans venait de le frapper. Castiel tomba à genou perdant à nouveau un de ses poignards…Il ne prit pas le temps de le ramasser. Il prit son revolver et se jetant sur le dos tira sur celui qui l'avait frappé, il tomba et Castiel eut juste le temps de l'éviter. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et agenouillé tira sur les 2 autres, il rata la premier mais fit exploser la tête du 2eme…Entre temps, le Shaan blanc s'était emparer du poignard….Castiel ne le vit pas, il s'était relevé et se concentra sur de nouveaux attaquants…Il fit balancer le fusil et tira sur la face de l'un et sur celle de l'autre mais le temps qu'il recharge , il sentit une douleur vive dans le bas de son dos et il vit ressortir à hauteur de son bas ventre, la lame…Il se retourna et tira sur le visage du Shaan blanc plusieurs fois, en tombant celui-ci enleva le poignard du dos de Castiel qui gémit….

Il se prépara à se défendre à nouveau mais il fut surpris de voir que les autres Shaans voyant, ce qui devait être leur leader au sol, s'étaient arrêté un instant….Il en profita pour reprendre son poignard et s'enfuir…Il refit le chemin inverse en courant comme il put, essayant de ne pas focaliser son attention sur la douleur…Il entendit les Shaans revenir à la charge…Il ferma la porte qui menait aux escaliers à clé et remonta les escaliers 2 par 2…Le bruit sec des coups sur la porte résonnait à tous les étages…Il ouvrit la porte sur la première salle et s'enfuit…

Il tomba à genou et porta la main à son ventre…Le sang entre ses doigts…

Il leva le regard et vit sa voiture…Il se redressa…Il mit son revolver entre ses dents et replaça ses poignards. Il reprit son arme et dans une dernière course hésitante, il rejoignit sa voiture

Il sentit une main se poser sur son visage…Il ouvrit les yeux…La lune était toujours là…Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, liliana, les larmes aux yeux le regardait…

Les yeux d'un ange posés sur ceux d'un déchu…Il sourit et le noir…..

Bobby avait eu Missouri en ligne et il n'en apprit rien de nouveau, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui sur ce changement de comportement chez les Shaans, elle tâcherait de contacter Elanora Diferatis mais elle n'avait plus de contact avec elle depuis plusieurs semaines…Tout n'avait pas l'air de se passer comme prévu dans les enfers….

Rien ne se passait comme prévu….

Bobby souffla…MalcomX leva le regard sur lui…Bobby lui sourit…Le combat ne fait que commencer pensa-t-il…La porte s'était refermée mais elle avait laissé derrière elle, ses enfants qui tels des serpents se glissaient dans les méandres de la terre…

Ils resurgissaient maintenant de plus en plus souvent…Des Shaans, en majorité et parfois, un rampant…Mais Bobby se demanda dans quelle mesure d'autres monstres n'avaient passé la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme

Combien des démons qui se promènent sur terre ne provenant pas des Enfers…

Elanora Diferatis, dans les tréfonds, tentait de régenter le tout mais elle se retrouva souvent bien seule à encore y croire

Dieu ne s'étant pas manifester et les anges étant retournés chez eux sans plus un regard pour les humains et leurs frères des enfers, elle avait du mal à convaincre ses âmes perdues de rejoindre le droit chemin.

Qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ? L'enfer sur terre ?…Autant rester dans le leur dont ils connaissaient tous les recoins et toutes les règles…Pourquoi risquer à nouveau de tout perdre pour se retrouver perdu au milieu de nulle part ?

La dernière fois que Missouri avait vu Elanora, cette dernière avait perdu de son éclat…Elle était toujours aussi jolie mais plus rien de fascinant dans cette beauté, elle sembla se faner…Elle perdait espoir…Lucifer n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa liberté méritée…Dieu sembla définitivement oublié ses enfants, la promesse dans le livre sacrée d'un pardon fut rien moins d'autre qu'un mensonge de plus

Missouri avait du mal à soutenir Elanora, elle qui aussi, avait perdu la foi

Elle ne présentait rien de bon pour l'avenir….Quand dans la solitude de son salon, elle parlait aux esprits, d'aucuns jamais ne lui apporta de bonnes nouvelles

Il se tramait de part delà l'au-delà, une misère pire encore que la peste noire ancestrale…

Que dire à Diferatis, que demain est un autre jour, demain est 10 ans pour elle…

Que se dire à soi -même…Que tous ses sacrifices ont été vains ? Que le sang de ses innocents n'avait plus aucune valeur ?

Missouri repensait souvent aux garçons, loin de tout ça maintenant…Ils étaient enfin libre, ce serait aux autres à présent de prendre la relève…Mais il y a des routes qui sont tracées depuis la nuit des temps et prendre des chemins de traverse n'y changeront rien….

Le combat ne faisait que commencer….Castiel ne le savait pas encore…Mais en lui sommeille des vérités qu'il se doit d'affronter….Il est celui qui a vu…Il est celui qui sera…Il est celui qui est

Pauvre ange déchu, ton chemin de ténèbre n'est pas encore fini….pensa-t-elle…

Elle se dit qu'il y avait des êtres dont le destin n'avait guère de pitié….Mais il n'affrontera pas sa destinée seule…Il suffit de peu pour que la mémoire retrouve sa voie, il suffit de peu pour que des chemins se recroissent….Même si de l'ami, ils ne se souviennent, de celui qu'ils auront, nul ne pourra les séparer….

Diferatis dans ses enfers, souvent pensait à la terre et quand elle y était, elle y regrettait ses enfers…Elle était perdue…Tout comme Dean à des kilomètres de là et Castiel, cet ange maudit, détruit à jamais de par la faute des hommes et d'un père indigne…

Elle se retrouvait en lui…Il était son reflet noir de ce qu'elle était son reflet blanc….

Elle savait les tourments de l'ange, elle connaissait la chute de l'homme…

Vivre entre 2 mondes quand plus aucun des 2 n'est le vôtre…Il n'est de pire injustice que d'offrir l'espoir et de ne donner que des illusions

Quand elle regardait le ciel, elle maudissait Dieu et quand regardait les Enfers , elle se maudissait d'y avoir cru

Dusse t- elle un jour aux côtés des hommes à nouveau combattre, qu'elle préférait en mourir…

Un enfer à vivre pour l'infini, l'espoir d'être humaine sur terre…Jamais…

Maudite Diferatis…Maudit Castiel…Maudits les hommes…

Bobby s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains, il était fatigué…Toutes ses années de combat, de chasse…Tous ses morts…Pourquoi ? Reculer l'échéance….A quoi bon puisqu'au final, la conclusion sera la même…

La fin des hommes est programmée…

L'absence de Dieu en est la preuve…

MalcomX couché à ses pieds dressa l'oreille…

Le téléphone fixe sonnait…

Bobby ne se leva pas de suite, la sonnerie retentit encore et encore

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Allo »

« Bobby ? »

Cette voix…

« Dana ? »

« Faut que tu viennes…C'est urgent…..

Fin chapitre III


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV « Pile et… »

D'un mouvement, la clé fit mourir le moteur, Dean resta un moment dans la voiture…Les mains sur le volant…Il leva les yeux et croisa la lune. Cette fidèle amie qui l'avait suivie toutes ses années dans ses insomnies, ses chasses nocturnes et ses délires…Combien à présent la fixait avec lui ?…Combien, en elle, y plongeait un regard infini ?….Elle était le refuge des âmes perdues qui, quand tous la regardaient, semblaient s'unir.

Du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir de la lumière dans la cuisine….Sam était encore debout…Seul ou accompagné ?

Au fond, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire…Dean s'en fichait…Il aimait bien Jennie.

Cette petite brune aux pommettes saillantes et au sourire ravageur qui avait fait craquer Sam d'un seul regard…

Elle avait l'esprit vif, l'esprit ouvert…

Une fille simple et pleine de vie…Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui et beaucoup plus petite…Quand Dean les croisa pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Sam le fixa mi-gêné mi-rageur…

« J'ai cherché plus grand mais j'ai pas trouvé » lança-t-elle en riant

Cela avait détendu l'atmosphère mais Dean ne s'en sentit jamais proche, il l'aimait bien pour ce qu'elle apportait à Sam, il l'aimait bien parce qu'elle ne les jugeait pas malgré leur passé…Car si Sam ne lui avoua pas son vrai travail, il n'avait pas hésité à sortir une demi-vérité…Chasseur de prime…Il préférait ça à encore une vie de mensonge…Mais tout cela en resta là…Elle sentit vite que Dean serait toujours distant…Il la tolérait mais ne l'accepterait jamais…Elle était l'ancre de Sam et sa chaine à lui….

Comme il avait dit à l'époque à Dean, où était vraiment la différence ?…Tueurs ou monstres, même univers…Oui, peut -être mais ça restait toujours un mensonge…Un jour ou l'autre, elle finira par apprendre la vérité et que lui dira-t-il alors ?

Ils avaient pourtant vécu dans cet univers trouble des non -dits…Il devait savoir Sam que rien ne pouvait rester cacher bien longtemps…Peu importe les chemins empruntés, la vérité finissait toujours par retrouver sa route….

Comme à présent la sienne…Il devait partir, il devait tout quitter, il ne pouvait plus rester…Cela faisait trop longtemps que cela le rongeait…Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui n'en était plus une…Il fallait parler à Sam

Il avait encore le secret espoir que ce dernier le suivrait…Au fond, même si on la fuit, la vie finit toujours par vous rattraper…On ne renie pas ce que l'on a été et une normalité dans le présent ne faisait pas de vous quelqu'un de normal pour autant…C'est un beau leurre que d'y croire

Ce n'est pas de jouer le jeu qui fait de vous le donneur de carte…La vie est là pour vous les distribuer et son paquet est souvent truqué.

Il s'en voulait d'espérer cela mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…Egoistement, surement mais surtout parce qu'il avait peur…Peur se retrouver à nouveau seul….Peur de devoir affronter la mort sans lui…Oui, hier lui manquait mais pour tout perdre d'aujourd'hui ?…Qui pèsera, dans la balance, le plus lourd…

Il souffla, tapa ses 2 paumes sur le volant et ouvrit la portière…

Sam avait entendu le moteur s'éteindre… Il attendait Dean depuis un long moment…Assis, accoudé à la table de cuisine, le regard perdu devant un verre de whisky à moitié plein… Quand la portière claqua, il leva la tête et d'un trait, il avala le restant de son verre…Il ferma les yeux

Dean, son frère…Celui qui lui a tout sacrifié….Qui a délaissé toute sa vie au détriment de la sienne…Dean qui perdit jusqu'à son âme pour lui…Celui qui jamais ne l'abandonna même quand plus personne ne se tourna vers lui…Dean à qui Sam devait tout….Devait cette vie nouvelle qui s'offrait à lui…Ce bonheur enfin….Depuis la mort de Jessica, il n'avait plus jamais rencontré sur sa route de femme qui puisse le rendre heureux…Toujours vers le néant son cœur penchait comme piégé par le démon qui sommeillait en lui

Ici, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Jennie qui lui avait redonné le goût à la vie...Un sens à tous ses sacrifices…Une raison à toutes ses souffrances…Elle était vivante et avec lui, et lui vivant et grâce à elle… A chacun sa prison, Sam adorait son frère, il mourait pour lui mais il ne voulait plus de sacrifice tant de l'un, que de l'autre

Il fallait lui rendre sa liberté mais lui laisser l'impression qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas…Car ce qui reliait encore Dean à cette enfer qu'il vivait ici…C'était lui, son frère…Sam savait que Dean ne repartirait pas sans lui…Il préférerait mourir ici que revivre la solitude des routes avec juste pour passager qu'une ombre…

Sam avait téléphoné à Bobby, 2 jours plus tôt…Son seul et dernier espoir pour sauver Dean de la noyade

« Bobby ? »

Ce dernier dut s'asseoir quand il reconnut la voix de Sam

« Sammy ? » Il s'inquiéta car ce dernier ne lui téléphonait jamais…Dean le faisait et lui passait Sam en fin de conversation….C'était devenu un rituel…Rituel qui peu à peu s'était éloigné…Des vies différentes, de nouvelles routes…Et même si chacun manquait à l'autre, d'aucun ne fit jamais le pas qui les rapprocherait...

Bobby pour éviter de reparler du passé et fissurer le mur de Dean…Et eux, pour éviter que ce passé ne vienne troubler leur présent

Mais à quoi bon, le passé est comme un boomerang…Aussi loin que vous l'envoyez, il finit toujours par vous revenir

« Ca va ? « Il sembla tracassé

« Oui…Oui, Bobby tout va bien… » s'empressa-t-il de répondre

Un court silence

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Ca se passe…Toujours pareil…Et toi, Sammy…. »

« Ca va, Bobby…Même plutôt bien »

Bobby se frotta les yeux de la main

« Bon…et si tu me disais pourquoi tu me téléphones …»

Sam ne répondit pas…Semblant attendre que la perche lui soit tendue

« C'est Dean...N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » Sam fut soulagé…

Bobby sentit que les mots devaient venir de lui car Sam sembla ne pas vouloir faire de geste en plus que de celui qu'il venait de faire en lui téléphonant

« J'ai besoin de toi Bobby…. »

« Ah » laissa-t-il tombé de l'autre côté du fil

Sam ferma les yeux…Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche…Cela devait venir de lui et rien que de lui…

Dean rentra et jeta ses clés sur la petite table de bois, comme à son habitude….

«Toujours debout ? « Il se dirigea vers le frigo

« Travaille pas demain ? »

« Si…Si »

Après une courte hésitation

« Je t'attendais »

Dean prit une bière et la montra à Sam…

« Non merci »

Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre le frigo

«Ca pourrait pas attendre demain…Car là, tu vois, je viens de me taper une journée de merde…Alors je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de prendre une douche et de me caler au lit »

Il voulait surtout éviter la conversation que Sam tentait désespérément de lancer

« On doit parler Dean »

Dean ouvrit sa bouteille, il but une gorgée...Se préparer

« Parler de quoi, Sammy ? »

«De toi… »

« De moi ?...y a pas un sujet de conversation plus intéressant ? »

« Désolé…Pour moi…Non »

Les paroles de Sam le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…

Il s'approcha, prit une chaise, s'assit à califourchon et le fixa

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Sammy…La vérité…Que tu ne veux pas entendre…Ou ce que tu as envie d'entendre et que je n'ai pas envie de te dire ? »

« Vraiment ?...Je n'en sais rien, Dean….Je te sens perdu…Je voudrais t'aider…Mais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas de le donner »

« Je ne te demande rien, Sammy…Rien du tout…Et puis où tu veux en venir »

Il se leva

« Tu me rends ma liberté…C'est ça….Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai passé l'âge d'attendre ta permission pour faire quoi que ce soit"

Sam leva le regard vers lui

« Vraiment ? »

Dean croisa le sien…Un échange muet entre 2 êtres qui s'adoraient, se complétaient mais s'étouffaient….

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dean…Ici, c'est chez moi désormais….Et les chasses, le sang, l'odeur de la mort...C'en est fini pour moi…Je ne veux plus revivre ça...Jamais...Ils m'accompagnent encore toutes les nuits, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'accompagnent le jour…J'ai vécu cela trop longtemps… »

« On a tous nos cauchemars, Sam…Ca veut pas dire qu'on doit fuir ce que l'on est »

« Ce que tu es, Dean « insista Sam

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie d'errance…J'ai toujours détesté ça…Si la mort de Jess n'avait pas tout bouleversé…Jamais tu m'entends…Jamais je ne serais revenu vers toi…. »

Il regretta les mots aussitôt dit…Mais déjà dans le regard de Dean, ils avaient frappés

« Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir… »

Il posa sa bière sur la table et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine

« Ne fuis pas, Dean…On en a pas fini »

« Si…Pour moi, tout est dit, Sam… » Il était trop calme, Sam recula

« Tu veux rester ici…Et bien…Reste…Elle te plait cette vie de normalité » Il appuya sur le dernier mot

« Tant mieux pour toi…Moi, elle m'étouffe….Je m'y emmerde, Sammy….Tu peux comprendre ca…. »

« Pourquoi Dean mais pourquoi…Explique moi…Tu trouves pas que t'a pas assez souffert comme ça…Tu trouves qu'on n'a pas eu notre part de malheur….Ca te suffit pas…Tu veux quoi ? Mourir »

« Non Sammy….Je veux vivre…Vivre…Car là, je suis mort… »

Sam le regarda…Un lion en cage qui se débattait

«Tuer te manque tant que ça ? »

« Non…Sammy…Pas tuer…Sauver des vies…Je me sentais vivant parce que ce que je faisais même si c'était dégueu…Ca me rendait vivant… »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Dean...Depuis quand la mort rend vivant….En quoi tuer, même le pire de tous les êtres, peut-il te rendre vivant ? »

«Parce que c'est mon boulot, Sam….Et que je le fais bien…Et que c'est tout ce que je sais faire… »

« Quoi, Dean…C'est à ça que tu te résumes….Un chasseur ? …Tu vois rien d'autres que ça ? »

« Pourquoi….Tu y vois quelque chose d'autre, toi…. »

« Je vois un mec génial qui a tellement peur de s'investir dans le présent, tellement peur de se projeter dans l'avenir qu'il préfère se réfugier dans son passé même si celui-ci est le pire de tous…Voilà ce que je vois, Dean…Un lâche… »

Dean foudroya Sam du regard

« En quoi vouloir retourner sur les routes ferait-il de moi un lâche hummmm alors que toi, tu préfères de raccrocher à cette vie dorée que tu rêves tout haut »

« Je la rêve pas Dean…Je la vis…Contrairement à toi qui la fuit »

« Je la fuis pas…Je n'y suis pas à ma place »

« Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé l'y trouver ta place, Dean ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé…Au début, il y avait même cru…Le garage….Jack….La maison…Sam…Une routine dans laquelle, il avait fini par trouver ses marques…Mais petit à petit, il commença à s'ennuyer de cette normalité….

Et puis un soir, Bobby lui ouvrit les portes de son passé et celui s'engouffra dans son présent

Une nuit de souvenirs…Les tristes avec la mort de John, Mary, Jess, Joe, Helen et tous les autres….Les douloureux….Avec la souffrance, leurs enfers…Avec le sang…Mais aussi, les souvenirs de chasse, l'adrénaline, la victoire….Et les coups foireux, les motels de misère où rien ne fonctionnaient, les boui-boui immondes, les filles d'un soir, les fou rires, les délires…La route, les amis, l'aventure…La liberté aux frontières du légal…..

C'était tout cela qui manquait à Dean…Est-ce que cela valait la peine de tout sacrifier ? Est-ce que cela suffirait pour redonner un sens à sa vie ?

Si il n'essayait pas, comment savoir….Vivre dans les regrets et le doute ? Et puis quand la vie se sera écoulée se dire qu'on a tout raté…..

« J'ai essayé, Sammy mais il faut croire que cette vie ne veut pas moi »

« Ou que tu ne veux pas d'elle » murmura Sam

« Peu importe Sammy…Le fait est que je ne peux plus vivre comme ça…J'en peux plus… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux

« De plus, je veux savoir la vérité…. »

Sam leva un regard étonné sur son frère

« Quelle vérité ? »

« J'en sais rien Sammy….» Il pointa du doigt son front.

«Plus je réfléchis, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il me manque quelque chose…Que des pièces du puzzle ont disparu…J'ai des trous dans mon passé et ce ne sont pas des trous de mémoires ou des oublis, Sammy…Ce sont des pans entiers qui ont disparu et tu le sais »

Sam baissa le regard….Bien sûr qu'il le savait…Bien sûr que quand la nuit, il fermait les yeux et visitait ce passé maudit, il y avait des zones d'ombre…Qui l'avait tiré des enfers ? Comment avaient-ils passé toutes ses épreuves ses 2 dernières années ?…Les explications de Bobby n'étaient jamais claires…Tout sembla être lié à Mitzrael mais Sam n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait plus…Il manquait quelque chose…Dean avait raison…Et d'instinct Sam sut que ce quelque chose était quelqu'un….Mais à quoi bon fouillé, si tout était caché…Il devait y avoir une raison à ce silence

«Ses rêves que je fais Sammy… »

Il regarda son frère

« Je suis sûr que c'est lié à ça…On dirait comme un souvenir qui veut se rappeler à moi mais dont je n'arrive pas trouver la clé ….Je veux savoir….Je dois savoir…Ca fait partie de moi »

« De nous, Dean »

Ils croisèrent leur regard

« A moi aussi, il manque des pièces mais tu vois, contrairement à toi, ça ne me gêne pas…Je vais pas arrêter de vivre parce qu'il manque des pages à mon passé….A quoi bon ruminer si cela m'empêche d'avancer…. »

« Mais c'est notre vie Sammy…Nos choix…Je laisserais jamais personne décider pour moi de ce que je dois retenir de mes erreurs, de mon passé…C'est ma vie… Personne n'a le droit d'en choisir ce qu'il en eu de bons ou de mauvais»

« Vraiment Dean ?...Pourtant toute notre vie n'a été faite que de ça…On a jamais vraiment choisi…On nous a les toujours imposé ses choix….La seule liberté qu'on a eu , c'est d'avoir pu les déjouer….Rien d'autre…Et honnêtement, Dean, on a bien peu appris de nos erreurs «

« Peut- être bien Sammy…Mais moi, je veux savoir… »

« Te sers pas de ça comme excuse Dean…Ton envie de reprendre la route n'a rien avoir avec ta mémoire amputée…Tu veux tout quitter et regarder en arrière…Rien d'autre…Ta vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement »

« Parce que la tienne non ?...Elle a pas un petit goût d'hier ta vie là…hein…..Les études, Jennie…Ca te rappelle rien ?...T'as la mémoire sélective quand il s'agit de toi »

Sam s'avança vers Dean furieux, ce dernier crut que son frère allait le frapper…il recula instinctivement

« J'ai tout recommencé à zéro Dean…Une nouvelle vie, repris des études…J'ai enfin un vrai travail….J'ai trouvé l'équilibre que je cherchais depuis toujours même à l'époque de Jess car je savais à ce moment -là que cette vie-là me serrait enlevée….Alors oui peut être que ce nouveau départ un arrière- goût d'hier…Mais Jennie n'est pas Jess et ne le sera jamais…

Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de nostalgie…Juste des souvenirs….J'aurais voulu que tu fasses partie de ce nouveau départ…J'aurais tant voulu que cette nouvelle vie nous donne la chance d'avancer côte à côte »

« Mais on avançait côte à côte Sammy…On était ensemble…On a vécu des trucs pas possibles…Va pas me dire que ça te manque jamais »

« Ce sont juste à présent des souvenirs, Dean….On était ensemble mais toujours face à la mort…Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de ce , ensemble, maintenant face à la vie »

« Parce que cette vie n'est pas la mienne Sammy et que je suis probablement quelqu'un de moins bien que toi ? »

« Arrête avec ça, tu veux » Sam se prit la tête entre les mains

« T'es chiant »

Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, juste l'un face à l'autre….Les faces d'une même pièce… L'un interceptait la lumière, l'autre était son ombre….A chacun son tour….Le destin lançait la pièce et le sort en décidait…

« Tu vas partir ? » murmura Sam

« Oui, Sammy… »

« T'es un salaud… »

« Je sais »

Un nouveau silence

« Promets –moi de garder contact….Je pourrais pas vivre en ne sachant pas ce que tu deviens »

« Tous les samedis….A l'heure du gouter…Je te le promets « il sourit

« J'trouve pas ça marrant, Dean »

« Moi non plus, Sammy »

Sam leva les yeux sur son frère…Dean fit de même

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux…Tu crois pas.. »

« Non… »

Dean sourit, Sam aussi

Ils burent beaucoup….En silence….Ils se regardèrent souvent sans un mot…L'un à côté de l'autre…L'un loin de l'autre…Ensemble pourtant

Demain Dean partira

Demain Sam restera

Fin chapitre IV


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V « …face »

Le noir infini et puis des cris, des hurlements...Des visages tordus dans la douleur…Des enfants dont la peau se pelle, lambeaux de chair et de sang…Des femmes, le ventre ouvert, leur bébé agonisant…Des hommes aux membres désarticulés qui dansent pour ne pas mourir, sur le corps de leurs aimés…

Ce bruit strident qui perce les oreilles et perfore le crâne…Une lueur rouge et noire…Des rampants qui se glissent et dévorent vivant les vieillards recroquevillés, de leurs squelettes habillés

Là étaient les cauchemars de Castiel qui hantaient ses nuits et l'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres…Là étaient les raisons de sa ruine…Là étaient ses souffrances inextricables…Là étaient ses envies de mourir…Ne pas devoir revivre ses horreurs sans nom qui avaient détruit sa grâce et qui tuaient son âme…

Ne plus entendre à chaque sommeil, les pleurs en écho…Ne plus devoir ressentir au plus profond de soi toutes les douleurs de toutes les tortures…Mourir, ne plus se réveiller…Fuir….Etre libre

Cela devait arriver, c'était inévitable…A courir derrière la mort, Castiel avait fini par la rattraper…Il avait réussi et Bobby pestait contre lui…Mais il ne le laisserait pas partir…Pas cette fois, Il méritait de vivre…Un jour, il aura droit à sa rédemption…Un jour, il trouvera la voie de l'absolution mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui…Pas maintenant…Pas tant que tout ne sera pas vraiment fini…Bobby avait eu Sammy au téléphone 2 jours plus tôt…

Le vent tournait et même si cela ne plut pas à Bobby, savoir Dean sur le retour lui redonna espoir

Il le mettrait face à face avec cet ange…Il le confronterait à cet humain…Il voulait que sa mémoire se réveille…Il voulait que Castiel s'accroche…Car si chacun avait retrouvé sa paix et si chacun sembla avoir trouvé sa voie…Castiel lui était perdu et Bobby ne le laisserait pas Dieu gagné cette bataille là….Pas question que cet être de lumière devenu ombre se perde

Bobby jeta un œil sur son siège passager…Il avait pris tout ce qu'il avait pu…Trousses de secours et livres magiques, incantations et potions diverses…Qui devrait-il soigné ? l'ange ou l'humain?...Qui se perdait Castiel ou Jimmy ?

Dana avait l'air pessimiste au téléphone…Pas d'hôpital pour lui…Parce qu'il était hybride…Parce qu'il était différent…Parce que depuis le début, Dana savait à qui elle avait à faire et que depuis le début les choses étaient claires

Liliana était arrivée en larmes à la réception incapable de parler, elle tendit ses mains vers sa mère…Du sang…

Dana paniquée s'était dirigée vers elle cherchant une blessure…Rien…Elle en conclut que ce sang n'était pas le sien…Et les larmes de Liliane ne pouvaient être que pour un seul être excepté son père…

« C'est Jimmy ? »

Elle avait opiné de la tête et tiré sa mère par la manche

Elle avait couru et liliana plus encore…Elle vit de loin la portière côté conducteur ouverte…Elle s'arrêta un instant...

« Vite, maman…Je t'en supplie »

Liliana avait déjà atteint la voiture…Dana la rejoint

« Oh mon dieu »

Tout son bas ventre n'était que sang….Tout son corps n'était que frissons…Tout son être n'était que sueur…

Au moins, il était encore vivant

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui…Sa respiration était tantôt lente, tantôt saccadée…Elle voulut voir l'étendue de la blessure et essaya d'écarter sa chemise….Elle entendait liliana pleurer derrière elle…

Quand elle ouvrit la chemise, une main attrapa la sienne

« Non » murmura-t-il

« Il faut me laisser regarder… » Elle écarta sa main et ouvrit la chemise

La plaie était nette mais le sang sembla ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter d'en couler

« Si je n'appelle pas d'ambulance…Vous allez mourir »

« Pas d'ambulance » murmura-t-il

« C'est trop grave…je ne sais pas vous aider…Vous allez mourir si.. »

Il lui posa l'index sur les lèvres…Son doigt avait un goût de sang

« Bobby…. »

Dana se battait avec sa conscience…

« Vous pouvez marcher ? »

Il rit…

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle…Liliana essaya de croiser le regard de Castiel mais celui-ci ne fixa que la lune…

« Bon y a personne….On va essayer de vous ramener jusqu'à votre chambre…Va falloir tacher de nous aider… »

Elle lui prit les jambes et les fit pivoter pour qu'il trouve une position assise vers l'extérieur

Chaque mouvement était pour Castiel, une torture et lui arrachait des gémissements

Il mit son bras sur l'épaule de Dana accroupie face à lui

Il semblait à bout de force…Il n'y arriverait jamais

« Liliana, ma puce….Viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi »

Elle fixa sa mère et n'osa pas regarder Castiel…Elle essuya d'un revers de manche son visage de toutes ses larmes

« Tu vas lui servir de soutien, ma puce…Tu te sens assez forte ? »

Elle opina de la tête

« Bon » Dana frotta la joue de sa fille

« Ca va aller…T'inquiète »

Castiel sembla s'affaler…Dana le secoua lui arrachant un cri

« C'est pas le moment…On a pas la force de vous porter…Va falloir y mettre du vôtre… »

Il leva le regard et pour la première fois depuis son retour, liliana y plongea le sien…

« liliana…Viens de ce côté ma puce… »

Dana prendrait le côté gauche, là où se trouvait la plaie…La petite l'aiderait à ne pas se déséquilibrer

« Bon …Vous êtes prêt…A 3, vous essayez de vous lever…On va vous aider »

Il mit sa main sur le bras de Dana et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de liliana, il regardait ses pieds

Il n'allait jamais y arriver…Il n'avait plus de force…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de se lever d'ailleurs…Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir….Ne plus souffrir…Ne plus rêver…

Pourquoi s'acharner à toujours le vouloir vivant lui qui depuis si longtemps ne pensait plus qu'à disparaître…

Il avait la nausée…Un goût de sang dans la bouche…Un goût…Le premier qu'il perçut…

Il sentit la main de Liliana se poser sur la sienne…Elle lui sourit…Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire

« On y va »

Dana attrapa la main de Castiel

«Je tire….Vous poussez sur vos pieds…Compris »

Sa voix était lointaine

« Jimmy…. »

« Oui » souffla-t-il

« Un….2…et 3 «

Il poussa sur ses pieds et ses jambes, tiré par Dana et s'appuyant sur Liliana

La douleur lui arracha un cri

« C'est bien…Allez, on y va…Courage…C'est juste à quelques pas »

Du revers du pieds, elle claqua la portière…Il était lourd…Un poids mort qui sembla devoir s'écrouler à chaque pas

Liliana tanguait sous la pression de Castiel sur son épaule…Il lui faisait mal mais elle s'en fichait…Il fallait pas qu'il meurt…Pas lui…

Enfin…Bobby vit l'enseigne lumineuse apparaitre au bout de la route…Il tourna et pénétra dans l'enceinte du Motel…IL se gara devant la réception…

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…Aucune nouvelle de Dana depuis son coup de fil…

Il sortit de sa camionnette la cherchant du regard

« Vous êtres Bobby ? » lui lança une voix enfantine

Liliana le fixa de ses yeux verts, brillants…Elle avait pleuré…

« Oui…Tu es liliana, la fille de Dana ?...Tu te souviens probablement pas de moi ? »

« Si vous étiez l'ami de papa… »

Il sourit…Si on peut dire ça comme ça se dit Bobby….Martin…Un chasseur qui le devint par hasard et mourut par ce même hasard…

Un jour peut-être quand elle sera plus grande, il lui expliquera à cette enfant que son père est mort de n'avoir pas sur être l'homme qu'il rêvait d'être…

« Tu sais où ta maman ? »

« Elle est avec Castiel… »

Elle le regarda semblant lire dans ses pensées…

« Bien…Viens aide moi…. »

Il se dirigea vers le côté passager quand il ouvrit la portière, un des livres tomba

Liliana le ramassa…. »angelus… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire le reste, Bobby lui prit le livre des mains

« Prends les trousses de secours, je m'occupe du reste »

Elle hésita un instant « angelus »….Elle n'oubliera pas ce mot…

Elle prit les trousses et guida Bobby

Dana avait à peine ouvert la porte que Castiel s'effondra au sol, sans un cri, sans un mot

Pendant un instant, elle le crut sans vie….Mais il bougea…Elle poussa ses jambes du pied et referma la porte, épuisée…Liliana s'était un peu écartée et regardait le corps étendu sur le sol…

Dana l'y laissa, elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers le lit en débarrassa les vêtements qui y trainaient et tira les couvertures et les draps

« Bon ma puce…Tu vas devoir m'aider…Je vais prendre ses bras et toi, ses jambes…On va le tirer jusqu'au lit… »

Liliana sans un mot se mit à hauteur de ses jambes…Elle l'observa…Ses mains ensanglantées, le doigt en moins, le sang qui commençait à couler sous sa veste…Le trou à l'arrière de celle-ci…

Dana s'agenouilla et tenta de le rouler sur le côté…Elle dut s'y reprendre à 3 fois. Quand elle le retourna, le sang avait déjà tâché profondément le tapis…Il avait les yeux mi-clos

« Jimmy ? »

Une voix lointaine…Une voix d'homme

« Cass ? Cass ?..Tu m'entends »

« Bobby ? » sa voix était rauque et à peine audible….

« Je suis là »

Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond…Puis tourna le regard vers sa droite….Bobby était là qui le fixait…La douleur lui perça le ventre….Il voulut se plier en 2, la douleur se fit plus intense…Il se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite…Bobby se leva et se pencha au-dessus de lui

« Calme toi , Cass….Respire…Respire….Doucement… »

Sa voix l'apaisa…

« Faut que tu te reposes, Cass…Essaye de dormir »

« Non » murmura-t-il

Il attrapa la main de Bobby

« Ils ont muté… »

« Qui ça ? Les Shaans ? »

Il opina de la tête

« On verra ça plus tard, tu veux…Là, il faut que tu te reposes… »

« Je veux pas dormir, Bobby » le supplia-t-il

« Repose toi...Rien ne t'oblige à dormir «

Il tourna la tête et fixa le plafond…IL était épuisé et la douleur l'épuisait encore plus…Il aurait voulu en ce moment, que l'ange prenne le dessus sur l'humain…Que toutes ses souffrances disparaissent…Il maudit ce sommeil qui s'empara soudain de lui…Il ferma les yeux….A nouveau, une plongée dans les enfers

Bobby se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Dana sur le canapé…Sur la table, des cannettes de bière, l'ordinateur fermé et une chemise en jeans délavée

« Il va s'en sortir, tu crois ? »

« Je sais pas…J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…Tout dépendra de sa part d'humain et de sa part d'ange »

Elle posa le regard sur le lit…Castiel sur le dos y respirait bruyamment…

« J'ai du mal à y voir un ange…Je dois bien te l'avouer…Même si je pense qu'un humain n'aurait jamais survécu à une telle blessure »

« C'était quelqu'un de bien, tu sais…Ca l'est encore…Y a juste que la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau »

« Elle n'en a fait à aucun d'entre nous, Bobby »

« Peut-être bien…Mais je peux te dire que, sans lui, Dana, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous ne ferait encore partie de ce monde »

« Tu parles de ta fameuse apocalypse ? »

« Pas que ça… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Il est brisé…Et je sais pas comment l'aider »

« Faudrait-il encore qu'il le veuille…Il n'est pas d'un abord très sociable, faut bien l'avouer »

« Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas…il fut un temps où il faisait passer tout le reste avant lui et sa naiveté n'avait d'égal que sa détermination…Tu aurais connu le Castiel d'avant, tu ne dirais pas ça »

On toqua à la porte, liliana apparut un plateau repas en main. Dana se leva pour l'aider

Liliana débarrassée du plateau, se tourna vers Castiel

Il était torse nu, un bandage entourant tout son bas ventre…Il respirait mal…Elle s'avança

« Laisse le tranquille, ma puce…Il se repose »

« Je vais juste m'asseoir à côté de lui…»

« 5 minutes et après, tu vas au lit, jeune fille…. »

« Demain, c'est congé «

« Il est presque 3h du matin, ce n'est pas une heure pour être encore debout »

« 5 minutes alors…. »

Elle tira la chaise et s'assit…Elle le regarda son Castiel, sa barbe naissante lui rongeant le visage creusé par la souffrance…Elle aurait voulu repousser les cheveux qui lui collaient sur le front mais avait peur de le réveiller…Il aurait bien aimé, lui, qu'elle le sorte de ses cauchemars

Dana la regarda et détourna son regard vers Bobby

« Depuis leur première rencontre, elle s'est attaché à lui…Je ne sais pas pourquoi….Il est gentil avec elle mais il garde ses distances…Ca n'a pas l'air de la décourager… »

« Elle y voit peut-être un peu de Martin ? »

Elle sourit

« Surement pas…Ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre »

« Les enfants ressentent les choses différemment…Elle perçoit peut-être encore en lui, l'ange qui sommeille »

Dana prit une tasse de café

« Elle a fouillé sur le net et vu que Castiel était le nom donné à l'ange du jeudi…Martin est mort un jeudi »

Elle tourna distraite la cuillère dans son café….

« Elle s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée »

Elle regarda liliana les coudes sur le lit qui fixait Castiel

« Si il s'en sort…Je veux qu'il reparte avec toi… »

Bobby la regarda, surpris….

« Elle lui est trop attachée et si il devait lui arriver quelque chose…. »

Elle fixa ses mains

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ce qu'elle a vécu avec Martin…Elle est douée, intelligente mais sa mort l'a fragilisée…Ce serait de trop pour elle… Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…Elle est mon trésor…Je veux pas la perdre »

Bobby opina de la tête…

Castiel s'était mis à parler dans son sommeil agité…Liliana ne reconnaissait pas cette langue…

Elle semblait provenir d'un autre temps…Elle pensa au curé de la paroisse et à ses prières en latin…Cela y ressemblait sans en être vraiment proche

« Je sais qui tu es » murmura-t-elle

Il ouvrit les yeux mais on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas présent, elle recula sur sa chaise

Il fixait le plafond et parla de plus en plus vite dans cette langue venu de nulle part

Elle prit peur quand sa voix se fit caverneuse

Elle se leva brusquement

Bobby arriva à sa hauteur et observa avec la même inquiétude le visage contracté de Castiel qui sembla psalmodier des mots d'ailleurs

« Cthulu noster qui es in maaribus, sanctificetur nonem tuum »

Dana posa la main sur l'épaule de liliana qui plongea son triste regard dans celui de Bobby

«Il va mourir, c'est ça » Les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues

« Non…ma puce…C'est la fièvre qui le fait délirer…Ne t'inquiète pas »

Mais Dana ne croyait pas en les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer

« Je vais lui donner quelque chose contre la fièvre et vérifier sa blessure pour voir si elle ne s'infecte pas »

Bobby sembla soucieux

«Bien pendant ce temps-là, je vais mettre, mademoiselle ici présente, au lit… »

Elle pressa sa main sur son épaule

Castiel s'était assoupi

Liliana jeta un dernier regard sur le lit puis fixa Bobby qui lui sourit

Bobby se pencha au-dessus de Castiel et posa sa main sur son front…Il était brûlant…IL écarta légèrement le pansement de la blessure, elle ne saignait plus mais Bobby n'en aimait pas la couleur…

« Putain Castiel…Ne me fais pas ce coups-là «

Il fouilla dans un de ses sacs et sortit une petite boîte….Il prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et y versa une petite cuillère à café d'une poudre verte.

« Ca n'a pas bon goût mais c'est pour ton bien »

Il lui souleva la nuque et essaya de le faire boire

« Allez Cass..Bois ça, je t'en supplie…Fais un effort »

Il ne réussit à lui faire avaler que la moitié du verre, il avait toussé et recraché l'autre moitié

Il prit alors la trousse de secours et la fouilla…Désinfecter la plaie…Le plus urgent…Eviter l'infection et une septicémie…Il avait beau être en partie un ange, celui qui était étendu sur le lit ressemblait étrangement à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

Il découpa le bandage et roula Castiel sur le côté face à lui…La plaie dans le dos avait l'air plus propre

« Qu'est- ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir comme merde sur cette lame pour te fiche pareille infection…Pas possible ça »

« Du sang de Shaans »

Castiel avait réouvert les yeux…Ils étaient vitreux mais son regard était vif

Bobby s'agenouilla

«Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas bien » il tenta de sourire

« Je vais désinfecter la plaie et te donner un truc à boire….C'est un peu gri-gri mais c'est efficace contre les empoissonnements en tout genre » Il lui sourit

« Tu veux m'envouter » Il tenta de sourire

« Je veux te sauver »

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule et se releva

Castiel le regardait se démener et fut touché….C'était bien la première fois qu'un humain sembla s'intéresser à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter

Quand Bobby se retourna, Castiel s'était mis à trembler et respirer trop vite

« Et merde »

Il prit les couvertures et le recouvra….Il tenta tant bien que mal de le frictionner à hauteur d'épaule

« Bats toi putain…Bats toi…Tu vas pas laisser l'humain battre l'ange quand même »

Petit à petit, la respiration de Castiel redevint normale et il cessa de trembler

Bobby lui tâta le front, la fièvre était toujours présente mais elle sembla moins forte

Il lui soigna sa plaie et lui fit boire dans une semi conscience, sa décoction.

Restait plus qu'à prier…Où plutôt non…A espérer…Bobby avait depuis longtemps

abandonné l'idée des prières.

Il resta assis auprès de Castiel pendant que dehors la lune céda sa place au soleil.

Il but un peu de café froid, mangea un sandwich et s'endormit sur la chaise devant un Castiel reposant sur le côté dans un sommeil qui se devait réparateur mais qui fut pour lui encore, une plongée dans les cauchemars…

La face cachée d'un Castiel maudit

Le côté pile d'un ami bientôt retrouvé

Fin châpitre V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI « Départs »

Il avait stoppé l'impala sur les berges du lac pour un dernier voyage…Il sourit, triste, regardant le soleil refléter dans ses eaux …Etonnamment, c'est probablement cet endroit qui lui manquerait le plus…Il était celui qui lui avait apporté la sérénité, libéré l'esprit, purifié son âme et apaisé ses angoisses….

C'était ici que tout avait commencé…Ici, qu'il avait décidé de tout quitter et de vivre enfin sa vie…La sienne et pas celle d'un frère ou celle d'une destinée choisie pour lui…Non la sienne…

Il claqua la portière et se dirigea vers le ponton…Il rit en en se souvenant de cet étrange mirage, dernière vision de cette ombre…Il se demanda si celle-ci le suivrait ou si le fait de partir, mettrait un terme à cette étrange amitié du conscient et de l'inconscient

Il n'avait pas rêvé de lui depuis plusieurs jours, depuis le jour où il s'était décidé à partir

Sam devait avoir raison, cet être d'ombre devait être le reflet de son passé…Maintenant qu'il se sentait libéré, ce compagnon le fut aussi…Ca le rendit nostalgique, il avait fini par en faire une partie de sa vie…Depuis 8 mois qu'il le suivait, ne plus sentir sa présence, rendit Dean triste et l'amusa…Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui perdait son ami imaginaire, celui à qui il livrait ses angoisses, ses peurs et ses espoirs

Il n'avait plus rien à partager avec lui, aujourd'hui, il était libre…..Il s'assit et laissa pendre ses jambes, il les balança, s'amusant à jeter des petits bouts de pierre et de bois qui trainaient autour de lui…

Sam adossé à la porte de la cuisine regardait Dean s'activer dans le garage…Il avait la gorge qui lui serrait de voir ainsi tous ses espoirs s'évanouir…Il aurait voulu que Dean change d'avis et reste auprès de lui mais il devait s'y résigner …Il ne ferait jamais de son frère, un animal en cage…Si pour lui, cette vie était l'aboutissement, pour Dean, elle était un poids qui l'entrainait profond dans les abysses…Il se noyait et Sam avait beau être à ses côtés, rien n'y faisait.

Il but une gorgée de café pour éviter de pleurer car le chagrin depuis la veille ne le quittait plus…Il sentit son frère s'éloigner et eut l'impression étrange que ce serait un départ sans retour…Que quand l'impala s'éloignerait, Dean avec elle, fermerait la porte du passé définitivement, le laissant ici, derrière et cette fois-ci, sans regret

Sam était heureux, il avait la vie dont il avait rêvé mais de voir ainsi Dean prendre sa route lui laissait un goût amer.

En partant, il le laisserait avec hier et lui laisserait demain dans l'obscurité…Le soleil projetait ses premières ombres…Bientôt Sam partirait travailler et quand il rentrera ce soir, fatigué…Il se retrouvera seul dans cette maison qu'ils avaient choisi à deux pour un bout de chemin à deux…Dean sera parti et avec lui, un chapitre entier du passé…

Mon frère, mon ami, mon sang, ma seule famille…

Tu n'es pas encore parti que déjà, tu me manques…

Dean ouvra le coffre de l'impala et y fixa le vide…Tout était dit…Leurs chemins se séparaient à présent…Appuyé des 2 mains sur le coffre, les bras levés, il se dit que décidemment la vie était un éternel recommencement….La seule chose qui différenciait hier d'aujourd'hui, c'est que là, c'était son propre choix…Il revoyait le regard perdu de Sam quand il lui annonça qu'il partirait dans la journée… Dean ne pensait pas en avoir le courage le lendemain…C'était une chose de faire un choix, cela en était une autre que de l'assumer

Bien sûr qu'il rêvait de reprendre la route…De traverser le pays, libre…De chasser, sauver des vie…Donner un sens à la sienne…Cela devait être inscrit en lui comme cela l'avait été inscrit dans toute la famille Campbell…Il eut un pincement au cœur…

Winchester….Penser que Sam était plus proche de son père que lui, ça lui faisait encore mal…Il aimait John, celui-ci le lui avait bien mal rendu cet amour mais il avait le sacrifice ultime de sa vie pour lui….N'était-ce pas là une belle preuve de son affection ?…Mais il savait que son père avait une préférence pour Sam, non pas qu'il l'eut voulu mais parce que c'était plus fort que lui, Sam était son reflet et inconsciemment, il savait que Dean était celui de sa mère….

Une famille de chasseur alors que les Wincherster étaient une famille tranquille avant que l'univers de l'un ne vienne détruire l'univers de l'autre

Il aurait voulu, lui Dean, être le digne fils de son père…Il n'en était devenu que l'ombre par la force des choses…Sam, lui, était le digne fils de John, un homme posé, bercé par la foi et une vie de famille avant que ne meurt toutes ses illusions

Il claqua la porte du coffre et s'appuya dessus…Il ne cesserait donc jamais de jalouser cette part de Sam…Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur…Pourtant John l'aimait, il avait vendu son âme pour le sauver, lui, son fils…Mais pour quelle véritable raison, lui ou son frère ?…

Un instrument du destin pour empêcher l'univers de sombrer…Et lui, Dean, qui l'aida à ne pas sombrer ? Il se posa souvent la question….

Quand dans les ténèbres, Ruby l'avait entraîné en emportant son frère…Qui l'aida à redresser la tête ?...Bobby…Sûrement…Mitzrael…Jamais Dean n'y crut….Il manquait là une pièce à son puzzle… Celle qui rassemblerait toutes les autres et qui reformerait son passé en miette…

Ce serait là, une des raisons de son retour sur les routes…Découvrir cette vérité que tous semblaient s'obstiner à lui cacher….

Sauver Sam, sauver le monde…Se sauver lui-même…Son passé…Laisser derrière ce frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie…Sa mission était fini…A Sam maintenant de vivre sa vie…Lui qui se posait tant de question sur sa destinée…Il en avait à présent les réponses…

Il sentit une présence et quand il retourna Sam se tenait face à lui…Il avait pleuré…

Dean s'assit contre le coffre et le regarda

Un long échange silencieux….Dans leur regard tous les mots du monde et toutes les peines aussi

Dean se redressa et le serra dans ses bras…Un adieu, une vie entière qui s'unissait pour mieux se séparer….un point final au passé…Quelques points de suspension sur l'avenir….Ils restèrent un long moment unis dans le chagrin du départ et des adieux…Dean entendait Sam pleurer sur son épaule et Sam sentit les larmes de Dean dans le sien

Il était l'heure à présent pour chacun de prendre son envol…L'heure pour chacun de tracer sa route…L'heure pour chacun de prendre sa destinée en main et de s'éloigner…

Ce fut une belle illusion que de croire qu'à deux, le chemin serait plus facile mais il était une pire que de s'imaginer prendre ce dernier en laissant sur le bord de la route une partie de sa vie

Il n'est aucun adieu facile quand il pourrait être l'ultime… Sam l'avait regardé de loin, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Dean qui partait, Dean qui le quittait…La tête contre le mur, il pleura, longtemps, silencieux…

Dean le regarda dans le rétroviseur…Son frère, son passé…Ce fut la plus dure décision de sa vie mais c'était sa vie…Quand il arriva au bout de l'allée, il s'arrêta un instant…Il crut croiser le regard de Sam et resta là, à l'observer…Il ferma les yeux, une larme coula…Une fin en soi…

Il redémarra et s'éloigna…

Sam s'affaissa et s'assit contre le mur…Il regarda ses mains et en croisa les doigts…Respirer et attendre que la douleur cessa d'écraser sa poitrine.

Dean s'était relevé…Il ne sut combien de temps, il était resté là à regarder ses pieds pendre dans le vide…Dans le reflet de son visage, il avait vu celui de Sam…Il y jeta une pierre…Les ondes pour chasser la peine…Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une pièce de 50 cents…

Il la regarda…Sourit et la jeta de toutes ses forces, le plus loin possible…Comme pour éloigner à jamais toutes traces d'hier…Il sentit sur sa poitrine, l'amulette frappée…Il la serra dans sa main… 

Sam, mon frère, mon ami, mon sang, ma seule famille

A peine partit et tu me manques déjà

Il avait toqué à la porte et nul ne vint lui ouvrir…Il retoqua à la fenêtre cette fois-ci en essayant de voir si quelqu'un était présent…

Une chambre en désordre…Pas âme qui vive…Il se retourna et essaya de trouver quelqu'un du regard qui pourrait le renseigner…

Le Motel sembla désert tout comme la réception quand il s'était parqué devant…

Il était passé chez Bobby après avoir tenté en vain de le joindre par téléphone….Il tombait toujours sur son répondeur…Dean avait fini par s'inquiéter et avait pris la direction de la casse….Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'à l'entrée, il fut accueilli peu cordialement par MalcomX

« Mais c'est moi…Stupide clébard…Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas…Dean décida qu'il ferait bien mieux d'attendre dans sa voiture qu'une âme bienveillante se présente à lui…

Il finit par s'y assoupir…

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » Dana aperçut Dean toquer encore une fois sur la porte

« Oui…Je cherche Bobby Singer…On m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici ? »

« Il est parti, il y a 2 jours »

Dean pesta et se passa la main dans les cheveux

« Merde »

Dana s'approcha, elle portait une pile de drap propre et se dirigea vers lui

« Lui et son ami ont repris la route »

Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de la poche de sa veste et chercha le bon numéro

« Il vous a pas dit où ils allaient ? »

Elle trouva la clé et ouvrit la porte

« Non désolé… » Elle le regarda, il sembla soucieux

« Pas bien loin je suppose…Son ami n'avait pas la forme »

Elle entra…Après une courte hésitation, Dean la suivit

« Quel ami ? »

Elle posa ses draps et fixa Dean

« Vous êtes qui d'abord pour poser toutes ses questions ? »

Il sourit, embarrassé

« Je m'appelle Dean Winchester… »

Elle plissa les yeux

« Le fils de John ? »

« Oui » Dean sembla étonné

« Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Non pas vraiment…Je l'ai croisé, il y a des années de cela mais Bobby m'en a souvent parlé et de ses fils aussi »

« Vous connaissez Bobby depuis longtemps ? »

Elle se mit à défaire le lit souillé…Dean remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur les draps

Dana avait suivi son regard

« Je vous l'ai dit, son ami ne va pas très bien….Et pour Bobby, c'était un ami de mon mari»

« Bobby va bien ? » s'inquiéta Dean

Elle lui sourit tout en jetant les draps au sol

« Pareil à lui-même «

« Il ne vous a vraiment pas dit vers où ils allaient ? »

« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin…Jimmy était sur une affaire dans le coin »

Elle battit les coussins…Puis se tourna vers Dean

« C'était sa chambre…je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la ranger…Jetez y un œil…Vous y trouverez peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Dean sursauta, Marie avait frappé violement sur le carreau…Il ouvrit la fenêtre manuellement

« Ca fait 3 fois que je frappe … » Elle rit visiblement contente d'elle

« Marie ? » Il sembla surpris

« On dirait…oui »

Dean retrouva peu à peu contenance

« Tu comptes rester dans ta voiture ? »

Il pointa du doigt la maison

« Il m'aime pas »

« MalcomX n'aime personne mais tolère tout le monde une fois qu'on s'est présenté à lui »

« Si vous le dites »

Il remonta le carreau et sortit…Marie s'écarta les mains dans les poches

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici d'aussitôt… »

« J'ai repris la route…J'ai essayé de contacter Bobby mais personne…Je commençais à m'inquiéter…J'ai décidé de passer »

« Tu veux un café, »

« Bobby va bien ? »

« Pour ce que j'en sais…oui »

« Alors va pour un café… »

Il sortit de la voiture et s'étendit…Marie le regardait tout sourire…Dean l'aimait décidemment bien….

« Vous savez sur quelle affaire, ils étaient ? »

Dean fouillait la table basse…Poussant les cannettes sur le côté en tiquant, ne sachant pas quoi vraiment chercher

Elle lissa des mains la couverture

« Non…Et j'ai pas cherché à savoir…. »

Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant…

Il s'assit dans le canapé et posa les yeux sur les draps au sol

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lança-t-il du regard

« Ce qui finit toujours par se passer… »

« Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Qui ça ? Jimmy ? »

Elle ramassa les draps sales et les jeta sur la chaise

« Pas plus que ça…C'était un client discret… »

Elle sourit amer

«Vous avez mangé ? si vous voulez, je vous apporte quelque chose pendant que vous continuez vos recherches »

« J'voudrais pas vous déranger »

« Vous me dérangeriez que je ne vous le demanderais pas «

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair…Dean sourit et opina de la tête

« Bien…je reviens »

Tout ce temps, la porte était restée ouverte, comme pour aérer cette chambre dans laquelle, seul, tout à coup, Dean se sentit mal à l'aise

Il aperçut alors le visage d'une enfant qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre

Il lui sourit, elle disparut aussi vite

Il se leva et se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode…Essayer de trouver un indice qui pourrait le mener à Bobby

Il sentit un regard dans son dos…Quand il se tourna….Liliana se tenait devant la porte qui le regardait

« Bonjour toi… »

« Bonjour »

Elle avait le regard triste et des cernes sous les yeux qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil et d'un chagrin récent

« Tu vis ici ? »

Il continua à fouiller

« Oui…L'hôtel appartient à ma maman »

Elle rentra timidement

« T'es qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Dean »

« Pourquoi tu fouilles la chambre de Castiel ? »

Dean cessa…

« Tu connaissais le locataire ? »

« Oui…il était gentil avec moi »

Dean se redressa et ferma le dernier tiroir

« Il t'a pas dit où il allait ? »

Elle baissa le regard

« Non…Je me suis fâchée avec lui »

« Ah bon…A cause de quoi ? »

« Rien… »

Elle releva la tête et des larmes lui brouillaient les yeux

Dean se sentit désarmer

« Pas grave…Laisse tomber »

Il se dirigea vers le meuble de cuisine et commença à les fouiller à leur tour

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

Sans se retourner

« Honnêtement…J'en sais foutre rien…Un indice »

« Tu trouveras rien…Il a un ordinateur »

Dean ferma les portes de l'armoire dépité

« Et merde »

Il se tourna vers elle et s'appuya sur l'évier

« Tu connaissais Castiel ? » demanda-t-elle

« Non…Je suis un ami de Bobby »

Elle sourit

« Il lui a sauvé la vie »

Dean rit

« M'étonne pas de lui… »

« Tu chasses aussi ? »

Dean sembla surpris par la question…Il opina de la tête

« Mon papa était chasseur aussi…J'en connais plein…J'écoute leurs histoires derrière la porte »

« Pas bien ça… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Maman veut me protéger alors que je sais déjà tout »

« Bien dommage…Cela aurait été mieux que tu ne saches rien » Il sembla se parler à lui-même

Dana arriva avec un plateau repas et sembla peu contente de voir sa fille avec Dean

« T'as pas des devoirs à faire? »

Elle baissa la tête

« Si… »

« Bah alors…Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là…Oust…Allez jeune fille »

Elle regarda Dean et s'avança vers lui

« Quand vous verrez Castiel…Vous lui direz que je m'excuse…Vous lui direz ? »

« T'excuser pour quoi ? »

«Il comprendra…Jurez le moi »

« Promis si je le vois, je lui dirais que.. »

Il la regarda, interrogateur

« Liliana » murmura-t-elle

« Je lui dirais que Liliana s'excuse… »

Il la fixa

« Et qu'elle a beaucoup pleurer »

Tout son visage s'illumina…

« Merci merci merci »

Elle s'encourut…Pendant ce temps, Dana avait posé le plateau repas sur la table basse

« Elle a l'air chouette votre gamine ? »

« Elle l'est…J'essaye de la protéger de tout ça du mieux que je peux »

Dean alla s'asseoir

« C'est raté , je crois »

« Je sais » dit-elle en baissant la tête

« Merci » Il prit la tasse de café et en savoura l'odeur…Dana regardait sa fille s'éloigner en courant

« Merci à vous…Vous venez de rendre le sourire à ma fille »

Dean la regarda, intrigué…Il avait laissé un étrange souvenir dans ses vies … Ce Castiel…Dean regarda les cannettes sur la table et siffla entre ses dents

« Sacré descente le bonhomme »

Dana ne réagit pas…

Elle revoyait Bobby soutenant Jimmy jusqu'à la camionnette et ce dernier qui se retourna une dernière fois…Elle lui avait souri…lui aussi…Pour liliana, semblaient-ils se dire…

Dean buvait son café, tout en tenant à l'œil MalcomX qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté du regard

« Il te fera rien….Détends toi »

« Purée quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ait choisi...Saloperie de clébard…il pourrait être plus reconnaissant plutôt que de me regarder comme un os à ronger »

Marie se mit à rire

Elle sembla toujours de bonne humeur…Toujours le sourire…Il la regarda et se dit que Bobby avait bien de la chance…

« Vous savez quand il sera de retour ? »

« Non…et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux débris »

Dean sourit

«Il m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il allait vers le nord…Mais si tu veux, j'ai le nom du Motel et l'adresse »

« Parfait…. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Bobby, elle éleva la voix pour que Dean puisse l'entendre

« Ca me soulagera de savoir quelqu'un avec lui…Il commence à se faire vieux pour ce genre d'histoire… »

« Vous savez pourquoi il est parti là -bas ? »

« Non…Mais au timbre de sa voix ….Cela devait urgent… »

Elle réapparut

« Je pense, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, qu'un de ses amis avait des problèmes »

Elle lui tendit un petit papier

« Voilà…Je t'ai recopié le nom et l'adresse…Je sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'a pas laissé de numéro de téléphone et j'ai pas cherché à le trouver…Ca me stresserait de trop de l'avoir sous la main et de pas pouvoir l'appeler…Si il ne me l'a pas laissé…Y a sûrement une raison…. »

« Je vais aller voir sur place….On verra bien… »

« Merci, Dean »

« Y a pas de quoi…Bobby est comme un père pour moi…Si il lui arriverait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne

« Toi et ton frère êtes comme des fils pour lui…il souffre beaucoup de la distance qui vous a séparé…Il ne dit rien mais je le vois bien… »

« A moi aussi, il m'a manqué…il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu »

Elle lui sourit

« Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de partir «

« Non…merci Marie…je termine mon café et j'y vais…Plus vite je le retrouve, mieux je me sentirais »

Elle lui sourit

« Dis à cet imbécile qu'il me manque et qu'il pourrait m'appeler pour autre chose que de s'occuper de son chien »

« je lui dirais »

Elle s'assit et regarda MalcomX affalé par terre…

Dean termina son café. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé…

« Il ne vous à parler de personne qu'il connaitrait ici ? »

« Qui ça, Bobby ? »

« Non…Ce Castiel »

« Pas que je sache…Mais comme vous l'ai déjà, il était discret »

Elle alla fermer la porte

« Et liliana ? Elle semble proche de lui…Elle pourrait peut-… »

Avant même qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase, elle l'interrompit

« Je vous interdis de mêler ma fille à ça…Vous m'entendez….Je vous l'interdis… »

Dean s'appuya sur ses genoux

« Bien…Comme vous voulez…Vous ne connaitriez personne dans le coin qui pourrait m'aider par hasard ? »

Elle respira un coup

« Allez voir chez Teddy…C'est un bar juste à l'entrée de la ville…Vous pouvez pas le rater… »

Dean se leva, il sentit qu'ici, il n'était plus à le bienvenue

« Désolé pour le dérangement… et merci pour le café »

« y a pas de quoi…Que cela ne vous empêche pas de revenir…Y aura toujours une chambre pour les amis de Bobby… »

« Merci…Au revoir »

Il sortit sans se retourner laissant Dana seule avec ses pensées…

Quand il rejoignit sa voiture…Il aperçut Liliana…Elle l'attendait…

Il sourit

« Elle a dû écouter encore une fois aux portes » se dit-il

Fin chapitre VI


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII « Destins décroisés »

Depuis le départ du Motel, Castiel ne disait mot…La tête appuyée sur la vitre, il regardait défiler la route…Chaque bosse ou trou que la camionnette prenaient sur la route le faisaient grimacer…Bobby roulait fixant son regard sur l'horizon, essayant de les éviter mais la route était abimée et rien n'y faisait

A chaque bond de la camionnette, Bobby plissait les yeux, souffrant avec Castiel…Mais ce dernier ne se plaignit pas…

Il revoyait Liliana quitter la chambre, les larmes aux yeux et ses derniers mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho

« Je te déteste »

Bobby ouvrit les yeux, le jour était loin levé, la chambre était baignée par les rayons du soleil. On aurait dit une journée banale, pendant un instant, Bobby se crut en paix, la chaleur du soleil sur sa nuque…Et puis, son regard croisa celui de Castiel qui le fixait depuis le lit

Non…Encore une journée ordinaire pour lui…Il se leva et se pencha sur le lit

Il posa sa main sur le front de Castiel…La fièvre était tombée

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

Il se roula sur son dos fixant le plafond

« Vivant » murmura-t-il

Bobby y perçu une forme de déception. Décidemment ce Castiel n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien…Il n'y avait plus aucune forme d'espoir dans cet être…On aurait dit qu'il attendait que la mort l'invite et si il ne sembla rien faire pour éviter ce rendez-vous…Bobby se demanda jusqu'à quel point, il ne s'était pas lancé dans la gueule du loup exprès, espérant y trouver cette mort qu'il cherchait tant et qui semblait vouloir l'éviter…

Il eut un pincement au cœur, c'était pourtant pas son genre de s'épancher sur le malheur des autres, il en avait bien assez déjà avec les siens mais cet hybride rongé de l'intérieur, cet être perdu dont nul ne sembla se soucier…Lui, Castiel, cet allié fidèle et si mal récompensé…

Bobby se sentit soudain coupable…Coupable de quoi, il ne sut le dire, juste un poids sur le cœur qui pesait de plus en plus lourd

Et si les choses d'hier avaient été différentes, en seraient-ils tous arrivé là ?…Si ils lui avaient accordés cette confiance dont il avait tant besoin à ce moment-là….Est-ce que tout aurait été différent ? Où est-ce que Dieu depuis le départ avait tout planifié ?

Est-ce là, la récompense…Une vie de déchéance, de destruction lente mais inexorable…Pourquoi ? y a-t-il une raison à tout cela et si oui, pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrêmes ?

Après John…Après Dean et Sam…Et lui et sa douce Karen…Voir ainsi mourir peu à peu, un être de lumière qui s'était brûlé les ailes pour eux…Ca le torturait…Il fut un temps où il avait la foi, où il croyait à un Dieu de miséricorde…Après la mort de Karen, il voulut encore y croire à ce Dieu, pensant qu'il avait de lui, une sorte de main vengeresse, sauveuse de l'humanité, …Trouver un sens à cette mort..…Mais celles de John, Helen, Jo et tous les autres….Tous ses sacrifices, tous ses morts qui faisaient son quotidien…Il avait fini par perdre la foi en un Dieu qui les avait tous laisser dans cet enfer sans fin…

Voir ainsi ce même Dieu, ce Père laisser mourir ses enfants sans même réagir, cela en était de trop…Dieu n'existait pas et ses anges qui devaient être les premières créatures vivantes de la terre, se sont créés Dieu comme les hommes l'ont fait après eux…Donner un sens à leur vie d'éternité, comme les humains, un sens à leur mortalité

Et lui, Castiel, qui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre…Déchiré entre 2 mondes dont plus aucun des 2 ne voulaient…Bobby se fit la promesse que jamais il n'abandonnerait cet ange hybride jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé sa propre rédemption intérieure et non celle qu'il espérait venir en vain d'un Père à jamais absent

« Même si cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir…Moi, si…Ca m'aurait chié de m'être taper toute cette route et une nuit blanche pour rien »

Il lui sourit..Castiel le lui rendit…Un sourire un peu amer mais sincère

Bobby s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira la couverture…Le sang avait percé le bandage et imprégné les draps. Il toucha les contours de la plaie…Il vit le corps de Castiel se contracter…

Il enleva sa casquette et la jeta sur sa chaise….Castiel ne cessa de fixer le plafond, son visage crispé…Bobby prit sur la commode une paire de ciseaux et découpa le bandage

La plaie était nette mais la cicatrice était légèrement enflammée…Dana avait raison, il aurait été humain, il serait déjà mort…Il voyait sa poitrine se relever à une fréquence plus rapide…

« Cass ? ca va ? »

Castiel se remit sur le côté, sur son dos, la douleur était trop forte, la pression sur sa blessure lui brûlait le ventre.

Il plaça sa tête sur sa main à hauteur d'oreiller…Il s'endormit sans plus un mot…

Bobby se leva…Il lui posa la couverture à hauteur de bassin et laissa la plaie à l'air…

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, reprit sa casquette et quitta la chambre…

Castiel rouvrit les yeux…Fixant la chaise…

C'était un de ses bars typiques qui ne payait pas de mine et qui ne vivait que par ses habitués…

Un grand comptoir avec quelques hauts tabourets avec un seul client à moitié vautré sur le zinc…

Quelques tables éparpillées sans ordre précis et sur le côté, des fauteuils le long du mur, faisant coin…

Quand Dean y pénétra, il y fut frappé par l'odeur de renfermé …Une femme d'origine hispanique, passait nonchalamment le balai ne prenant même pas la peine de bouger les chaises ni de déranger les quelques rares clients. Elle bailla dévoilant une bouche édentée malgré son jeune âge.

Dean se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir. Un homme d'un âge mur était occupé de ranger le bar

« Bonjour…Je cherche le responsable »

Le barman rangea 2 bouteilles de whisky sous le bar

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un renseignement et on m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider »

« On ? »

Il prit un verre qui trainait sur le zinc

« Dana…Elle tient un hôtel sur… »

« Je connais Dana » l'interrompit l'homme

« Vous êtes chasseur ? »

« Oui…Je m'appelle Dean »

Le barman le jaugea du regard et finit par lui tendre la main

« Je suis Cliff…Ce boui-boui m'appartient »

Dean sourit et lui serra la main tendue…Il prit un tabouret et s'y assit, face à Cliff

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?... Le premier verre est offert par la maison »

Il sourit à nouveau

Dean regarda l'horloge accrochée derrière le comptoir …

« Une bière..Ca ira…Merci »

« Alors en quoi je peux vous aider ? » lança-t-il en décapsulant la bouteille

« Je cherche Jim Castiel… »

Cliff posa la bière devant Dean en claquant la langue

« Jimmy ?...Ca fait un bail qu'il est plus passé par ici »

«Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ? » Dean prit la bouteille et en but une gorgée

« Bah la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…. »Il regarda en l'air semblant réfléchir

« Ca doit faire 3 semaines…Il vivait encore au Motel…Il est parti ? »

« Oui…y a 2 jours et j'ai besoin de le retrouver »

« Bah…Il était pas très causant…et assez…disons pas très sociable…Il cherchait pas la compagnie…Et personne ne cherchait la sienne d'ailleurs… »

« Vous savez pas sur quelle affaire, il était dernièrement ? »

« Bah…Comme je vous l'ai dit…Il était pas très causant… »

Il se remit à ranger ses bouteilles…Il disparut derrière le comptoir, accroupi…Dean jouait avec sa bière

« Vous connaissez un certain Jersey ? »

Cliff se releva

« Jersey, le dingue…Oui…Pourquoi ? » Il s'appuya des 2 mains sur le bar

« Il parait qu'il connaitrait Castiel, il pourra peut- être m'aider ? »

« Bah…Maintenant que vous le dites…C'est vrai qu'ils étaient souvent fourré ensemble… »

« Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

Cliff sourit

« Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, il devrait pas trop tardé…Il vient ici tous les jours »

« J'ai tout mon temps… »

« N'en espérez pas de trop…Une fois sur 2 ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens…Il picole sec et avale tout ce qui traine… »

« Au point où j'en suis…Je suis prêt à tout tenter et tout entendre »

Dean sourit et but sa bière

« Faut pas croire mais avant Jersey, c'était un sacré chasseur… »

Il se remit à ranger l'arrière de son comptoir

« Un jour, il est parti et quand il est revenu, il était plus le même…. Il a commencé à boire et à avaler toutes sortes de truc…et il a plus arrêter depuis… »

Il se releva

« Ca va faire 3 ans…C'est pas pour rien que j'ai arrêté les chasses moi…Tiens pas à terminer entre 4 planches ou pilier de bar…Quand je vois la tête du ¾ des chasseurs, ça donne à réfléchir »

Dean sourit…Si il savait que lui, à qui la vie avait offert la chance de mettre un terme à tout ça, avait repris le boulot par pure passion, il le prendrait pour un fou….

Bobby gara la vieille camionnette devant la réception, le motel était un peu à l'écart de la ville. Dana l'avait conseillé, elle contacterait le propriétaire pour l'avertir de leur arrivée.

Bobby jeta un œil sur les alentours, tout y sembla calme

« Je reviens…J'en ai pour 5 minutes »

Castiel ne répondit pas, le front toujours appuyé sur la vitre…

« Cass ? Ca va ? »

« Oui » murmura-t-il

Bobby poussa la porte de la réception et fut accueilli par un énorme rottweiler qui lui grogna dessus

« Brax…Pieds »

Le chien disparut derrière le comptoir

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparut, cheveux gris, lunettes sur le bout du nez…

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour…Je viens de la part de Dana »

Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le livre des réservations

« Vous êtes Bobby ? »

« Oui »

« Je vous attendais…Je vous ai préparé la chambre 67…Elle est un peu à l' écart…Vous y serez tranquille…Vous pourrez garer votre camionnette devant… »

Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre

« C'est le blessé ? »

Bobby se retourna, on pouvait entrevoir Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position

« Oui… »

« Comment il va ? »

« Ca pourrait être pire..Ca pourrait être mieux »

« Je vois…En cas où, j'ai déposé de quoi le soigner dans la chambre…Dana m'a expliquer en quelques mots la situation »

« Je vous remercie »

« Y a pas de quoi, entre chasseurs, on doit s'entraider sinon qui le ferait »

Bobby le fixa interrogateur

« Je m'appelle Jacob »

Il fit le tour du comptoir et Bobby s'aperçu qu'il boitait…Sa jambe droite était raide

Il tapa dessus de la main

« Souvenir d'une mauvaise chasse…Comme je peux plus occuper le terrain, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de participer à l'effort de guerre »

Il rit…Bobby vit sur son avant-bras, l'emblème des Marines…L'un expliqua l'autre

« Venez…Suivez-moi…Je vais vous amener à votre chambre et vous aider à trimballer votre copain »

« Merci…Je viendrais régler la note dès qu'on sera installé »

Il balança la main en l'air

« Pfffff…y a pas d'urgence…Vous êtes ici chez vous…. »

Le chien vint à sa rencontre

« Non Brax…Toi, tu gardes la baraque….J'arrive »

Le chien s'assit en grognant

Il claqua la porte, le chien se coucha

Bobby gara la camionnette tant bien que mal, l'emplacement était pas bien grand et coincé entre 2 arbres…Castiel n'avait toujours pas réagi…Bobby commençait à s'en inquiéter…Il était pas très bavard mais depuis le départ de chez Dana, il n'avait pas lâcher un mot, perdu dans ses pensées, souffrant en silence.

Jacob les avait rejoint et ouvrit la porte de la chambre…Il vint vers eux

« Prenez votre matos…Je m'occupe de votre ami »

Il ouvrit la porte passager…Il eut juste le temps de rattraper Castiel qui tomba

Il mit sa main sur son front, il avait de la fièvre

« Oula mon gars, ça va pas fort toi »

Il le jeta sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à la chambre…Bobby fut étonné de voir la facilité avec laquelle il marchait avec Castiel comme poids mort

La chambre était modeste mais fonctionnelle…Une kitchenette qui donnait face au canapé….Une table basse, une télévision et à droite, un grand lit…

Une porte ouverte donnait sur une petite salle de bain, douche…L'idéal pour se poser

Jacob posa délicatement Castiel sur le lit

« Votre ami va pas très bien »

Bobby s'approcha….Tout ce silence le long de la route, toute cette souffrance, il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne savait rien dire, ses yeux étaient ouvert mais son esprit était fermé…Il se pencha et ouvrit la chemise, le sang avait percé le bandage et imprégnait à présent sa chemise

« Espèce d'imbécile…Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit »

« En tous cas, je peux vous dire qu'il est solide votre ami » Lança Jacob en regardant la blessure

« J'en connais aucun qui aurait survécu à une blessure pareille…Et je sais de quoi je parle… »

Bobby enleva sa veste et releva ses manches, il prit son sac et le jeta sur le lit

« Ca va aller ou vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

« Non…Ca va aller merci…Tout ce qu'il a besoin, c'est de repos »

« Comme vous voulez….La trousse est dans la salle de bain, au cas où »

« Merci… »

« Y a pas de quoi….Je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger et vous apporter un peu de café, la journée va être longue »

Bobby regarda Castiel…Un long moment…Quelle idée aussi de vouloir quitter le motel si vite…Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec la petite Liliana ?

Castiel s'était assis sur le lit, adossé au mur…Il ne supportait plus de rester coucher…Il regarda sa plaie…Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait bien…Le sang de Shaans l'avait infecté…Comme empoisonné…

On toqua, il ne répondit pas…On retoqua, il resta silencieux…La porte s'entrouvrit et il vit apparaître la tête de Liliana

Il ferma les yeux…Il n'avait pas envie de la voir aujourd'hui…Il n'était pas d'humeur…

« Bonjour »

Elle entra, ses cheveux en bataille, une petite jupe noire sur des collants multi couleurs et un t-shirt rouge et bleu…Un rayon de soleil…Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire quand il ouvrit les yeux sur elle.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle était déjà à mi -chemin du lit, elle sourit…

« Je venais voir comment tu allais ? »

« Donne- moi ma chemise tu veux »

Il pointa du doigt la chemise en jean sur la table basse

Elle obtempéra…Elle s'approcha du lit, la chemise tendue

« Aide- moi? »

Elle lui passa la première manche mais quand Castiel gémit en s'avançant pour la 2eme manche, elle lâcha la chemise et recula…

« Viens de l'autre côté s'il te plait… »

Après un court instant elle fit le tour, elle s'arrêta, sur son épaule une marque …

Il suivit son regard

« C'est rien...T'inquiète….C'est pour écarter les démons » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice

Il rit comme si il blaguait, il savait qu'il n'apprenait rien à LIliana, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce domaine pour y avoir toujours été plongée

Elle l'aida à mettre la 2eme manche

« Merci » Il souffla en posant la tête contre le mur

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et le regarda…Après un court silence…

« C'est vrai que tu es un ange ? »

Il la fixa

«Tu trouves que j'ai une gueule d'ange ? »

Elle baissa le regard

« J'ai entendu Bobby et maman parler de toi hier…Il a dit que tu étais un ange et que tu as sauvé le monde »

Castiel se mit à rire, un rire caverneux profond restant en lui

« Faut pas croire tout ce que l'on entend…Cela pourrait être seulement ce que l'on a envie d'entendre »

« Non…j'ai très bien entendu » lança-t-elle, vexée

« Il a dit que tu étais un ange…et je le crois »

« Et bien tu as tort » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac

Il eut un bref silence

« Si tu es un ange, ça veut dire qu'il y a un paradis et si il y a un paradis, ça veut dire que Dieu existe… »

Il souffla

« Tu veux savoir la vérité » murmura-t-il

« Oui »

Il la regarda

« Les anges ne valent pas mieux que les monstres que ton père combattait…On est juste ici pour suivre les ordres, on est des soldats et si on descend sur terre, c'est juste pour faire la guerre…Rien d'autre…Pire…On la provoque nous même pour donner un sens à nos vies d'éternité et de misère…Vous nous voyez comme des êtres purs et protecteurs…On est juste des êtres vils et orgueilleux abandonnés par leur père et qui se vengent sur sa création… »

« C'est pas vrai » Liliana avait les larmes aux yeux mais déjà Castiel ne la voyait plus

« J'étais ici pour déclarer l'apocalypse, détruire la terre parce qu'elle n'avait engendré que la misère….j'ai désobéi…J'ai tout perdu…Ma famille, mes frères, mes amis…Il ne me reste plus rien…Je ne suis même plus un ange et même pas un humain…Ils sont tous reparti et si ils reviennent un jour, tes anges, ce sera parce qu'il aura de nouveau la guerre…Les légions divines n'ont aucune pitié pour vous les humains, ils vous en trouvent indignes »

Elle pleurait et Castiel ne tourna pas une fois le regard vers elle…Il brisait ses rêves un à un en étalant sa rage et sa frustration

« Dieu nous a abandonné…»

« Dieu existe… »

« Dieu est parti et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait un jour existé... »

« Tu mens » cria-t-elle

« Tu voulais la vérité….C'est ça la vérité Liliana…Rien que ça…Alors tu vois toujours un ange en moi…hein » grinça-t-il

« Pourquoi veux- tu tellement y croire en ce Dieu, tu sais pourtant… »

Il pensait aux monstres qui hantaient ses nuits, à son père qu'elle avait découvert pendu, à tous ses chasseurs qui s'arrêtaient au Motel…Elle sait alors pourquoi croire encore à l'improbable…Ne reste-t-il donc que de l' espoir dans le cœur des enfants ?

« Parce que papa est mort et que je veux que Dieu lui pardonne…Je veux qu'il soit au Paradis »

Elle pleurait

« Est-ce que tu lui as pardonné, toi, Liliana, à ton père ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes…Castiel avait posé un regard de compassion sur elle

« Je n'y arrive pas… »

« Il le faudra parce que c'est pas de Dieu qu'il doit attendre le pardon mais de toi »

Il ferma les yeux, sa blessure le faisait souffrir…Mais plus encore, le fait d'avoir blessé une enfant pour libérer ses propres frustrations…Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à pardonner à son père de l'avoir abandonné et d'avoir fait de lui la main du destin

Il ne pouvait pardonner à Dieu, toutes ses souffrances et tous ses sacrifices quand bien même Dieu viendrait un jour à lui, il ne pourrait oublier que quand il avait eu besoin de lui, jamais il ne lui tendit une main secourable…Il l'avait laissé se noyer et se perdre sans jamais lui montrer le voie de la rédemption…

« Tu as pardonné à Dieu ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je ne crois plus en Dieu…»

Il ouvrit les yeux…Elle le regardait les yeux embrouillés

« Ca veut dire que papa est mort et que Dieu s'en fout »

« Oui…Mais du moment que toi, tu penses encore à lui…N'est-ce pas là le plus important Liliana »

« NON » hurla-t-elle

« Je prie tous les jours pour que Dieu lui pardonne…Je travaille, j'obéis, je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que Dieu soit fier de moi et offre le pardon à mon père »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il s'est pendu et que c'est un pêché » laissa-t-elle tombé

« Les pêchés ont été créé par l'homme…Dieu n'a rien à y voir… »

Il posa la tête contre le mur et la regarda

« Tu crois vraiment qu'en étant une brave petite fille, Dieu écoutera tes prières…Regarde- moi »

Elle plongea dans son regard bleu

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'il a voulu de moi…J'ai tout perdu pour lui et regarde à quoi j'en suis réduit »

Elle essuya une nouvelle larme qui coula le long de sa joue

« Si tu fais tout ça liliana, fait le pour rendre fière ta mère….Fais- le en hommage à ton père mais ne le fais pas en espérant le pardon de Dieu, parce que Dieu n'existe plus, Dieu n'existe pas »

Elle se leva furieuse

« Tu mens…Tu détestes Dieu alors tu veux que tout le monde le déteste aussi…Tu es encore vivant parce qu'il t'aime… »

« Belle preuve d'amour »

« Tu es mauvais…Tu n'es plus un ange…Tu es plus noir que les monstres que tu chasses…Papa a été plus courageux que toi…Il a préféré mourir que de devenir comme toi…JE TE DETESTE »

Elle partit en courant, laissant la porte grande ouverte et un Castiel blessé qui pour la première fois de sa vie sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue qui ne fut pas une larme de douleur mais de chagrin

Dean attendait encore que Jersey arrive…Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, son amulette pendant sur sa poitrine, il pensa à Sam

Il remercia liliana qui lui avait donné le nom de Jersey écrit sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait glissé dans sa main en lui disant au revoir…Dana n'en serait jamais rien

Bobby soigna un Castiel silencieux , triste et se demanda à quel point l'humain avait tué l'ange en lui mais il se dit que si il était toujours vivant c'est qu'il accordait encore de valeur à sa vie que pour pas la laisser fuir…Il prit le téléphone et contacta Marie…Il lui devait une explication…Il ne serait pas de retour de sitôt

Ce soir-là, les prières de Liliana allèrent toutes vers Castiel…Elle demandait à Dieu de lui redonner la foi, elle demandait à Dieu de le protéger…

Elle demanda à Dieu que Castiel entendit ses prières…

Elle demanda à Dieu que Dean retrouve Castiel et que ses destins décroisés se retrouvent à nouveau….

Elle croirait en Dieu pour lui

Puisse Dieu entendre son appel et faire qu'à nouveau ses destins partagent le même route…

Chapitre VII


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII « Ames égarées »

Dean était assis au bar depuis plus de 2h…Les clients commençaient à affluer…Des habitués qui saluaient tous Cliff et s'asseyaient visiblement toujours aux mêmes places…Il tournait dans sa main sa 4eme bière sans avoir envie d'y toucher…Il s'impatientait…Jersey prenait son temps.

Une musique en sourdine…De la country…Une ballade…

Tout à coup, Cliff vint vers lui et lui fit un signe de la tête. Dean se retourna…Jersey était à l'entrée…Il fut saisi de voir que celui-ci ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui…IL portait un bonnet visé sur le crâne et un vieux pardessus crasseux…Il n'avait plus du voir un savon depuis longtemps…Une barbe naissante rongeait son visage…Il alla directement s'asseoir sur le côté…Une petite table à l'écart

« Tiens…Offre lui ça…Il sera content… »

Cliff posa une bouteille de bière sur le comptoir

« Si jamais, tu vois qu'il a l'air bien…Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie…Sinon prie pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose à son charabia »

« Merci »

Dean se leva, prit sa bière et celle de Jersey et se dirigea vers la table ombragée du fond

Ce dernier sembla se parler à lui-même…Absent

« Salut »

Dean n'attendit pas d'être invité à s'asseoir et prit une chaise

Il posa les bières sur la table…Jersey regardait sur le côté…Dean fut frappé par son regard transparent…D'un bleu tellement clair qu'il crut n'y voir que du vide…

« Salut » relança Dean en montant le ton

Jersey tourna la tête vers lui…Puis regarda la bière…

« Cadeau »

Jersey attrapa la bouteille et la vida à moitié, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Dean

« T'es qui toi ? » lança-t-il en reposant sa bière

« Je m'appelle Dean…Cliff m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider »

Jersey jeta un œil au bar, Cliff lui fit un signe du pouce pour lui signaler que tout était ok

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Je cherche Jim Castiel »

Il reprit sa bière et la vida. Il garda la bouteille en main et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa veste. Dean fronça des sourcils…

Jersey ne devait pas être plus âgé que Sam…Sous toute cette crasse, on pouvait encore percevoir un visage jeune. Il avait le regard qui dansait…N'arrivant pas à se fixer…Ses pupilles étaient dilatées soit par l'alcool soi par les médicaments soit les 2.

Jersey avait décroché, Dean tapa un petit coup sur la table pour attirer son attention

« Eh oh…on reste avec moi »

« Jimmy….L'ange du ciel… »

Dean ferma les yeux…C'était mal parti

« Tu sais où je peux le trouver »

« Le paradis…Chez Dana »

« Non…il est plus là…Tu sais pas où il a pu aller ? »

Jersey se pencha sur la table, plongea son regard dans celui de Dean

« C'est un envoyé de Dieu…Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux »

« Ouaih ouaih…C'est ça… »

Dean essaya de le repousser tant son haleine fétide l'incommodait…

Il lui tendit sa bière. Jersey sourit et s'en empara mais ne la but pas

« Il chasse les démons…Les démons le chassent…La porte s'est ouverte… les monstres aux yeux de sang »

Dean tiqua…Les démons aux yeux de sang…

« Des Shaans ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiii » prolongea-t-il en murmurant

« Tu vois, Jersey n'est pas fou…Jersey sait tout »

« Castiel les chassait ? »

« Chasseur, chassés, chassant, chasser… »

Il décrochait à nouveau…Dean ferma les yeux…Des Shaans…Ils n'étaient donc pas tous morts…Ils parcouraient encore la terre…Comment était-ce possible ? Et qui était ce Castiel ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

« Tu sais où je pourrais peut être le trouver ? »

« Qui ? yeux blancs ou yeux bleus ? »

Il but une gorgée et sourit

« yeux blancs partout dans le noir…yeux bleus..pschiiiitt…Disparu »

Dean en conclut que Castiel devait avoir les yeux bleus. Ca va changer ma vie se dit il

« Tu pourrais essayer de savoir où il est ? »

« Le paradis… » Il fixa le plafond

« Jersey… » Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, sa veste collait, Dean essuya ses doigts sur son pantalon, dégouté

« Jersey… » cria-t-il

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui

« Pas crier…Jersey n'est pas sourd »

« Retrouve Castiel…Et ce sera 100$ pour toi »

Jersey sembla dubitatif…Dean sortit une petite liasse de billet de sa poche

« 100$ pour toi»

Il finit la bouteille de bière et la tapa sur la table

« C'est un ange qui saigne…je te l'ai dit…Au paradis, les anges…En enfer, les hommes »

Dean se leva…Y avait visiblement rien à en tirer…

« Je te trouverais Jimmy et ici, j'attendrais la récompense du juste… »

Il jeta un œil sur Jersey

« Bien…Je passerais ici demain à la même heure…Trouve moi Castiel et l'argent sera pour toi »

Il prit 20$ dans sa liasse

« Tiens, prends ça… »

Jersey attrapa l'argent et le fourra dans sa poche

« Pas cher payer pour St Pierre »

Il refixa le plafond et à nouveau décrocha

« Paradis..enfer…chasseur…chasser »

Dean salua de la main Cliff et quitta le bar…Dehors le soleil était à son zénith…

Bobby était sorti téléphoner à Marie laissant un Castiel plongé dans un sommeil agité.

Il raccrocha et regarda le soleil

« Dean » souffla-t-il

Dean était à nouveau sur les routes et le recherchait… Il hésita longtemps…

L'appeler…Lui dire où il était et après ?…Comment réagirait Castiel ? Lui qui n'avait pas la mémoire effacée…Lui qui avait déjà tellement de mal à survivre avec lui-même….

Il savait qu'il fuirait et dans l'état où il était, c'était le vouer à sa perte…

Bobby décida qui laisserait faire le destin. Dean les retrouverait…Il le connaissait que trop bien…

Il espérait l'étincelle sans trop y croire…Il ne croyait plus en grand-chose, Bobby

Il avait demandé à Marie de ne rien dire…Et décida d'en faire autant

« Advienne qui pourra » murmura-t-il

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir sur sa parole…Tout dire à Dean…Ranimer sa mémoire…Comment ne pas avoir une trace de souvenirs d'un être qui a partager votre vie pendant presque 4 ans ?…La mémoire humaine devrait avoir une porte de secours pour protéger tous ses souvenirs…Quel gâchis…

Si il n'avait plus trace du passé, Bobby ferait en sorte qu'au moins, il y ait une pour l'avenir…

Jersey sortit du bar en titubant, laissant derrière lui 20$ sur la table que Cliff prit en souriant…Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus régler sa note mais il n'arrivait pas à le chasser…Jersey ne buvait que ce que Cliff daignait lui offrir, il ne demandait jamais rien…Quelques fois, un client généreux ou aussi saoul que lui, lui offrait à boire…

Cliff l'aimait bien…IL l'avait connu avant sa chute, c'était un chouette gars et un bon chasseur…En souvenirs du passé, il lui devait bien ça…Jersey représentait à lui seul, la déchéance de nombreux chasseurs qui en en ayant trop vu, avaient fini par mourir dans leurs nuits et survivre dans leurs jours…Ou pire encore…Il pensa alors à Martin

Sur le trottoir, les gens l'évitaient, il vociférait sur tout et sur rien, tantôt pointant le ciel d'un doigt menaçant, tantôt le pointant sur le sol comme s'adressant à l'enfer

Il agressait parfois les piétons en leur criant que la fin du monde était proche et que c'était de leur faute, parce qu'ils se parjuraient et qu'ils faisaient couler le sang

Jersey se dirigea vers le petit parc sur la place, il y avait son banc et la police avait fini par l'y toléré. Et si parfois, dans un excès de folie, il devenait incontrôlable, il passait alors une nuit en cellule, au chaud où il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour lui offrir un repas…

Les policiers l'aimaient bien….Ca valait bien 100$...il sourit

« Jersey sait tout…Jersey sera tout demain … »

Ce soir-là, il agresserait verbalement un couple de jeunes amoureux…Il n'aimait pas les amoureux…Il y voyait un reflet de sa vie passée et de ce qui l'avait fait basculer…Il haissait les amoureux parce que lui, Jersey avait tout perdu et que pour eux, l'avenir s'ouvrait grand sur l'espoir…Il lui fallait réparer cette injustice

Dana toqua et entra. Castiel était assis sur le lit…Bobby terminait son bandage…Il était appuyé sur ses 2 bras et avait les yeux fermés…Une chemise en jean ouverte, le visage creusé…

Elle était entrée avec colère mais à quoi bon le blâmer, il était déjà comme mort cet ange déchu

« Dana ? »

Bobby se leva. Elle s'approcha et se dressa devant Castiel

Il ouvrit les yeux …Il avait décidemment des yeux bien étranges…Bobby avait raison, un enfant peut, peut-être, encore y voir un ange.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ma fille….Et je ne veux pas le savoir »

Il baissa le regard. Elle le força à la regarder en soulevant son menton de l'index

« Elle pleure depuis une demi-heure et refuse de me parler…Je me doute que vous avez dû lui dire une vérité qui n'était pas bonne à entendre »

Elle se tourna vers Bobby

« Je veux que toi et Castiel quittiez cette chambre dès qu'il sera rétabli…En attendant, je ne veux plus qu'il ait de contact avec ma fille…Je me fais bien comprendre »

Elle parla avec calme mais résolution

« C'est on ne peut plus clair » répondit Bobby, perdu, en regardant Castiel qui avait baissé le regard

Elle se tourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot

« Liliana est tout ce qu'il me reste… et je ne laisserais rien ni personne lui faire du mal… »

Elle s'approcha de Castiel

« Vous êtes un être perdu…Vous cherchez la mort et je ne veux pas qu'elle vous trouve ici »

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant

« Elle a déjà perdu son père qu'elle adorait, elle ne survivrait pas si elle devait vous perdre aussi…C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas risquer…Si vous avez la moindre affection pour elle…faites ce que vous demande…Je vous en supplie…Partez »

Elle ouvrit la porte

« Je serais parti avant la fin de la journée »

Bobby s'avança vers Castiel. Il fit un signe de la main lui faisant comprendre de ne pas intervenir

«Je vous dois bien ça »

Elle sourit un peu triste

« J'ai une relation qui possède un motel à environ 2h d'ici…Je vais lui demander si il peut vous recevoir…Il comprendra… »

Elle baissa la tête

«Je suis désolée »

Elle sortit…

Elle fixa le ciel et pria Dieu de lui pardonner…

Bobby s'avança vers Castiel…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la gamine ? »

« Rien »

« Rien, mon cul…Je te ferais remarquer que Dana vient de nous foutre dehors »

Castiel porta la main à son côté, sa blessure lui faisait mal mais plus encore, le fait de devoir à nouveau tout quitter…Reprendre la route avec pour seul passager, son propre reflet…Bobby finirait par partir, il avait une vie…Une vie que lui Castiel n'avait pas

« Tu comptes me répondre un jour ? » Bobby sembla ne pas vouloir bouger

« Je lui aie juste dit que Dieu n'existait pas »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? » Il leva les yeux

« Et ? » continua Bobby

Un court silence

« Elle m'a demandé si son père irait au Paradis et je lui aie dit non »

«Pauv'con » lança un Bobby exaspéré

« Je me demande ce que je fous ici »

Il se retourna…

« Je me pose la même question » murmura Castiel

« Ah ne commence pas hein ? ….On connait la chanson…Change de disque…Tu crois que tu es le seul à en avoir bavé ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir tout perdu ? Putain Cass…Regarde autour de toi…tu crois que c'est quoi, la vie ?...C'est la merde, mon grand…Rien d'autre…Va falloir que tu te foutes ça dans le crâne…Sinon t'as pas fini de boire et d'avaler tes pilules de merde…. »

Il le retourna et le fixa

« Non mais tu t'es déjà regarder?...Y a combien de temps que t'as plus pris une douche ? Tu pues l'alcool et la crasse…Tu t'habilles plus mal qu'un clodo…Tu te traînes…Je n'arrive même plus à avoir pitié de toi…Tu es pathétique…Je me tue à vouloir te sauver alors que toi, tu ne rêves que de crever…Et bien compte pas sur moi pour assister au spectacle…J'en ai marre…Ras le cul… »

Il cria les derniers mots…

Il avait pas fini de les prononcer qu'il les regrettait déjà mais c'était plus fort que lui…Voir Castiel, cet ange, tombé dans la déchéance et vouloir y entraîner avec, toutes les personnes qui lui accordaient la moindre affection…Il ne pouvait pas...IL ne pouvait plus…Il détruisait tout autour de lui parce qu'au fond, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir disparaître, c'était lui…Castiel se détestait et Bobby n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ?

« Je suis perdu, Bobby »

Il plongea son regard désespéré dans celui du vieux chasseur

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis…Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne sais pas si c'est l'ange ou l'humain qui se reflète….Qui suis-je, Bobby ? « le supplia-t-il

« Tu es Castiel »

« Castiel est mort et Jimmy aussi…je ne suis rien…J'ai pas de nom, j'ai pas trace de vie…Je n'ai plus ma place ni au paradis ni ici…Là-haut, je suis plus rien et ici, je ne suis rien…Je ne me sens pas chez moi…Nulle part…Personne ne me comprend parce que je ne comprends personne…Je ressens des émotions qui me perdent et je voudrais en ressentir qui me sont interdites…QUI SUIS-JE, Bobby »

Castiel était perdu…Il regarda ses mains

« J'ai prié souvent mais j'ai perdu la foi…Je voudrais parfois mourir comme un homme et d'autres fois survivre comme un ange…Je ne sais jamais à quelle part de ses être, j'ai à faire…Je bois pour me perdre et je ne suis jamais saoul…Je ne dors presque pas…Parce que mes nuits sont des enfers…Je ne mange que pour nourrir ce corps mais j'y trouve aucun plaisir...Je souffre comme un humain tant dans ce corps qu'avec cette maudite âme…je survis comme un ange…Je ne sais même pas si je vais vieillir et mourir un jour…Tu te rends compte Bobby »

Il le regarda le visage ravagé

« je pourrais vivre une éternité et voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire…Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'attaches si c'est pour tout perdre en vain et souffrir à jamais…Je veux savoir qui je suis…Je veux savoir quelle part de moi va gagner…Va vivre»

Bobby ne sut que dire tant les aveux de Castiel le bouleversèrent…IL se rendit compte que la vie de cet ange qui n'en était plus un et de cet humain qui n'en était pas vraiment un, devait être un enfer…Comment l'aider ?...Bobby ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions…Seul Dieu en avait les clefs et il ne sembla pas vouloir les donner à son fils

« Je ne sais pas répondre à cette question pour toi….Mais moi, ce que je vois, c'est Castiel…Alors peut-être bien que tu ne connais pas quelle est ta part de l'ange et de l'humain en toi mais où est l'importance ?...Tu dois vivre parce que tu es…On ne devient pas quelqu'un de par sa chair ou son sang…On devient quelqu'un aux travers d'acte qui construisent une vie…Tu vas devoir apprendre à te connaitre avant de te juger… »

Castiel appuya son front sur ses 2 mains

« Ca fait 8 mois que j'essaye Bobby…J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer chaque jour plus profond…Je déteste ce que je vois dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais plus…Je déteste ce que je fais à ce corps mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'appartient pas…Ce corps…c'est Jimmy, c'est pas moi… »

« Ce corps…c'est toi car ce qui fait le corps d'un homme, c'est ce qu'il en fait et l'âme qui l'habite…Et c'est toi, Castiel, qui vit dans celui-là…Comme moi, Bobby, je vis dans celui-ci….Quand je suis mort et que tu m'as ramené à la vie…J'ai eu l'impression d'y être un étranger, j'ai dû me le réapproprier parce que pour moi, ma vie, c'était mon âme… Pas ce corps»

Il le regarda se perdre encore

« Tu souffres quand il souffre, cela prouve qu'il est tien…Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec une âme un peu comme tu as vécu avec ta grâce… »

« Je suis un hybride…Un monstre de foire…Qui peut voir en moi un homme ou un ange ? Puisque je ne sais pas moi-même lequel des deux je suis… »

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira mais pour cela Cass, il faut que tu vives et que tu te battes et pas contre des fantômes, des souvenirs ou des regrets mais contre toi-même …Il faut que tu apprennes à laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus…Cesse de vouloir tout contrôler, cela te détruit…Tu vas te tromper souvent mais c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on se construit »

« Je suis fatigué…je suis las…J'en ai marre, Bobby…Je voudrais m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller mais je ne veux pas m'endormir parce que mes nuits sont des enfers…Et ça me tue à petit feu…J'ai l'impression de marcher à côté de mon ombre »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? …Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?... »

« Cela n'aurait rien changé…En quoi aurais-tu pu m'aider ? «

« Je suis ton ami, Cass…Tu n'aurais pas traversé cela tout seul »

Castiel leva son visage vers Bobby…

On toqua et Dana entra, brisant le silence qui venait de tomber sur la chambre

« Mon ami est d'accord, je lui ai tout expliqué…Il vous attend… »

Cliff avait rejoint Jersey avec 2 bières et s'assit à sa table…Jersey le regarda…

« Alors ? » lança-t-il

Cliff poussa la bouteille vers lui, Jersey s'en empara d'un geste vif faisant jaillir la bière hors du goulot.

« Castiel…Il veut trouver mais…J'ai vu dans son œil que c'était mensonge… »

Il fixa le plafond

« Dieu parle à Jersey »

« Je sais »

Il lui sourit

« Il me parle à moi aussi »

Jersey s'étonna et but une gorgée avant de se pencher vers Cliff

« Il te parle ? »

« Oui… »

« Oh tes yeuuuux » le visage de Jersey s'éclaira

Les yeux de cliff se voilèrent de noir…Tel un démon qui révéla sa face cachée

« Je vais te dire un secret »

Il rebut une gorgée, le visage illuminé

« Jersey écoute »

« Tu dois chercher Bobby Singer…Si tu trouves Bobby, tu trouveras Castiel »

« L'ange…près d'ici, je le sens, je le sais…Jersey sait tout »

« C'est Bobby qu'il veut »

« C'est la récompense que Jersey veut »

Il rit comme fou

« Démon le chemin de l'ange, tu montres…. »

Il le pointa avec sa bouteille…

« Tu crois avoir mon âme ? »

« Je l'ai déjà, Jersey…Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Le visage de Jersey se ferma…le bleu si clair de ses yeux fonça

« Diferatis » hurla-t-il

« Démon…Voleuse d'âme… »

« Suffit » ordonna Cliff

« Je ne peux quitter ce bar…Je ne voudrais pas mettre Cliff en danger…Alors va…Trouve Bobby Singer et reviens demain »

« 100$ 100$... »

« Silence sur mon nom….Ou plus d'une âme en souffrira…tu m'entends Jersey »

« Emily toujours dans le noir »

« Je fais ce que je peux, Jersey…Mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir venir vers la lumière…Bien peu le veule d'ailleurs » Cliff sembla se parler à lui-même

« Elle sait pour Jersey ? »

« Non…On verra cela en temps voulu… »

Cliff lui tendit sa bière

« Tiens sers toi, je ne bois pas »

Cliff se leva, il disparut à l'arrière-boutique…Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, le regard perdu semblant se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé

Il vit Jersey gesticuler sur sa chaise, chantonnant

« Diferatis…Diferatis…Démon…Mon âme, tu n'auras pas…Déjà, tu l'as. »

Elanora Diferatis sourit…Elle avait fait la promesse de ne rien dire à Dean…Ne jamais faire de pacte avec le diable…Il trouvera toujours un chemin de traverse pour arriver à ses fins…Il est dit que ses êtres séparés, réunis seront à nouveau…

« Ce sera là, la preuve de ma loyauté »

Elle fixa le ciel

« A toi maintenant de montrer la tienne »

Ce soir-là, Bobby veilla Castiel

Ce soir-là, Jersey se fit arrêter

Ce soir-là, Dean téléphona à Sam pour la 1er fois depuis son départ

Ce soir-là, Marie tint compagnie à MalcomX en priant pour Bobby

Ce soir-là, Liliana pria encore pour Castiel…

Fin chapitre VIII


	9. Chapter 9

st

Chapitre IX « Questions sans réponse »

Cette nuit-là, il réapparut dans ses rêves après de longs jours d'absence…Toujours de dos, les mains dans les poches, regardant l'horizon…Dean aurait voulu aller vers lui et le voir enfin…Ce visage qui ne sembla ne jamais vouloir se dévoiler…Cette ombre qui le suivait …Mais à nouveau, quand il fut si près du but, que sa main se tendit vers son épaule, il se réveilla comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne désira à jamais que Dean sache…

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond grisâtre d'une chambre de Motel pourri…Il s'étira et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque…Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté…Un lit vide…Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se faire à l'idée de voyager seul, à nouveau …La compagnie de Sam lui manquait et le fait de l'avoir eu quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone n'arrangeaient pas les choses…

Si il avait retrouvé le bonheur de la route, l'adrénaline liée aux recherches et le plaisir de la liberté retrouvée….La solitude, si elle ne lui pesa pas encore, serait dans l' avenir un point qu'il devrait apprendre à gérer, il espérait qu'en retrouvant Bobby, une partie de cette solitude se dissiperait…Que même si ce dernier ne l'accompagnerait pas sur les routes, il serait là, à l'écoute comme il l'avait toujours été, il serait là, à ses côtés le dirigeant dans ses chasses, dans sa vie…

Il sourit…Bobby…Quand il le retrouvera, tout redeviendra comme avant…Sa conversation avec Sam l'avait laissé un peu nostalgique mais soulagé aussi…Sam certes lui manquait mais pas au point de faire un retour en arrière…Ils seraient toujours frères, toujours liés même si chacun avait emprunter des voies différentes…C'était une nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à eux…Leur propre aventure et non celle tracée par un destin tronqué….Sam d'un côté, sédentaire et stable et Dean, nomade et en déséquilibre…Au fond, depuis toujours, leur véritable route était tracée…Depuis toujours chacun d'eux avait rêvé de cette vie qui leur était offerte aujourd'hui…

Dean se releva et s'assit au bord du lit…Il regarda ses pieds nus sur le tapis troué…Il les mènerait désormais où lui avait décidé de les mener…En soi, cela était déjà une victoire…

Il jeta un regard sur son reflet dans le miroir de la commode…Il s'y reconnaissait enfin…Il lui sourit à cette image, il lui sourit à cette vie…Peu importe si l'avenir ne lui apporte pas toutes les réponses à ses questions…Parce que de toutes manières, dans une vie, des questions, il n'y a que ça et les réponses y sont rares

C'était les questions qui faisaient avancer…Les réponses n'étant qu'une entrave…Quand on les a toutes, plus rien ne nous projette vers le futur…C'était de vouloir savoir qui apportait un sens à son existence…Les réponses étaient des sens interdits, une fois qu'on les a, on ne sait plus faire demi-tour…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…Une longue journée s'annonçait…Peut-être même celle des retrouvailles…Il pria pour que Jersey soit présent chez Cliff…Pour que ce fou, dans ses délires, retrouve la trace de Castiel et surtout, par la même occasion, celle de Bobby…

Jacob frappa à la porte et Bobby lui ouvrit. Il leur apportait un plateau déjeuner. Bobby le fit rentrer. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre…Le canapé sur lequel était jeté une couverture en boule, indiquait que Bobby avait dû y passer la nuit…Le lit était vide, les draps froissés…

Jacob alla poser le plateau sur la table basse, Bobby ferma la porte…

« Votre ami n'est pas là ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Il est dans la salle de bain » Répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé…Il se frotta les yeux d'une main et posa sa casquette sur la table de l'autre.

« Il va bien ? »

« Il en a l'air en tous cas…Je ne dirais pas qu'il pourrait faire un marathon mais il tient debout et sa blessure semble s'être refermée »

Jacob tira la chaise et s'y assit…Il massa machinalement sa jambe raide…Pour soulager une douleur qui n'en était plus une, mais qui avait gravé en lui une habitude.

« Tout de même, il est castard » lança-t-il en regardant la porte fermée de la salle de bain

Bobby se servit une tasse de café…Il indiqua la petite cafetière à Jacob

« Je veux bien…merci »

« Il l'est… » Bobby s'enfonça dans les coussins en fermant les yeux

« Je ne pensais pas un jour croisé un ange, encore moins un ange avec cette allure là … »Il sourit

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça » Bobby rouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans le vide, comme pour se souvenir

« Il y fut un temps où il inspirait le respect et le silence »

Il se pencha pour se servir une tasse de café que Bobby lui avait proposé mais oublié de lui servir

« Oh pardon….J'avais l'esprit ailleurs »

Jacob lui fit un signe de la main de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

« En quoi il ne vous inspire plus le respect ?...Il est toujours debout à ce que je sache…Ange ou pas ange, plus d'un aurait laissé tomber les bras… »

Bobby se pencha, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, plongeant le regard dans son café

« Il est perdu et je ne sais pas comment l'aider ?...Il se pose des tas de questions et à aucune je ne peux répondre…Que voulez-vous dire à quelqu'un qui vous demande qui il est, alors que vous ne le savez pas vous même...Moi, je continue à voir Cass, l'ange…Ou plutôt son ombre…Je ne sais plus qui j'ai face à moi, Jim ou Castiel ? »

«Il est évident que les 2 qui ne font plus qu'un »

Il but un peu de café en regardant Bobby qui sembla tout aussi perdu que son compagnon de voyage

« Dana m'a raconté en quelque mots, son histoire…Peut-être que cela vous soulagerait de m'en dire plus…Et qui sait ? Peut-être, pourrais-je vous aider…J'en ai connu pas mal des cabossés dans ma vie… »

« J'en ai connu pas mal aussi mais jamais des comme lui…Il est unique en son genre…Un hybride… » mûrmura Bobby

« Hybride…Un bien grand mot pour juste dire schizophrène… »

Bobby tiqua mais Jacob le regarda sans broncher

« Castiel n'est pas fou ? » s'indigna-t-il

« J'ai pas dit qu'il l'était, mais 2 êtres en une personne, avouez tout de même que cela y ressemble fort »

« Hélas pour lui…il est vraiment les 2 »

Bobby posa sa tasse et se leva….Il regarda le ciel

« Tout cela, c'est de notre faute … »

Et Bobby soudain se mit à parler à un inconnu de sa vie, de celle de Dean et de Sam.

Et puis de Castiel…

Jacob l'écouta sans l'interrompre…Bobby avait besoin de se libérer…C'était une manière pour lui aussi de se déculpabiliser….

Jersey était arrivé tôt ce matin-là, cela étonna Cliff mais il ne lui en fit pas la remarque…Trop tôt pour lui servir de l'alcool, il lui offrit du café et Jersey n'y trouva rien à redire

Il le regarda, perçant de son regard son âme…En lui, plus de Diferatis...Jersey sourit…

Il accepta le chaud breuvage…Cliff y ajouta un donuts au chocolat…Mais Jersey n'y toucha pas…Il caressa sa poche

« 100$ 100$ bientôt dans ma poche, trouveront refuge… »

Il fixa le plafond…

« Dieu pardon à Jersey ?...J'ai aidé les yeux sombres…Aide les yeux clairs«

Cliff le regarda de loin…Il se demande pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander à Jersey les raisons de sa descente aux enfers mais il se dit qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir…A quoi bon…Aujourd'hui c'était trop tard et hier, il n'aurait pas eu de réponse…

Un jour, Jersey partit avec sa femme, Emily….Il en était revenu sans elle de cette ultime chasse…La réponse était là…Et sa route s'arrêta…Emily, la chasseuse qui avait entraîné Jersey dans ses nuits sans fin…Il l'y avait suivi par amour…Il n'y connaissait rien…Et maintenant, il n'était plus rien…Qu'était-il arrivé ? Nul ne le saura jamais…Dans sa folie, Jersey y avait noyé les souvenirs…Plus de question à se poser…Plus de réponse à en attendre…

Jersey resterait là à attendre Dean…Il retrouverait Bobby et Jersey espérait un jour retrouver Emily…

Castiel essuya la vitre de la salle de bain de la paume de la main…Il stoppa un instant et regarda son petit doigt à qui il manquait un morceau…Humain…

Il se pencha et regarda sa blessure…Elle sembla s'être refermée et l'infection ne cernait plus la plaie….Ange

Il regarda le reflet de son visage…Au fond de ses yeux, il y percevait encore un peu de cette grâce divine...Ange

Il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil…Humain

Il s'appuya des 2 mains sur l'évier et de rage, brisa la glace…Etrangement, il n'y eut pas de bruit, comme si son poing avait absorbé tout le son des bris de verre…Des fissures et son visage, tel un puzzle…

Pour savoir quelle part de lui allait survivre, il fallait qu'il vive…Ce corps à présent était le sien….Bobby avait raison…Il devait apprendre à le connaitre…Voir jusqu'où il pouvait endurer la souffrance et cette nouvelle existence…Laisser les émotions prendre le dessus quand bien même le cœur en serait écrasé…Mais comment faire quand on ne sait pas si on est ange ou humain ?

« Je suis Jim Castiel…Je suis Jim, l'humain…Je suis Castiel, l'ange…Je suis 2 êtres en un…Je dois prendre cela comme une richesse et non comme une damnation… »

Il ferma les yeux

« J'y arriverais jamais… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et passa sa main sur la glace brisée…Essayer de percevoir le vrai moi dans ses morceaux de verre…Chaque éclat, un morceau de sa vie…Emietté mais ne formant qu'un seul miroir…Il n'existe pas de réponse à cette question…Il faut vivre et faire de ce nouvel être, un être à part entière…Vivre des richesses du passé mais aussi de ses désillusions et de ses erreurs…Nulle vie n'est parfaite, elle n'est que ce que l'on en fait…L'avenir sera la réponse…Les questions étaient pour hier…Une nouvelle épreuve….Un nouveau destin…Un nouveau Castiel restant toujours Cass , restant toujours Jimmy…Se lamenter n'y changerait rien…C'était sa vie à présent et puisque même la mort se refusait à y mettre un terme, il fallait dès lors l'assumer quand bien même ce ne fut pas son choix…

Il passa la main sur son visage, sa barbe piquante rongeant son visage…Il sourit, triste…

Il n'avait hélas plus le choix…Il est plus facile de mourir que de vivre et ce serait là, son plus dur combat…Sa rédemption, son absolution…Vivre et non plus survivre…Etre et ne pas vouloir ne plus être…Ange ou humain, là n'est plus la question…Vouloir vivre ou mourir…Un des 2 sera la réponse…

Il fit couler de l'eau et y passa sa main blessée…Le sang s'y mêla…Il regarda ses étranges sources de vie se perdre dans l'infini…Son sang, son corps, sa vie qui s'écoule…Sa grâce, son immortalité peut-être…

En se rendant chez Cliff, Dean eut le regard attiré par une pancarte… »Lac de Kennies »…Il sourit…Stoppa la voiture sur le bas-côté, regarda sa montre

Il fit demi-tour et prit l'embranchement…

Le lac ressemblait à tous les lacs….Il n'avait juste pas de ponton, ce qui rappela à Dean qu'il n'était plus vraiment à la maison…Il s'approcha du bord et s'accroupit…

Son reflet dans l'eau était balancé par le courant le long de la berge…Il se leva et sortit de sa poche 50 cents…

Il lança la pièce le plus loin qu'il put…Cela lui faisait du bien de reprendre ce vieux rituel…

Il pensa à Sam…A cette heure-ci, il devait surement travailler…Ce soir, il rentrerait et Jennie l'attendrait puisqu'à présent elle était venue s'installer dans leur maison…Il regarda le ciel…Il le savait…Sam ne savait pas plus vivre seul que lui…Ils ne supportaient plus la solitude parce que pendant des années, ils furent à 2 et pourtant seul…Même un compagnon invisible était un bon compagnon puisqu'il vous empêchait de poursuivre le chemin seul…

Il préférait cet étrange rêve récurrent à toutes les chaines du monde…

Il écoutait le bruit des ressacs de l'eau sur les berges…La plénitude…La paix…

A chaque endroit où dorénavant, il se posera même ne fusse que pour une seule nuit, il veillerait à y rechercher un lac ou même un étang…Un lieu où il puisse jeter sa fortune dans les bras du destin…

Il ne sut pas pourquoi un jour, un lac devint sa bouée de sauvetage, sa bouffée d'air frais…Il sut juste qu'un jour, il fut tenté d'y voir un peu de son passé y ressurgir…

Cette pièce qu'il manque à sa vie, à son passé…Un lac et un être de dos y avaient leur place…Un jour, cette main posée sur cette épaule montrera la face de ce compagnon inconnu et le passé sera présent et l'avenir sera….

Bobby se rassit…Il n'avait pas parlé longtemps, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, mais il parla assez pour que Jacob puisse se faire une idée, et de ce vieux chasseur et de ses compagnons de route

« Il est évident que vous êtes très attaché à ses garçons…Ils sont comme vos fils et vous êtes comme leur père…Mais vous êtes aussi très attaché à Castiel, plus encore que vous ne le croyez…Il a tracé sa marque dans votre vie…Il vous l'a rendue…Il a ramené à la vie, Dean, Sam aussi…Il est normal que vous estimiez de votre devoir de le ramener à la vie à son tour…Mais cet être n'est pas mort, Bobby…Il est bien vivant… »

« Je sais… »

La porte s'ouvrit et Castiel apparut…Quand Bobby se retourna, son visage s'éclaira

Castiel était là, debout, lavé, rasé de près…En jeans noir et basket assortie, une chemise à carreau bleue foncée aux manches retroussées pendant sur son pantalon…Il ne restait du Castiel entré dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tôt, que les cheveux en bataille…Mais ce visage, c'était celui de l'ange, ses yeux bleus profonds, nettoyés de tout alcool ou médicament, c' était les yeux de l'ange…

Bobby se leva et s'approcha de Castiel …

« Hello, Bobby »

« Heureux de te retrouver, Cass… »

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras…Castiel grimaça mais il serra à son tour le vieil homme

« Merci, Bobby…Merci pour tout »

Bobby le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux

« Tu voulais savoir qui tu étais…Et bien, je te le dis, tu es Castiel….Tu es Cass…On s'en fout qu'un humain et un ange se partagent ce costume…Ce que j'ai devant moi, c'est toi…Et purée, Cass …Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir »

Bobby était ému, plus qu'il ne l'eut voulu…Jacob avait raison, il était plus attaché à cette être qu'il ne le pensait…Non pas parce qu'il lui devait la vie…Non pas parce qu'il avait sauvé Dean et Sam…Non pas parce qu'il avait combattu à leurs côtés

Non simplement parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à cet être autant qu'il tenait aux frères…Il faisait partie de sa vie…

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire

Jacob, assis sur sa chaise, avait observé la scène sans dire un mot…Du respect, il en avait pour cet être venu d'ailleurs et qui avait tout sacrifié sans arrière- pensée…Si les hommes avaient agi en leur temps de la même manière, on en serait jamais arrivé à de telles extrêmes…Quelques humains comme Bobby ne suffisent plus à sauver le monde…Ils sont si peu sur la balance…

Il espérait que si un jour, le destin devait réunir cette étrange famille, chacun puisse y reconnaitre un ami, un frère, un père…

Cela lui laissait encore de l'espoir en l'avenir

Oui, toutes les routes mènent à l'enfer mais chacune d'elles peut emprunter des chemins différents dont certaines mènent au Paradis...Le Paradis est aussi sur terre…Le Paradis est aussi en enfer…Le Paradis, c'est nous qui le construisons …

Le soleil avait atteint son zénith et Dean quitta le lac à regret…Fallait-il espérer maintenant que Jersey l'attende chez Cliff…Qu'il puisse retrouver Bobby…Qu'il puisse vivre entièrement sa nouvelle liberté sans un poids sur le cœur…Son puzzle, un jour se complètera mais si déjà Bobby pouvait refaire partie de sa vie…Ce serait déjà une partie du passé retrouvé

L'impala se gara devant le bar, son moteur ronronnant un long moment avant que Dean ne coupa le contact…Il ferma les yeux puis vérifia qu'il avait bien l'argent sur lui et sortit

Quand il rentra dans le bar, Cliff lui sourit en le saluant de la tête…Dean jeta un œil sur le côté et vit Jersey…Il parlait tout seul en tenant une bouteille de bière à la main, la pointant sur un être invisible

Dean se dirigea vers Cliff

« Salut »

« Salut…il vous attend depuis ce matin… »

« Whisky… » lança Dean

« Il est comment aujourd'hui ? »

« Bah …Je l'ai connu pire » répondit Cliff en lui servant un verre

Il le posa devant lui

« En tous les cas…Ce matin, il n'a parlé que de ses 100$ …Ce qui est plutôt bon signe »

« Merci »

Dean posa un billet sur le comptoir, prit son verre et se dirigea vers la table du fond

Il tira la chaise et s'installa

« Salut »

Jersey ne lui répondit pas, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents

« EH…. »

Dean tapa son verre sur la table, l'éclaboussant de whisky

Jersey tourna son regard vers lui

« Ooooohhh….100$ »

Il posa sa bière vide sur la table en la montrant du regard à Dean

Ce dernier se tourna vers Cliff et lui vit un signe de la main en montrant la bière

Jersey était hilare

Cliff déposa 2 bouteilles sur la table et partit

Avant même que Jersey attrapa la sienne, Dean s'en empara

« Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit arrangement »

« Nooooon…Jersey sait où se trouve l'ange »

« Et ? »

Jersey regarda la bière et se renfrogna

Dean lui tendit…Jersey en but la moitié d'une traite, bruyamment

Dean prit une gorgée de whisky

« Alors ? »

« 100$ ? »

Dean souffla et retira l'argent de sa poche

« Content…Tu causes maintenant…Sinon tu te contenteras juste de les regarder »

Jersey se parla à lui-même

« Pas gentil avec Jersey…Prison Jersey…Castiel Jersey »

Dean ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme

Jersey se mit à fouiller ses poches, il posa sur la table toutes sortes de babiole sans importance

Petits monnaies, clous, bouts de ficelle, un rouge à lèvre, un porte –clé sans clef…

Toute une vie de misère dans quelques objets sans valeur..

Il sortit alors un morceau de papier tout chiffonné et le dressa comme un trophée

« La voie du Paradis…Les yeux bleus …L'ange… »

Dean essaya d'attraper le papier mais malgré son état, Jersey s'avéra rapide et vif

« Jersey…Ca ne m'amuse pas…Je te préviens que tu n'auras pas ton fric avant que tu ne m'aies donné ce papier…Compris »

Il fronça ses sourcils crasseux

« Mauvais »

Il prit sa bière et la termina…La tapa sur la table si fort, qu'une partie des clients du bar tourna leur regard vers la table

« Mauvais » cria-t-il

Dean lui tendit la 2eme bière…

« Le papier » Il tendit l'autre main

Jersey lui posa le papier dans la main et se saisit de la bouteille

Une adresse et un prénom, Jacob

« C'est qui ça...Jacob ? »

Mais déjà, Jersey avait à nouveau décroché

« Jersey » cria Dean en tapant de la main sur la table

« C'est qui…Jacob ? »

« 100$ 100$ »

Il tendit la main…Dean lui donna l'argent, il sourit de toutes ses dents gâtées

« A Jacob….La maison de Dieu »

Dean en conclut que Jacob devait être le propriétaire

Il vida son whisky et se leva

«Merci, Jersey »

« Pas merci…Toi mauvais…Toi pas gentil…Mais toi bon, car 100$ »

« Salut… »

Et bonne chance pensa Dean

Il se dirigea vers le bar, Cliff parlait avec un client qui sembla être un habitué, il le laissa et rejoignit Dean

« Alors ? »

« Alors… »

Il lui tendit le papier

« Tu connais le chemin ? »

Cliff jeta un œil sur l'adresse

« C'est à 2h d'ici…Un petit motel sympa…C'est un ancien chasseur qui le tient…Jacob…Pas étonnant que tes amis y soient…C'est l'endroit idéal pour la discrétion et la paix… »

« Tu pourrais me dire comment y aller ? »

« Sur…Mais d'abord, je t'offre le diner… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut avant même que Dean ne réponde…Il s'assit…Il crevait de faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille…Il sourit…

Bobby, j'arrive…

Fin chapitre IX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X « Miroir sans tain »

Sam en avait rêvé trop tôt et Dean en rêva trop tard…Mais déjà, la Ford Capri avait pris le départ et avec elle, Castiel…

Sam téléphona mais Dean ne répondit pas...Il était rentré à son motel, demain lui et Bobby avaient promis de se retrouver, il n'entendit pas Sam lui dire que c'était lui la pièce manquante du puzzle…

Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas non plus, Dean, c'est que Castiel ne serait plus là quand de son sommeil, il émergerait.

Il n'écouta le message de Sam que le lendemain matin, après une nuit qui bouleversa sa vie…Remuant le passé et noyant son présent

Tous les évènements se bousculèrent…La voix de Sam qui tremblait sur un répondeur qui sembla être une boite sur un autre monde

La voix de Bobby de l'autre côté du fil qui lui dit sur un ton neutre que Castiel était parti et qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Pas d'adresse et déjà son téléphone abandonné…

Cela ne se pouvait pas…Dean raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains…Depuis une heure, depuis ce rêve….Il n'arrêtait pas de voir sa vie défilée…Il se regarda dans la glace, torse nu et pantalon de pyjama…Il s'en approcha et toucha son épaule…La marque avait disparu mais elle était toujours en lui…Il s'appuya des 2 mains sur le miroir et y posa son front…Il aurait voulu que Dieu en cet instant existe…Il aurait voulu qu'il apparaisse cet ange, à ses côtés…

Il voudrait le frapper de rage, de lui avoir volé sa vie, ses souvenirs, de lui avoir effacé cette seule amitié

Il voudrait le remercier de lui avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie, libre , sans entrave, lui dire merci pour tout, pour ce sacrifice ultime

Il voudrait lui dire pardon de n'avoir jamais su être l'ami qu'il aurait dû être…

Il voudrait lui dire pardon de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir vu dans le ce regard le désespoir dans lequel son indifférence l'avait plongé

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien…Non…Ca ne se passera pas comme ça…Dut il retourner tout le pays, le monde, l'univers…Cette quête sera la sienne…

Il retrouvera l'humain, il retrouvera l'ange mais il le retrouvera cet ami, ce frère…C'est à son tour de lui prouver sa loyauté…A son tour de lui montrer le chemin…

Sam avait pris la route à son tour…Vers Bobby….Vers Dean…Jennie avait compris…En avait-elle le choix ? Quand elle le vit partir, appuyée contre le chambranle, ce matin-là, elle se dit que peut-être y avait-il là, une forme d'adieu

Quand elle le salua de la main à son départ, elle pleura…Le passé pèse décidemment bien plus lourd que le présent et qu'un hypothétique avenir…

La voiture quitta la ville et avec elle, Sam…Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et se dit qu'une vie normale, même pour lui, sera difficile à construire…

Il se promit de revenir…Il aimait Jennie, il adorait ses études, ses nouveaux amis…Il aimait cette ville et cette vie…

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse la paix avec son passé…On ne construit pas une nouvelle vie sur des bases tronquées…

Bobby avait reconnu le bruit si particulier de son moteur…Il se leva d'un bond et tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, lança un œil un coin sur Castiel…Le visage de ce dernier s'était fermé…Dean…

Jacob se leva et il repoussa d'un doigt le rideau

Une impala noire venait de se garer devant la réception…

« Vous voulez que je l'éloigne un moment ? »

Bobby se passa la main sur le visage…Il était partagé entre sa joie de retrouver ce fils de cœur et en même temps la douleur de percevoir dans le regard de ce dernier l'absence de souvenir

« Non » murmura Castiel

Jacob se retourna et s'avança vers lui

« Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oui »

« Bien…Comme vous voulez…Je vais tâcher de le retenir quand même un peu…Si jamais, j'ai fait garer votre voiture à l'arrière…Dana l'a fait remorquer jusqu'ici »

«Merci mais ça va aller »

Il sourit, triste…Non ça n'irait pas mais quitte à devoir affronter un regard qui ne le reconnaitrait pas autant le faire une dernière fois…Il sentit Bobby qui le fixait depuis la fenêtre…Dean n'était pas encore sorti de la voiture…

Jacob ouvrit la porte et partit sans se retourner…Il sentit peser sur sa nuque, Bobby qui le regardait s'éloigner…Il avait mal à sa jambe…La douleur trouve refuge où elle peut…Une vieille blessure faisait bien l'affaire…Il boita et arriva à son bureau fatigué et las…Il n'avait pas jeté un seul œil sur l'impala dont Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé

Il eut un long silence, Bobby près de la fenêtre et Castiel debout près de la porte, la fixant…Attendant son destin…

Que dire d'ailleurs…Les mots n'étaient pas, n'étaient plus nécessaires…Bobby vit Dean sortir de la voiture et son visage s'éclaira…Celui de Castiel se ferma encore un peu plus…Il tenait à Dean, ce vieil homme et lui, Castiel allait devenir une entrave…Dean ne le reconnaitrait pas même si inconsciemment Bobby l'espérait encore…Quand ses 2 là se seront retrouvé, Castiel ferait honorer sa promesse à Bobby…Il tracerait alors sa route et eux, la leur…IL n'avait plus sa place ici quand bien même Bobby lui avait prouver son attachement, il ne serait jamais Sam, il ne serait jamais Dean…Leur passé commun n'avait rien avoir le sien…4 années d'une vie, cela peut paraître long mais qu'est-ce à côté de plus de 25 années…Rien…Une poussière dans l'infini…

Il sourit amer, au moins, Bobby se souviendra un peu de lui, pour un temps du moins, pour un moment….Lui ne les oubliera jamais…La mémoire d'un ange ne s'efface jamais…

Dean avait arrêté l'impala devant la réception…Il jeta un œil sur le motel, sur son parking mais il n'y avait de parquer qu'une vieille camionnette sur le côté et à l'arrière, qu'une vieille Capri noire et une Chevrolet…

Il resta un moment au volant, se demandant comment Bobby allait l'accueillir…Furieux qu'il ait tout plaqué ou heureux qu'il se soit enfin trouver…Il sourit probablement les 2, c'était Bobby

Il se décida à sortir enfin de sa voiture, de son refuge…

La portière grinça, il la claqua

Dans la chambre, Castiel sursauta…La portière qui claqua fut comme une balle qui le traversa

La porte de la réception était grande ouverte, étendu devant le comptoir, Brax dormait à point fermé…Plongé dans ses pensées, Dean n'avait pas vu Jacob y revenir…

Il évita le chien et toqua sur le comptoir…Brax se releva d'un bond et grogna sur Dean

« Oh ca va pas recommencer hein…Allez oust...Fichu cleps… » Il recula

« Brax…Pieds »

Le chien fit le tour du comptoir en trottinant, apparut Jacob tout sourire

« N'ayez pas peur…Il ne mord que sur commande »

« Ca me rassure » répondit Dean avec un sourire feint

« Vous désirez une chambre ? »

Il prit son livre de réservation

« Euh non merci…Je suis en fait à la recherche de quelqu'un »

Jacob referma le livre et fixa Dean

« Ah »

« Oui…On m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici »

« Et il a un nom ce quelqu'un ? »

« Oui…Bobby Singer »

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de mentir, de ne rien dire…De faire en sorte que les choses continuent sans lui mais on ne peut fuir le destin indéfiniment, il finit toujours par vous rattraper, tôt ou tard…Si Dean était là alors cela signifiait…Que l'heure était là aussi…

Bobby vit Dean sortir de la réception et Jacob lui indiquer du doigt la direction de la chambre. Il fixa Castiel qui lui sourit…Ce dernier recula et se plaça le plus à l'écart possible laissant tout l'espace à Bobby…Dans les retrouvailles, il y en a toujours un de trop…

Bobby leva sa casquette et passa sa main dans ses cheveux…On toqua…

Il alla ouvrir…Dean se tenait devant lui, fier et tout sourire…

« Salut, Bobby »

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » feignit- t-il, étonné

« Ah bah…Merci pour l'accueil…Sympa »

Dean ronchonna

« Ca fait des jours que je te cherche…Je me faisais un sang d'encre…Tu réponds plus maintenant quand on t'appelle ? »

« Euh non…J'avais des trucs à régler »

« T'es pas content de me voir ? » Dean sembla déçu…Il s'attendait à des retrouvailles plus franches ne se rendant pas compte dans quel désarroi était plongé Bobby…Entre son désir de le prendre dans ses bras et celui de l'écarter pour retarder l'inexorable

« Viens ici, imbécile » Bobby le serra dans ses bras, un long moment en lui tapant dans le dos

« Putain Bobby…Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver…Tu m'as manqué…Tellement manqué »

« Et toi dont fiston… »

Castiel, dans l'ombre, observait la scène silencieux…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer au point de lui faire mal…En cet instant, il fut humain…Il aurait voulu être un ange

Bobby repoussa Dean et le regarda

« T'as bonne mine dit on »

« Merci…j'en dirais pas autant pour toi ? » lança ironique Dean

« Ses derniers jours ont été un peu mouvementé… »

Il le fit enfin entrer

« Ouaih…Jacob m'a vaguement expliqué… »

Bobby se tourna vers Dean

« Comment va Sam ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone…Très bien…Il étudie toujours, travaille et Jennie est venue s'installer à la maison…Il est heureux… »

« Et toi, Dean ? »

« Je le suis enfin Bobby…Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours…C'est ça que j'aime faire…C'est ça que j'ai choisi de faire…Et cette fois-ci, nul n'a choisi pour moi »

« Et du coup, tu te souviens de moi ? » Bobby avait pris un air grave

« Noonnnn …Bobby…Crois pas ça…Tu me manquais…C'est tout »

Il baissa la tête

« Même si j'avoue que pouvoir espérer t'avoir à mes côtés comme aux bons vieux temps »

Il sentit la main de Bobby lui prendre le visage

« T'es vraiment trop con toi….Bien sûr que je serais toujours là pour vous…Ne l'aies je pas toujours été ? »

Dean releva les yeux, ému

« Ses derniers mois ont été si étranges…J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans le brouillard…Tu étais si loin…J'aurais voulu te voir plus souvent…Oh putain, Bobby tu m'as trop manqué »

« Et toi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point…Y a pas un jour qui se soit passé sans que je pense à vous…Je voulais tellement votre bonheur…Moi, j'étais le passé…Les chasses…Je voulais que vous ayez le choix de vos vies…J'avais peur de vous influencer avec toutes mes histoires»

« Avoue que tu as toujours su que j'allais reprendre la route » Dean lança la réplique avec un grand sourire

Bobby plaça ses 2 mains sur ses hanches

« J'en aurais mis mes 2 mains à couper…On change pas un homme sur le fond juste sur la forme…T'es un chasseur hors pair…Tu as l'instinct…C'était ça ou flic mais bon, on connait tous

ton amour des règles »

Ils se mirent à rire…

Tout ce temps, Castiel resta dans l'ombre…Comme invisible…Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, il n'existait déjà plus dans leur monde…Même Bobby l'avait oublié perdu dans le bonheur de ses retrouvailles et du passé…De ce nouveau bout de chemin à parcourir ensemble…Il se sentit soudain de trop, pas à sa place, déconnecté et cela lui fit mal…Il espérait resté invisible…Qu'ils quittent tous les 2 la pièce, qu'il soit a à présent aussi effacé de la mémoire de Bobby

« Parlant chasse « Dean reprit un air plus concerné, plus sérieux

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?...Les Shaans sont toujours là ? Je croyais qu'avec la porte fermée, ils étaient tous mort ? »

Bobby pâlit…Un rappel à la réalité…Il retomba sur terre…Il avait oublié Castiel et se dit que l'ange avait dû observer ses retrouvailles et probablement que l'humain avait dû en souffrir

Bobby ne répondit pas…

« Et c'est qui ce Castiel dont tout le monde me parle ? Un de tes potes ? Comment sait -il pour les Shaans ? Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Merde Dean « murmura Bobby en baissant le regard

« Je suis Castiel »

Bobby ferma les yeux et Dean se retourna…Castiel s'avança vers lui…Dean le regarda…Il avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un chasseur avec sa chemise qui pendait et ses cheveux en bataille…Mais Dean avait été plus d'une fois surpris et avait appris à ne plus trop se fier aux apparences…Il lui tendit la main

« Je m'appelle Dean…Je suis un ami de Bobby »

Castiel regarda la main tendue et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean…Dean qui ne l'avait pas reconnu…Dean qui venait de le briser…Il lui serra la main à son tour

« Enchanté…Jimmy Castiel…Je suis un « ami » récent de Bobby » Il sourit mais machinalement, car à cet instant, il aurait voulu fuir….

Bobby ré-ouvrit des yeux pleins de compassion pour Castiel qui lui sourit…T'inquiète pas Bobby, ça ira…sembla lui dire l'ange

« On m'a dit que vous aviez été blessé ? Ca va ? »

Castiel regarda son bas-ventre

« Ca doit…Ce sont les risques du métier »

A peine terminé sa phrase, déjà Dean se détourna de lui et porta toute son attention sur Bobby

Laissant un Castiel ravagé qui aurait voulu disparaitre…Qui aurait voulu lui aussi avoir la mémoire effacée…Les souvenirs lui écrasaient la poitrine…Il avait dur à respirer…

« Cass ? ca va ? » lança Bobby inquiet en s'avançant vers lui

« Oui… »

Il sortit, sans plus un mot, laissant seul un Bobby désemparé et un Dean étonné

« Space ton pote »

« Il a passé de durs moments, Dean…Et pour lui, le pire ne fait que commencer »

Bobby fixa la porte…Il sentit son départ imminent…

Dean enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le lit...Il se rua sur le restant des sandwich

« Ouhhh ça, ça tombe bien…Je crève la dalle » Il se frotta les mains

« Dean qui a faim… » Bobby rit mais il n'en avait pas envie…La joie des retrouvailles se trouvèrent soudain ternies par le chagrin d'un prochain départ…

Castiel se gara le long de la route et fixa le volant…Il sentit les larmes coulées le long de sa joue…Il passa ses mains sur son visage et regarda étonné ses perles de sel qui lui brûlaient les yeux et lui pressaient la gorge…

Tu pleures l'humain…Sur ce, l'ange a perdu…Tu apprends le vrai chagrin, c'est ta première leçon, c'est la plus dure

Pleure l'ange, pleure l'humain…Pleure Hybride…

Il y avait sur la route, une pancarte qui indiquait un lac…Castiel fit demi-tour et prit l'embranchement, il ouvrit sa vitre espérant ainsi que le vent effacerait sa douleur…

Il se parqua sur le côté, à l'abri des arbres, espérant que nul ne s'y trouve…Il cherchait la solitude.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith…Il faisait dansé ses rayons sur les eaux mouvantes…

Castiel aperçut sur la rive une racine qui faisait le pont sur l'eau…Il s'y accroupit se tenant à la branche du haut et dans le lac, refléta son âme…Cela ferait quoi de se retrouver au fond des abysses…Cela doit être calme, la plénitude, la paix...N'est-ce pas là, ce que, lui, Castiel recherchait…Sa vie lui appartenait, il pouvait en faire ce que bon lui semblait…Et si il décidait que cette vie ne valait pas la peine d'être souffert…

Si demain, il rencontrerait d'autres Bobby, d'autres Dean et Sam…Serait-ce pour les mêmes peines ?

La vie, ce n'était donc que cela…Une joie pour mille douleurs...

Et si jamais la mort ne devait jamais frapper à sa porte…Si de l'ange, il avait reçu l'éternité…Le chagrin des pertes devraient se rajouter aux chagrins des désillusions, à l'infini

Le poids du bonheur n'était jamais l'égal de celui des malheurs…Pourquoi ? Et Pourquoi devoir vivre et revivre cela encore et encore ?...

Pourtant le bonheur retrouvé de Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient la preuve que les épreuves et les batailles finissent toujours par être récompensées…Mais pour combien de temps ?

Construire un bonheur pour le perdre si vite…Ce n'est donc que cela, la vie

Terminer comme Jersey ou Jacob, blessé dans son âme ou sa chair ?

Castiel ferma les yeux…L'eau sembla l'attirer...Un appel du profond…

Bobby était assis sur le canapé écoutant Dean lui raconté une partie de son ancienne vie, de Sam, de Jennie et de Jack…

Il lui servit une bière, il parla de Marie et de jersey…Cela faisait du bien à Bobby de retrouver Dean

Il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'eut cru…Le revoir là, lui fit soudain tout oublier….Juste le plaisir d'un face à face, il rit souvent, parfois avec un petit peu de nostalgie…

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé…Puis Dean aborda le thème des Shaans et tout à coup, Bobby regarda l'heure…

Castiel…

Il se leva

« Ca va Bobby ? »

« C'est bizarre ?...Cass devrait être déjà revenu »

« Putain Bobby…Tu y sembles vachement attaché à ce mec »

« Oui…Il me fait penser au toi d'avant…Ca doit être pour ça »

« Bah alors y a pas à s'inquiéter… »

Il rit en buvant sa bière

« Il doit être occupé de boire ou de draguer une jolie blonde »

Boire peut être…Bobby sourit…Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet des jolies blondes avec lui…

« Bon écoute reste là 2 minutes…J'arrive, je vais voir si il n'est pas chez Jacob… »

« Rhooo mais Bobby…Fiche lui donc la paix à ce mec…Il est plus en âge d'être pouponné… »

« Tu l'as pas si bien dit » murmura Bobby

Il ouvrit la porte et Castiel se tint devant lui…Un peu pâlot…Il se tenait le côté…

« Cass ? » lança-t-il

« Bobby ? » Il avait bu…Son haleine, son regard…Il avait pris quelque chose aussi

« Merde, Cass…Allez rentres »

« T'inquiète, Bobby…Je ne suis ni soul ni pété…J'ai bu une bière et j'ai pris quelques calmants….C'est tout »

Il lui sourit, il ne mentait pas…

« On parlait justement de vous » lança Dean

« Ah bon….Je deviens un sujet de conversation maintenant » ironisa-t-il

« On parlait des Shaans ? »

« Hummmm…. »

Il s'assit sur la chaise face à Dean mais ne leva pas le regard sur lui…

« Bobby m'a dit qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se reproduire ? »

« Oui enfin…ils sont plus nombreux…Et ils sont des leaders maintenant »

Dean se leva et s'approcha

« Comment ça ? »

« Dans ceux que j'ai combattu…Il y en avait un qui n'avait que les yeux blancs…Les autres semblaient suivre ses ordres… »

« Ils s'adaptent » réfléchit Dean

« Oui…Toutes créatures abandonnées s'adaptent à son nouvel environnement, c'est le propre des êtres vivants »

Bobby le regarda…Il pensa à lui en disant ça

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un moment…De l'usine, des Shaans mais déjà, Castiel n'écoutait plus vraiment…Dean s'adressait la plupart du temps à Bobby et ne sembla ne s'intéresser à lui que pour qu'il lui confirme ses dires…Il n'avait pas changé….Un leader dans l'âme…Ils faisaient un beau duo…Lui et Bobby…

Il tourna le regard et vit le sien dans le miroir qui pendait près du lit…Il regarda Dean…

«Je suis comme un miroir sans tain, je peux te voir mais toi, tu ne me vois pas…Je sais qui tu es et toi, tu ne me reconnais pas…Si aujourd'hui, on devait me demander quel était mon plus grand regret, ce serait celui-là…Et en même temps, tu es là, debout devant moi…Et je me dis que ce regret ne sera jamais que le mien…Tu sembles heureux, Dean…Tu sembles avoir retrouver ta vie…Je commence seulement à découvrir la mienne…On ne deviendra jamais ami…Nous n'avons plus grand-chose en commun si ce n'est la chasse et tu la partageras avec Bobby et non, avec moi….

N'en est-il pas mieux ainsi ?...Tous ses souvenirs que nous aurions dû avoir en commun, n'auraient-ils pas gâché le plaisir de retrouvailles qui n'auront, de toutes manières, jamais lieu…

Tu me parles et je ne t'entends pas…Te voir me fait trop mal…J'aurais voulu que jamais nos routes ne se recroisent…Tu es ce passé que je fuis…Tu es ce passé qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui…Un hybride…Un être perdu entre 2 mondes…Je n'ai plus de lien avec mes frères et je n'en ai guère plus ici, parmi les humains…

Bobby va reprendre la route et il sera à tes côtés…Il te choisira et me laissera…Je ne lui en voudrais pas…Il est ton père, tu es son fils…

Je ne suis que Castiel…

Je trouverais jamais un autre Dean dans cette nouvelle vie et je n'oublierais jamais l'ancien…Tu es unique…Vous êtes unique…

On dit qu'on construit sa vie sur des chagrins et des regrets…Qu'ils nous rendent plus fort…

J'en ai eu pourtant des 2 mais je ne me sens pas plus fort pour autant…Je me sens juste plus seul que jamais…

Dean…Mon ami, mon frère…

On se parle probablement pour la dernière fois car demain, je ne serais plus là

J'ai appris à me fondre dans les ombres…Je trouverais bien une sortie à cette douleur qui soudain fait de mon cœur une prison

Je sens ton regard, Bobby...

Un jour, tu m'as fait une promesse…Il est temps de l'honorer…Je vais partir et je te demanderais de ne pas m'en empêcher…Tu m'as aidé plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer…Tu m'as montré la voie…A moi de la suivre…De tracer mon chemin…

Parle Dean…Parle…Que j'entende une dernière fois ta voix avant de partir…Que ce souvenir reste graver en moi comme une trace du passé qui ne pourra s'effacer…

Bobby, Sam et Toi …Vous êtes à jamais ma famille…Peu m'importe si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Dean…Je me souviendrais de toi pour 2…Je me souviendrais de vous comme d'un…

Je suppose que le destin voulait que nos routes se croisent une dernière fois

Peut-être a-t-il pensé comme moi, que nous revoir ranimerait ta mémoire mais il semble que nulle porte ne se soit ouverte et que mon nom, à jamais ne fasse partie que de ce présent et jamais de ton passé.

Même en cela, j'ai fait une erreur, mais elle est pour moi, cette erreur et non pour toi…

Ta destinée aurait été différente si ensemble nous avions continué le chemin…

Tu as choisi ta vie…Tu es heureux…Tout comme Sam…Tout comme Bobby

Je n'ai plus ma place dans vos vies…Bien que vous en aurez toujours une dans la mienne…

Je suis comme un miroir sans tain et en cet instant, je voudrais le briser… »

Ce soir-là, l'être réapparut dans les rêves de Dean

Etrangement, cette nuit-là, il ne se réveilla pas quand sa main se posa sur son épaule, que ce visage sortit de l'ombre, se tourna vers lui en tiquant et lui sourit…

Comme une vague …Les souvenirs ressurgirent…Un flot du passé qui noya le présent...

Dean se leva en sueur, tremblant, respirant trop fort, trop vite…Il sentit les larmes sur ses joues…

Si proche et à la fois si loin…

Fin du chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI « Destins croisés »

Il y a des souvenirs qui hantent les nuits, sans que jamais on ne puisse s'y rattacher, comme si l'on vivait les souvenirs d'un autre mais que c'était dans nos rêves qu'ils s'ancraient…

Pendant des mois, Dean avait vécu avec un fantôme, une ombre qui avait fini par devenir un compagnon de ses solitudes nocturnes…Un être dont il se sentit étrangement proche mais sans jamais savoir pourquoi

Il a fait fini par croire aux théories de Sam…L'inconscient qui prenait forme…Mais quel inconscient ? Quelle image reflétait-il ? Que pouvait représenter cet être sans nom qui venait si souvent hanter ses nuits ?

Etait-ce cela l'image de la paix retrouvée, un être posé tourné vers l'avenir ? Dos au passé…

Pourtant d'instinct, il sut qu'il représentait plus qu'une image…

Il se regardait souvent dans la glace et essaya de percer à travers celle-ci, son âme…La sonder pour voir qui elle lui cachait…

Qui était-c e ? Qu'était-ce ?...Pourquoi tant d'obstination à vouloir découvrir une réponse à ses questions qui n'en étaient pas?…Pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir briser une paix offerte pour un trouble à partager ?

Parce que Sam, aussi, avait fait d'étrange rêve… Mais lui, ne voulait pas savoir qui était ce personnage qui s'avançait vers lui…Il n'en reconnut pas l'ombre et ne chercha jamais à percer le mystère…Lui qui fuyait le passé …Pourquoi aujourd'hui, essayer de le réveiller ?

Cette nuit-là, après l'émotion des retrouvailles, le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa vie, d'avoir enfin trouvé un sens à celle-ci…Dean s'endormit apaisé…Libre…Il n'y pensa pas à cet être avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond…Un sommeil qui allait bouleverser sa vie à nouveau…Réveiller ce passé qu'il cherchait à reconstruire…Ce sommeil qui allait enfin lui rendre son passé volé…

Il rêva…Et plus il rêva, plus son cœur s'accéléra et même dans la plus profonde des noirceurs, il vit la lumière

Un lac…Un de ses lacs dont il ne cessa jamais de contempler les eaux depuis des mois…Un ponton et au bout, il était là, de dos et pour la 1e fois, Dean le perçu, le vit et le ressentit

Il s'approcha, perdu dans un voile de brume…Il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide et regardait pourtant ses pieds parcourir le chemin de bois…Il avait l'impression d'avancer et de ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre…

L'être avait les mains dans les poches, légèrement vouté…Semblant observer son reflet dans l'eau

Plus il s'en approchait, plus Dean sentit son cœur lui échapper…Mais il était trop proche de savoir, trop proche de cette clé sur son passé pour le fuir et s'en détourner….

Il tendit la main, elle lui sembla peser si lourd qu'il faillit la laisser retomber…Mais il fixa le bout du ponton et continua de la tendre peu importe la souffrance de ses muscles, peu importe son cœur qui lâchait, peu importe l'impression de marcher sans avancer…

Il lui fallait forcer le destin, forcer la porte de ses rêves…Savoir…Pourquoi cette nuit-ci ?...Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se sentit il plus fort, plus sûr de lui ?...Est ce d'avoir retrouvé Bobby ? Est-ce d'avoir reparlé du passé avec ce dernier ?

Peu importe, Il sut juste que là, lui était enfin offert l'occasion de briser le miroir et de voir qui se cachait derrière son reflet…Il sut juste que c'était la fin de la quête…

Il était là, devant lui et ne bougea pas, comme figé...Dean se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et plongea son regard dans celui de cet être dont l'image floue tremblait sur les ondes du lac…

Dean posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de cet ombre et le visage se tourna vers lui...

Et soudain, ce fut le passé qui resurgit du fond de sa mémoire comme une vague…Une profonde douleur…L'âme qui se déchire et se dévoile …

Ce visage qui lui sourit, ce visage qui se pencha sur le côté pour chercher son regard…

Et puis cette voix profonde….

« Hello, Dean »

Castiel, l'ange

Castiel, l'ami

Castiel, le frère

Il lui sourit et Dean se réveilla…En sueur, en larmes…Son cœur écrasant sa poitrine…Son passé recomposé….Dean était reconstruit…Dean était détruit…

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu alors qu'il l'avait face à lui quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il partageait ses nuits depuis 8 mois et sa vie depuis déjà si longtemps

Lui, l'ange qui l'avait ramené des Enfers…Lui, l'ange qui était devenu son ami, son sang par-delà même le sang…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'appuya sur ses genoux….Comment peut-on oublier 4 ans de sa vie sans jamais en avoir de souvenirs ? Comment peut-on oublier un être qui a tant compté dans une vie…Dans tant de vie…

Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'en si peu de temps, il ne reste de trace de cet ange qu'une ombre furtive dans des nuits sans véritable repos ?

Il vit son double dans le miroir et crut y voir, l'espace d'un instant, le visage de Castiel se fondre dans le sien….Et puis apparaitre celui de Sam….

Quand il rouvrit les yeux…Elle se tenait là, droite et fière…Egale à elle-même…Son reflet dans le lac brouilla le sien …Et dans l'écho de leur regard, tout fut dit qui ne dut se dire…

« Dans l'eau, tu veux noyer ton chagrin, l'ange ou dans les profondeurs, tu veux sacrifier ta vie, humain ? »

Elle s'approcha de la berge et s'appuya sur l'arbre…Elle lui tendit une main blanche et froide

« Viens…N'oblige pas le démon que je suis à venir prendre ton âme…Cela me ferait que bien trop de chagrin…Il y a déjà bien assez d'ange qui parcourent mon royaume et autant d'humain qui voudraient le fuir »

Il la regarda, elle lui sourit…Ses grands yeux verts plongeant dans les siens

« T'inquiète…Je n'ai nul intention de mourir »

D'un bond, il se retrouva sur la berge mais resta accroupi…Sa blessure lui fit mal…Se peut-il que le chagrin puisse trouver refuge dans les plaies du corps pour raviver celle de l'âme ?

Elanora Diferatis voulut s'approcher pour l'aider mais il se recula en se relevant, se tenant le côté

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« En voilà un bien triste accueil… »

« Je n'ai pas le cœur aux retrouvailles, Elanora…Ce n'est pas le jour »

Il la regarda pour la première fois et la trouva différente…Plus triste, si jamais elle ne fut heureuse, plus terne, si jamais elle ne fut lumineuse…

« Tu m'as l'air bien sombre ? » lui lança-il

« Tu n'as guère l'air mieux… » sourit- elle amère

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…Que fais-tu ici ? «

« Je suis libre à présent, sur la terre, à nouveau de marcher »

« C'est ça » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus

Un court silence…Juste le bruit de l'eau qui se mourait sur les berges

« Dans mon royaume, nulle âme ne semble vouloir retrouver la lumière…Il dort encore dans les enfers des démons puissants qui les attirent et les détournent du chemin que je leur aie tracé…Et Dieu ne semble pas vouloir tenir sa promesse du pardon pour les âmes damnées ayant combattu en son nom »

Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux d'ébène tombant sur sa poitrine

« Il y a encore trace de la porte dans mes enfers »

« C'est le cas… » mûrmura Castiel

Elle releva les yeux sur lui…Ni surprise, ni triste...Aucune émotion

« Je pense qu'il reste encore un être des Temps Anciens…Qui sommeillait ici avant le retour des siens et qui réveillé n'a pas trouvé la voie du retour avec la porte fermée »

Elle s'approcha et tenta de percer le mystère dans le regard de Castiel

« Tu sais des choses, Ange que nul autre ne sait et tu ne sembles pas vouloir les partager alors que mon enfer se meurt et que la terre se peuple d'êtres malfaisants…Dis- moi, Humain, que caches-tu en cette âme que tu n'oses avouer »

Elle sonda son regard, il baissa le sien

« Cesse » ordonna-t-il

« Je ne suis pas un de tes esclaves maudits dont tu peux fouiller l'âme »

« Tu rêves l'ange…La mort et l'horreur parsèment tes nuits…Si tu ne vas au bout de ceux-ci…Jamais la vérité, tu ne sauras…Car toi seul, l'hybride possède la réponse »

« Encore…Toujours » ragea-t-il

« Non…J'en ai fini avec l'ange et ses quêtes sans fin…J'en ai fini avec l'humain, ses souffrances et ses dépendances….Je suis Castiel et une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi…J'en ai fini avec tous ses sacrifices…Fini» Il haussa le ton au dernier mot

« On ne fuit pas sa destinée, Castiel…La porte est fermée…Mourir pour cela, tu as fait mais il faut à présent en finir à jamais…Il est dans les enfers, un être qui pourrait si ne pas l'ouvrir à nouveau….Venger la perte des siens…Il a de pouvoir moins que Nyarlathotep et Yog-Sothoth mais il est encore que trop puissant »

« Et tu espères quoi ?...Que je retourne dans tes enfers ? Que je meurs à nouveau ?...Oublie…J'en ai fait plus que ma part et quand je vois ce que cela m'a rapporté… »

« C'est de ton choix d'avoir effacé l'amitié…C'est de ton choix d'avoir tout abandonné »

Elle se tourna vers le lac et regarda vers l'horizon en repoussant ses longs cheveux dans son dos

« Je voudrais n'être jamais née, n'avoir jamais connu l'amour et n'être jamais tomber dans les abymes…Mais c'était mon destin que de devenir la voix de Lucifer en ses terres et celle des démons en celle-ci…On échappe pas à sa destinée quand bien même tu effacerais le passé, Castiel…Toujours un moyen, il trouverait pour se rappeler à toi…Tu crois que d'un geste, tu peux l'écarter d'une vie et espérer qu'il t'oublie…Erreur…Tu verras ange que toujours ce que tu caches fini toujours par réapparaître et ce que tu fuis par te rattraper… »

Castiel s'approcha d'elle

« De quoi tu parles ? « Castiel sembla intrigué par les dires d'Elanora

« Rien…Il est une partie des destins qu'il m'est devoir de diriger…J'en ai fait ma part… » Elle sourit

« Quand à nouveau toutes les destinées seront réunies, Castiel…Il te faudra partir loin dans tes cauchemars car en eux tu trouveras le nom du démon qui ruine mes enfers et envahi la terre…Tu as là ta vraie fin du voyage…Tu seras alors qui de l'ange ou de l'humain primera sur l'autre….Tu seras qui tu es…N'est-ce pas là ton désir…Hybride »

« Si…Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en payer ce prix là… »

« Tu ne seras pas seul… »

Il croisa son regard dans les reflets du lac

« Je te serais toujours loyale car en ses enfers plus d'une âme doit retrouver le chemin de la terre et à un humain, j'ai promis la rédemption pour l'une d'elle… »

« A 2, nous aurons bien peu de chance »

« Nous ne serons pas que 2, l'ange… »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit…Elanora Diferatis avait disparu

Il se demanda pendant un instant si tout cela n'était pas une illusion, un mirage…Si tout cela n'était pas une partie de ses cauchemars qui prenait forme

Il s'assit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux

La tête dans les mains, il ferma à nouveau les yeux….Jamais il ne pourrait parcourir les rivières de sang qui détruisaient ses nuits jusqu'à leurs fins…Trouver la route qui mène aux enfers…Seul avec comme unique compagne, un démon…Quelle chance de réussite avait-il sinon aucune …

Serait-ce vraiment la réponse à toutes ses questions ? Elanora disait-elle vraie ? Ange ou humain…Etait-ce au bout de cet ultime voyage qu'il trouverait ses réponses ? Et quand bien même il en aurait, en quoi cela changerait il sa destinée puisque les 2, il était et resterait…

Il sentit sur sa peau le soleil chauffé, il écouta le bruit des clapotis de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux…La plénitude…Et pour la 1er fois en 8 mois, en paix avec lui-même, il se sentit libre

Dean frappa à la porte…Bobby sourit triste, un qui part, à nouveau et l'autre qui revient, enfin….Pourquoi leurs routes ne se s'étaient-elles pas croisées ?

« Bobby…Ouvre…. »

Il refrappa de plus belle sur la porte. Bobby fronça des sourcils

« C'est ouvert »

Dean apparut, le visage décomposé…

« Où est-il ? »

Bobby s'était assis sur la chaise que Castiel avait occupé quelques heures plus tôt…Il était perdu dans ses pensées…Il revoyait le regard de Castiel qui s'égarait dans celui de Dean…Dean qui ne l'avait pas reconnu et qui en une poignée de main avait détruit les rêves d'un ange et les illusions d'un humain.

Il entendit alors le moteur si particulier de l'impala…Dean était de retour et Castiel était parti…

Il ferma les yeux…Merde…le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit…

Parce qu'il était trop tard….Parce que Castiel n'était plus là…Parce que Dean était resté aveugle et que lui, Bobby, avait dû rester témoin de ses retrouvailles à sens unique…

Dès que Dean eut quitté la chambre, Bobby sut…Il sentit peser sur lui, le regard de Castiel sur sa nuque…Et cette promesse qui résonnait encore dans sa tête...Elle arrivait à échéance et Bobby ne voulut pas se retourner pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard de Castiel et dans celui-ci, ses adieux

Il avait préparé ses affaires sans dire un mot et Bobby l' avait regardé faire, écho de son silence…

Castiel avait le visage fermé…Bobby assit sur le canapé l'observait cet ange, cet humain…Il avait l'air si fort et en même temps si fragile…Il était toujours debout malgré les épreuves…Mort, ressuscité si souvent, semblant être le jouet du destin…Un pion sur un échiquier pourtant jamais mat…

Combien aurait déjà abandonné ? N'aurait-il donc jamais droit à une vie digne de ce nom ? Devra-t-il toujours être la main du destin ? Est-ce dont là, sa véritable raison d'être ?

Utile en son temps et perdu pour un temps…

Il était penché sur son sac à dos…Bobby n'arriva pas à trouver les mots pour le faire changer d'avis…Il avait envie de lui dire tant de chose et maintenant que le moment était là, il n'y eut que le silence…

L'ange s'en va, l'humain aussi…Et à aucun des 2, il n'arrivait à parler…Rien de le détournerait de son choix, Bobby le savait mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là, peu importe les distances, les mois, les années qui s'écouleront…Bobby voulait que Castiel sache qu'il sera toujours son ombre…

Fuis l'ange mais moi, je te retrouverais…Fuis l'humain mais invisible, tu ne seras pas….

Nul être vivant ne reste absent puisque même les morts laissent une trace et la tienne, tu ne pourras me la cacher…Bobby s'en fit la promesse et celle -là n'aurait pas d'échéance…

«Je partirais quand le soleil se lèvera… »

Bobby l'entendit fermer son sac et eut un pincement au cœur…Il fuyait l'ange…Mais quoi ? Dean et les souvenirs…Bobby restait persuadé que quelque chose d'autre rongeait Castiel…

« Tu veux vraiment tout abandonner ? »

« Je suis fatigué, Bobby…Il faut que je trouve un nouveau sens à ma vie…A cette vie »

« Et tu crois que tout abandonner derrière toi va t'y aider ? »

« J'abandonne quoi, Bobby ?...Ni Dean ni Sam n'ont de souvenirs de moi…Et toi, tu vas reprendre cette place que tu n'as jamais laissé libre…Celle d'un père, d'un guide, d'un ami fidèle et loyal…Dean a besoin de toi, il a besoin de se sentir dépendant même si il prétend le contraire…Sinon pourquoi serait-il revenu vers toi ? »

« Et je suis censé t'oublier…Faire comme si de rien n'était ? « ronchonna Bobby

« Tu continueras ta route, Bobby…Tu te souviendras de moi par moment et de moins en moins souvent…c'est ce qui finit toujours par se passer quand des êtres sont éloignés dans le temps et les distances »

Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers Castiel, furieux…Il le prit par l'épaule et le retourna

« Tu me prends pour un con »

Castiel recula…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est Dean…Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…J'ai assez roulé ma bosse pour savoir quand on me ment…Et tu mens mal, Cass… »

Bobby le pointa du doigt

« Tu vas me dire la vérité même si je dois te la faire cracher… »

Castiel lui attrapa le poignet et d'une simple pression fit grimacer Bobby…Elle fit l'effet d'un étau

Il relâcha aussitôt ses doigts

« Pardon » Il recula pendant que Bobby, saisi, se massa le poignet

Il eut un long silence qui parut durer une éternité…

« Je t'en supplie, Bobby…Laisse -moi partir et ne me pose pas de question… » Sa voix sembla étouffée

« Je suis certain que tu me caches quelque chose, Cass…Je ne sais pas quoi et je ne suis même pas certain que tu le saches toi-même »

Castiel regarda la main de Bobby masser son poignet…Les traits de son visage étaient tirés

« Je suis désolé, Bobby »

Castiel se frotta le visage des 2 mains et la passa dans ses cheveux en bataille…

« Laisse tomber » Bobby lui sourit

« Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, Cass...Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler…Je croyais être ton ami »

Castiel lui sourit

« Tu l'es, Bobby…Tu es même le seul qu'il me reste…C'est pour cela que je dois partir… »

« Pourquoi ? » Bobby haussa le ton

« Pourquoi tu veux pas d'aide…Ca te plait tant que ça de vivre comme un étranger dans ce monde… »

« J'en suis un, Bobby »

« Non » cria-t-il

« Tu es Castiel…Tu saignes, tu souffres, tu ressens les choses…Putain Cass, tu fais partie de ce monde, tu es mort pour lui »

« Je suis hybride…Les gens me verront toujours comme quelqu'un de différent quand bien même j'essayerais de le cacher, l'ange finit toujours par apparaître quand l'humain s'efface…Partout où je suis passé, on m'a regardé comme un paria »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'hybride…C'est toi qui te vois comme un paria et qui te conduis comme un paria…Conduis toi en homme et ils te verront comme tel »

Castiel se retourna, montrant son dos à un Bobby désemparé

« Tu ne te considères comme aucun des nôtres parce que quelque chose te ronge et que tu as l'impression que c'est une barrière…Tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à battre des autres alors que c'est tout l'inverse…Et ca me fait chier, Cass…Tu m'entends… »

Bobby enleva sa casquette de rage et passa sa main sur son crâne…Il tripota sa visière

« T'es quelqu'un d'unique, Cass…J'aimerais tant que tu trouves la paix…Si seulement tu voulais me dire la vérité »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, Bobby…Trouvez un semblant de paix »

Il se tourna et le regarda

« C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te rappelle ta promesse »

« J'ai promis à Castiel… » bougonna Bobby

« Je suis Castiel »

Bobby remit sa casquette

« J'ai rien promis à Jimmy »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu veux »

Castiel enleva de sa poche son portable et le posa sur la table ainsi que ses papiers et ses cartes de crédit

« Tu vas quand même pas tout laisser derrière toi ? »

« Je me suis fait des connaissances durant ses mois de chasse…T'inquiète…Tu n'es pas le seul doué dans ce domaine » lui lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la table

Tout son présent sur la table et son passé dans une chambre de motel à quelques kilomètres…

« Et si il t'arrive quelque chose, je vais comment moi pour le savoir, moi ? »

«Tu n'en seras rien, Bobby…»

« Tu veux dire quoi par -là ? »

Castiel lui sourit

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud d'égoiste… » lança Bobby

« Je sais »

« T'auras beau fuir…Un jour ou l'autre, le passé te rattrapera… »

« Il l'a déjà fait…En fait, il ne m'a jamais quitté… »

Bobby regarda Castiel, il était perdu…Pourquoi voulait-il absolument affronter tout cela, seul…

Décidemment il n'arrivera jamais à le cerner…Il pensait comme un ange et agissait comme un humain et Bobby ne savait jamais auquel des 2, il avait à faire…

Quelle leçon donner à un être qui avait des siècles de vie ?…Quelle leçon à apprendre à un humain qui n'avait même pas une année d'existence ?

Bobby savait que rien ne détournerait Castiel de sa voie...Tout était lié, passé, présent et avenir

En partant, il s'obligeait à mettre une croix sur ce passé…En laissant Bobby, il mettait un point final sur la ligne du présent…

Castiel n'avait jamais vécu l'amitié que dans le partage de la douleur… Il préférait la souffrance en solitaire plutôt qu'un chagrin partagé…

Quand le temps viendra…

Quand la paix, il trouvera

Alors peut-être cherchera-t-il dans ce mot amitié, un autre sens que celui qu'il lui donnait aujourd'hui

Il enviait le lien qui unissait Bobby aux frères…Il aurait voulu connaitre cela…

Cet homme qui avait donné tant d'amour et un semblant de normalité à ses enfants pour en faire des adultes d'exception élevé par un père brisé et une mère rêvée…

Castiel n'avait jamais eu cette chance…Il ne sut pas ce qu'était la présence d'une mère ni même celle d'un père

Il n'eut pour seuls compagnons que des êtres aussi perdus que lui…Des êtres qui rêvaient d'une famille en observant les humains et qui les jalousèrent au point de vouloir leur perte en réponse à l'abandon de leur rêve de père

Pour Castiel, le contact avec les frères et Bobby fut la réalisation d'un rêve oublié mais trop espéré…Les épreuves en ont terni la lumière mais jamais totalement effacer les couleurs

Alors oui, Castiel n'avait rien compris aux sentiments humains car l'ange avait toujours pris le dessus

Mais de se retrouver partager entre les 2 mondes, entre son envie de normalité et son désir d'ange, cela le perturba au point de le faire sombrer…

C'est la porte qui fut la clé et pour Castiel, une idée de ce qu'était vraiment l'amitié…C'était par amitié qu'il avait tout effacé de leur mémoire leur laissant une chance de trouver leur voie après des années de sacrifice et de chagrin… Et c'est encore par amitié qu'il s'écartait aujourd'hui…

Le plus beau de tous les sacrifices, c'était celui-là…Le bonheur de l'autre passant avant le sien

Ce que Castiel n'avait pas encore appris, c'était que ce sacrifice pouvait être réciproque…

Que l'amitié n'était pas à sens unique…C'était une leçon que l'ange devait encore apprendre…

Bobby passa le restant de la soirée à parler d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et Castiel évita de parler de demain…Ce fut une de ses soirées d'adieux faite de rire et de larme, de nostalgie et de souvenirs…

Bobby, ce matin-là, maudit le soleil…Ce matin-là, Bobby maudit Castiel…

Il le regarda prendre ses affaires en grimaçant refusant son aide…Il le regarda charger son coffre sans un mot

Et quand ce dernier vint vers lui pour la dernière fois, Bobby l'observa longuement, voulant graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire…

Ils ne se parlèrent pas…Un regard suffit..Castiel lui tendit la main en souriant…Bobby la lui prit et le tira vers lui…Il le serra un long moment…

« Tu vas me manquer, Bobby…Merci...Merci pour tout »

Bobby le repoussant et tapa sa main sur sa joue, il avait les yeux qui s'embuaient mais ne voulait rien en montrer

« Fais gaffe à toi, Cass…Et n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi… »

« Je sais… »

Il enleva sa main et la mit sur son épaule…Un dernier regard et Castiel partit sans se retourner laissant un Bobby, les larmes aux yeux…

Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et peu à peu vit disparaitre le vieil homme…Les au revoir sont douloureux quand ils ont un goût d'adieux

Bobby attendit un long moment avant de rentrer…Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise occupée par Castiel

Il se dit qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Castiel ré-ouvrit les yeux et se leva…Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau…Il pensa à Bobby qui devait avoir retrouvé Dean à présent…Il sourit, triste…Une page de sa vie se tourna…La plus courte de toutes, probablement la plus triste mais certainement la plus belle

Il se tourna et là, son visage se figea…Le passé l'avait rattrapé…Et le regardait droit dans les yeux….

Fin chapitre XI


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII « Souviens en »

Il en était donc de leur destin que de toujours se croiser et de ne jamais se rencontrer. Maintenant que le voile était levé, Castiel n'était plus là et pour Dean, ce fut une amère désillusion de plus…

Il n'avait pas cru Bobby quand au téléphone, sans aucune émotion dans la voix, ce dernier lui avait dit que Castiel était parti…Que c'était trop tard…Que le rêve, à présent, dévoilé ne s'était montré à lui que pour un ultime adieu

Tu te souviens de moi que déjà je ne suis plus là…Sembla résonner la voix de Castiel dans l'âme de Dean

Durant tout le trajet qui l'amena vers Bobby, Dean pria pour y retrouver l'ange…Durant tout le trajet, il espéra que son vieil ami lui ait menti…Que quand il frapperait à la porte, ce serait Castiel qui lui ouvrirait…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir rattraper ce temps perdu…Retourner quelques heures en arrière et le reconnaître…

N'être même plus un souvenir, cela devait être la pire des souffrances…Ne plus même être qu'une ombre…Rien…Invisible…

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que rien ne surgisse en 8 mois…Comment peut- on oublier 4 ans d'une vie ? Qui lui avait volé son passé pour lui faire ignorer son présent ?

Sam rêvait de lui depuis plusieurs mois mais jamais il n'en parla à Dean ni même à Jennie…Il avait gardé ce secret en lui, pour lui…Parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir…Parce qu'il savait que si il cherchait à découvrir la vérité, celle-ci détruirait tous ses espoirs d'avenir

Il regardait Jennie et d'un sourire, elle effaça ses doutes…  
>Le passé resterait le passé car dans ce visage qui se tenait devant lui, se traçait son futur…<p>

Jennie valait bien le sacrifice de cette ombre…

Dean avait fini par lui parler de ses rêves, de ce compagnon qui accompagnait ses nuits.

Sam réussit pour un temps à lui donner un semblant d'explication en laquelle lui-même ne croyait pas…L'inconscient ne prenait pas toujours identique forme…Et ce personnage qu'essayait de lui décrire son frère, ressemblait étrangement au sien…Deux inconscients ne peuvent se mélanger mais un passé commun pouvait se révéler

Mais Sam ne dit rien…

Un jour de dispute, il finit par céder…Oui, lui aussi il avait cette impression qu'on lui avait volé, effacé une partie de ce passé mais à quoi bon s'en inquiéter…Il avait une vie et le bonheur qui allait avec…Il ne voulait pas tout ruiner pour une ombre même si au plus profond de lui, il en connaissait son importance

Il le sentit vite que cet être qui marchait vers lui et dont il ne percevait que le bruit des pas, lui était connu…Il lui aurait suffi de vouloir et il aurait su…Il lui avait suffi de le nier pour qu'il reste à jamais qu'une ombre

Dean partit et Sam, malgré son bonheur, se sentit vide…L'amour de Jennie ne lui suffisait plus…Il perdait le fil de ses études et sa bonne humeur légendaire fit place à un visage fermé…Trop de question sans réponse…

La voix de Dean, lointaine et si proche, qui racontait sa course folle pour retrouver Bobby, la joie dans sa voix si proche des retrouvailles

Quand Sam raccrocha, son cœur se serra…Dean lui manquait…Bobby lui manquait et il dut bien se l'avouer…Tout cela lui manquait…

Il regarda Jennie dormir…Tournée vers lui, confiante, souriante dans son sommeil…Il l'aimait autant qu'il avait aimé Jessica…Mais tout comme pour cette dernière, il sembla que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté, elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers lui

Ils s'aimèrent et Sam eut l'impression cette nuit-là que ce fut un dernier acte d'amour…

Quelque chose, en lui, se brisa…Il s'endormit et il plongea dans un étrange sommeil…

Il se voyait crié mais n'en entendit pas le son…Une ombre surgit et s'avança vers lui et cette fois-ci, Sam ne se réveilla pas…Il ne mit pas fin à cette rencontre…Il vit une main se tendre vers lui et il tendit la sienne et la serra

La 2eme main se plaça au-dessus et Sam leva le regard…D'abord un sourire…Et puis ce regard en biais qui tenta de croiser le sien…Ses profonds yeux bleus…Et cette voix…

« Hello Sam »

Il se réveilla en sursaut…Jennie se retourna en marmonnant…Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit…Il ferma les yeux…Au fond, il avait toujours sur mais n'avait jamais rien voulu voir…Il avait un don qu'il avait enfermé au plus profond de son âme…Un 6eme sens qu'il se refusait d'utiliser…Cette marque du passé qu'il maudissait…Il savait qu'il connaissait cet être…Il savait qu'il comptait à ses yeux et malgré tout, il ne lui avait jamais laissé accès à sa mémoire

Pourquoi soudain cette nuit, son âme a-t-elle cédée ?

Etait-ce la voix de Dean qui avait en lui, ouvert la porte du passé ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jeta un œil sur son portable…Dean…A des kilomètres de lui, décrocherait-il ? Sam espéra que non…Il l'appela

Ce fut son répondeur…Il ne trouva pas les mots car il n'arrivait pas à respirer…On aurait dit que son cœur se pressait contre ses côtes pour les briser

« Dean…C'est moi…Je …Je… »

Un court silence…Reprendre le contrôle

« Dean…C'est Castiel…Cet être qui partage nos rêves…C'est Cass…Souviens en …J'arrive… »

Il reposa le portable sur la petite table de chevet et sentit soudain la main de Jennie sur son épaule et son doux visage se coller au sien

Il pleura doucement…Sur ce passé retrouvé, sur ce présent à oublier et sur son futur en point de suspension…

Il pleura surtout sur le fait que tout ça primait désormais sur le reste…Il était Sam, le frère de Dean…Sam, l'enfant au sang de démon, le vaisseau de Lucifer, le fils sacrifié…Il était Sam, la voix intérieure, visionnaire…Il était le fils Winchester, le fils Singer…La route était sa maison et sa maison était sa route…Un port d'attache…Mais est-ce que Jennie accepterait cette vie ?

Il devait lui dire toute la vérité même si déjà elle sembla en avoir percée une infime partie…

Ce soir-là, Sam fut lui-même et ce soir-là, il sut que Jennie l'aimait plus que ce qu'il était…Pour ce qu'il était

Bobby regarda Dean…Assis, il ne se leva pas, n'alla pas à sa rencontre…Se contentant de fixer son regard dans le sien…

« Où est-il ? » résonnait encore dans la tête de Bobby comme un écho sans fin...

La porte ouverte donnait sur l'impala garée en travers du parking, la porte conducteur ouverte

Il y avait cru Dean…Pensait-il vraiment qu'il serait encore là ?

« Où est Cass ? » supplia-t-il

A sa façon de prononcer Cass, Bobby sut que Dean se souvenait de l'ange…Il baissa le regard…Quel gâchis

« Il est parti à l'aube et ne me demande pas où…Il ne m'a rien dit…Il est juste parti »

La voix de Bobby sembla lointaine

« Merde » hurla Dean en tapant du poing dans le vide

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?«

Il criait plus qu'il ne parlait…Sa colère et sa déception étaient telles qu'il ne sut s'exprimer autrement

Bobby ne dit rien, il ne comprit que trop la peine et la rage qui devaient en ce moment consommées Dean. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien ce garçon perdu.

Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte et ce fut le silence, plus envahissant que le bruit…Bobby leva le regard sur un Dean qui, tête baissée, sembla maudire tant les Enfers que les Cieux

Alors Bobby parla, doucement, calmement…Ne laissant jamais l'occasion à Dean de l'interrompre parce qu'il n'aurait plus le courage de recommencer l'histoire…L'histoire d'une rencontre avec un être nouveau qui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'ancien Castiel…L'ange au trenchcoat…Plus rien à voir avec Cass, l'humain mourant et revenant parmi les vivants

Il était hybride et perdu, ne sachant jamais si c'était l'ange ou l'humain qui prenaient le dessus ou si les 2 ne formaient plus qu'un…

La descente aux Enfers d'un ange, les chasses de l'humain, la blessure de l'hybride…Il lui raconta, Dana et Liliana, ses plus récentes peines et l'adieu de la veille, la rencontre qui brisa le miroir et fit de Castiel, un solitaire, à nouveau, seul face à son destin…

Dean ne parla pas et ne releva jamais la tête, il sembla juste à Bobby, de voir ses épaules s'affaisser…

Comme si chaque pas de Castiel était un poids qui s'ajoutait à sa culpabilité

Et puis Bobby lui dit la vérité sur son passé effacé et là, Dean releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son vieil ami…Ainsi dont c'était Castiel le responsable, celui qui avait volé cette partie de sa vie, de leur vie à laquelle ils cherchaient à trouver une réponse….

Il l'avait fait pour leur bien, pour qu'ils puissent trouver leur voie sans avoir à veiller sur un ange égaré qui les aurait éloignés de leur destinée. De quel droit ?

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ça, Bobby…Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ? » Dean avait la voix posée, fataliste sûrement, déçu plus encore….

« Parce qu'il était déjà trop tard… »

Il regarda ses mains

« Et vous dire quoi, Dean…Vous n'aviez déjà plus de souvenirs de lui…Vous ne saviez même plus qu'il avait fait partie de votre vie… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Dean s'avança de quelques pas

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Dean…Il a cru bien faire mais… »

Bobby se leva

« Je reste persuadé qu'il y a une autre raison à son geste…Il cache quelque chose depuis la fermeture de la porte….Quelque chose qui le ronge toutes les nuits et a tué tout espoir en lui »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je pense que si il s'est effacé de vos mémoires et a essayé de faire pareil avec moi, c'est pour nous éviter de sombrer avec lui…Je pense qu'on en a pas fini avec les Temps Anciens et que Castiel le sait et n'a pas voulu que ce nouveau combat ruine votre futur »

Dean se retourna et fixa son impala

« Je pense que Castiel va chercher à régler cette histoire seule…Il a juste voulu vous protéger…Il a dû penser que vous aviez fait votre part de travail et que vous méritiez le bonheur…Enfin, c'est ce que je pense et dans ce domaine-là, je me trompe rarement… »

« Si seulement je l'avais reconnu… » mûrmura Dean

« Si seulement tout m'était revenu hier »

Il se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

« Il est là depuis 8 mois….8 mois…Ancré dans cette fichue mémoire…Et j'ai pas été foutu de le reconnaitre…Pourquoi ? »

« Probablement parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment »

Son portable sonna, un appel en absence…Dean n'osa pas le regarder….Et si c'était Cass qui lui faisait ses adieux…Il ferma les yeux….Imbécile pensa-t-il en lui-même…Il te fuit se croyant oublié, ce n'est pas pour se rappeler à toi par téléphone interposé.

Sam ?

Dean hésita à l'écouter ce message…Sam qui l'appelait, cela ne pouvait être de bonne augure…

Bobby vit son visage pâlir, il raccrocha

« Sam arrive…Il se souvient de Cass»

La dernière fois que Sam avait eu Dean au téléphone, il lui avait donné l'adresse d'un motel paumé au bord de l'autoroute…Il n'avait pas dit où il retrouverait Bobby….Juste qu'il était sur ses traces et que les retrouvailles étaient proche…

Sam arrêta sa voiture sur le parking vide du motel…Plusieurs lettres du néon ne brillaient plus depuis bien longtemps…Il sourit…Décidemment, rien ne changeait…

Il ouvrit la porte de la réception…Un simple bureau avec un comptoir usé…L'entrée n'avait pas dû être nettoyée depuis un bon moment

Il tapa sur la tête d'une grenouille en plastique qui servait de sonnette…

Un jeune garçon, dans la petite vingtaine, les yeux vitreux apparut…

« Vous désirez ? » grogna-t-il visiblement éméché.

« Mon frère est descendu ici…Vous pourriez me dire quelle chambre il occupe, s'il vous plait »

Sam essaya un sourire mais le garçon ne le regarda même pas, se grattant la poitrine à travers son t-shirt vert…

« Son nom ? »

« Dean Winchester »

Le garçon ouvrit l'agenda du motel

Sam se pencha sur le comptoir, espérant y lire le nom de Dean dans les réservations

« Ouaih…Bah il est parti ce matin… »

Il ferma le livre et bailla

« Vous ne seriez pas où il est allé ?...Je n'arrive pas à le contacter »

« Non…il a rien dit…Il a pris la route vers la gauche, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire »

Il sourit laissant apparaitre une bouche aux dents jaunies

« Il avait une super caisse »

Sam jura tout bas

« Dois pas être bien loin… »lança le garçon

« Ah bon…Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

«L'habitude…Je pense qu'il avait un rendez-vous pas loin… Un motel, je crois…J'ai pas fait gaffe »

« Comment ça ? »

Le garçon sourit

Il montra son téléphone

« On s'emmerde grave ici….Alors je passe le temps en écoutant la conversation des invités » Il rit

Un rire gras et vulgaire imbibé d'alcool qui fit reculer d'un pas Sam

« Vous savez où se trouve le motel le plus proche d'ici ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous comptez tous les faire »

Il renifla bruyamment

« Je vais commencer par le premier… »

Il sourit en se crispant…Ce garçon le répugnait

« A environ 2h d'ici…Y a le Motel du sergent »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouaihhhhhh…C'est un boiteux de l'armée qui le tient…un sergent…Jacob… »

« Merci pour l'info »

Le jeune homme retourna sa main, présentant sa paume à Sam en souriant

Sam sortit un billet de 20 et le posa sur le comptoir…

« Bonne journée »

« Ouaih…Vous d' même »

Il prit l'argent et partit laissant Sam seul, sans s'en inquiéter d'avantage

« Purée Dean…T'as le chic pour te dégoter des trous à rat »

Il quitta le motel et se dirigea droit vers le nord...

Droit vers son destin…

Bobby avait regardé Dean partir et ne le retint pas…Il attendrait ici…Sam finirait par apparaitre à son tour…Rien n'avait changé, tout sembla vouloir reprendre l'ancienne routine…

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le choix de chacun…Nul ne les y avait poussés sur cette route-ci…Si ce n'est peut-être la plus importante de toutes les raisons…L'amitié…

L'impala avait pris la direction du nord, celle que Castiel avait prise…Une Ford Capri noire…Depuis une heure sur les routes, elle ne devait pas être bien loin et Dean se jura de la retrouver…Et surtout de retrouver Castiel

Sam sembla perdu dans ses pensées et Dean dans les siennes…Bobby regarda le ciel et se demanda si Mitzrael n'avait pas joué la partition à sa manière…Il sourit…Il avait effacé Castiel de leur mémoire mais il ne l'avait pas effacé de leur vie…L'âme a, elle aussi, ses souvenirs et à ceux-là, l'ange n'y avait sciemment pas touché…Il était de la force du lien que d'en ouvrir la porte…

Si tel devait être le destin…Ils se rappelleraient tous de l'ange…

Au fond, Bobby savait que Castiel n'espérait que cela…

Dean vit un panneau sur la route…Le lac de Kennies…Il s'arrêta sur le bas- côté…Il fouilla sa poche…50 cent…Il sourit et fit demi-tour…

Jersey s'était assis, comme à son habitude, devant la petite église, sur son banc attitré dont personne ne s'approchait jamais…Il avait gravé sur le bois « Emily » et y posa toujours la main...Ce prénom qui lui était si cher…Il lui parlait de son enfer et lui demandait comme cela allait dans le sien

Quand il parlait à Emily, il retrouvait un semblant de lucidité et de clarté dans son discours…Elle devait être la seule encore à le tenir la tête hors de l'eau…IL ne s'accrochait qu'à l'espoir si pas de la revoir ici, à côté de lui, au moins de la rejoindre dans les tréfonds…

Mais Diferatis en avait décidé autrement…Elle lui rendrait cette âme perdue…Quand bien même dusse-t-elle en perdre la sienne, maudite…

Quand il caressa son nom, une main blanche et fine se posa sur la sienne…Il leva le regard et croisa celui d'Elanora qui lui sourit

« Le chemin des destinées à nouveau, Jersey…Il y a à présent espoir de retrouver ton aimé… »

Jersey sourit

« Emily...Avec Jersey…Sur les chemins"

« Je ne ferais promesse que je ne puisse tenir mais il est permis l'espoir en cet instant… »

Elle lui posa la main sur le visage

« Il te faut à présent te réveiller, amour…Car dans les infinis, il ne sera de joie de retrouver pareil visage…On n'y reconnait guère celui de l'aimé derrière toute cette douleur et cette douce folie »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas maître de ce dernier…Dans les Enfers, les flammes s'éveillent et sur terre, les êtres s'avancent…J'ai à raison de penser que les mois ne seront pas sans que vos âmes ne soient réunies »

Jersey posa sa main sale sur la main blanche de Diferatis

« Démone au cœur pur…Bientôt bercera mes rêves »

« Patience, Jersey…Ma parole n'est qu'une… »

Elle disparut comme elle vint…Jersey aperçut un enfant qui le regardait en souriant sans moquerie

Lui aussi avait un ami invisible à qui il parlait la nuit…Sa mère secoua sa main et le gronda du regard…On ne parle pas aux inconnus même sans dire un mot…Et surtout quand l'inconnu semble perdu et fou

Perds ton enfant, la raison de ta vie et tu viendras me rejoindre sur ce banc, femme sans cœur…lança Jersey….

Il était là devant lui et Dean ne sut pas quoi lui dire…Il y venait pour offrir une pièce à ce lac, lancer un appel au destin et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de la prendre dans sa poche, un homme penché sur l'eau, le fit reculer d'un pas…

Il reconnaissait cet être…Et lui si fier et si déterminé perdit toute contenance

Lui, en colère parce qu'il lui avait volé son passé

Lui, en colère d'avoir encore une fois, raté le rendez-vous du destin…Vois là- t-il pas qu'il se présentait à lui…

Il recula et son pieds brisa une branche…Il crut entendre la forêt répété l'écho de ce craquement à l'infini…

Quand il se retourna et qu'il croisa son regard, Castiel eut d'abord l'envie de disparaitre, tel l'ange qu'il fut un temps…Fuir pour ne pas avoir à répondre…Mais il était humain à présent, face à face avec celui dont il redouta et pria en même temps, le retour

Il fut partagé entre la joie et la crainte…L'espoir et la tristesse

Tout cela pour rien puisque dans le regard de Dean, il pouvait y lire « Je sais tout »… »Je sais qui tu es »

Retrouver l'ami et perdre l'espoir pour lui d'une paix choisie…

Il aurait voulu baisser le regard mais il ne le fit pas…Affronter…

C'était un bel échange muet…Silencieux…Nul besoin de mots quand un regard suffit à tout dire…

Juste le bruit du clapotis de l'eau et leurs respirations cadencées…

Que dire en de tels moments ? La joie des retrouvailles mêlées à la confusion rage et colère d'avoir été berné encore une fois…Personne ne leur laissera donc le choix à Sam et à lui de choisir leur destinée…

« Pourquoi, Cass » finit par laisser tomber Dean, sa voix était neutre

«Je.. »

Castiel baissa le regard

« La vérité, Cass »

« Quelle vérité, Dean ? »

« La seule…Celle qui t'a donné le droit de voler notre passé…De briser… »

Dean chercha ses mots

« Celle qui t'a donné le droit de briser ce que je croyais être, notre amitié »

Castiel releva les yeux

« Dean…Dis pas ça… »

« Alors explique moi…Vas- y…je t'écoute…Donne -moi une raison valable »

Castiel s'avança d'un pas en tiquant de la tête pour accrocher son regard

« J'ai fait ça pour vous… »

« Pour nous ? Ou pour toi ? « Dean contint sa colère

« Parce qu'il faut que tu m'expliques en quoi t'avoir à nos côtés aurait changé notre décision d'en finir avec les chasses…Hein, Cass…Faut que tu me l'expliques…Parce que tu vois, j'ai beau retourner le truc dans tous les sens…y a pas de réponse »

Ce regard perdu qui cherchait à s'accrocher au sien fit baisser Dean du regard…

« Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre, tu sais, Dean…Je n'avais jamais eu à en prendre une aussi dure…Vous étiez la chose la plus importe pour moi…J'ai vécu des siècles de solitude malgré mes frères et sœurs…Je ne me suis jamais senti attaché…J'étais le fils obéissant, le soldat…J'étais l'ange »

Il respira profondément semblant chercher un second souffle…

« Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui me rongeait….A tous ses doutes…Je vous enviais, vous les humains de pouvoir jouer avec ses sentiments que nous avions appris à renier durant des siècles d'existence…Vous avez été mes guides, vous êtres de peu de foi et de peu de vie, le guide d'un ange né avec la terre…Garde pour toi tes sentiments, ils influencent que trop ton jugement…Quelle erreur, ce fut…Je n'ai pas tout compris des émotions qui m'ont envahi durant ses courtes années mais j'ai appris l'amitié, Dean…Le vrai sens du sacrifice…Pas celui qu'il doit être fait mais celui qu'il est juste de faire »

Dean releva la tête

« Justement, Cass…Il ne devait pas être fait ce geste là car il n'était pas juste…Tu n'as donc rien appris durant ses 4 années…Je sais bien que ni Sam ni moi n'étions les guides parfaits pour un être perdu comme toi…Mais tu aurais dû au moins apprendre cette leçon là…Rien ne justifie ton geste…Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais »

Castiel fit un pas en arrière

« Tu nous as volé 4 années de nos vies passées, Cass…Et 8 mois de celle-ci »

« Je voulais que vous ayez une vie normale » la voix de Castiel était suppliante

« La normalité n'existe pas…Et cela ne justifie en rien le fait que tu aies pris cette décision sans tenir compte de nos sentiments à nous » Dean monta le ton sur les derniers mots

« Pendant 8 mois…8 mois, Cass…Tu as hanté mes nuits sans que je sache que c'était toi…Tu crois qu'on efface les choses comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt »

Il joint le geste aux paroles

« Ni Sam ni moi ne t'avons oublié…JAMAIS »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel

« En t'effaçant de nos mémoires…Tu nous as rendu prisonnier d'un rêve, Cass…Même si tu n'étais pas là, ta présence nous hantait…Tu fais partie de nos vies que tu le veuilles ou non…Et tu auras beau effacer nos mémoires encore et encore…Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous ramènera vers toi… »

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean…Il avait la vue brouillée…

« Je voulais vous protéger »

« De quoi bon sang, Cass…De quoi ? »

Le visage de Castiel se ferma…Ne rien dire…Se taire et avec lui, enfermer les secrets…

« De moi » laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle

« De toi ? »

Castiel se ressaisit et se tourna vers le lac…Ce fut le silence…Dean s'approcha et dans le reflet du lac, il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel…

« Parle-moi, Cass… »

Un court silence et puis Castiel ferma les yeux

« Parlez de quoi, de qui, Dean…De l'ange que je ne suis plus ou de l'humain que je ne suis pas…Parlez de ses cauchemars qui dévorent mes nuits et tuent mes jours… »

« Cass.. »

« Je suis fatigué, Dean…Dans les enfers, règne encore un démon des Temps Anciens et je devrais pour en découvrir le nom vivre mes cauchemars jusqu'à n'en plus survivre…Je…Je…Je peux pas… »

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui

« C'est pour cela que tu as tout effacé ? Pour nous empêcher de t'aider… »

« Pour vous laisser libre, Dean…Libre…Pour que vous puissiez vivre ce que je ne pourrais jamais vivre...La vraie liberté…Celle du libre choix…Tu te souviens, Dean… »

« Quel libre choix, Cass…Tu nous as privé de ce dernier en volant notre passé… »

« Non, Dean…En vous offrant un avenir sans entrave… »

Castiel recula pour échapper à la main posée de Dean

« Et bien, je le fais ce libre choix, Cass…Maintenant …Et ce libre choix, c'est toi… »

« Pourquoi ?...je croyais vous avoir libéré…Pourquoi revenir vous enchainer ? »

« Mais putain, Cass…Tu n'as dont rien compris…L'amitié n'a pas besoin de liberté, l'amitié a besoin de chaine…»

Castiel tourna le dos à Dean

« Regarde- moi quand je te parle »

Il s'avança et le retourna violemment

« Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux…Les liens sont là…Tu ne pourras pas nous protéger toute notre vie…On a survécu avant toi…On survivra après toi….Mais là, on survivra avec toi, Cass…Tu m'entends, avec toi… »

Castiel se dégagea de l'emprise de Dean en le repoussant

« Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors que je vous offrais la vie…C'était mon cadeau…Ma preuve d'amitié »

« Je m'en fous de ce cadeau, Cass…Tu m'entends…Je m'en tape…Tu comprends donc pas…Tu es le cadeau… » hurla Dean

Castiel se figea…Le silence…Les regards…

« Tu es ce qu'il nous est arrivé de mieux dans cette foutue vie depuis la mort de notre père…Tu fais partie de nos vies...Bobby, Sam et moi, on est ta famille…Tu comprends ça »

Castiel sentit sa gorge se serrer

« Peu importe l'ange ou l'humain…Tu es Castiel…Je t'ai retrouvé et cette fois-ci, je te lâcherais pas »

Il s'approcha de Castiel et fixa le regard perdu de l'ange, de l'humain, de l'hybride…Le regard perdu d'un être nouveau qui venait de découvrir un sens nouveau à sa vie…Une raison de survivre…Une famille…Le sang au-delà du sang…

Dean lui prit le visage d'une main et le tira vers lui…

Et pour la première fois de son éternelle vie, Castiel pleura, en silence…

Sur un passé révolu, sur un présent naissant et un avenir d'incertitude

Pour la première fois, il se sentit part entière de cette humanité pour laquelle il avait tant sacrifié…

Il pouvait regarder le ciel à présent et comprendre la jalousie des siens…Il savait à présent ce que c'était de faire partie d'une famille et non plus d'être seulement son ombre…

Souvient en Castiel, de ce jour où l'ange posa sa grâce et l'humain ouvrit son âme…

Fin chapitre XII


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII « La photo »

Sam vit le motel de loin et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route…Quand il franchira ce pas… Vers Bobby, vers Dean…Quand il finirait par retrouver trace de l'ange, de l'humain, de l'ami…Il en sera fini de son présent et de son avenir comme il l'avait tant rêvé, tant espéré et déjà tracé…

Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur, la route vers hier…Dans ses yeux, le reflet de Jennie…

Jennie qui l'avait écouté raconter sa vie, assise sur le lit, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou

Cette vie écrite depuis le jour où, par amour, sa mère avait échangé la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait contre le destin de ses fils…Aveuglée par le chagrin, ne voyant pas le dessein que leur traçait l'avenir…

Sam, l'enfant au sang maudit qui aujourd'hui en détient encore la vision d'interdit

Dean, l'adolescent et l'adulte, sacrifié

Sam, le rebelle…Sam, l'étudiant et Jess, l'amour perdu…

La mort d'une mère, la folie d'un père

Dans la destruction, l'union…Toutes ses épreuves qui les avaient rendu si fort et si fragile à la fois…Dean et lui…Frères jusqu'au-delà de la mort…

Il lui raconta Dean qu'il adorait plus que tout, ce frère qui avait tout donné pour lui jusqu'à sa vie, son âme…Ce frère qui cachait ses doutes derrière des sourires et ses larmes derrière le silence…

Ce frère pour qui lui, Sam, mourait…Son sang, sa vie…Les colères, les éloignements, les retrouvailles aussi…Si différents et pourtant indissociables

A peine avait-il pris la route, que Dean déjà dans la distance lui manquait….

Il raconta Bobby…Père plus que le père…Toujours présent même dans l'absence...La voix de la raison, celle qui toujours les ramenait sur le chemin…L'indispensable…Le ciment…Le lien

Il raconta Castiel, l'ange déchu qui pour l'amour des uns, perdu celui des autres…Celui qui sacrifia sa grâce et en gagna une âme…L'hybride égaré…L'ami…

Il lui raconta les démons, les fantômes, les morts et les vivants dansant ensemble et jamais dans son regard, il ne sentit ni moquerie, ni doute ou folie…Elle le crut…

Elle l'avait lue cette vérité dans leurs regards, ses frères qui partageaient plus que le lien du sang…

Elle y croyait à son histoire parce qu'il y a des mots qui sont réalité dans la bouche du juste…

Il s'était retourné et l'avait regardé…Dans ses yeux, la question…Me crois-tu ?

Elle lui avait pris le visage des 2 mains et l'avait embrassé pour toute réponse…

Etait-ce donc elle, la véritable récompense?

Jennie qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, Jennie qui l'attendrait …

Jennie qu'il aimait

Dean, Bobby…et Castiel…Il sourit…

Il y a des êtres qui manquent plus à une vie, que la vie elle-même

Jacob avait regardé s'éloigner l'impala…Il caressait l'encolure de Brax, machinalement…Le chien assis fixant l'extérieur...

Assis sur le canapé, Bobby sortit de la poche de son pantalon, son portefeuille …Il y prit une photo pliée en 4, aux bords rongés par l'usure…Ouverte si souvent et refermée tout autant…

Une vieille photo du passé…Aux souvenirs ancrés…Il avait brûlé l'original mais n'avait jamais pu se défaire du négatif…

Quand la porte se referma et que chacun reprit sa route, chacun la sienne et aucune pareille…

Il rangea une partie de sa vie dans des vieux cartons et il y retrouva cette part du passé qu'il ressuscita…

Une photo noire et blanche et dessus, Helen et Jo…Sam et Dean…Lui cachant sa rage et son désespoir sous la visière de sa casquette

Et droit, fier mais aussi et déjà à l'écart, tout en étant là, Castiel, l'ange…

Aussi lointaine que lui parut cette photo, elle sembla refléter en une image, toute sa complexité.

Le fait même que ce n'était pas Dean à ses côtés mais Sam…Le fait que c'était un poing et non une main sur son épaule…Chacun serrant l'autre et lui, figé…

Il n'avait jamais à l'époque, réussi à trouver sa place au sein des hommes et aucun d'eux ne l'y avait aidé ou vraiment invité…

Il était une ombre et jamais, ils ne le virent autrement que comme un ange luttant à leur côté…

Et aujourd'hui…

Il regarda le plafond…Aujourd'hui, 2 sont parties et un s'est relevé…Et peut-être qu'enfin, Castiel y trouverait sa vraie place…

Qu'une main ne sera plus poing…

Il la plia et hésita un instant…Il aurait voulu la déchirer car plus rien sur cette image ne reflétait la réalité…Helen et Jo étaient mortes…D'une certaine manière, Castiel aussi…

Garder un souvenir comme témoignage d'hier, comme souvenir pour demain…A présent juste un arrêt nostalgie

Il la remit en place…On ne renie pas ce que l'on a été, on avance avec…

On toqua…Pendant un instant, il espéra Dean et Castiel…On toqua à nouveau, il espéra alors Sam

Mais ce fut Jacob qui entra…Un plateau à la main, café et beignets…Il lut la déception sur son visage…

Il lui sourit, désolé…

« Tu me suis, n'est-ce pas, Cass ? »

Dean avait les mains appuyées sur le toit de la Ford et fixait Castiel assis au volant…

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire…

Son visage s'était creusé, son regard s'était durci, son allure était plus négligée, son pas moins assuré…

Il avait changé Castiel…Dean le regarda, il n'aura suffi que de 4 ans pour détruire un ange aux siècles d'existence...Il ne put s'empêcher avec le recul, de s'en sentir en partie responsable…Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'un être de lumière puisse avoir besoin d'un homme et ne lui offrit de ce fait, jamais son aide ni son soutien

Il le voyait tout puissant, lui qui d'un geste pouvait détruire des dizaines de vie et en ramener autant d'autres de la mort

Il le croyait immortel alors que sa grâce pouvait lui être enlevée…Il le regardait avec une certaine distance, cet être qui n'était pas des leurs…

Témoin de leurs vies plus qu'acteur…Toujours un peu extérieur à leurs vies tout en faisant partie…

Il le voyait si fort et si sûr de lui alors qu'il n'était que doutes et questions

Il lui avait fallu attendre la porte et les Temps Anciens pour qu'il puisse voir en cet être de lumière, un être de chair et de sang…

Pour voir en ses sacrifices, autre chose que son devoir accompli mais des actes de loyauté et d'abnégation…

Pour voir en lui, simplement un ami…  
>Cet ami qui à présent lui sourit…Ni ange, ni hybride, ni humain…Juste lui, Castiel…Un être de vie…De sa vie...De leur vie<p>

Une promesse…Dean s'en souvint…

« Avant que j'oublie »

Castiel le regarda

« La petite Liliana te demande pardon »

Il tapa sur le toit de la main et s'éloigna

« De toutes les larmes de son corps » lança-t-il en remontant la petite pente pour rejoindre l'impala

« Brise cœur » ajouta-t-il en criant

Sur le lac, les premières lueurs d'une nuit qui commençait à tomber…il sourit et mit le contact…La Ford toussa, plus fort encore qu'à son habitude…

Il rejoint Dean sur la route et ensemble, ils prirent la direction du retour…Dean jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur...

Castiel le suivait…

Ce fut une scène touchante et à la fois troublante…Jacob sortant de son bureau et se dirigeant vers son comptoir, vit arriver une familiale qui se gara devant la réception…Un jeune homme en sortit, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et observa les alentours…Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué Jacob où alors il ne lui prêta guère d'attention…Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose de précis…Il se dirigea vers lui quand le bruit si particulier de l impala se fit entendre…

Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa la voiture qui se gara sur le côté suivit quelques secondes après par une Ford Capri qui se parqua à son tour, un peu à l'écart.

Dean regarda Sam de loin…Il resta au volant un moment, le moteur tournant encore…Puis il coupa le contact et sortit…La portière grinça….Un son si familier aux oreilles de Sam…

Il resta sur place et attendit que son frère vînt vers lui

Ce devait être là des retrouvailles normales…le départ ne fut pas si lointain et fut choisi par chacun mais pour Sam, c'était toujours avec un pincement au cœur qu'il retrouvait son frère après un adieu…Fut-il qu'un au revoir…

Tant de chemin parcouru, tant de larmes et tant de joie aussi…Des disputes et des rires…Vivre avec l'autre, à travers l'autre, pour l'autre…Avec comme seules compagnes de voyage, la mort mais aussi la vie…

Ils étaient plus que des frères, ils étaient Janus, 2 faces en une…Deux êtres en un…Une entité…Quand l'un manquait, l'autre ne faisait que survivre...

Le bonheur de l'un était celui de l'autre…

Dean avait trouvé sa voie et Sam venait de la découvrir…Ils allaient continuer le chemin ensemble…

Il venait pour lui dire ça, il venait pour lui dire qu'il ne serait plus seul…

Il venait pour retrouver Bobby…Il venait pour retrouver Castiel…Il venait pour se retrouver lui…

Il venait pour retrouver sa famille, sa seule et unique raison de vivre…

Passé 20 ans d'une vie nomade et sans attache, cela se grave en vous comme une marque indélébile…On a beau vouloir la normalité, rien n'y changerait

Toutes les routes mènent aux enfers…Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas la route mais ceux avec qui on la parcoure…

Dean s'avança vers Sam et s'arrêta à un pas de lui…

« Salut, Sammy »

« Dean »

« Décidemment… » Il sourit

« Comme tu dis » Il lui rendit son sourire

Un court silence

« J'ai tout laissé, Dean…J'ai suivi ton conseil…Je lui aie tout dit »

« Et ? »

«Et elle m'aime… »

Dean opina de la tête

« Bien…Je suis heureux pour toi, Sammy…Vraiment… »

Un bref silence

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

Dean avait le visage fermé…Son refuge quand il n'attendait rien de bon d'une réponse à une question qui le rongeait

« Rien, Dean…Juste être là…Je…Je… »

Il baissa le regard

« Sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil…Je t'avais suivi pour vivre avec toi...Je ne me voyais pas à nouveau seul…Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie mais garder le passé à mes côtés…On a vécu tellement de chose, Dean…On a traversé tellement d'épreuve…Je n'envisageais pas de tout balayer d'un geste…Je ne le pouvais pas… »

« Et maintenant, tu te sens capable de revivre tout ça ?...Les chasses, les morts…Peut être même la nôtre ou celle de Bobby ?...Tu t'en sens capable, Sammy ? »

« Je m'en sens plus capable que de te perdre et de ne pas être à tes côtés… »

« Cela ne doit pas être pour toi, ni un fardeau ni une raison, Sammy…Je ne veux pas voir dans ton regard, un jour le reproche de t'avoir fait tout quitter… »

« C'est mon choix, ma décision…Je ne fais pas cela rien que pour toi, Dean…Je fais cela pour moi aussi…Je suis utile…Plus utile sur ses routes que derrière un bureau… »

« Et tes études ? Et ses gamins que tu voulais sauver ? Tu ne vas rien regretter de tout cela ? »

« C'est déjà trop tard…Ses gamins ne seront jamais nous parce que notre vie est unique…Je les guiderais mal, Dean…Nous sommes différents et j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre et à l'admettre…Nous sommes prédestinés quand bien même on ne croit pas au destin, il se rappelle à nous à chaque instant…Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? »

« Parce que l'évidence, ça n'existe pas, Sammy et le destin, aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui le forgeons »

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Sam…

« Tu veux reprendre les chasses avec moi, Sammy….Reprendre la route à mes côtés ?...Tu en es sûr ? …Certain ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une décision, Dean… »

Dean sourit, son visage se détendit

« Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix, frangin… »

Il serra Sam dans ses bras en lui tapant le dos et Sam en fit de même…Réuni pour ne plus jamais devoir se quitter…

« Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, Dean »

Dean le repoussa et lui tint les 2 bras

« Dis »

« Je veux qu'on prenne le temps de se poser pour un instant, par moment….De retourner chez nous…Je veux qu'on prenne le temps de vivre…Je veux pouvoir construire quelque chose avec Jennie…Mais je ne veux pas faire cela sans toi »

Dean opina

« Ca me convient parfaitement, Sammy…Je ne demande pas mieux…Au fond, ça me plait bien de savoir que quelque part, 4 murs qui nous attendent…Un port d'attache…Ce sera la seule et unique certitude de nos vies…»

« Oui…Je suppose avec Bobby et qui sait Mary et Jennie… »

Il lâcha ses bras

« Il faudra penser à rajouter quelqu'un »

Dean sourit et se retourna…Sam suivit son regard et aperçut la Ford derrière le volant de laquelle une ombre sembla le fixer…

Sam regarda tour à tour Dean et la voiture…Incrédule…

« Je te l'ai dit…Un jour à marquer d'une croix »

Il lui donna une tape sur le bras tout sourire mais quand il suivit d'un œil Sam se dirigeant vers la voiture…Il eut un moment de doute et de crainte…

Une retrouvaille n'est pas l'autre…

Bobby s'était levé et fouilla dans son sac de voyage…Il grommela, ragea et finit par jeter son sac au sol…

« Eh merde »

Il souleva sa casquette…Il lui en fallait un, coute que coute…Il décrocha le téléphone de la chambre et composa le numéro de la réception…

Un déclic

« La réception »

« Jacob…C'est Bobby »

« Bobby ? Ca va ? »

« Oui…Mais j'ai besoin de vous… »

De l'autre côté du cornet, Jacob prit un air étonné

« Oui…J'en ai un qui traine quelque part…Pourquoi ? »

Brax couché le fixait l'air blasé

« Euh ça…Je ne sais pas…Je devrais vérifier…Je pense que oui »

Il aperçut une voiture qui rentra sur le parking. Brax se leva

« Je le cherche et je vous le ramène…Là, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un client »

Il raccrocha

Bobby raccrocha à son tour…Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, la nuit tombait…Il faisait encore clair mais le ciel se parsemait déjà d'étoiles…Il entendit soudain, le moteur de l'impala…Il écarta le rideau…Elle était suivie d'une Ford Capri…Bobby ferma les yeux

« Merci «

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Sam…

Il sourit…Enfin…

Castiel assis derrière le volant regarda Sam s'approcher…Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques pas de la voiture et attendit…

Castiel ferma les yeux et ouvrit la portière…Il sortit en grimaçant…La route avait ravivé la douleur et sa blessure se rappela à son souvenir…

Il se tint debout à côté de la voiture, s'appuyant sur la portière ouverte, il croisa le regard de Sam…

Il avait le visage fermé…

Dean s'était avancé jusqu'à la voiture de Sam…Il s'appuya sur le côté contre le capot et croisa les bras…Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête sur sa poitrine…

De là où il était Bobby ne vit ni Sam, ni Castiel…Il referma le rideau et se retourna…Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…A espérer…

Ce fut un silence pesant où Castiel ne dit mot et Sam ne fit que l'observer, debout les mains dans les poches ….Observer cet ange qui n'avait plus rien de divin si ce n'est cet étrange éclat dans le regard…Cet ange devenu humain au-delà de l'humain…

Castiel ferma la portière et s'avança vers Sam qui le regardait approcher sans broncher, sans un mot…

Il s'arrêta face à Sam…Maladroit dans ses gestes…Mal à l'aise devant son silence…

« Hello, Sam »

Cette voix…Cette façon d'attraper le regard…Ce passé qui ressurgissait…

« Oh putain…Cass »

Sam ôta ses mains de ses poches et dans un élan, serra Castiel dans ses bras…

Ce dernier sourit et le serra à son tour

« Heureux de te revoir, Sammy »

Sam le repoussa et la main sur une de ses épaules et l'autre pointant du doigt sa poitrine

« Ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil, Cass…Jamais…Tu m'entends …Jamais »

Ils se regardèrent un court instant…Un échange dans un regard et un éclat dans celui de Sam

Il savait et Castiel le perçut

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé de l'aide, Cass…Pourquoi, à nouveau, vouloir affronter tout ça…Seul…Encore »

« J'ai eu de mauvais professeurs, je suppose »

Il sourit, Sam en fit de même

Castiel se recula en grimaçant, il alla s'appuyer sur le capot avant de sa voiture…Sam le suivit et s'appuya à son tour…Côte à côte…Fixant le même horizon

« J'ai voulu vous donner une chance…Un avenir…Libre… »

«Et tu y as réussi d'une certaine manière…Regarde nous aujourd'hui »

Castiel tourna le regard

« Dean a choisi sa voie et j'en ai fait de même…Peut être que si tu n'avais pas fait ce geste, on en serait encore à se demander si on ne ratait pas quelque chose »

« Et ? »

« Et rien …Dean et moi avons vécu 8 mois dans une réalité parallèle, une vie qui n'était pas la nôtre, qui nous était pas destinée…Il a fallu qu'on la vive pour s'en rendre compte…Et ça, Cass…C'est en partie grâce à toi… »

Il fixait son frère à présent, Sam et Castiel continuait lui, à le regarder

« On pourra dire qu'on l'aura réalisé notre rêve et que ce n'était pas celui espéré»

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« On est ce que l'on est…Dean et moi sommes des chasseurs…Ce que l'on fait… » Il suspendit les mots et baissa les yeux sur Dean

« Il avait raison…On sauve des vies …Et peu importe tout le reste…C'est une cause qui me plait et qui vaut la peine que je me batte pour elle…Si je peux en sauver une, damnée ou pas…Alors je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien…On aura pas traverser tout ça pour rien…Pour la première fois, Cass…Je suis fier de ce que je suis…Même de ma part d'ombre»

Il murmura ses derniers mots

Castiel tourna le regard vers Dean qui n'avait pas bougé…

Il aimerait pouvoir en dire autant, Castiel…Pouvoir assumer toutes ses parts d'ombre…Pouvoir être, sans savoir qui l'on est vraiment…

« On est ce que l'on est »…Qui était-il ? Il ne le savait pas encore…Comme Dean, Comme Sam…Il devra affronter son destin pour le découvrir…

Mais il n'était plus seul à présent et pour la 1er fois de sa vie de siècles et de sa vie de chair…Il se sentit partie d'un tout…et non juste une pièce d'un rien…

Il sentit la main de Sam sur son épaule…

« Viens, Cass...Rentrons…Il est temps qu'on parle »

Castiel le regarda, Sam lui sourit…

« Je le sais depuis le jour où tu es revenu de la grotte…Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux…Je l'ai senti, Cass…Je sais très bien pourquoi tu t'es effacé de nos mémoires... »

« Sam »

« Tu n'affronteras pas ça seul, Cass…Pas cette fois »

Dean les vit revenir…Silencieux…Marchant côte à côte…Il se redressa…

« Viens, Dean…Bobby nous attend… »

Dean tapota des mains le toit de la voiture comme un gosse et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre 67

Jacob sourit et regarda Brax

« Bon…Maintenant, trouver ce fichu appareil… »

Il disparut dans son bureau et Brax se coucha, en baillant, devant le comptoir…

Il toqua, la nuit était à présent tombée…La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bobby souriant, le regard brillant

Il lui tendit un appareil photo…

« Entrez, Jacob…j'ai encore besoin de vous… »

Dean et Sam étaient assis sur le canapé mangeant les beignets de Bobby…Pas de Castiel…

Ils levèrent un regard distrait sur Jacob…

« Il est pas là votre ami ? »

« Si…Si…Il est dans la salle de bain »

Il se tourna et cria

« Cass… »

Castiel se regardait dans les éclats du miroir…Il ouvrit une petite boite de gélule et en avala 3…

Il ouvrit sa chemise…Sa plaie avait pris une teinte bleutée aux fines rainures qui s'étalaient sur son côté…Cela lui brûlait et le lançait tels des légers coups de poignards dont la douleur lancinante se répercutait à l'infini…

Le sang des Shaans…Il s'appuya sur l'évier et vomit...Il était protégé de leurs êtres mais pas de leur sang…Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour guérir…Plus qu'il ne l'eut cru…Il en parlerait à Bobby…Sa décoction avait fait des miracles avant…Il espérait juste que cette blessure ne l'affaiblirait pas trop quand dans ses ténèbres, il devrait plonger..

Il laissa couler l'eau…Rinça l'évier, rinça sa bouche…Rinça ce visage en mille pièces sur lequel il fixa un œil étranger…

Peu importe ce qui arrivera…Aujourd'hui, il existait, il était…

« Cass… «

Bobby…Dean…Sam…

Il ouvrit la porte…Il portait, à présent, un t-shirt noir à manche mi longue qui lui serrait sous les coudes…

« Tu aurais pu mettre une couleur plus gai ? » lança Bobby dans sa chemise à carreaux bordeaux

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Castiel

Dean et Sam étaient debout devant le mur à l'arrière du lit…Jacob se tenait devant eux, un appareil photo à la main

« On attendait plus que toi »

Dean jeta sa veste sur le lit et remonta ses manches de chemise…

Bobby poussa Castiel de l'avant et laissa faire les dés du destin…

Il se plaça devant les garçons, assis sur la chaise et ne les laissa se placer derrière lui…Il ferma les yeux un instant…Sentit sur chacune de ses épaules, une main se poser

« Bon…Ca y est… »

Jacob leva l'appareil

« A 3…tout le monde sourit…Un…Deux…trois »

Un éclair…La lumière...Le présent….

Bobby s'approcha de Jacob qui lui sourit…Il lui montra la photo sur le petit écran de son appareil …Bobby le leva, tournant l'image vers la lumière…Il plissa des yeux pour mieux voir…Un pincement au cœur

«Bah alors, Bobby…Elle est comment ? » lança impatient Dean

Bobby baissa l'appareil

« Géniale »

Les mains sur ses épaules, c'était l'une de Sam et l'autre de Dean…Derrière lui, Castiel prenant les épaules de Sam d'un côté et de Dean de l'autre…Ils en faisaient de même avec lui…Des mains, pas un poing…Castiel au milieu et pas à l'écart…Et des sourires sur chaque visage…

Des vrais sourires…

Une vraie famille…

Fin chapitre XIII


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV « Cauchemars »

Rouvrir les yeux sur un paradis qu'il croyait avoir perdu et tout à coup, se poser la question du pourquoi et du comment ?

Debout au milieu du jardin, il y jouait encore au cerf-volant, son autiste…Et pourtant Castiel ne s'en sentit soudain, plus si proche …Peut- être parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment lié à lui…Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé cet équilibre qui lui manquait tant

Oui, rien n'était parfait…Il ne savait toujours pas qui l'hybride était mais cela ne l'importait plus puisqu'à présent, il faisait partie de cette humanité qu'il avait observé si longtemps, parcouru tout autant sans jamais s'en sentir ni proche ni un

C'était un leurre…C'était une illusion…Il y a quelques jours encore, il s'y serait noyé mais aujourd'hui il n'y voyait rien d'autre que la vie d'un autre…Ce Castiel-là n'existait plus…L'autiste avait disparu…Et le cerf-volant se perdit au vent…Il le regarda disparaitre à jamais…

Il était trop tard pour tenter l'ange, Azazoth…Trop tard pour tes illusions noires…Bercé un temps mais le rêve n'aura duré qu'un moment

L'ange n'est plus…Ne tente pas l'humain, il n'est pas…

Tu es un être sans consistance, Il est un être qui en possède plus d'une

Il est Castiel, l'hybride et en tant que tel, il vit

Tu es Azazoth, le sous-fifre et en tant que tel, tu te meurs

Il se retourna et derrière la fenêtre de son ancienne demeure…Appuyé sur ce petit bureau où il se tenait, il fut un temps… Il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

Une femme au visage fermé au regard de tristesse…Elle avait posé sa main sur la vitre comme un appel

Castiel s'en approcha…Il posa sa main sur la sienne et au travers du carreau, il se sentit absorbé…

Il se retrouva dans la pièce à ses côtés

Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie mais il émanait d'elle, un charme si naturel qu'elle en devint belle

Des cheveux châtains mi longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un visage rond aux yeux verts foncés, profonds…Noirceur aussi

Elle portait un jean et une veste de cuir courte…Une paire de boots…

Rien de vraiment féminin et pourtant tout y respirait la femme…

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…Ton paradis qui est ton enfer, va disparaitre et avec lui, je vais retourner errer dans les abimes…Je sais qui tu es…Je savais que tu viendrais….Je t'attendais… »

Elle avait une voix douce et chantante qui contrastait avec son attitude si droite et sévère…

« Je m'appelle Emily…Je suis… »

Elle baissa la tête

« J'étais la femme de Jersey… »

Castiel s'avança…Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé ses vêtements d'antan…Son costume et son trenchcoat

Il s'arrêta…Tout cela n'était qu'un piège rêvé

Elle vit son regard interrogateur posé sur le sien

« Il est maître des illusions…Il croit t'avoir emprisonné dans ton paradis perdu après t'avoir perdu dans les chagrins et la mort…Si tu restes ici, ce paradis deviendra sombre et te rongera l'âme….Plus longtemps tu resteras dans ce rêve éveillé plus dur sera le retour…Et si tu franchis le pas…Tu ne pourras plus en revenir et comme moi, tu seras prisonnier à jamais de ses tentacules ténébreuses… »

Il y avait de la peur et de la détresse dans ce regard égaré

« Je n'ai pas assez cru en l'amour de Jersey, en mon amour pour lui…Je me suis trop raccrochée aux souvenirs d'hier…Si lointain… »

« Où suis-je ? »

Castiel tiqua, essayant de plonger son regard dans le sien, fuyant

« Tu es dans l'enfer des enfers…Tu es dans le monde d'Azazoth réveillé avec la porte…Il te donne l'illusion et quand il t'aura capturé dans ses infinis, il se nourrira de tes chagrins et de ta haine…Il ne vit que par ça et pour ça…Il n'a nul conscience, il n'a nul pensée…Il ne vit que pour étendre la violence et le sang tout autour de lui…Il n'a plus de guide…Il n'a plus de limite…Je suis prisonnière ici depuis des années qui m'ont semblé être des siècles mais avec son arrivée, je n'ai plus aucun espoir de retour….Elanora me l'avait dit…Je n'ai pas voulu…Je n'ai pas su l'écouter…J'ai suivi la voix et j'ai perdu la sienne et en perdant la sienne, j'ai perdu tout espoir de retrouver le seul être qui n'ai jamais compté pour moi…Tu dois le lui dire, Castiel…C'est pour cela que j'ai bravé l'interdit… »

« Comment as-tu fait pour être ici ? »

Il jeta un œil sur la pièce qui sembla soudain avoir les murs tremblants et flous

« Je te l'ai dit…Il n'a pas de pensée…Ici, c'est son royaume…Il me sait là mais ne me voit pas, il est le vide et le plein…. Mais il peut percevoir les choses…Il sait pour moi…Il sait pour toi…Tu connais maintenant le chemin qui mène à lui…Trouve le moyen de l'arrêter car son pouvoir s'accroit et sur la terre, il n'a pas fini d'y envoyer l'effroi…Je suis venu à toi parce que tu es pure et que ta lumière m'a conduite vers toi…Tu souffres, l'ange…Tu souffriras encore, humain mais tu dois survivre…Dis à Jersey que je l'aime et que je m'excuse…Dis-lui que Mily … »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux

« Dis- lui que Mily .. » Elle ne trouva pas les mots

« Je le lui dirais…Je vous le promets… »

Castiel avait murmuré ses derniers mots comme une promesse secrète

« Bien… »

Elle sourit et se reprit

« Tu as réussi à dépasser les ténèbres, tu as réussi à briser le rêve…J'espère que tu survivras à ça et que tu te réveilleras…Tu le dois…Suis leurs voix… »

« Survivre à quoi ? «

Castiel recula mais ce fut trop tard

Il sentit pénétrer en lui le froid…le chaud…Brûlures mêlées…Emily avait posé sa main sur son côté blessé et il sentit soudain la douleur transpercer tout son corps

« Vis ange…Retrouve le chemin…N'oublie pas ta promesse… »

Le visage d'Emily prit un teint blanchâtre et plus elle sembla disparaitre, plus Castiel sentit son cœur ralentir et la douleur s'éteindre

Son paradis s'évanouit, l'herbe si verte devint brume saumâtre…Une odeur reconnue…La pestilence des rampants et puis d'étranges cris stridents et Emily qui cria à son tour et sembla absorbée par les murs qui disparurent à leur tour…

Castiel se sentit partir…Mourir…

Dean était assis, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, les doigts croisés…Sam ne sut si son frère priait ou était perdu dans ses pensées….Il ne chercha pas à le savoir et le laissa dans son absence.

Sam savait pour Castiel et là, debout devant ce lit où semblait se reposer la mort elle-même, il priait, lui, parce qu'il voulait encore y croire et qu'il avait encore la foi…La foi pour 2, la foi pour 3…

Bobby se leva et brisa le silence qui depuis quelques minutes avait envahi la chambre

« Je vais chercher du café…Ca va m'occuper…Parce que le regarder là et espérer qu'il se réveille sans savoir…Ca me tue »

Il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila en se dirigeant vers la porte…

« Parlez- lui…On dit que les voix ramènent les mort et rappellent les esprits qui errent »

« Il n'est ni mort, ni perdu… »

Dean siffla ses mots sans bouger

Bobby ouvrit la porte et sortit

Il fixa un instant le ciel …Déjà sur l'horizon, la nuit céda la place au jour…Puisse le doute cédé sa place à l'espoir…

Castiel s'était assis sur le canapé…Il souffrait en silence…

Bobby était parti avec Jacob car il la voulait cette photo…Ne voulant pas perdre un instant…Il ne se souvint que trop bien de la fugacité du temps…Demain peut-être, ce soir même, il sera trop tard…Tout comme à peine développée, Helen et Jo avaient disparu de la première photo, il ne désirait pas que sur cette 2eme plus aucun visage ne lui sourit

Dans les flammes, il avait effacé la première et le geste sitôt fait, il l'avait regretté…

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de négatif comme rappel des souvenirs, juste quelques pixels sur un écran

L'imprimer pour la faire vivre, l'imprimer pour la faire survivre…La copier pour l 'avenir…

Dean se proposa pour le ravitaillement…Personne ne s'y opposa…Bobby et Sam avaient bien compris que Dean avait besoin de distance…

Des années de chagrin qui brisaient les moindres petits sourires, avaient fait de Dean quelqu'un de méfiant face à ce bonheur toujours éphémère…Quel serait le prix à payer pour ses quelques mois et ses dernières heures?...

C'était la question qui soudain lui traversa l'esprit quand il avait regardé la photo…

Les retrouvailles avec Bobby, le retour de Sam et Cass, l'ami…

Il regardait la route défilée et au loin, les lumières de la ville...

Profitez de l'instant…Ce qui est pris, est pris…se dit-il…

Ne plus s'inquiéter du passé, ne pas s'inquiéter de l'avenir et savourer le présent

Il sourit, prit une cassette au hasard et la plaça dans son lecteur

« The unforgiven…Metallica »…

Décidemment…murmura t- il un peu amer

Sam s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain…Il enfila un t-shirt noir et observa les lieux…Le miroir brisé, cette odeur si caractéristique qui planait au-dessus de l'évier…Curieux, il ouvra la petite armoire placée au-dessus en prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber le puzzle de verre…

Il y vit rien d'autres qu'un déodorant et 2 boites de gélule d'antidouleur …L'une vide et l'autre à moitié pleine…Il les prit en main…Pas de nom…Il eut nul doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire…Sam ferma les yeux un instant…Les replaça et ferma l'armoire…

Ainsi donc il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien vu la souffrance dans le regard de Castiel…Cette blessure que Bobby croyait guérie et qui sembla encore le torturer…Pourquoi le taire ?

Il rouvrit l'armoire et prit la boite vide

Castiel avait fermé les yeux et s'était appuyé sur le dos du canapé…Cette douleur lancinante que rien ne semblait calmer et qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, l'usait…

Il entendit un bruit sec sur la table basse et posa le regard sur sa boite de gélule vide…Il leva les yeux sur Sam debout qui attendait une explication sans mot dire

Castiel prit la boite et la tourna dans ses doigts…

« En cela, je suis demeuré un ange...et j'aurais voulu être humain »

« Bobby te croit guéri…Tu lui mens depuis quand ? »

« Je ne lui mens pas, Sam…La plaie est guérie…Y a juste que le poison est toujours là…Je croyais que les potions de Bobby agiraient mais depuis quelques heures, rien n'y fait… »

Il reposa la boite sur la table

«Ni ca d'ailleurs… »

« Tu comptais nous le dire ? »

Il le regarda et Sam comprit…Ses cauchemars…L'infini…

« Ca me ronge autant que ce poison… »

Il soupira

« Je dois d'abord en finir avec ce démon et quand tout sera réglé… »

« Tu ne seras peut-être plus là » lança tomber Sam

« Cette blessure n'est pas mortelle… »

« Mais elle t'affaiblit… »

« Ses cauchemars aussi…Ca fait des mois que je ne dors plus…Des mois que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour tenir ce corps éveillé…Ca me tue, Sam… »

« Qu'est- ce que tu as vu derrière cette porte ? »

Castiel se terra dans le silence

« Cass ? »

« Je ne sais pas te le décrire, Sammy…Parce qu'il y a pas de mots qui existent pour t'expliquer ce que j'y ai vu…Ce que j'aie ressenti…Ce que je ressens encore…Chaque nuit, chaque cauchemars est une nouvelle plongée dans l'innommable…En des siècles d'existence, je n'avais jamais vu pareille étrangeté, horreur et….Y a pas de mots »

Il posa sa tête sur ses 2 mains, les coudes sur les genoux

« L'enfer, Sam…C'est le paradis »

Sam s'assit sur la table basse, essayant de percer le mystère sur le visage creusé de son ami

« Il n'y a pas de mots…Que des cauchemars… »

Il se leva, en s'appuyant sur la table basse et courut dans la salle de bain…Sam l'entendit vomir…

Castiel se regarda dans la glace…Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche en ouvrant le robinet…

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, l'apaisait…

Il rinça sa bouche…Encore et encore…Elle sentait la mort cette vomissure… Il sembla perdre pieds...Non…Pas maintenant…Pas encore…

Il revint dans la chambre, il avait le teint pâle et sembla vouloir parler à Sam quand soudain il se plia en 2 de douleur…Il sembla ne plus pouvoir respirer…Il ne voyait plus Sam que comme une ombre qui s'approchait…Un voile et puis plus rien…Le Noir…Ce noir…Ses ténèbres…Le piège qui se refermait

« Sang impur…Lien…La porte…Jamais retour…Reste avec nous »

Dans une langue inconnue que pourtant, il comprit

Des voix dans l'infini qui l'appelaient…Et puis la plongée dans l'enfer des enfers

Bobby ne revint pas…Les minutes s'écoulaient et pas un mot ne fut échangé…Dean n'avait pas bougé et Sam n'osait parler…Il lui connaissait ce visage fermé, il sut qu'il ne désirait que le silence…

Il avait à présent le menton posé sur ses poings, les bras accoudés sur ses genoux…Le regard tourné sur Castiel sans sembler le voir…Mais ses yeux en disaient long, ils étaient le miroir de son âme à Dean…Il ne devait pas parler…Les mots, il ne savait pas les utiliser même si il avait appris avec le temps à se livrer…Il restait Dean…L'émotion dans le ressenti.

Il s'effaça discrètement, sans un bruit…Dean ferma les yeux quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

Sam s'assit sur la petite marche du seuil et fixa la lune qui cédait place au soleil…

Dean rouvrit les yeux et l'observa cet ange, cet humain qui quelques minutes plus tôt se battait encore contre l'invisible et se pliait sous la douleur…Hurlant des phrases d'un autre temps…

Le silence, à présent, fut plus pesant que les cris…

Il fixa son visage, cherchant une trace de vie et remarqua que la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil était toujours là…Sa main remontée à hauteur de son oreille avait toujours un petit doigt amputé d'une phalange

Il n'était donc pas revenu d'entre les morts, ressuscité comme auparavant…Non, sa vie n'avait été que suspendue entre l'infini et le maintenant…Il n'était pas mort dans la grotte, il était de l'autre côté…Et quand Dean l'avait cru revenu à la vie, ce fut juste la vie qui était revenue à lui…

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il donc vu de si terribles pour que tout ça le détruise à ce point…

« J'ai vécu l'enfer, Cass…j'y ai fait des choses horribles...Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le seul à m'avoir vu porter la main sur ses âmes…Tu ne m'as jamais jugé et même aux pires moments, tu n'as jamais usé de ses armes contre moi….Tu m'as sauvé sans te poser de questions…Pourtant tu avais vu ce que j'étais devenu et quand bien même ta main sur mon mémoire à tenter de les effacer, il a des images et des vérités qui restent à jamais graver…J'ai vécu dans les cauchemars pendant des années, Cass..La chute de Sam, la tienne ont déchiré ensuite ce voile que j'avais tenté de dresser entre ses noirceurs et ma réalité…La boisson, la colère, le désespoir…L'envie de mort….Mais je me suis battu parce que j'étais pas seul, parce qu'il y avait Sammy…Et j'y suis arrivé…Tout comme Sam qui a vaincu Lucifer, vaincu le sang maudit… »

Il détourna le regard

« Il vit encore avec ses dons obscurs, je le sais bien…Il essaye de m'en protéger…Mais c'est mon frère, mon sang…Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut se cacher...C'est Sam, c'est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai appris depuis à lui faire confiance…Plus on vieillit, plus on comprend ses choses…J'ai changé…La vie m'a changé…Sam m'a changé…Tu m'as changé »

Il parla en regardant ses mains, évitant le visage creusé de Castiel et cette pâleur qui l'effrayait.

« Si comme tu l'as dit à Sam, notre enfer était un paradis…Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce à quoi doivent ressembler tes ténèbres…Mais bats toi, Cass, s'il te plait…Pour toi d'abord, pour ce cadeau qu'est la vie…Bats toi pour nous, Cass…Pour Sam, pour moi…Pour Bobby…Tu n'es plus seul…On arrive à vaincre tous les démons quand on a sur qui reposer ses espoirs…On croit qu'on ne va jamais y survivre mais regarde, Sammy et moi, on est la preuve qu'on peut y arriver quand on veut, quand on doit…Tu dois le vouloir, Cass…Tu dois vouloir vivre…Ne laisse pas tomber les bras…Jamais….Pas maintenant…»

Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux en soufflant ses derniers mots «Putain, Cass… Pas maintenant…. »

« Ecoute les voix… »

L'écho qui renvoyait les mots d'Emily vers sa mémoire…

D'abord la peur…

Ce fut un réveil dans le noir le plus profond, où Castiel ne perçut même pas son propre corps et puis l'odeur abominable sans nom…Putréfaction et pestilence, rampants et sangs des morts…L'odeur de la peur et de la fin…Des sons, des bruits…Comme de fines gouttes d'eau qui tombent par à coup sur la peau qui résonnent comme l'eau, et vous brûlent tels l'acide…Sentir le souffle acre tout autour de soi et ne pas savoir d'où proviennent ses bruits qui se répercutent à l'infini…Vouloir fuir les brûlures qui mordent la chair et ne pouvoir bouger…Juste la douleur de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus pressante…Et puis le souffle qui devient lame et qui tranche le visage…Des éclats de lumière qui transpercent les yeux tels des aiguilles…Vouloir lever les mains pour se protéger et voir celles-ci tenir entre leurs doigts les cheveux de tête sans corps…Balthazar…Gabriel…Vouloir s'en défaire et sentir la coupure de leurs cheveux sur la peau…

Puis la douleur

Fermer les yeux pour éviter les aiguilles…Fermer son âme pour éviter les visions qui n'en sont pas…

Puis le silence et l'absence de souffrance…La peur de rouvrir les yeux sur un nouveau monde d'horreur…

Le ciel bleu, le soleil...Un instant de paix retrouvé pour soudain retombé dans l'horreur…

Voir l'herbe se changer en rivière de sang…Sentir cette dernière monter et vous noyer

Couler et sentir le sang impur envahir vos poumons…Tomber dans le néant et s'écraser sur des montagnes de corps dénudés, démembrés dont certains encore tendent les mains vers la vie…

Voir ses mains sans corps venir à vous et vous arracher la peau…Hurler et les sentir fouiller les entrailles…Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire vous offre la lumière…Un rire qui n'en est pas un…Un appel…

« N'gai…n'gha'ghaa…Bugg-shoggog..y'hah… Azazoth n'gai »

Puis le chagrin

Voir Dean…Voir Sam…Voir Bobby…Qui rient et puis soudain sur ses mains, du sang, le leur…Dans leurs yeux, l'étonnement…Les doigts transperçant les poitrines, arrachant les cœurs…Castiel bourreau…Les corps au sol, les cœurs au pied…Le chagrin qui déchire la poitrine et ce cœur qu'il s'arrache à son tour mais nulle mort…Ne reste que les larmes qui lui vident les yeux…Ses yeux, au sol, qui le fixent…Qui le jugent…

Puis soudain le vide absolu,

Ni mort, ni odeur, ni noir, ni lumière…Un état qui n'en était pas un…

Et comprendre l'incompréhensible…

« Toi…Sang impur…Nyarlathotep, mon maitreeeeeeeee »

La voix n'était que grincement et langueur…

« Viens…Moi…Obéir…Maîtreeeeeeeeeee »

Castiel ferma les yeux…Se laisser tenter et espérer dans ses méandres découvrir l'antre de la bête

Il connaissait cet endroit…Cette odeur…Ce lieu de sacrifice…Ce lieu de torture…Ca ne se pouvait…

Castiel sembla flotté…Transporté entre 2 mondes…Il y avait un espace-temps entre ses murs…Espace entre la terre, les enfers et l'infini…Nul chemin, une seule voie…Il est tout, il est le néant…Il est tout en un.

Et puis là, entre le temps d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui…Une monstruosité difforme qui se mouvait sans vivre…Plus grande que l'infini car elle était l'infini…Nuls mots sur terre pour le décrire ce démon, car sur terre nul être n'eut jamais pareille non forme…

Masse noire et semblant gélatineuse tout en étant de roc et de tentacules…Absorbant la lumière tel un trou noir et noire étant sa lumière…Il pénétra l'âme de Castiel fouillant, cherchant son maître, brisant les murs, les souvenirs, torture dans la torture et n'y vit que l'ange, l'humain, l'hybride…Il y gouta le sang mais n'y trouva trace des démons des Temps Anciens…

Un cri strident qui déchira ses tympans, Castiel porta les mains aux oreilles et sentit le sang s'en échapper…Les rampants sortirent du corps difforme ouvrant la porte aux odeurs de pestilence…

Puis la douleur sur son côté se raviva…Tous les êtres des Temps Anciens marchant sur la terre, rampant dans les enfers répondirent à la détresse d'Azazoth, sa colère…Il avait cherché le Maître, il n'avait trouvé que le vaisseau…Perdu Azazoth dans son éternité…La porte restera fermée….

Puis des voix, des appels

Les cris qui cessent…La douleur aussi…

Illusion…

Etendu sur l'herbe…Il rouvrit les yeux sur son paradis…le cerf-volant dansant dans le vent….Il l'observa un moment puis se leva, lentement comme émergeant d'un long sommeil…

Il était de retour chez lui…Il se sentit en paix…Il ne sentit plus la douleur…Il était libre…

« Pas maintenant…»

Il regarda la rosace qui avec le reflet de la lune semblait briller d'un feu mystérieux…Il grimpa, hésitant, les quelques marches…Elle n'était jamais fermée aux cœurs égarées cette maison de Dieu car son prêtre laissait toujours sa porte ouverte aux indigents

Il ôta son bonnet et pénétra dans l'édifice, le bruit de la porte résonna…Jersey se sentit mal à l'aise

Il n'était plus entré dans une église depuis si longtemps qu'il fut surpris d'y entendre l'écho de ses pas et celle de sa respiration…Il avait oublié la paix qui l'envahissait quand il regardait le Christ sur la Croix…le sacrifié…Le fils abandonné…

Il se souvint…Emily…

Emily qui ne croyait pas, ne croyait plus en Dieu…Elle qui n'entrait jamais dans les églises et attendait toujours assise sur les marches que Jersey revienne…Elle qui avait cru un temps en ce père miséricordieux et à qui, il arrivait encore, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de lui adresser ses prières…

Il y a 10 ans, quand encore jeune adulte, elle croisa le regard de son fils mourant, si jeune, si innocent…Quand elle échangea sa vie contre la sienne et que pour toute réponse, Dieu lui prit son enfant et laissa vivre son assassin …Elle perdit la foi…Elle chercha la mort et la trouva…Le meurtrier de sa main périt et elle s'aperçut ce jour-là qu'il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ce tueur puisqu'elle se tua elle-même, tua son reflet…Une peau sous une autre peau…

Sa vie se brisa…Sa vie ne fut plus que mort…Elle perdit pied… …Elle ne vivait plus que pour se venger…Se faire justice au-delà de la justice…Etre justice…Un enfer pour l'enfer.

Un jour, un de ses démons qu'elle prenait tant plaisir à chasser et tuer, se présenta à elle et lui proposa un pacte auquel elle ne put, ne sut résister….Pour une âme en perdition comme la sienne…Nulle autre solution…

10 ans de pouvoir absolu sur ses créatures et quand il viendrait réclamer son dû, elle retrouverait l'âme de son fils disparu et jamais baptisé…Errant dans les abimes, criant son nom…Les enfers en résonnaient de ses pleurs d'enfant

Quelle mère n'eut fait pareil geste pour l'être de sa chair, l'unique amour d'une vie…Elle signa et sur les routes, elle se perdit corps et âme…

Ironie qu'un démon fasse part belle à une tueuse pour éliminer les siens…Excepté si dans la haine de celle-ci, il ne nourrissait de plus lointain projet…

Il avait sourire ce jour-là, Crowley…Une âme de plus pour éveiller le Démon rampant…

Jersey se signa maladroitement et dans la lueur de bougies, il parla à Dieu, il parla à son fils, le Christ sur la Croix…Il demanda miséricorde pour les malheureux…Il demanda pitié pour les égarés….Il demanda la lumière pour l'être aimé…Il demanda le pardon…

Il y avait de l'espoir dans les paroles d'Elanora…Emily….Montrez lui la lumière…Celle de la rédemption…

Su-t-il ce soir-là que la lumière fut Castiel ?

Su-t-il ce soir-là qu'il perdit Emily mais gagna son âme ?

Su-t-il ce soir-là que Dieu entendit ses paroles mais ne fit rien car il n'était plus rien… ?

Un courant d'air et une partie des bougies s'éteignit…Jersey serra son bonnet et ferma les yeux

« Pas maintenant…. »

Une bougie s'éteint, une vie passe …

Bobby entra suivi de Sam…Il avait un thermos à la main…Dean n'avait pas bougé…Sam regarda Castiel…Il dormait, recroquevillé sur le côté, un bras près de son visage et l'autre serrant l'oreiller…Une jambe tendue…L'autre repliée…On aurait dit un enfant…Un voile de tristesse mais aussi de tendresse passa dans le regard de Sam

Il s'approcha de son frère et lui posa la main sur son épaule…Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, il grimaça, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal…

« Viens…Bobby nous a enfin ramener notre café »

Il sourit en disant ses mots

« J'arrive »

Sam rejoint Bobby qui prit les anciennes tasses posées sur la table basse et les remplit sans dire un mot…

Dean se leva, s'appuyant sur ses genoux…Cette journée, cette nuit furent longues et étranges….

Entre les retrouvailles et ce lit, si peu d'heures s'étaient écoulée et pourtant cela lui parut une éternité…

2 vies en une

Il jeta un dernier regard sur Castiel…Rêve-t-il enfin? A-t-il trouvé la paix ?

Quel sera le réveil ?

Fin chapitre XIV


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV « Je suis Castiel »

Dean veilla Castiel toute la journée et toute la nuit, et finit par s'endormir sur la chaise à côté du lit, les jambes tendues, les bras croisés et la tête sur la poitrine…

Il n'avait cédé sa place qu'à de brefs moments…Sam aurait voulu le remplacer, lui laisser le temps de respirer, avoir son temps aussi auprès de Castiel mais Dean sembla ne jamais vouloir le laisser faire…

Il sourit intérieurement…Dean rejouait son rôle de grand frère et ce, avec un être de plusieurs siècles son ainé dont le corps était partagé entre ange et humain…

Mais Dean, lui, ne voyait sur ce lit, étendu, qu'un ami dans les ténèbres…Un ami à qui trop souvent, il avait tourné le dos et n'avait su tendre la main…

Un ami qu'il se découvrit trop tard pour le perdre aussitôt…Effacé

Un ami à peine retrouvé sombrant dans le chaos…

Cette fois-ci, il voulait être là…Etre à son tour, cet ami…

Parce qu'il avait ses doutes et ses peurs, Dean…Celles de l'avoir perdu à nouveau, de voir s'éveiller un être différent…Il craignait de perdre l'ange...De voir apparaitre le néant, le vide ou pire encore, un reflet des enfers…

Il observait son visage et le moindre de ses mouvements…Mais Castiel depuis le calme retrouvé, restait endormi sur le côté respirant faiblement et semblant de jamais vouloir se réveiller

Il vivait de multiples morts dans son sommeil et toujours en revenait …Comme si, à chacune d'elles, il quittait son corps pour un dernier voyage et le réintégrait soudainement sans prévenir…

Plus d'une fois, Dean se dressa sur sa chaise, le visage inquiet…

Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, pouvoir l'aider…

Mais il ne pouvait qu'être là, à ses côtés et parfois, lui parler…Quand, ni Bobby ni Sam n'étaient témoins.

Il lui parla alors de sa vie durant ses 8 derniers mois…Il lui parla de Sam et de Jennie…

Il lui parla de ses doutes et de ses certitudes

Il lui parla de cet être étrange qui l'accompagnait dans ses nuits, il lui parlait de ce qui n'avait de nom et n'était qu'une ombre…

Il lui parla de Castiel…

Il lui demanda de se battre, de vaincre…Parce que c'était trop tôt…

Que ce serait toujours trop tôt

Dean ne cessa de lui parler… Se vider, se libérer…Lui qui ne cédait jamais à ses sentiments, ou si peu et si mal…

Lui qui faisait passer toutes ses émotions dans ses silences, dans ses éclats de violence, de colère, et si rarement dans les mots excepté quand le sombre le rongeait ou que le chagrin le dévorait jusqu'à l'âme.

Il se confia à Castiel, l'ami…Lui dit des choses qu'il ne pouvait partager ni avec son frère ni même avec Bobby

C'était ça un ami…Un être qui vous écoute et ne vous juge pas…Ce que Castiel fut toujours pour lui…Une oreille attentive qui ne le condamnait jamais même quand le jugement était erroné…Essayant de vous montrer la voie sans vous en écarter pour autant de la vôtre.

Qui était là, même dans l'ombre…

Fidèle, même dans l'absence

Celui qui quand tout s'effondre, est là pour vous relever

Un frère d'âme…

Dean s'endormit doucement, profondément…Sam en fit de même enfoncé dans le canapé avec à ses côtés, Bobby, qui dormait déjà.

Castiel les regarda un long moment…Puis partit sans se retourner….

Rêve de tes morts, Castiel, ils sont le sang de la rivière où tu te noies…

Rêve de ta culpabilité, l'ange, quand du sang tes tiens, tes mains sont baignées …

Rêve de chairs arrachées, ils sont ta mort désirée…

Rêve de tes amis, assassin, cet hier que tu aurais voulu tuer

Rêve de ton paradis…Redeviens l'ange…La force

Pourquoi chasser l'autiste, cet autre toi ? Pourquoi fuir ce que tu es ?…

Ombre sur la terre et passé dans les Cieux…

Tu n'es rien…Hybride…

Viens…Ici…Mon enfer deviendra ton paradis…

Viens…Ici…Mon royaume sera le tien…

Tu as la puissance de l'ange et l'âme de l'humain…Tu es un être nouveau, un être de noire lumière

Viens…Ici…Moi, Azazoth, Démon et Maître des Temps Anciens, t'offre la paix éternelle…

Cesse tes souffrances, humain…

Redeviens guerrier, l'ange…Tes ailes noires seront mon reflet sur la terre et tu seras dans mes infinis et mes enfers, mon maître des éternités

Viens…Ici…L'Hybride…Que ta part sombre devienne mon univers

N'as-tu pas envie…Ange, de retrouver ta gloire passée ?

N'as-tu pas envie…Humain, de devenir pouvoir ?

Hybride,…Viens…Je t'offre la reconnaissance qui t'es due...

Je t'offre le monde

Je t'offre ce monde

«Pas maintenant »

Réponse de l'écho…

Dean était assis sur le canapé et ne disait pas un mot…Il était partagé entre colère, inquiétude et tristesse

Castiel était parti, la Ford Capri n'était plus là et son portable abandonné sur la table basse…

Bobby était à sa recherche depuis plus d'une heure….Aucune nouvelle…

Sam appuyé sur le chambranle de la salle de bain, regardait en coin, le miroir brisé

Les mille pièces du visage d'un hybride qui se cherchait…Qui de l'ange ou de l'humain s'étaient réveillé?...

Et si ce n'était pas Castiel qui était revenu de ses enfers ?

Sam ferma les yeux…Castiel était derrière son apparente fragilité et innocence, quelqu'un de bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir…Il avait survécu à la mort plus d'une fois, aux démons, aux ténèbres que trop souvent…Il avait vécu 8 mois dans ce face à face avec lui-même et ses enfers… Et toujours, il était resté debout…Blessé dans sa chair et dans son âme, mais debout…Survivant…Pliant mais ne cédant jamais…

Dans la souffrance, dans la tourmente, il avait perdu de sa superbe, l'ange mais ce qu'il avait perdu en lumière, il l'avait gagné en humanité

« C'est sa dernière renaissance » se dit Sam

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la chambre et sur son frère, la tête penchée regardant ses mains pendre entre ses genoux…

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la table basse, là même où il s'était assis quelques heures plutôt face à Castiel.

Dean releva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère

« Tu crois qu'on a une chance de le revoir ? Tu crois qu'il est parti pour de bon ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean…J'aimerais te dire que non mais je n'en sais rien… »

Dean se jeta en arrière sur le canapé en fixant le plafond

« Putain, Sammy…J'en ai marre… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains

« Quelle merde »

« Rien n'est perdu, Dean…C'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'il n'est plus là »

Il détourna le regard. Dans le coin de la chambre, le sac à dos de Castiel posé contre le mur

« Il a laissé ses affaires… »

Dean se redressa et prit le portable.

« Il a laissé son téléphone aussi »

Il le fixa et puis ne sachant pas pourquoi, il appuya sur la touche « dernier appel »…Un espoir…

Le haut- parleur…La sonnerie…L'écho…L'attente

«Oui…Allo » répondit une voix d'homme

«Qui est à l'appareil ? » Sam et Dean restèrent suspendus à la réponse

« Pardon ? »

« On a trouvé ce numéro et on ne sait plus à qui il appartient » lança Dean

« Vous êtes chez Teddy »

« Cliff ? » s'étonna Dean

« Euhhh…Oui…C'est qui ? »

« C'est Dean Winchester…Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Oui bien sûr…100 $ »

« Cliff…J'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement»

« Bah…Dites»

« Vous n'auriez pas reçu un appel de Castiel ses dernières heures ? »

On pouvait entendre à l'arrière le bruit de la salle et celui des verres…La musique folk qui résonnait et la voix de Cliff qui visiblement répondait à un de ses clients en riant

« Ouaih…Pardon… »….Revenant à la conversation…« Un appel de Castiel… Oui, effectivement, y a 2 heures environ…Il cherchait Jersey »

« Jersey ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah…C'est Castiel…Y dit jamais rien…Il voulait juste savoir si il était là »

« Et ? »

« Et ?…Bin pas ici en tous cas…Et ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs…Depuis vot'dernier rendez-vous, il est plus revenu…C'est pas le genre du bonhomme…C'est qu'il y tenait à ses bières gratuites »

« Vous ne savez pas où on pourrait le trouver ? »

« Qui ça ? Jersey ou Castiel ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, s'impatientant…

« Jersey » siffla-t-il

« Euuuh….Bah essayez toujours le parc municipal, Il y traîne la plus part du temps…Ou alors essayez le centre social…A part ça, j'vois pas »

« C'est déjà ça…Merci, Cliff…»

« Pas de quoi…. »

Il poursuivit semblant avoir oublié de dire quelque chose

« Oh oui…Tenez moi au courant…C'est que j'l'aime bien moi, le dingue »

« Promis…Merci… »

Cliff avait déjà raccroché…

Pendant un moment Dean fixa le portable sentant le regard interrogateur de Sam posé sur lui. Il le posa sur la table…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança timidement Sam

« Rien » laissa tomber Dean

« On attend…Il est temps de lui faire confiance… Tu crois pas »

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres mots, étonné même de les avoir prononcés.

« Si il doit revenir alors il le fera… »

« T'es sure ? » Sam était un peu surpris de la réaction de Dean tellement en contradiction avec son attitude quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Non… » laissa-t-il tomber

Il regarda le téléphone, les coudes posés sur ses genoux

«On va attendre combien de temps ? »

« Je sais pas, Sammy …On verra… »

Il s'effondra dans le canapé en soufflant

« Rien ne t'oblige à l'attendre avec moi…Tu peux partir si tu veux ? »

Sam se renfrogna

«Castiel est mon ami aussi, Dean…Ne l'oublie pas…Je l'attendrais ici, avec toi….Le temps qu'il faudra… »

Dean lui sourit et opina de la tête…Sam se leva

« Faudrait peut-être penser à prévenir Bobby »

« Bonne idée…Avant qu'il nous fasse un ulcère, le pauvre… »

Dean posa ses pieds sur la table basse et regarda son reflet dans la télévision

Il aimerait parfois retrouver un peu de cette insouciance qu'il avait, y a pas si longtemps…Souvent cela lui avait joué des tours mais il en souffrait moins que de se retrouver face à ce Dean, réfléchi qui le torturait

Il y a encore un an, il aurait pris sa voiture et serait parti à la recherche de Castiel…Parce qu'il aurait pensé alors que lui seul, Dean, détenait la vérité, que l'autre était dans son tort et que nul ne méritait alors sa confiance.

Et là, il devait la donner à un ami, son unique et seul ami…Ne pas aller à sa rencontre, au risque de le perdre…Le laisser libre de ses propres choix.

Il avait quitté Sam, prit ses propres décisions et laissé son frère prendre les siennes

Et aujourd'hui, Sam était là

Bobby avait fait de même avec lui…Et Aujourd'hui, il était là

Dean se dit qu'en laissant Castiel libre, il finirait lui aussi par être là, à leurs côtés

Il ferma les yeux et chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il pria Dieu et lui demanda de lui accorder une faveur…Unique faveur pour toutes les souffrances que lui et son frère avaient endurées face à son indifférence…Il demanda à Dieu de lui ramener la seule chose qu'il lui avait apporté de bien dans cette vie de misère…Il demanda à Dieu de lui ramener Castiel…Peu importe qu'il soit ange ou humain…Peu importe qu'il soit hybride…Mais qu'il lui ramène Castiel, l'ami…

Que cette famille que Dean avait construite au prix de mille sacrifices soit réunie…

« Je vous en supplie » murmura-t-il en se posant les mains sur le sommet du crâne, croisant ses doigts comme pour une prière à l'invisible

Castiel s'était arrêté près d'un petit magasin oublié le long de la route …On y trouvait et vendait de tout, partout….Des légumes frais à l'entrée et des chaussures à l'arrière…Des cd jusqu'aux costumes 3 pièces en passant par des stetsons et de l'électro- ménager…

Un magasin fourre-tout dans une mini-surface sortie de nulle part…

Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur, sourit et sortit

Il se promena dans les allées ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il cherchait vraiment…Ou plutôt si, il se cherchait…

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique et s'amusa, pour la première fois de sa vie, à se choisir des vêtements par pur plaisir, par pur choix…

Non parce qu'il faisait partie de lui, comme le trenchcoat beige et l'ange…Ni parce qu'il le fallait, comme les jeans sans forme du Castiel perdu…

Non, il cherchait à présent les vêtements qui feraient le Castiel d'aujourd'hui, l'hybride…Un mélange, un mixte de l'un et de l'autre…Lui….

Il s'arrêta devant un mannequin démembré et sourit…

« Ca vous plait ? »

Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris parsemés et au sourire en partie édenté s'adressa à lui avec un accent prononcé du Sud dénotant avec le lieu

Castiel se tourna vers lui et opina

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut…Je crois bien encore avoir votre taille…Un médium devrait faire l'affaire ... » sourit-il

« Je prendrais le tout » continua Castiel en fixant le mannequin.

« Ah »

Le visage du vendeur s'éclaira

« Si vous prenez les bottillons, je vous fais un prix d'amis »

Il blagua en pointant de l'index les chaussures mais Castiel le prit aux mots

« Va pour les bottillons »

Le vieil homme s'en alla en ricanant

«Vous allez faire ma journée…Allez suivez- moi, je vais vous montrer la cabine d'essayage… »

« La quoi ? » s'étonna Castiel

« Bah…Enfin vous allez d'abord essayer l'ensemble tout de même ?…Faudrait pas que ce soit trop grand ou trop petit….Et puis peut-être que sur vous, ça ne vous plaira plus ou ça n'ira pas»

Il se tourna vers lui, sourire en coin

« Je n'aime pas décevoir ma clientèle …Surtout qu'elle se fait plutôt rare par ici»

Il reprit son chemin en riant…Castiel hésita un court instant et le suivit

Le long du mur, il l'aperçut et sourit

« Je prendrais ça aussi »

Le vieil homme rit de plus belle

« C'est Dieu qui vous envoie… »

« Si on veut » soliloqua-t-il

Il se tourna vers Castiel, les yeux plissés

« Vous aller quand même pas voler le vieil homme que je suis, hein ?...Vous allez payer le vieux kenny ? » s'interrogea-t-il le regard légèrement inquiet

« Si le vieux Kenny accepte les cartes de crédit… » répondit castiel en souriant

« Papier ou plastique…L'argent, c'est de l'argent …Suivez-moi »

« Au fait…Vous connaitriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en repassant par sa barbe naissante

« Si vous êtes gentil…Je vous fais cadeau de la coupe… »

Castiel tiqua ne comprenant pas l'allusion du vieil homme, ce dernier pointa du doigt sa propre tête

« Je vous les couperais, vos cheveux…Pour la barbe, je vous prêterais un rasseoir…Je suis pas l'as des ciseaux mais aucun de mes clients « occasionnels » ne s'est jamais plains «

Il pensa aussitôt qu'aucun n'était jamais revenu…Occasionnel…Le mot voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire…

Il rit tout seul, Castiel ne réagit pas…Il renaissait…Il suivit le vieil homme qui le fit s'asseoir sur un petit banc pour enfant…

« Attendez moi…Je risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment…L'arrière-boutique est comme qui dirait…un peu.. »

Il lança la main en l'air

Castiel se retrouva assis face un miroir dans lequel se reflétait ce qu'il fut et bientôt dans lequel se reflèterait, il l'espérait ce qu'il serait…Ce qu'il était

Quand il sortit de la cabine, le vieil homme siffla entre ses quelques dents

« Oh purée…C'est que vous en avez de l'allure …Regardez-vous un peu te dieu »

Il lui indiqua le miroir…Castiel n'osa pas s'y regarder…Il avait trouvé étrange de s'habiller avec ce minimum d'attention, lui qui n'en prenait jamais…Les vêtements n'étant pour lui jusque -là, que nécessité. Mais là, devoir pour la 1er fois choisir…Se choisir…Dans ce miroir, se voir…Lui et pas le reflet d'un fantôme…

Ses vêtements seraient une partie de lui, du comment il se ressentait…Il ouvrit les yeux et resta un instant sans réaction…Le vieil homme passa derrière lui et lui plia le col de son trenchcoat noir…

« Jeune homme…Je serais une femme…Je vous inviterais à diner…. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil par l'intermédiaire du miroir…Castiel sourit sans pour autant saisir l'allusion.

Jean noir serré à la taille par une ceinture noire, bottines de cuir noir…Une chemise de même couleur aux manches retroussées et ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc…

« Le trenchcoat se serre à l'arrière si vous voulez le cintrer »

« Pardon ? »

« Au lieu de fermer le manteau par devant, vous pouvez juste l'ajuster à l'arrière…Ainsi les pans ne reviendront pas toujours vers l'avant et ça vous gênera moins dans vos mouvements…Mais vu la chaleur, il vous sera pas encore très utile sauf si il pleut évidemment… »

Il rit de sa propre réplique tout en coinçant la ceinture à l'arrière

« Alors ? »

Castiel sourit…

« Je prendrais un pantalon, une chemise et 2 t-shirt en plus et je pense que cela fera l'affaire »

« Ah…Et la mienne dont »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule

« Je vous offre le café en plus de la coupe… Et surtout...N'hésitez pas à revenir…Vous serez toujours le bienvenue »

Castiel se regarda et pour la première fois depuis 8 mois, il pouvait se dire

« Je suis Castiel, l'hybride…Moitié ange, moitié humain…Je suis Castiel et en cela, rien n'a changé »

Il toucha son reflet de la main et fixa son bout de doigt manquant puis plongea dans ses propres yeux bleus.

« Hello, Cass »

Jersey était assis face à l'église…Il regardait comme à son habitude la rosace…Le reflet du soleil qui faisait étinceler les petits bouts de mosaïque comme mille lucioles…Cela le réconfortait, cela l'apaisait…

Il se sentait alors en connexion avec l'invisible…Libre, le cœur moins lourd…L'esprit vide…Le Jersey d'hier…

Il n'était plus l'ivrogne qui noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool, plus l'espoir mort qui se refugiait dans les pilules, rêves chimiques…

Il redevenait cette image qu'il voyait dans les rayons du soleil…Jersey…Le chasseur au regard clair et au sourire enfantin…Chasseur par amour…Le chasseur qui haïssait la mort mais aimait Emily et qui pour elle avait ruiné son âme…Il n'aimait pas le sang sur ses mains, la fin dans ses visages…Démons ou pas, ils étaient des êtres de vie…Et tous ne méritaient pas de la perdre…

Mais Emily…Pour elle, pour un simple de ses sourires mélancoliques, pour un simple baiser aux regards fermés…Pour le goût de ses lèvres, de son corps…Pour un espace dans son cœur, il avait fait un trou dans le sien

Et quand dans les cris et le sang, elle disparut dans les enfers où son âme était promise…Quand son regard s'éteignit dans ses bras….Quand son corps, il brûla, comme il lui avait promis, dans les flammes du bucher…Il ne lui resta plus rien, pas même sa propre âme…Torturé dans la douleur de la perte mais plus encore, torturé par les visages de tous ses êtres qu'il avait assassiné.

Elle n'était plus là pour l'aider à surmonter, l'insurmontable…Elle n'était plus là pour le serrer dans ses bras, dans le creux de sa poitrine quand ses visages hantaient ses nuits

Seul avec ses frayeurs, seul sans elle….Il avait fini par vendre ce bien qui ne lui était plus précieux, ce fardeau…

Il vendit cette âme maudite qui n'avait plus de raison d'être sans sa tortionnaire aimée

Elanaro Diferatis lui avait promis le retour mais Jersey n'y croyait pas vraiment, plus vraiment…Les démons mentent pour mieux savoir la vérité et la sienne à Jersey, c'était qu'il n'attendait plus que la mort de ce corps et la destruction de cette âme

Emily avait rongé sa vie de son vivant, elle le détruisait dans sa mort…

L'alcool pour noyer la douleur mais surtout pour ne plus se souvenir…Des mains de sang pour un carnage…Des pilules pour ne pas se réveiller de ce cauchemar éveillé

En ça, Castiel et lui étaient commun…Etre devenu l'ombre de ce qu'ils avaient été par pure abnégation…L'oubli de soi même pour l'autre…Par amour ou par amitié, pour l'aimée ou pour l'humanité…Le sacrifice offert était le même…N'être plus rien qu'une ombre au service de la lumière.

C'était probablement ce qui unissaient ses 2 êtres que rien ne destinaient à se rencontrer.

Il sourit et soudain, le soleil fut caché…Il porta la main en visière…  
>Castiel se tenait devant lui…Les traits tirés, l'allure débraillée…Un peu égaré…<p>

"Hello, Jersey"

Il sourit et s'assit à ses côtés…

"Belle, la rosace… » lança Jersey sans en détourner le regard

« Oui, Jersey…Très » répondit doucement Castiel

Ils regardèrent ensemble le reflet du soleil dans ses éclats.

« J'ai fait un étrange voyage »

Il se tourna vers Jersey

« J'y ai vu Emily… »

Jersey ôta son bonnet et se mit à le tordre sans quitter la rosace des yeux

«Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle t'aime encore…Qu'elle regrette… »

Les yeux de Jersey se brouillèrent

« Mily te demande pardon, Jersey…Pour tout »

Il se mit à pleurer, doucement, le visage baissé sur son bonnet, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Mily, seule elle et lui connaissait ce surnom qu'il lui donnait dans l'intimité…

« Elle a trouvé le moyen de vaincre les enfers parce qu'elle voulait que tu saches que tu étais la chose la plus belle, la plus importante qui lui soit arrivée …Elle voulait que tu saches qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout…Plus que sa propre âme, Jersey »

Il écrasa son bonnet sur ses yeux, reniflant et pleurant à la fois

« Elle ne reviendra plus, Jersey…Elle est au-delà des enfers…Mais elle a traversé tout ça pour toi…N'oublie jamais ça…Pour toi…Pour que tu vives…Libre d'elle»

Castiel se remit à regarder la rosace, laissant Jersey à son chagrin…

« Un choix s'offre à toi, Jersey… »

Il se tourna vers lui

« Tu vois cette rosace, elle est faite de milliers de morceaux…Seuls ils ne ressemblent à rien, juste des éclats de mosaïque mais ensemble, ils s'unissent et forme, le cœur, la vie de cette église…Cette rosace, c'est ton âme, Jersey…Elle représente à qui sait la regarder, une âme…Notre âme à chacun…Brisée en mille pièces difformes mais unie en une seule parfaite…Tu peux choisir de la réduire en miette et fuir…L'enfer alors t'attendra…Mais tu peux choisir aussi de la faire vivre…revivre….Si tu es encore ici, Jersey…C'est que cette vie, tu y tiens et que cette âme fait encore partie de toi…Avance…Relève toi…Montre lui que son sacrifice n'était pas vain…Fais de ta vie, une rosace…La lumière de ton église… »

Jersey avait cessé de pleurer et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel, le bleu et le vert, le vert et le bleu…Une même destinée

Il sembla moins ivre soudain, moins perdu aussi…Comme libéré d'un poids…Pas encore guéri…Le chemin sera long…Mais les morceaux d'une vie se recollent…Ils font partie du passé et sont les bases pour un avenir moins sombre.

« Tu vois à l'entrée de l'église?»

Jersey tourna le regard vers la grande porte entrouverte, un prêtre s'y tenait

« C'est le père Gregoire…Il sait qui tu es…Il connait ce qu'il doit savoir…Il pourra t'aider »

Castiel fixa le prêtre

« Le chemin sera dur, Jersey…Je viens de le parcourir…J'ai souvent trébuché mais j'ai toujours trouvé une main pour me relever…Il sera la tienne et je le serais aussi… »

Il sourit en se levant

« Il marchera vers toi à chaque fois que tu viendras t'asseoir sur ce banc…Il sera ton guide…Suis le…J'ai suivi ma voie…Je n'ai aucun regret… »

Il se tourna vers Jersey qui le regarda un peu étonné mais les yeux attentifs

« Choisis de sauver ton âme…Elanora n'a plus tout d'un démon…Montre lui que tu es encore une âme de lumière et elle te laissera…A chacun sa rédemption, elle y trouvera la sienne…Trouve y la tienne, Jersey…Vis…Tu le mérites, tu es quelqu'un de bien… »

Ils se regardèrent un court instant

« A bientôt»

Castiel laissa Jersey face à lui-même, face à cette rosace qui reflétait à présent le visage d'Emily…Il se leva…Il reviendra demain…Aujourd'hui, c'était encore trop tôt…

Arrivé à l'entrée du parc, il se retourna…Il vit le prêtre le saluer de la main

« A demain » murmura Jersey

La porte se referma, Jersey s'enfonça dans les allées boisées et Castiel prit le chemin du retour.

Le vieil homme l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin…Castiel y était resté une bonne partie de la matinée…La coupe raccourcie mais les cheveux toujours en bataille, le goût d'un café qui pour lui, n'en avait pas si ce n'était dans le geste de celui qui lui avait offert.

Il jeta son trenchcoat sur le siège passager…Ouvrit le coffre et y mit ses affaires…Il resta un temps, à observer cet étrange colis…Il sourit et le referma …

Il retourna vers le vendeur qui attendait debout devant sa porte ouverte

« Merci » Il lui tendit la main

« Ce fut un véritable plaisir …J'ai rarement des clients par ici et encore moins de compagnie…Les 2 en un, c'était une aubaine pour un vieil homme comme moi »

Il lui serra la main en retour mais la garda

« Vous vous appelez comment? »

« Castiel… Je suis Castiel»

Fin chapitre XV


	16. Chapter 16

Chapître XVI « Chasse »

Dean n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis des heures…Fixant la plupart du temps le portable de Castiel sur la table basse…L'esprit ailleurs…Le bras accoudé…La tête posée sur sa main…

Sombrant parfois dans un demi sommeil qui ne lui apportait ni repos et ni rêves.

Sam, lui, regardait la télévision, n'y portant pas la moindre attention…

Elle était le bruit de fond qui empêchait le silence d'envahir la pièce et le moindre son de résonner comme un espoir

Bobby était revenu…Bobby était reparti…Il fallait nourrir l'attente…

Un téléphone sonna…Dean se redressa, sortit de sa léthargie…Mais il ne put cacher sa déception quand il vit Sam décrocher et prononcer le nom de Jennie…

Ce dernier se leva et se mit un peu à l'écart…Ne parlant ni trop fort, ni de trop…

Dean ne perçut que des bribes de conversation mais il n'y porta aucun intérêt…

Il se leva, il était engourdi, il lui fallait bouger, respirer…Il sortit sans un mot pour son frère qui le regarda partir, oubliant Jennie à l'autre bout du fil…

L'absence et surtout ne pas savoir…C'était pour Dean et Sam, le plus dur à vivre…

Dean marcha jusqu'à l'impala …Il lui caressa le flan du bout des doigts longeant le bord du capot de l'index.

Il s'appuya à l'avant et regarda droit devant lui, les mains agrippant les rebords comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait avoir une emprise…Une certitude…

Ses yeux fixés sur la route, à l'infini

Sam raccrocha…La conversation avait tourné court…Il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé et même si la voix de Jennie le berça un moment, il s'évada en voyant la porte de la chambre se refermer sur son frère

Il avait peur que lui aussi, ne parte…N'ayant plus la patience d'attendre ce retour suspendu…

Jennie comprit et trouva l'excuse de ses cours pour mettre fin une conversation à sens unique.

Sam savait qu'elle mentait…Elle le savait aussi mais il arrangeait tout le monde, ce mensonge partagé…

Il promit de la rappeler plus tard…Plus tard quand tout aura repris un cours normal…

Plus tard ?…Quel cours normal ?

De l'autre côté du téléphone dans une petite maison qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui était la leur…Jennie fixa une photo sur la table de chevet, assise sur le lit…Dean et Sam souriant, libéré…

Elle la prit, la regarda un long moment, la caressa du doigt

« Je t'aime, Sam…Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps, je supporterais tout ça… Je pouvais… Je peux comprendre pour ton frère …Mais si maintenant, même un ange passe avant moi, quelle chance me reste-t-il d'avoir encore une place auprès de toi ? …Oh Sammy… »

Elle essuya une larme du bout du doigt et souffla pour mieux respirer…

Sam regarda son portable et quand la lumière de veille s'éteignit, il eut l'étrange impression que cette partie de son passé le fit avec…Il eut un pincement au cœur….La gorge qui se serra

Il secoua la tête…

Tout ira mieux quand ils auront retrouvé Castiel

Quand ils auront vaincu ce Démon encore survivant

Tout ira mieux se dit-il semblant essayer de se convaincre, lui qui n'en était plus si sûr à présent

Il fixa le ciel à travers la fenêtre, elle en fit de même…

La route était déserte, il n'avait guère dû y croiser que 2 ou 3 voitures et quelques camions…

Il avait regardé défilé le paysage qui sembla ne jamais changer…Multitudes d'arbres dressés vers les nuages éparses…

Une pancarte indiqua une station d'essence à la prochaine sortie…

Une petite route à l'écart…Un petit parking…Un seul camion…

Castiel s'y arrêta….

« Trucky» ressemblait à tous ses petits restaurants routiers qui accueillaient que des habitués et dont la clientèle et le personnel regardaient chaque nouvel arrivant comme un intrus dans leur routine.

Il gara la Ford près de l'unique pompe à essence…Il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vive

Il sortit de la voiture et s'appuya sur la portière espérant voir venir quelqu'un à sa rencontre…

Il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien et ce silence le rendit méfiant…

Il dévissa le bouchon du réservoir tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours…Le lieu semblait abandonné…Oublié de tous…

Le soleil, un léger vent et juste le bruit de la pompe à essence qui tapait comme une horloge à chaque galion qui coulait dans les entrailles de la voiture…

Tac...

Le réservoir était plein…Il replaça la pompe en arrachant de l'autre main, une feuille de papier …Tout en s'essuyant les mains, il fit le tour de la station du regard une dernière fois…Rien…

Il s'avança vers l'entrée du restaurant et regarda à travers la porte vitrée, la main en visière.

Il aperçut au fond près du comptoir 2 personnes assises, de dos…Des hommes.

Il allait pousser la porte quand il vit une cabine téléphonique à quelques pas, sur le côté, à l'abri des regards. Il hésita...

Plus tard…Maintenant il devait payer sa note et s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit

Il ouvrit la porte et un petit oiseau en fer tinta dans une clochette au-dessus de l'entrée signalant son entrée qui visiblement ne troubla pas l'appétit des 2 seuls clients…

Quelques tables alignées, des chaises écartées de celles-ci, en désordre…Il stoppa…

Il avait encore sur certaines de ses tables des repas entamés et des cafés fumant…

Castiel vit alors les 2 hommes tourner la tête vers lui…Ils le regardèrent, ils sourirent et soudain, un voile noir traversa leur regard …

« T'en as mis du temps… » lança l'un des 2, aux cheveux mi-longs…

Castiel recula et tenta de rejoindre la porte…Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui...Son Berreta était dans la boite à gant et ses poignards dans le coffre…Il lui faudrait improviser…

Déjà les 2 hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de lui…Il se retourna, ouvrit et sortit en courant…

Il devait rejoindre sa voiture à quelques mètres seulement…Mais il s'arrêta net…Ils n'étaient pas que 2…

L'attendait près de la Ford, une femme et 2 autres hommes…La clochette tinta…Il était cerné...

Il vit alors, adossé à la cabine téléphonique, un démonte pneu…D'un geste et avant même qu'un des démons ne réagisse, il s'en était emparé…Il le fit tourner dans sa main et se pencha légèrement, comme à son habitude...Sa manière à lui de jauger l'ennemi…

Il retrouvait d'instinct les gestes du soldat aguerri…Il les regarda un par un et sourit…

Le premier se rua sur lui en criant, Castiel lui fracassa le crâne d'un seul coup à la base de la tempe et le repoussa du pied en même temps…Un craquement sec…

Mais déjà, le 2eme était sur lui et la femme s'élança à son tour…Elle tenait dans sa main un des poignards de Castiel…Il vit qu'un de ses acolytes tenait le 2eme…Ce fichu coffre qui ne se fermait jamais…

Il recula et s'appuya sur le mur du restaurant contre lequel il se retrouva acculé…Le 2eme client se rua vers lui, Castiel le frappa au niveau de la tranchée et changea son arme de fortune de main pour assener un coup sur le côté droit de la femme qui tentait à ce moment-là de le frapper avec son poignard…

Elle se plia mais son bras avait amorti le choc, elle sourit

« Même pas mal » siffla-t-elle

Elle ricana en se redressant, son camarade resta au sol s'étouffant…Les 2 autres la rejoignirent…La porte était trop loin, de plus un des démons était sur le chemin…Il ne lui resta plus qu'une solution, il se retourna et frappa avec le démonte pneu dans la fenêtre qui éclata…Il se rua à l'intérieur, se coupant l'avant-bras sur les éclats accrochés encore aux rebords, faisant craquer sous ses pieds les débris de verre…

Il fila droit vers le comptoir sans se retourner poussant au passage tables et chaises qui le gênaient…

Il sauta par-dessus le zinc en s'aidant des 2 mains, lâchant son arme…Il eut juste le temps de voir le corps d'un homme étendu sur le sol…La gorge tranchée…

Il entra directement, par le côté, dans la cuisine…

Là, sur le réchaud, cuisait encore une sauce rougeâtre qui commençait à brûler…Quelques casseroles sales…Et sur le côté, un autre corps, celui de ce qui devait être, aux premiers abords, le cuisinier…

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil rapide et repéra l'étal à couteau sur la table de travail…

Ses assaillants pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine

« T'as aucune chance… Allez…Montre toi…Plus vite tu te rendras, plus rapide sera ta mort… »

lança l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs…

Castiel jaillit alors de l'arrière et trancha d'un coup sec la tête de la femme avec un hachoir, la tête balança quelques instants et tomba…

Le sang gicla sur ses compagnons qui reculèrent, tentant d'éviter le sang et la tête qui roulait à leurs pieds, les yeux ouverts, figés dans la surprise…Castiel en profita pour ramasser le poignard qu'elle tenait encore dans la main…

Il le fit tourner dans la sienne…

Il plongea son regard dans celui qui avait parlé et se redressa en tiquant de la tête…

Ce dernier essaya de l'atteindre avec le 2eme poignard mais Castiel para le coup avec le sien et avec sa main libre, lui bloqua le poignet et serra…Sous la douleur, le démon lâcha le poignard, Castiel le rattrapa d'un geste en fléchissant légèrement sur son genou…Le démon, la main libre, le frappa au visage mais Castiel ne bougea pas, seule une goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre…

Le démon recula, surpris…

Castiel se redressa et fit tourner tour à tour les poignards dans 2 ses mains en s'avançant…

Un des démons prit peur…Il s'appuya, en reculant, sur le manche de la casserole qui se renversa sur son bras et sa main…Il hurla

Ses camarades distrait par les cris ne virent pas Castiel leur foncer dessus…

Il perça de ses poignards, par le dessous, le menton des 2 démons faisant ressortir leur pointe au sommet de leurs crânes…

Il s'abaissa et d'un coup sec, retira les lames…En se relevant, il les frappa de la garde aux visages, les projetant au sol pour l'un et contre le brûlé pour l'autre…

Celui-ci s'écarta pour éviter le corps de son camarade et tomba accroupi devant Castiel.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col, le démon gémit à s'appuyant sur son bras brûlé et boursoufflé, pour ne pas être déséquilibré

Castiel plongea ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux apeurés du démon…

« Qui t'envoies ? » grinça-t-il

« Personne…Tu étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment» bredouilla le blessé

Castiel posa une de ses armes par terre et posa la pointe de l'autre sur le coin de l'œil du démon qui se mit à trembler…Le sang de ses victimes coulait encore sur la lame et une goutte glissa dans son œil.

« Réponds à ma question»

La voix de Castiel était calme et profonde…Autoritaire…

« Bélial…C'est Bélial » hurla le démon en clignant des yeux.

Castiel relâcha son emprise…Bélial, le chef des légions noires…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Castiel en oublia un instant son prisonnier et ce dernier voyant sa coupure au bras, la frappa de la tranche de la main...Castiel le lâcha sous la douleur et ce dernier s'enfuit sans demander son reste, trébuchant et glissant jusqu'à la sortie…Castiel le laissa partir…

Il prit ses poignards, songeur, et les essuya sur un des corps étendus qui bougeait encore par à-coups…Il décrocha un essuie qui pendait au réchaud et en entoura son avant-bras blessé…

Il aperçut sur le comptoir un vieux téléphone…Il décrocha...Pas de tonalité…Il sortit et entra dans la cabine…Pareil…

Ils avaient coupé tous les liens…Il ne pouvait prévenir personne…Perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il ouvrit le coffre… Il y glissa ses poignards sous le tapis …

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un trou avait été percé dans son réservoir laissant doucement s'écouler l'essence.

Il fixa la route, assis au volant, pendant un court moment puis sortit de la boite à gant, son Berreta et le posa sur le siège passager, à portée de main…Il tourna la clé de contact…Il ôta l'essuie et le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte …

Il reprit la route…

Les mains dans les poches, le regard absent plongé sur le sol…Appuyé sur le capot de l'impala, Dean commençait à se demander si Castiel reviendrait un jour…Si son départ furtif n'était pas une forme d'adieu, silencieux et si le téléphone abandonné sur la table basse n'était pas un message.

Il releva la tête et fixa un instant la route déserte…Il espérait encore y voir apparaître la Ford comme un point noir à l'horizon…

Le soleil commençait son lent déclin et avec celui-ci, ceux des espoirs de Dean

Des heures d'attente et comme seul réponse à celle-ci, le silence…

« Tu me sembles bien sombre, humain … »

Il sursauta…Elanora Diferatis était là, devant lui, apparition fantomatique venue des enfers…

Droite comme à son habitude, au port altier et regard lointain…

Il se redressa et enleva ses mains de ses poches

« Elanora ? »

« Bonjour, Dean… »

Elle s'approcha en regardant l'impala et en caressa le bout du capot de l'index…

« Je vois que rien n'a changé, même si le temps a passé…Seul le secret a été percé et le voile, déchiré »

« Tu étais au courant ? » s'étonna Dean après un court moment de réflexion

Il chercha à croiser son regard mais elle le détourna, au loin, vers la porte de la chambre

« Tu veux quoi, Elanora… »

Elle se retourna

« Rien de plus que toi, Dean… »

Elle s'avança

« Il y a dans les enfers encore trace des Mondes Anciens...Azazoth…L'égaré, le seul qui ne l'est plus »

« En clair, ca veux dire ? » Dean souffla, impatient

« Que dans les enfers, les troupes déloyales se sont rassemblées…Démons aux yeux sombres, humains aux âmes damnées…De ses âmes qui avaient refusé la main tendue et avaient préféré aux promesses du pardon celles de la domination offerte par les Maîtres des Temps Anciens… »

Elle regarda ses mains blanches

« Azazoth n'a pas le pouvoir de se présenter à des êtres de si peu de conscience…Il n'est ni chair ni sang…Ni forme ni vie…Il n'est rien qui n'est…Il est l'infini »

Elle regarda pour la 1er fois Dean dans les yeux…Ses prunelles tremblaient

« Mais en ses entrailles, il a réveillé un chef ancien des enfers, rejetés par lucifer, mon maître, dans les puits sans fond des ténèbres »

« Comment ça ? Réveillé ? »

« Il est dans les enfers des enfers, les premiers des damnés…Quand du Paradis, le Père chassa le fils préféré pour veiller la porte et donner sa lumière aux damnés à venir, il ne le chassa pas seul de son royaume»

Elle fixa le soleil face à elle

« Sache, Dean…Que les premiers êtres qui hantèrent les ténèbres furent des anges bannis par Dieu…Il avait offert à Lucifer, le pardon avant même l'abandon mais ce dernier fit en sorte que les infidèles suivent son dessein »

Elle avait le regard triste

« Elles furent nombreux les ailes blanches à tomber dans le néant…Noires devinrent leurs grâces…Abandonnés du Père et bientôt du fils préféré…Il avait devoir, mon Maître mais ses anges maudits quand ils virent les flammes et le pouvoir offert à Lucifer surent que ce dernier les avaient trahi et que Dieu, leur père, sur eux avaient posé la main de la damnation éternelle »

Elle s'appuya, assise, sur le capot de l'impala

«Mais il fut des anges noirs plus noirs que le noir même…Lucifer n'avait de pouvoir pour les rejeter dans le néant car sur terre, ils voulaient étendre leur pouvoir grandissant et en légions, ils s'étaient rassemblés…Aucuns alliés dans les enfers, pour le préféré, car aucuns humains n'y marchaient encore dans ses ténèbres»

Elle fixa ses mains qui lissèrent sa robe noire…Dean vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans un mot

« Il pria alors le Père et sur la terre du royaume sombre, il lui envoya ses légions célestes…Dans sa colère ultime, Dieu ouvrit les portes de l'enfer des enfers…Dans les abysses, plongèrent ses enfants que sans le moindre chagrin, il sacrifia… »

Dean regarda Elanora parler sans l'interrompre…Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Castiel et de se demander s'il avait pris part à cette guerre fratricide…Si lui, l'ange, avait laissé mourir ses frères dans ses enfers dans lequel il était venu le sauver lui, l'humain qui ne lui était rien…

« Castiel »

Elle sourit à Dean qui l'interrogea du regard

« Castiel ne le sait pas…Ne le sais plus…Mais l'antre de la bête, il a perçu dans ses nuits…A sa porte, il s'est arrêté…Jusqu'à au premier soleil de l'ère nouveau…Il a vu et Azazoth le sait »

« Ca veut dire… » Dean suspendit sa phrase en baissant la tête

« N'aies crainte… »

Elle lui releva le menton de l'index

« Tu es un être de peu de foi…En cela, tu es resté le même »

« J'ai foi en lui sinon je ne serais pas ici à l'attendre pour un improbable retour »

Elle enleva son doigt en lui caressant le menton

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Qui me prouve que Cass est toujours Cass ? Son départ ? Sa fuite ? »

« Ni l'un …Ni l'autre… »

« Je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute… » siffla –t-il

« Parce que je suis celle qui a vu…Je suis celle qui sait…. »

« Qui sait quoi, Elanora ? »

Elle détourna son regard

« Azazoth...Azazoth a ouvert l'enfer des enfers… »

« Quoi ? » laissa tomber Dean

« Il a, de par ses entrailles, laissé revenir à la surface des enfers premiers, un des chefs des légions noires, le plus puissant de tous »

« Putain…Manquait plus que ça »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux et frappa de la paume de celle-ci le capot

Il se retourna vers Elanora

« Qui ? »

« Bélial, au visage pur et aux yeux clairs…Il a l'âme plus noire encore que les abimes…Les siècles de solitude et de noirceur ont nourri sa rancune, sa haine, il n'attendait que vengeance…Sortir de ses enfers brûlant, redevenir la lumière qu'il fut au temps de son règne de révolte, avant que Lucifer, mon maître et Dieu, son Père, ne le jettent dans les tréfonds infinis…Il a nourri Azazoth et l'a rendu plus puissant encore…Bélial… »

Elle baissa le regard

« Mon enfer est perdu »

Elle laissa couler une larme, chose encore impossible 8 mois auparavant pour le démon qu'elle fut et qu'elle était encore mais l'âme y retrouvait doucement sa juste et loyal place…

«Dans la cage, il est entré…Tous, il les a sacrifié…Azazoth, il en a nourrit…Sa promesse d'allégeance… »

Elle versa une 2eme larme

« Il a de ses mains… »

Elle fixa les siennes serrant les poings

« Arraché la grâce retrouvée de mon Maître… Lucifer est mort et même Dieu n'y pourra » murmura-t-elle

Dean ne sut que dire…Il eut, étonnamment, de la peine pour Lucifer, enfant sacrifié par son père…Il s'y reconnaissait un peu…Sam était sa porte à garder…Mais si lui, avait réussi à sauver son frère...Nul ne sauva Lucifer…Sam était libre…Peut-être que Lucifer l'était aussi, à présent, d'une certaine manière…Il pensa soudain à ce frère oublié dont il ne sentit finalement jamais proche, Adam, vaisseau de Michael…Michael, l'archange probablement mort aussi…Il ferma les yeux un court instant

Il se laissa le temps ainsi qu'à Elanora perdue dans émotions retrouvées…

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » finit-il par demander en rouvrant les yeux sur elle.

« Bélial est immortel…Nulles armes humaines ou marquées ne peut le vaincre…Seul Azazoth en a le pouvoir…A ses ordres, Bélial devra obéir car le Maître, d'une pensée dans les profondeurs du néant d'où il vient à peine de renaître, pourrait l'y renvoyer »

Ils regardèrent tous 2 vers le soleil mourant…

« On doit retrouver Cass…Si on trouve l'antre, on trouve Azazoth…On aura peut-être une chance…Même infime…Mais une chance »

« Il nous faudra le retrouver vite et avant eux car sache, Dean, qu'à présent de chasseur, ton ami, Castiel est devenu proie et que si vous lui portez secours, il en sera de même pour vous »

«Il en sera ainsi »

Il avait fui les silences, les regards et les non-dits…Et maintenant Bobby avait repris, à nouveau, la route du retour…

Le frigo était plein mais il avait trouvé l'excuse du ravitaillement pour quitter la chambre….Laissant Dean et Sam assis dans le canapé, là même où ils les avaient trouvé, peu après le coup de fil de Sam, quand il revint au motel

Il était passé, par acquis de conscience, chez Teddy mais Cliff ne lui en avait guère dit plus qu'à Dean au téléphone quelques minutes auparavant…Il était sorti du bar, bredouille et plus frustré qu'il n'y était rentré…

Il s'était arrêté dans une petite épicerie-traiteur juste avant la sortie de la ville…Il y avait acheté des tourtes et des bières, sans conviction, juste histoire de dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas les mains vides …

Le soleil ne brillait plus mais il faisait encore clair…Bobby avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa camionnette laissant le vent tiède lui caresser le visage…

Il aperçut alors à l'horizon, au bout de la route, ce qui sembla être une voiture à l'arrêt…Les routes étaient plutôt désertiques dans cette région isolée…Bobby ralentit…

Il stoppa à quelques centaines de mètre…Cette voiture...

Il ouvrit la portière qui grinça et fixa la route

« Nom de Dieu » murmura-t-il

Il remonta aussi vite mais ne prit pas le volant, il se pencha et fouilla sous son siège.

Il en sortit son revolver…Il en vérifia le chargeur…Le glissa dans sa ceinture avant et redémarra

La Ford était garée sur le bord de la route mordant la bordure…Ce qui inquiéta Bobby, c'était la portière côté conducteur ouverte ainsi que le coffre…L'absence de vie dans l'habitacle…

Il se gara face à la voiture et prit son arme…Il descendit, prudent…

Il avança tout en pointant le canon vers l'avant…Il claqua la portière de la Ford du pied…Il vit alors au sol un corps, étendu face contre terre…

Il baissa son arme, son visage se crispa…

Un homme, même gabarit que Castiel…Même couleur de cheveux

Bobby respira profondément et s'approcha…Du pied, il poussa le corps…Aucune réaction

Il se pencha et retourna l'homme des 2 mains…

Un trou au milieu du front…Une lame…Il sourit en repoussant la visière de sa casquette de la pointe de son revolver

Il entendit alors au loin, des cris et des bruits de moteur…L'écho…

Il vit alors sous la voiture les dernières gouttes d'essence qui s'écoulaient…Un trou

Il se leva et hurla en mettant ses mains en porte -voix

« Cass…»

Mais il n'entendit que le son de sa propre voix s'égarant dans les bois

« Cass…C'est moi…Bobby… »

Rien…Les cris avaient cessé…Les bruits aussi…

Bobby s'avança et repéra des traces de pas mais surtout des traces de roue…

« Des motos… »

Il décida de les suivre…Il prit son téléphone

Répertoire…

Dean…

« Bobby ? »

Fin chapitre XVI


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII

Toutes les légions avaient été réunies. Mais seules quelques- unes d'entre elles seraient envoyées vers les enfers, les élues de Dieu…Ce fut la voix de Michael qui les désigna mais ce fut par la voix du Père que le choix se fit. Ceux qui partiraient combattre leurs frères dissidents dans les enfers seraient les combattants de la 1er apocalypse, tue aux hommes encore absents de la terre en ses temps trop anciens à leurs mémoires inexistantes alors.

Castiel faisait partie de celle commandée par Anna…Quand Michael les éclaira, elle et sa légion, il eut éclat dans les Cieux…Le Père refusa ce choix qu'il ne fit pas…

Il y eut murmures et surprises mais Michael obéit…Il fixa Castiel un long moment…Lui pourtant perdu dans la masse, simple soldat sans grade…Elu d'un simple regard…Ne sachant pas encore que celui-ci signifiait le début de sa fin…

Déjà sa destinée était tracée…Dieu savait, Dieu l'oublierait…Mais pas Michael…

Il ne savait pas alors, Castiel, que dans ses enfers où il aurait dû aller combattre, un jour il y descendrait à son tour et que sa vie d'ange en serait à jamais bouleversée…Détruite…Transformée…

Savait-il, Dieu, que cet être de lumière allait perdre, de par sa libre pensée, sa grâce pour une âme, sauvant ainsi ses enfants de chair et de sang ?

Mais Dieu depuis la fin de la révolte des légions noires, les avait quittés… Abandonnés…

Laissant à ses archanges, la main sur l'avenir…Etait-ce donc cela, le début de la liberté tant désiré et tout autant redouté ?

Quand les légions célestes revinrent des tréfonds…Nombreux furent les regards sombres et nombreuses furent les blessures…Ils furent bien différents des anges partis, ceux revenus… Uriel, Zachariah, Raphael et même Gabriel…Leurs soldats, leurs frères…Ses frères…Ils avaient versés le sang des leurs, les avaient entendu hurlés, tombant dans l'enfer des enfers ouvert par Dieu, leur père sacrifiant d'un geste ses fils...Leurs lumières absorbées par le néant…Ils avaient laissé derrière eux, Lucifer, qui les regarda repartir…Debout devant la porte des Mondes Anciens…Laissé aux flammes qui petit à petit allaient faire de lui, un Dieu des ténèbres…Fils préféré…Fils oublié…

Castiel fixa la route et toutes les images de ce passé si lointain défilèrent devant lui comme un film dont il n'était plus que le spectateur…

Ce paradis…Son paradis…Ses frères…Il regarda le ciel, ses quelques nuages au soleil couchant, il eut un instant, l'envie de les revoir…Une dernière fois…Mais il savait ce rêve impossible, il avait de leur sang sur ses mains et sa trahison n'avait d'égal que sa loyauté envers les humains…

Il y a dans l'image que l'homme se fait des anges que celle de Dieu qui soit vraie…Et pourtant les anges ont perdu la foi en un père qui n'en était plus un pour eux…Il y a dans l'image que ce font les anges des hommes que celle de la liberté qui soit vraie même si celle-ci leur a été injustement offerte…

Un bruit sec et saccadé sortit Castiel de ses pensées…La voiture se mit à ralentir, en callant…

Il regarda la jauge du réservoir…Plus d'essence…Il tapa sur celle-ci du bout du doigt mais rien ne bougea…Il plissa des yeux …

Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté et jeta un œil à son rétroviseur…Rien…Nulle vie…Il prit son Berreta et le glissa dans sa ceinture…Il sortit et laissa la portière ouverte…Tout était trop silencieux…

Il entendit soudain comme un essaim d'abeille s'approchant, écho dans l'infini…

Des motos…Il longea sa voiture jusqu'au coffre, y prit ses poignards, laissant ce dernier ouvert…

Le soleil cédait lentement sa place mais il faisait encore assez clair pour que Castiel puisse apercevoir au loin des motos surgir des bois et rouler droit vers lui…

Il s'avança au milieu de la route…Un poignard dans chaque main…Affronter plutôt que fuir, c'était sa seule chance…Il ferma les yeux…

Il entendait les motos s'approcher et rouvrit les yeux en faisant tourner ses lames entre ses doigts…Il pouvait maintenant les voir clairement…4 motos dont 2 avec chacune, un passager à l'arrière dressant ce qui ressembla, de loin, à des barres de fer…

Ce n'était donc pas de simples motards et la panne n'en était pas une comme il pressentit…Il fixa le ciel un bref instant…

Castiel baissa la tête mais garda le regard fixé sur la route…Il écarta lentement les bras…Une ombre noire dressée sur la route des âmes damnées.

La première moto le frôla mais il eut le temps de faire un pas de côté et de pousser du pied le conducteur qui perdit l'équilibre, son casque heurta le sol…La moto glissa le long de la route sur quelques mètres et tomba dans les fourrées…Il sembla groggy mais Castiel n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder que déjà 2 autres des motos étaient sur lui…Le passager tenta de le frapper mais Castiel s'agenouilla et jeta un de ses poignards dans la roue arrière, la moto fit une embardée projetant le passager par-dessus le conducteur…Sa tête se tordit et sa nuque se brisa sur le bitume…

Le conducteur coincé sous le moteur tenta de relever l'engin qui lui écrasait la jambe…

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la 2eme moto…Il sentit un coup violent dans son dos et tomba les mains vers l'avant...Lâchant son 2eme poignard…Il redressa la tête et eut juste le temps de voir la 4eme moto foncer sur lui, il se jeta sur le côté et se cogna le dos au parechoc de la voiture….La moto stoppa nette en glissant sur sa roue arrière.

Le passager de l'autre moto descendit calmement et s'approcha de lui…Castiel était accroupi, appuyé contre le capot, essayant de reprendre ses esprits…

Le motard enleva son casque et le jeta au sol…Un grand rouquin qui ricana en jouant avec sa batte de base-ball qu'il faisait rebondir dans la paume de sa main…

Castiel s'assit contre le capot et regarda son assaillant…Puis, soudain, il sourit et le frappa du talon à hauteur du genou, brisant celui-ci d'un coup sec…Sous la douleur, le rouquin s'appuya en criant sur sa batte pour ne pas tomber…

Castiel en profita pour le repousser du pied…Il tituba vers l'arrière et tomba …Il aperçut alors son poignard à portée de main, il s'étendit au sol en tendant le bras mais le conducteur de la moto qui avait réagi aux cris de son comparse, s'avança et lui écrasa les doigts de sa botte…

Castiel se mit alors à 4 pattes et de sa main libre frappa sur les parties intimes du motard qui tomba à la renverse en se tenant l'entre jambe…Castiel saisit son poignard et se redressa…

La 3eme moto faisait tourner son moteur à quelques mètres de lui…Son conducteur enleva son casque et le jeta sur la route…

C'était le brûlé du restaurant…

« Comme on se retrouve… » murmura-t-il dans un rictus

Castiel le toisa….Son avant-bras s'était remis à saigner…

Il fit vrombir sa moto et fonça sur lui…Castiel ne bougea pas…Arrivé à sa hauteur, il dressa son engin sur une roue mais ne vit pas Castiel bondir sur le capot…Il lui enfonça la lame à travers le front…La moto continua son chemin, évitant la portière ouverte et s'écrasant dans les fourrées à son tour…Sa roue tourna dans le vide dans les derniers sursauts du moteur….

Castiel retira son arme et l'homme s'écroula en tournant sur lui-même, face contre terre…

Il sauta à terre et se releva en grimaçant.

Le 2eme motard avait réussi à redresser sa moto, Il vérifia l'état de son compagnon à la nuque brisée…Il fit un signe de la tête aux autres et le roula jusqu'au bord de la route dans les talus…Il remonta à moto et prit son autre acolyte, qui se releva du bord de route, toujours un peu groggy.

Le rouquin se redressa en geignant…

Ils avaient tous le regard noir fixé sur Castiel…Le motard étendu au sol se releva en restant penché pour reprendre son souffle…

Le rouquin sortit alors de sa ceinture, un revolver

« Tu vas nous le payer cher »

Il secoua sa jambe en fermant les yeux…Un bruit sec…Il massa son genou en souriant

« On va voir si tu pourras en faire autant quand je t'aurais éclaté tous les os … »

Castiel avait reporté toute son attention sur ce dernier en n'en oubliant les autres…Il sentit un choc sur ses côtes…Le motard venait de le frapper avec le plat de sa botte, le projetant contre l'arrière de la voiture…Castiel tomba au sol mais plutôt que de se relever, il se jeta sur le bas-côté.

Là, il se redressa et se mit à courir vers la forêt, tenant dans sa main son poignard qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Il porta la main à sa ceinture, le Berreta n'avait pas bougé…

Il entendit alors le bruit des moteurs…Ils se lançaient à sa poursuite.

Sam avait regardé, un temps, son frère appuyé sur l'impala, debout derrière la fenêtre tenant écarté d'une main le rideau et tenant dans l'autre, son téléphone…

Dean sembla ne pas vouloir bouger…Figé dans le décor…

Sam s'abandonna…Il quitta la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant. Il posa son téléphone à côté de celui de Castiel et s'enfonça dans les coussins...

Combien de temps allaient-ils attendre le retour suspendu de leur ami…Pourquoi était-il parti de cette manière-là ?…Sans un mot…Sans un message…Il tourna le regard vers le sac à dos contre le mur.

Il se frotta le front du bout des doigts, Il avait mal de tête. Il éteignit la télévision…Le silence…Pire encore le bruit…Il fixa le plafond et finit par s'endormir

D'abord, il rêva de Jennie, la Jennie de la dernière nuit et sourit dans son sommeil.

Puis l'image devint floue et il vit apparaître le visage de Lucifer et celui de Jennie disparaître…Tordu, distendu, le préféré…Et derrière ce visage de souffrance, il vit un homme aux globes oculaires noirs, à la peau pâle…Les lèvres pincées et les traits marqués par la haine….Grand, très grand…Il pouvait en ressentir la puissance qui émanait dans tout son corps…Il avait l'impression qu'il lui transperçait le crâne…Qu'il allait lui arracher l'âme…

Il aurait voulu fuir mais il était pétrifié, tétanisé...Il sentait la chaleur des enfers jusque dans sa chair et cette odeur…Les Mondes Anciens…Il vit l'être de tout pouvoir poser la main sur le visage de Lucifer qui se craquela et vit ce dernier disparaitre dans un cri de douleur comme absorbé par le regard absent…L'être s'éloigna et Sam crut voir s'inscrire dans les profondeurs de cet enfer…Des ailes déployées, ombres noires comme l'ébène…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle rapide…Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en se redressant.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Quel message, ce cauchemar était censé lui laisser ?

Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur…Dean était toujours là mais plus seul, Sam reconnut cette silhouette si particulière qui se tenait à ses côtés…Elanora Diferatis…

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon….Il sentit un vide en lui….Lucifer n'était plus…L'enfer était aux mains d'un nouveau maître…

Et Castiel …Toujours absent…

Le téléphone de Dean sonna…Il décrocha

« Bobby ? »

Son visage se durcit, se marqua aussi

« T'es sur ? »

Elanora pouvait entendre la voix lointaine de Bobby dans l'appareil…Elle fixa le visage de Dean tentant d'y lire la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait

« Où ? »

Dean prit la direction de la chambre

« Ca fait quoi ?...15 minutes ? »

Il ne porta plus aucune attention à Elanora qui le suivait sans y être invitée

« Tu restes où tu es…Tu bouges pas….On arrive…Tu m'entends, Bobby ?...Bobby ? »

Dean fixa l'écran de son téléphone

« Putain…Quelle tête de lard »

Il le rangea dans la poche de son Jean et entra sans toquer dans la chambre…Sam était debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard un peu perdu

« Bobby a retrouvé sa trace…»

Sam opina de la tête…

« Ca va toi ? » lança Dean un peu inquiet

«Oui… Je t'expliquerais plus tard… »

Il lui sourit

« On prend ma voiture…On doit se magner…Bobby se la fait solo…L'idiot» ragea Dean

Sam vit Elanora, silencieuse qui l'observait…Ils croisèrent leurs regards...Ils savaient…

Elle baissa les yeux et sortit à la suite de Dean, sans un mot…Ils n'étaient pas nécessaire…Sam connaissait la vérité à présent et elle n'avait plus à devoir, à nouveau, se dévoiler.

Elanora s'assit à l'arrière…Dean la regarda un moment en se penchant sur son siège.

« Tu pourrais pas déjà prendre un peu d'avance ? »

Il s'assit au volant et quand il jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur, Elanora n'était plus là

Il sentit le regard de Sam posé sur lui

« Quoi ? « lui lança-t-il en mettant le contact.

« Non…Rien »

Il démarra en trombe

Jacob avait regardé toute la scène depuis la réception…Brax, assis à ses côtés, le poil dressé et les bajoues tremblantes

Jacob lui caressa l'encolure

« On va plus s'en sortir si les démons deviennent des anges et les anges, des démons…. »

Il suivit du regard l'impala et quand celle-ci disparut et que le son de son moteur se fondit dans le silence, il tapota la tête de Brax

« Viens…On va avoir du boulot….»

Il sourit en disant ses mots…Il se frotta la jambe…

« Je la sens bien cette petite chasse »

Brax se retourna et grogna…

Bobby avait raccroché

« Si tu crois que je vais rester là à attendre…Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon garçon »

Tout en remettant son téléphone en poche, Bobby fit le tour de la voiture à la recherche du moindre indice.

Il aperçut sur la route, à quelques mètres de la voiture, un objet qui lui sembla métallique…Il fit quelques pas, se pencha…Un poignard divin…

« Cass » murmura-t-il inquiet en relevant les yeux vers la forêt.

Il s'en saisit et retourna à sa camionnette. Il se mit à fouiller à l'avant…Il prit une lampe de poche qu'il calla dans sa ceinture et un fusil à bandoulière…Il arma son revolver…Il respira profondément en poussant du bout du poignard, la visière de sa casquette.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt en suivant les traces de roue…2 motos…Et une trace de pas…

Il avança le plus vite qu'il put, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit, évitant les racines et les herbes glissantes.

Il n'avait pas marché 5 minutes qu'il vit alors à quelques mètres de lui, une moto au sol…Il avança prudemment, l'arme au poing…

Il eut un sursaut quand il vit planté dans le tronc d'un arbre mort, le corps encore mouvant d'un homme…

Il avait une branche qui lui traversait le thorax et lui faisait cracher son sang…Il n'arrivait pas à bouger….Bobby s'en approcha…Il avait les pieds à 10 cm du sol…Il avait été soulevé et planté…Comme pendu à un crochet de boucher….

« Merde » lança le vieux chasseur mi surpris, mi épaté…

Le démon ouvrit les yeux et vociféra dans un langage inconnu de Bobby

« C'est ça…Cause toujours…Tu m'intéresses»

Il se remit en route, laissant l'homme accroché, mort et encore vivant…

Diferatis s'était approché du pendu qui finit par réussir à casser la branche qui le maintenait à l'arbre

Il lui sourit en ôtant celle-ci de sa poitrine…Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire….Le visage fermé, elle tendit la main vers lui et se mit à réciter des incantations latines…Le démon surpris, recula en crachant son sang au sol et lançant la branche vers elle…Elle ne tenta même pas de l'éviter, la branche passa au-dessus de sa tête…Elle continua…

« Traîtresse » lança le démon en s'étouffant.

Les yeux sombres, elle ne cessa de psalmodier….Il tomba à genou et sur la terre, brûlèrent les herbes et l'âme damnée

Le corps s'effondra, mort…Elanora retrouva ses yeux verts et dans ceux-ci, la tristesse.

Dean gara l'impala à la hauteur de la camionnette…Il y jeta un œil…Aucune trace de Bobby…

Il redémarra et se mit sur le bas -côté…Sam sortit en premier, debout derrière la portière, il jeta un regard sur les environs

Dean arma son revolver et sortit à son tour…Il ferma la portière qui grinça…

Il s'avança vers la Ford et aperçut le corps étendu au sol…Il fixa la forêt

«Bobby ?...Cass ? » hurla-t-il

Sam le foudroya du regard

« Quoi ? » lança Dean énervé en haussant les épaules

Sam continua tout droit suivant les traces de freinage sur le sol…Il vit une tâche de sang…Il aperçut une chaussure qui dépassait des fourrées…

Il fit un signe de la main à Dean pour qu'il le rejoigne…

« Aides moi »

Ils trainèrent le corps par le pied…Ils se regardèrent, soulagé…

« D'après ce que j'ai compris….Quand Bobby est arrivé, y avait personne….A part le macchabée »

Dean pointa du doigt la voiture de Castiel…

« Donc ça voudrait dire que Cass a tué ses 2 là et s'est barré dans les bois « continua-t-il

« Il commence à faire nuit… » constata Sam en regardant vers la forêt

« Fait encore assez clair » répliqua sec, l'ainé

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Dean…. »

Il se dirigea vers l'impala et en ouvrit le coffre

Dean le rejoignit…Sam prit une lampe de poche et regarda son frère

« Tu croyais quoi ?...Que j'allais laisser tomber ?... »

Il était visiblement vexé…

« Désolé, Sammy…J'ai les nerfs en boule…Je vais devenir dingue avec cette histoire»

« T'es pas le seul » Il ferma le coffre en le claquant

Dean se pinça les lèvres et le suivit

Sam longea la route et vit les traces de pneu entrant dans la forêt, il se tourna vers son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On y va » lança Dean en passant devant…Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

Il commençait à faire sombre et Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui…Il n'entendit plus le bruit de la moto poursuivante…Restait 3 hommes à ses trousses, des démons qui ne seraient pas aussi gêné par l'obscurité que lui…La nuit était leur refuge et pour Castiel, de mauvais souvenirs….

Il s'arrêta un instant...Il percevait une lueur à quelques pas devant lui…Il se dirigea prudemment vers elle…

Ce n'était que le reflet naissant de la lune dans l'eau d'une petite rivière qui coulait entre les arbres.

Il aperçut alors le reflet d'un des motards….Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter et frappa l'homme au visage, celui-ci déséquilibré tomba à l'eau…

Castiel fit tourner son poignard dans sa main et se mit en garde…Les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin…Il entendit des bruits et puis un coup de feu…Il sentit le souffle de la balle frôlé sa tempe…Il se cacha derrière un arbre et sortit son Berreta…Le démon tombé à l'eau remontait sur la berge…Castiel visa et lui tira une balle dans la tête…Il fut projeté dans la rivière et disparut…

Bobby entendit l'écho d'un tir, il se figea, essayant de deviner la distance, la direction…Un 2eme tir, pas la même arme, pas le même écho…Il se mit à marcher plus vite…Trébuchant sur les racines et les branches mortes, il ne pensa pas un seul instant à sortir sa lampe de poche...

Dean et Sam s'arrêtèrent en même temps…Ils entendirent l'écho, eux aussi…Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à courir en sautant au-dessus de tous les obstacles…Les bras vers l'avant pour éviter les branches qui barraient leurs courses…

L'arme dans une main, le poignard dans l'autre, Castiel attendit…Sans un bruit, sans un mouvement…La forêt était silencieuse…Ils étaient là, à l'affut…Il faisait juste encore assez claire pour percevoir quelques ombres…Tout à coup, un des hommes sortit des bois par le côté, batte à la main, le temps que Castiel réagisse et le 2eme surgit de l'autre…Il ne pouvait ni reculer ni même avancer…Devant la rivière, derrière les arbres et les talus…

Le rouquin le fixa en riant et pointa son arme sur lui…

« Tu tires sur moi et il t'explose la tête…Tu tires sur lui et c'est moi qui te l'explose…A toi de choisir »

Un coup de feu et le démon à la batte s'effondra en portant la main à sa jambe…

Surpris le rouquin détourna l'attention, Castiel en profita pour s'avancer d'un pas et lui planter son poignard sous le menton

« Tu tires pas et c'est moi qui t'explose… » lui murmûra-t-il

Il lui tira dans la poitrine par 2 fois et retira son poignard d'un mouvement sec vers l'arrière.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'autre démon s'était rapproché en courant, trainant sa jambe blessée et le frappa avec sa batte en pleine poitrine…Castiel eut le souffle coupé et lâcha son Berreta…

Le regard noir, l'homme tenta de le frapper une seconde fois mais Castiel para le coup avec la lame, le choc le fit tomber sur le flan

Boitant, il s'approcha, souriant et leva la batte pour lui assener un autre coup quand un coup de feu résonna…Le démon lâcha sa batte, le sang coula de sa tempe, il bascula et roula sur la berge terminant sa course dans la rivière.

Castiel se redressa sur son genou portant son bras blessé à ses côtes…Il s'appuya sur sa lame pour se relever mais celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol…Il sentit alors une main lui attraper le bras…

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Bobby…

De l'autre côté de la rivière, plus bas sur la rive, un des démons tenta de remonter sur la berge…Il vit le bout d'une robe noire, leva le regard…Elanora se tenait droite devant lui…Il lui sourit.

Elle s'accroupit et lui tendit la main…Il entendit alors le son de sa voix et les mots maudits qui firent de son âme damnée, fumée noire dans la nuit tombée…

Elle se redressa et disparut…

Bobby releva Castiel d'un geste, ce dernier s'appuyant sur ses jambes, le souffle court…

Le fusil pendant sur sa poitrine, Bobby le regarda sans mots dire…

Il avait fière allure ce Castiel-là…la boue sur son pantalon, le sang sur ses lèvres, le bras blessé qui tenait ses côtés brisées mais le regard clair, la stature droite, l'arme au poing…

Bobby sourit, Castiel aussi

« Merci, Bobby…Je te dois la vie…2X… »

« Y a pas de dettes entre amis… »

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule

« Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil…Tu m'entends… »

Il opina de la tête

« Ou sinon… »

Il le fixa

« Laisse- nous au moins un mot…Huuumm…Qu'on se bouffe pas la caisse pour rien»

Il tapa sur son épaule

« Promis » répondit Castiel en tiquant de la tête

« Bobby…Cass »

La voix de Dean…Ils les virent débouler en courant devant eux, essoufflés, les vêtements tachés

Dean s'avança en jetant un œil sur le rouquin, le regard fixé sur le ciel…L'âme damnée ayant abandonné son vaisseau…Encore un innocent…Mort

Sam se tenait debout à côté de Bobby, tout sourire

« Tu nous as foutu une de ses trouilles...Va falloir que tu apprennes à te conduire en humain, Cass…On avance pas seul ici »

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Bobby

« N'est-ce pas, Bobby ? » ironisa-t-il

« Oh ça va…Hein…Lâche moi »

Il se secoua pour échapper à l'emprise de Sam qui eut un rire bref….

Castiel les observa et ne dit rien…Ils étaient là pour lui…Lui, l'hybride…L'ami…Il se sentit comme tel pour la première fois… Plus de doute sur sa nature, plus de doute sur la leur…

Il regarda le ciel à l'horizon et fit ses adieux…Ses adieux à ses frères car il n'était plus un ange désormais même si il en avait encore des traces….L'humain prenait place…Chaque espace…Mélange de l'un et de l'autre…Castiel…

Il sentit un regard se poser sur sa nuque…Il se retourna, il ne le vit pas arriver, il ne le sentit pas non plus, le poing de Dean qui le frappa au visage

Bobby et Sam, par reflexe, reculèrent d'un pas, surpris mais pas vraiment étonnés

Le visage de Castiel n'avait pas bronché…Il avait juste fait un pas vers l'arrière…Il fixa Dean qui se frottait les jointures…

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça…Jamais »

Il criait tout en pointant son index sur lui

Un court silence

« Jamais » finit-il par murmurer une dernière fois

Castiel essuya du pouce le sang qui coula sur sa lèvre

« Merci »

« De rien…Tout le mal était pour moi » lui répondit- il en frottant son poing meurtri

« Merci d'être là » répéta Castiel

Dean releva les yeux et croisa les siens…

Il n'avait plus rien d'un être égaré…Il y avait de la fierté dans cet ami…Un goût d'égal à égal

« C'est à ça que servent les amis… »

Il sourit

« C'est un ange qui me l'a appris »

Fin chapitre XVII


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII « Possession »

En voyant venir à leur rencontre Jacob, Dean eut un étrange pressentiment…Il sortit de la voiture et croisa le regard de Sam qui claqua la portière de son côté…Il lui indiqua d'un coup d'œil l'entrée.

Sam regarda vers la réception…Jacob s'avançait vers eux…D'abord Sam ne comprit pas...Il interrogea Dean du regard…Il vit ce dernier tapoter du bout de son index, sa jambe.

Sam plissa des yeux, les phares de la camionnette de Bobby qui venait d'arriver, l'éblouirent un instant mais quand leurs lumières s'écartèrent de son champs…Il vit Jacob marcher droit dans leur direction, sourire aux lèvres…L'arme au poing…

Il comprit alors…Jacob ne boitait plus …

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança Sam en tachant de garder bonne figure

« On va quand même pas lui tirer dessus ? »

Il s'appuya sur le toit de l'impala et fixa Dean

« On a 30 secondes pour se décider » répliqua Dean en fermant sa portière.

Il regarda vers Jacob et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

« Non…On a plus le temps…Planque toi » hurla-t-il

Jacob avait dressé son fusil à pompe vers eux et tira…Explosant le phare avant de la voiture…Dean avait trouvé refuge à l'arrière, caché derrière le coffre…

« Ohhhhh…Putain…Salaud » Il avait murmuré les premiers mots et hurlé le dernier

Il ôta de sa ceinture, son revolver

« Tu vas me payer ça… »

Il roula sur le côté, pointa son arme mais déjà Jacob avait disparu.

La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de la réception et celles, lueur, des phares de la camionnette, baignaient la scène.

Bobby avait stoppé celle-ci dès qu'il vit Jacob pointé son fusil…Il sortit son revolver et se coucha sur la banquette avant.

Ce fut à ce moment -là que la Ford pénétra à son tour sur le parking….

Dean était toujours au sol…Sam, lui, avait trouvé refuge derrière un petit talus…

Il fallait prévenir Castiel…

Bobby ouvrit la portière passager du bout des doigts, tout en restant étendu, l'arme pointée vers l'avant…Il glissa sa main sous son ventre et en sortit sa lampe de poche…

Il l'alluma et la dirigea droit sur la vitre avant de la Ford…Il la fit clignoter

Pourvu que Castiel comprenne…se dit-il en fermant les yeux

Castiel comprit mais Jacob aussi…Il sortit de nulle part et pointa son fusil sur la voiture…Il tira, la 1er balle explosa le parebrise et la 2eme fit sauter le capot qui se balança en soubresaut…

Dean en profita pour se relever, il visa le genou de Jacob qui s'affaissa

« Maintenant tu boites pour de bon…Du con »

Jacob se retourna vers Dean…Sam, de là où il était, vit clairement le regard du vieux chasseur, noir…Un démon…

Il avait sorti son arme mais fut incapable de l'utiliser …Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de le maîtriser sans risquer de le tuer…

Mais à peine, en eut-il pensé ses mots que Castiel sortit de sa voiture, le poignard à la main…Sam dut se retenir de ne pas crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Jacob sur Castiel

Dean le vit et se mit à détourner l'attention de Jacob en le narguant.

« Alors du con…T'attends quoi ?...Le déluge»

Il rit en le pointant du canon…Jacob leva son arme vers lui.

« Putain Cass…Qu'est-ce que tu fous » grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Bobby s'était redressé sur son siège

« Non, Cass… » murmura-t-il

Mais, déjà, ce dernier avait levé sa lame…Bobby ferma les yeux…Sam détourna le regard

Dean pétrifié vit alors la garde du poignard s'abattre sur la nuque de Jacob et ce dernier s'effondrer au sol…

Personne ne vit ce que Castiel tenait dans son autre main…Une petite boite métallique…Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de dent en maintenant Jacob groggy mais encore lucide d'un genou sur le dos, à hauteur d'épaule, la lame de son poignard sur sa nuque.

Il se releva et tapa du talon sur la tête de Jacob qui frappa le sol…Cela lui laissa le temps de faire le tour du corps en jetant au sol, du sel.

« Putain Cass…T'es génial… » soliloqua Dean en souriant

Il courut vers lui suivi bientôt par Sam…

«Alors là, Cass…Tu m'as bluffé » lança Dean en rangeant son arme

Castiel jeta la boite par terre, vide et grimaça en portant sa main à ses côtes

Sam s'approcha mais Castiel le stoppa de la main

« Ca va aller…Faut s'occuper de Jacob d'abord… »

Il se redressa et croisa le regard de Dean tout sourire

« Putain…C'était génial »

Bobby les rejoignit d'un pas rapide, bible en main et revolver dans l'autre…

Le démon se releva d'abord sur une jambe puis sur les 2…Le regard noir, il fixa la petite assemblée…

Il s'arrêta sur Castiel droit et fier, tenant d'une main ses côtes et de l'autre, son poignard.

« Bien joué, l'hybride… » Il sourit dans un rictus en penchant la tête sur son épaule

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise…Le Maître te veut mort…Et mort, il t'aura… »

Il fixa tour à tour Dean, Sam et Bobby s'attardant sur ce dernier en fixant sa bible

« Misérables humains…Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous…»

« Il y a toujours une chance…Preuve en est…On est toujours vivant » lui lança Dean en le toisant du regard

« Profites en bien…P'tit « con »… » le nargua-t-il à son tour.

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Car il n'y a plus assez d'ange en lui pour te ramener à la vie…Et assez d'humain en lui pour pouvoir le tuer… »

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrogea Castiel

« Pourquoi ? » Jacob sembla surpris par la question

Sam tourna son regard vers Dean…Eux savaient …

« Tu as refusé l'offre du Maître…On ne dit pas non aux Temps Anciens…Mais »

Il se pencha pour accrocher son regard…Il le sonda, curieux et se redressa, dubitatif

« Tu connais la réponse mais tu ne connais pas la question… »

Il rit

« Tu vas mourir et tu n'en connais pas la raison…C'est trop bête »

Il rit de plus belle

« Pas grave… »

Il cessa, net, de rire

« Vous êtes tous destinés à mourir…Pas de besoin de raison à cela…Votre règne est fini…Le nôtre ne fait que commencer »

Il ferma les yeux et vers le sol, la fumée noire s'évanouit…

Dean se tourna surpris vers Bobby

« C'est nouveau, ça ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt Jacob

« Faut croire que oui » répliqua Bobby

« Encore heureux que le sel fonctionne encore…Sinon, on ne serait pas dans la merde»

Il parla tout en se penchant vers le corps de Jacob…

Sam lui fixa Castiel qui ne dit plus un mot cherchant encore un sens aux paroles du démon…Il sentit le regard de Sam…Il le questionna du sien…Sam pinça ses lèvres

Jacob commença à bouger en gémissant…Il s'appuya sur ses mains et leva les yeux sur Dean penché sur lui

« La prochaine fois…Vise l'autre genou…Tu as tiré dans le bon »

« Désolé »

Dean l'attrapa sous le bras

« J'ai pas eu tellement le temps de choisir entre le genou et ta tête »

Bobby rangea son revolver et vint aider Dean à relever Jacob en le tenant par la ceinture

Ils le trainèrent jusqu'à la réception suivi de Sam

Castiel resta un instant à l'écart…Il fixa le cercle de sel brisé, éclairé par la lueur des phares

Il ferma les yeux un court instant…Quand il les rouvrit et prit la suite des autres, il croisa ceux de Sam posés sur lui…Il lui fit un bref sourire…Ce dernier le lui rendit…

Sans un mot…Juste un regard sur le démon mort, étendu sur le sol aux herbes brûlés…Ils avaient pris le chemin du retour.

Dean pensa à Elanora…Il se surprit à la chercher du regard…Il rit en lui-même

Voilà t-il pas maintenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour un démon …Son monde ne tournait plus rond…

Il fixa le dos de Castiel qui marchait devant, la main tenant ses côtes…Un ange, un hybride…Puis il fixa Sam et sa part d'ombre…A sa droite, Bobby…Et puis en marchant, il regarda ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol humide…

Ils faisaient un bien étrange quatuor…Mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde…Car ils étaient son monde…Il sourit et sentit le regard de Bobby posé sur lui

Le bonheur devait se lire, en ce moment, sur son visage…Peu importe les épreuves à venir…Il y en aurait toujours, c'était ça leurs vies…Mais les partager plutôt que de les vivre seuls, c'était ça leur avenir

Il fixa le ciel à présent étoilé…Stoppa un instant et remercia, il ne sut pourquoi, Dieu…

Il avait dû finalement l'entendre, sa prière, ou si pas lui, peut-être un ange…Il opina de la tête et sourit…

Putain quelle vie d'enfer…pensa-t-il

Quand ils rejoignirent la route, la nuit était tombée…Bobby alluma sa lampe torche et se dirigea vers sa camionnette dont il alluma les phares éclairant ainsi le bitume sur plusieurs mètres.

Castiel s'avança vers sa voiture, il poussa du pied le cadavre qui gênait son passage…Il ouvrit la portière et jeta son poignard sur le siège passager près de sa veste…Bobby vint vers lui et lui tendit le 2eme

Castiel le prit et le regarda…La marque de Mitzrael…Il la caressa du doigt

« Merci… »

Il la jeta doucement sur le siège à son tour et un léger bruit métallique fit écho dans la nuit…Lame contre lame…Il se dirigea alors vers l'arrière.

Dean et Sam le regardaient faire…

Il y a quelques jours encore, c'était un être perdu, entre alcool et prison chimique, luttant pour survivre…Effacé des mémoires

Et là, se dressait devant eux, même blessé, même marqué, un Castiel différent…C'était là, Celui des origines…Celui d'avant les hommes…Celui d'avant l'enfer…Celui qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment connu ou si peu …Celui qui perdit de ce Castiel au contact des hommes

Il était de celui que les anges ont connu et respecté et de celui que les démons ont craint…

« Va falloir la laisser ici » lança Bobby à Castiel

« Ils ont percé le réservoir »

Il tapa sur le capot de la Ford, du bout des doigts

« Je reviendrais la chercher demain matin

« Non » Lança Castiel en fermant le coffre

« Comment ça…Non »

Dean s'avança

« Je la laisserais pas ici… »

Il lui caressa le coffre et regarda Bobby, suppliant

« Tu es le spécialiste…Y doit y avoir un moyen de la faire tenir jusqu'au motel »

Bobby repoussa sa casquette de la main

« Il fait nuit noire et j'ai pas grand-chose comme matériel avec moi »

Le silence

« Ca peut pas attendre demain matin, Cass ?»

« Non, Sammy…Ca peut pas…Parce que demain, est un autre jour et que… »

Il se tourna vers Dean

«Tu abandonnerais ta voiture sur le bord de la route, toi ? »

« Non » répondit celui-ci en souriant

« Mais moi, c'est une Chevrolet…Pas une… »

Il fit la moue en pointant la Ford Capri toute cabossée.

« C'est ma Chevrolet, Dean »

« M'enfin putain, Cass…C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie…C'est un vieux clou tout juste bon pour la casse »

Bobby s'était écarté

« Je t'en offrirais une autre….Et puis Bobby en a plein des vieux clous si tu aimes tant ça...Mais là, tu vois…On est perdu en plein Pétaouchnoque avec des démons au cul…Alors ta bagnole…Hein »

Il se retourna en rageant…Sam sourit, les bras croisés, en regardant son frère s'acharner à convaincre un hybride d'abandonner sa première voiture…C'était hors temps, hors sujet…C'était toute leur vie…Des moments surréalistes…

Il avait envie de rire alors que tout portait à l'inverse

La mort, la nuit, les démons, les enfers, Azazoth…Le tout effacé par une dispute sur le bord d'une route déserte

Castiel s'était appuyé contre sa portière, bien décidé à ne pas bouger et Dean ronchonnait tout seul

« T'as qu'à rester là…Nous, on rentre…On viendra te rechercher demain matin »

« Bien » laissa tomber Castiel

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant bruyamment

« Tu me fais chier » hurla-t-il

« Bien » répliqua Castiel en croisant les bras

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire…

« Et ça te fait marrer toi…Putain, on se casse le cul à venir lui sauver la vie et tout ce que, Monsieur, trouve à faire pour nous remercier…C'est pleurer pour une poubelle sur 4 roues »

« Bon…C'est pas bientôt fini ses gamineries… »

Bobby, coffre en main, se tenait devant eux

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Il s'approcha de Castiel qui se redressa

« Je vais essayer de la réparer…Si j'y arrive pas dans l'heure…On rentre…TOUS ensemble »

Il jeta un œil sur le côté à Dean

« De toutes manières, personne ne volera une voiture qui roule pas…Hum ? »

« Merci, Bobby… »murmura Castiel

« Je veux bien qu'entre amis, y a pas de dettes mais faudrait pas remplir l'ardoise trop vite… » lui marmonna Bobby au creux de l'oreille

« J'y tiens à cette voiture...C'est une partie de moi…C'est un cadeau… »

Bobby lui sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule, un peu ému

« Et bien tu apprends vite toi…Tu sais déjà sur quel bouton appuyer »

Dean souffla quand il vit Bobby se coucher sous la voiture…Il le rejoignit en regardant sa montre…Presque 22h….

Il s'arrêta devant Castiel

« Pousse- toi » lui lança -t-il, en souriant, narquois

Castiel obtempéra…Dean s'agenouilla en bougonnant et se mit à aider Bobby

Castiel s'écarta sur le bord de la route en fixant les 2 hommes penchés sur sa voiture…Sam vint vers lui…

« Viens...On va leur donner une sépulture digne de ce nom»

Il pointa du regard le mort près de la voiture

Castiel opina de la tête et suivit Sam à l'arrière de l'impala

La première chose qu'ils virent en rentrant dans le hall de réception, fut le corps de Brax, étendu au pied du comptoir, baignant dans son sang…La carotide sectionnée, et jeté sur le sol, un couteau de cuisine.

Jacob, soutenu par Dean et Bobby, baissa le regard…Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…

Sam s'avança et se pencha sur le chien…Il tourna la tête vers Dean et ferma les yeux…Il poussa doucement le corps sur le côté pour permettre à son frère et Bobby de passer

Castiel resta debout à l'entrée, appuyé au chambranle de la porte…Ses côtés brisées lui coupaient le souffle….Sam se releva et le vit mais Castiel lui fit signe de la main d'aider son frère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit salon privé de Jacob…Une pièce simplement meublée…Un canapé et un petit divan, dépareillés…Des photos, témoins du temps de l'armée accrochées au mur et au milieu de toutes ses médailles et ses souvenirs, la photo de Jacob et de ce qui devait être sa femme, elle semblait d'âge mur, les cheveux châtains foncés, bouclés, elle lui souriait en lui pinçant la joue…

Bobby pensa soudain à Karen…Un voile de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux…

Ils installèrent Jacob sur le divan, il gémit…

Bobby se pencha et déchira son pantalon jusqu'au genou blessé

Dean le regarda faire…Sam s'était mis derrière la petite table, s'appuyant des 2 mains sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois ayant fait plus que son temps

« Vous avez une trousse de secours ? » demanda Bobby en enlevant sa casquette qu'il posa sur le canapé

Jacob indiqua du doigt une armoire face à lui…D'un regard Dean comprit…

« Ca ira…La balle n'a pas atteint l'os…Elle a juste pénétrer au-dessus…Chance pour vous»

« Je sais viser…Merci » Dean lui tendit la trousse

« C'est ça… » marmonna Bobby en le la lui prenant

Castiel tira une des chaises et s'y assit… Personne n'y fit attention, excepté Sam…

Dean aperçut sur un petit meuble à roulette, une bouteille de scotch et des verres retournés

Il le pointa du doigt en regardant Jacob

« On peut ? »

Jacob opina de la tête en grimaçant pendant que Bobby le soignait

Dean se servit un verre et le tendit à Sam qui refusa, il passa à Castiel qui refusa à son tour

«Ouaih…Vrai que toi… »

Sur ses mots, il le vida d'un trait

Il se resservit un verre et le tendit à Jacob

« Buvez…Ca vous fera du bien»

Sans détourné le regard de son genou, Jacob prit le verre…

« J'aurais dû me méfier…Brax m'avait pourtant alerté »

Il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sam

« Je ne sais pas …Brax a grogné et puis tout à coup, je me suis vu avec un couteau en main et… »

Il baissa le regard

« Je voyais tout, je ressentais tout et je ne pouvais rien faire… »

Il but une gorgée de son verre

« Il était là… »

Il posa le verre sur son front

« Je n'étais plus que spectateur »

« Voilà…Quelques jours de repos et vous remarcherez normalement »

Bobby se releva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Dean servit un autre verre et lui tendit...Bobby le prit en le remerciant d'un bref sourire

« Qu'est- ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Castiel

Jacob le regarda…Un bref silence

« Vous »

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise en bloquant sa respiration

« Moi ?...Pourquoi ? » s'interrogea –t-il, un peu perdu

« Vous connaissez la vérité »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ce que ce …Ce démon n'arrêtait pas de dire »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Tu te rappelles vraiment de rien, Cass ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui

« La nuit passée…Dans tes cauchemars… »

« Quoi mes cauchemars ?… »

Il se leva en se tenant les côtes

« Je sais juste que j'y aie vu les mêmes visions d'horreurs que d'habitude…»souffla-t-il

« J'y ai vu Emily aussi… » murmura-t-il

« Emily ?...C'est qui ça, Emily ? » lança Dean

« La femme de Jersey…Je..Je pense que je lui dois d'être là…Il me semble qu'elle m'a parlé d'Azazoth…Je me rappelle plus »

Il fixa la fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur…La lune au loin…

« J'ai ressenti une présence…Le noir…Je ne sais pas l'expliquer…J'ai dit non…Mais je sais plus ni à quoi, ni à qui…Juste non…Et je me suis réveillé…Comme libéré d'un poids »

Sam s'approcha de lui

« Elanora nous a dit que tu savais pour Azazoth »

« Que je savais quoi, Sammy ? » Castiel sembla dépité

Sam passa de Dean à Bobby, de Bobby à Jacob…Aucun ne dirait rien

« Elle dit que tu connais son antre, Castiel… »

« Moi ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Dans ta descente aux enfers, tu l'as aperçu et c'est pour cela qu'ils veulent ta mort…Ils veulent te faire taire…Azazoth ne veut pas que tu puisses te souvenir »

Castiel se retourna face au mur

Il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui

« C'est Elanora qui vous l'a dit? »

« Elle nous a dit aussi qu'Azazoth avait trouvé un autre allié après ton refus »

« Je sais … » laissa tomber Castiel

« Tu sais ? » Dean s'avança, étonné

« J'ai … »

Il se retourna face à eux

« L'enfer des enfers a été ré-ouvert…Bélial»

Il baissa la tête

« Tu le connais ? »

« Seulement de nom…Et pas en bien »

« Tu n'as pas combattu les légions noires ? » Dean sembla parler à voix basse

Tous les regards se tournèrent à présent vers lui.

« Non, Dean… » Il leva son regard sur lui

Son regard se voila

« Cette guerre a détruit la lumière, même des anges les plus purs…Elle a été le début de notre fin… »

« Bélial ? » continua Sam, sortant Castiel de ses pensées…

« Il est de tous les anges déchus, le plus noir…Il est ce que vous, humains, appelleriez…le Diable »

« Pourquoi Azazoth a-t-il besoin de lui…Il est plus puissant que tout ce que l'on connait » s'interrogea Dean

« Il est puissant mais sans forme, sans vie…Infini…Bélial est une arme sur terre pour lui…Son représentant, sa lumière noire… »

« On doit absolument trouver le moyen de renvoyer Azazoth à ses fourneaux »

Dean se resservit un verre et le vida d'un trait

« Tu dois te souvenir, Cass »

« Comment ? » Il haussa le ton et grimaça en se pliant.

Bobby s'avança vers lui et lui parla, doucement…

« Pour le moment, on va d'abord s'occuper de toi …Tu as beau être en partie ange, tu n'en es pas moins à moitié humain… »

Il le força à s'asseoir et reprit la trousse …

« Ce serait sympa, si vous pouviez de temps en temps rester en un seul morceau plus de 24h…Y a pas écrit Suzanne Barton sur mon front »

Il joignit le geste à la parole en passant son index à ras de ses sourcils…

« Suzanne quoi ? » tiqua Dean

Bobby le regarda et leva les yeux au plafond

« Laisse tomber… »

Il déboutonna la chemise de Castiel qui avait appuyé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise, posant sa tête dans le creux de son coude.

Bobby releva le T-shirt…La cicatrice de son ancienne blessure ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit pli dans sa peau mais à hauteur de ses côtes, il put y voir un hématome…Il tata de la main sa poitrine…Castiel ferma les yeux…

« Félicitations…Te voilà, avec tes 3 premières côtes brisées… »

Il ouvrit la trousse

« Même si je pense que chez toi, ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques heures…On va tacher d'atténuer un peu la douleur…Hum»

Dean s'assit dans le canapé en s'y laissant tomber…Sam resta debout…

Bobby ouvrit un tube de crème…

« Je ne sais même pas si cela sera efficace sur toi…Désolé »

« Je vais faire du café »

Sam se tourna vers Jacob

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Jacob releva la tête, le regard humide

« Non…Merci…j'ai envie de rien…Mais faites comme chez vous »

Il pointa la porte de la cuisine de la main

Bobby se releva et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon…

«Bien…Voilà »

Il s'approcha du canapé et foudroya du regard Dean

« Tu permets »

Il lui poussa la jambe…Dean était assis sur sa casquette

« Merci » grinça Bobby en la secouant pour lui redonner forme, il la remit sur sa tête

« Bon…Si on en revenait à nos moutons » continua-t-il tirant une chaise et se plaçant entre Castiel et Dean…Jacob au milieu

Sam réapparut et s'étonna de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

«Rien…Y a Bobby qui va nous la faire -séance de spiritisme- » lança Dean en souriant, moqueur

« La ferme, Dean »

Il se renfrogna en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé

« On doit trouver un moyen de débusquer Azazoth »

« Demandez-lui »

Jacob se tourna vers Castiel qui finissait de reboutonner sa chemise

« Euh…Dean blaguait » nota Bobby

« Pas moi »

Jacob fixa Castiel

« C'est quelque part dans sa tête » Il pointa son index sur sa tempe

« Suffit de fouiller un peu »

« Jacob … » Bobby se redressa sur sa chaise

« Quoi ? Vous connaissez une autre solution, vous ?...Vous vous voulez attendre quoi ? Qu'il soit trop tard ?...Si cela ne l'est déjà pas d'ailleurs »

Il parlait fort, en colère…Dépité…Triste

« Il a raison »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Castiel

« Tiens v'la l'autre qui s'en mêle…Tu veux quoi ? Une médaille pour le sacrifié de l'année…Ca t'amuse tant que ça de nager dans la merde… »

Dean s'était levé furieux

« Vous savez pas lui foutre la paix 5 minutes… » cria-t-il en toisant Jacob.

Il fulminait Dean et Sam sourit…C'était bien lui, son frère…

« Dean….On doit savoir ? » modéra Bobby

« Oui et bien trouver un autre cobaye » répliqua, grinçant Dean

« Dean » murmura Castiel

« Toi…La ferme »

Il le pointa du doigt rageur en hurlant …Un moment de silence, pesant…

« Pardon» Il reprit son calme en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel

« Mais je ne vais pas accepter de te regarder à nouveau te perdre …Tu ne pourras pas en revenir éternellement…Tu as déjà trop souvent mis le pied au-dessus du précipice…Y a un moment, Cass.. »

Il suspendit la suite de sa phrase

« Il a raison » continua Sam

« Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution…Ils doivent savoir…Tous ses démons »

« Ils savent rien » laissa tomber Jacob

« Comment ça ?...Rien » Bobby se pencha sur sa chaise

« Juste que Bélial veut la tête de votre ami…C'est tout…Cherchez pas…Y a pas d'autre solution…Il est la solution »

Il regarda Dean

« Que vous le vouliez ou non… »

Fin chapitre XVIII


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX « Inside »

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu…La pluie avait cessé laissant dans l'air, un souffle nouveau et étrange à la fois…Prémisse d'un avenir incertain… Bobby ouvrit la porte de la réception, une tasse de café dans une main, se frottant les yeux de l'autre...

Dean était déjà dehors…Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit…Penché sur le moteur de la Ford…Songeur, une main sur la hanche, l'autre appuyée sur l'avant de la voiture …Le capot grand ouvert…

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à l'impala, le phare brisé et les éclats toujours au sol…Dean n'y avait pas touché…

Il s'avança tout en buvant son café…Dean l'entendit venir et se redressa

« Cass va pas aimer »

« Pourquoi ? »

Bobby se pencha sur le moteur en tendant sa tasse à Dean

« Elle est officiellement bonne pour la casse » lança-t-il en la lui prenant

Il but une gorgée en faisant la moue…Bobby se retourna et reprit sa tasse

« Mon café…Merci » grinça-t-il

Il essaya de refermer le capot mais celui-ci se releva

« Je confirme…Elle est officiellement morte » conclut-il

« Je te préviens…» lança Dean en se dirigeant vers l'impala

« C'est pas moi qui le lui dirait »

Bobby s'appuya sur la Ford en buvant, regardant Dean qui ronchonnait penché sur son phare.

« Non mais regarde- moi ça… »

Il tapa sur le capot et se redressa

« Où tu veux que j'en trouve un nouveau dans ce trou perdu »

Bobby croisa son regard…

« Dean… »

Le visage de ce dernier se ferma

« Ca va? »

Un court silence

« Pourquoi, Bobby ? Pourquoi faire un truc aussi dingue?»

Dean frotta d'une main le capot de l'impala et s'y appuya, le regard perdu, désabusé…

«Je sais pas, Dean… Il a dû se dire que c'était la seule solution…»

« On aurait pu en trouver une autre » laissa tomber Dean en frottant sa main humide sur son pantalon.

Il regarda ses pieds dont il tapait les talons sur le sol. Juste le chant d'un oiseau dans le lointain pour briser le silence

« J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'accorde aucune importance à sa vie » finit par laisser tomber Dean

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'y accorde aucune importance, il se bat drôlement dur pour la garder » répondit Bobby en souriant en coin

« C'est pas ça que je veux dire, Bobby…Tu le sais très bien… »

Bobby vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean qui fixait le sol

« On dirait que même avec nous, il est toujours seul…Il a toujours l'air si…» Il suspendit ses mots.

« C'est Castiel…. «

Bobby but une gorgée et grimaça en regardant son café…

« Il a beaucoup changé en 8 mois…Plus encore ses derniers jours…Il est plus proche de l'humain qu'il ne l'a jamais été mais …Mais au fond, il est resté et reste le même… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Dean le regarda en coin

«Il donne de la valeur à sa vie sinon il aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps…Ce qu'il y a… »

Bobby plongea son regard dans celui de Dean

« C'est qu'il en accorde plus à celle des autres…Plus encore si il s'agit de la nôtre…De la vôtre surtout…Pour lui, c'est cela sa vision de l'amitié…De la famille…De sa vie»

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

« Toi et ton frère êtes mal placé pour le juger sur ce point- là…Tu ne crois pas ? » lança Bobby

Dean souffla

« C'est pas pareil, Bobby… »

« Pourquoi parce que Sam est ton frère et toi, le sien ?...Parce que vos sacrifices n'ont peut- être pas le même sens que les siens, tu crois ?...Alors, pourquoi, Dean ? »

« Parce que chez lui, ça prend des allures de quête…Comme si cela donnait un sens à sa vie…Comme si sans ça, elle n'avait aucune valeur.. »

Il se tourna vers Bobby

« Mais elle en a de la valeur, sa vie, Bobby… » lança désespéré Dean

Il se redressa, lui tournant le dos

« Je sais …Mais il lui faut lui laisser du temps…Mets- toi à sa place …Il a vécu des siècles sous la forme d'un ange…En quelques années, il a tout perdu et se retrouve maintenant dans la peau d'un hybride qu'il vient à peine d'accepter…Tu espères quoi de lui, Dean ?...Qu'il agisse comme un humain qu'il n'est pas ?… Ou comme l'ami qu'il essaye d'être ?»

Bobby jeta son café froid au sol et le regarda se faire absorber par la terre humide

« Tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il ne sera jamais comme nous….Jamais comme toi…Il aura toujours cet air égaré parce qu'il est égaré…Mais il a choisi de vivre ici et de rester avec nous…De faire partie de cette famille…Il est des nôtres, mais à sa manière….Il va falloir que tu admettes cela…Il n'attend que ça de toi, Dean…Que tu l'acceptes comme il est… »

Dean se retourna et fixa Bobby

« C'est tout moi ça…J'ai jamais eu d'ami et le seul que je finisse par me dégotter, c'est un ange déchu, qui est mort, je ne sais plus combien de fois, qui a fini hybride, junkie, sacrifié de l'année, avec un trouble de la personnalité en prime… » Il sourit, amer…

« Oui mais avoue que tu ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, notre hybride » répliqua Bobby

Dean cessa de sourire et dans son regard, Bobby put y lire juste l'émotion comme unique réponse…

« Viens…Rentrons… »

« Vas- y déjà….Je te suis… »

Bobby sourit…

« Bien… » Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et s'éloigna suivi du regard par Dean…

Il s'appuya sur l'impala et fixa la Ford, capot ouvert…

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir…D'un coup…Une de ses pluies de fin d'été, chaude et drue…De celle qui alourdisse l'air et le corps…De celle qui ajoute à la tension parce qu'entre ses gouttes, éclatent la furie du ciel et le tonnerre…

Dean n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre fixant le parking depuis de longues minutes…Castiel était là, sous la pluie, debout devant sa Ford, à presque minuit…Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il semblait avoir les yeux fermés et savourer cet étrange instant…

Il était sorti sans un mot…Juste un sourire et, étrangement, personne n'avait rien dit…Personne n'avait réagi…Ne voulut réagir…

Il parut si étrange à Dean, ce geste…Si différent…Mais en même temps, il se souvint avec un peu de nostalgie du Castiel qui disparaissait sans dire un mot, dans un souffle, évitant les questions.

Il n'avait plus ce pouvoir de fuir l'inévitable, il n'avait plus les moyens de cacher ses doutes et ses douleurs aux yeux de tous mais avec cette étrange réaction, il redevint, un instant, le Castiel d'avant, cette partie de l'ange qui avait survécu en lui.

Sam avait levé sur Castiel un regard interrogateur…Et Dean l'avait laissé sortir sans dire un mot…Il avait regardé Bobby qui lui avait signe de rester et de se taire. Pour toutes réponses, Dean avait tourné les yeux vers Jacob, l'avait condamné et jugé.

Il le tenait responsable pour la soudaine détresse de Castiel…A peine avait-il retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre que Jacob avait remué la vase, le noir, les ténèbres…

Castiel ne se souvenait plus de sa nuit de cauchemars et Dean aurait voulu que cela en reste ainsi

En quoi savoir où se terrait la bête pouvait les aider, eux qui ne savait même pas comment la renvoyer dans ses ténèbres

Il aurait voulu lui laisser ce temps…Le temps, de renouer avec eux comme par le passé, de les lier encore plus qu'il ne l'était…En faire un véritable ami, un frère, un membre à part entière de cette famille…Sa famille

Mais Jacob, dans son désespoir, sa tristesse et sa haine…De par son enfer éveillé ne rêvait que de vengeance …

Il ne connaissait pas assez Castiel pour comprendre le poids des mots sur lui…

Il ne connaissait pas encore assez l'ange pour connaitre son sens du sacrifice

Il ne connaissait pas encore assez l'hybride pour connaître sa vision de l'amitié

Dean le regardait et cela lui serra le cœur…Comment les mots peuvent-ils si facilement détruire les murs, les hommes, les êtres de chair et de lumière? A quoi pensait-il maintenant Castiel, au milieu de cette pluie qui lui battait le visage…Lui trempait ce corps déjà si malmené ?

La pièce était devenue silencieuse…On entendait juste dans la cuisine, Sam qui s'affairait…

Juste le bruit des mains de Jacob, massant ses genoux, avec régularité

Bobby, enfoncé sur sa chaise, fixait Dean qui sentait son regard sur sa nuque.

Sam revint, thermos dans une main et tasses accrochées par les anses aux doigts de l'autre.

Il jeta un œil sur son frère puis vers Bobby qui tiqua en lui souriant.

Il posa le tout sur la petite table à roulette…

Il tendit une tasse à Jacob, le visage fermé…Celui-ci l'accepta fuyant le contact.

Bobby prit la sienne et le remercia d'un regard….

Il s'approcha de Dean …Il avait le regard perdu et prit le café que lui tendit son frère sans détourner ses yeux de Castiel.

« Regarde le, Sammy… » Sa voix semblait lointaine

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas….Ca fait 10 minutes qu'il est là.. »

Il serra ses mains autour de la tasse, cherchant la chaleur du café

« Il a l'air loin de tout»

« On dirait qu'il prie… » murmura Sam, intrigué

Sam s'approcha de la fenêtre…Son regard se fixa…

Il eut tout à coup, une étrange impression…Comme si il crut voir l'espace d'un instant, la noirceur autour de Castiel…Il recula

« Sam ?...Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » s'inquiéta Dean

Mais Sam ne cessa de fixer Castiel, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, se sentant fixé au-delà de l'espace, par –delà le temps…Il avait le regard sombre, noir et sourit….Et ce sourire, Sam sembla le reconnaitre d'entre tous…

Un éclair et Dean se tourna vers le parking et vit Castiel s'effondrer.

Etrange royaume de lumière et de noirceur…Il y avait dans les méandres de cette âme si particulière, plus de ténèbres que d'espoir et pourtant, elle pouvait y percevoir, la naissance des émotions et la détresse dans laquelle celle-ci plongeait ce mélange d'humain et de divin.

Elle y ressentit le doute, la peur et la solitude…Il n'était plus là pour là guider à présent…A elle d'ouvrir les portes de ses nuits et d'y découvrir le secret de ses abimes…

Son enfer à elle, était son paradis mais dans celui de l'ange, elle découvrit l'enfer dans l'enfer…

Lumière combattant les ténèbres, elle perdit le chemin et pour la 1er fois de sa vie de noirceur, elle connut l'abandon et l'obscurité….

Dean et Sam avaient assis Castiel sur le canapé…Il ne bougeait pas, le regard vide…Ses yeux bleus semblaient ne plus vivre, comme si toute l'âme qui se reflétait dans leurs éclats avait disparu

Bobby s'était levé et s'était approché…Il tremblait Castiel…Etait-ce la pluie sur son corps meurtri ou l'enfer dans son âme habitée ?

Il se tourna vers Jacob

« Vous avez de quoi les sécher ? «

Il passa tour à tour, de Sam qui fixait Castiel à Dean, perdu qui l'interrogeait du regard

Jacob ne quittait pas des yeux le canapé, le visage fermé…Il lui semblait familier cet air absent…Il savait pour ses traits tirés…

« Jacob ? » haussa Bobby

« Euh oui » dit-il en se reprenant

« Dans la salle de bain… »

Il indiqua la porte du fond du doigt…

Bobby se tourna vers Sam qui d'un regard, comprit et quitta la pièce

Il s'approcha de Castiel et s'accroupit devant lui

Plongea son regard dans le sien

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Bobby ? » murmura Dean, le visage défait

« Je ne sais pas, Dean…. »

Il repoussa sa casquette vers l'arrière

« Ce ne serait pas Castiel…Je dirais qu'il est possédé »

« Et pourquoi, ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? » s'interrogea Jacob, sur un ton amer

Dean se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard

« Parce qu'il est marqué… » répliqua –t-il

« Comment ça ?…Marqué ? »

Sam revint avec les serviettes, il s'avança en les interrogeant du regard…Dean baissa le sien…Jacob se renfrogna dans son divan

Bobby prit celle tendue par Sam et se mit à essuyer les cheveux de Castiel comme un père essuierait ceux de son fils…Lui frottant le visage, inerte…Figé

«Il est trempé jusqu'aux os… »

Il posa la serviette et déboutonna sa chemise….

Au moment où il voulut l'enlever…La main de Castiel lui attrapa l'avant- bras en le lui serrant si fort que Bobby ne put s'empêcher de crier

« Cass…Lâche le…Putain »

Dean avait accouru pour essayer de libérer Bobby de son emprise…Quand il releva ses yeux sur Castiel, il vit les siens prendre une teinte grisâtre…Comme si du fond de son âme, une vague noire déferlait …Il réussit à détacher Bobby qui tomba en arrière soutenu par Sam.

Ils regardèrent tous les 3, effrayés, le visage de Castiel se marquer et son regard devenir sombre…Il cessa de trembler, pris une posture droite et sourit…

Jacob s'était muré dans le silence, enfoncé dans son divan…La peur dans le regard…Les souvenirs le submergeant…

« Il est de lumière, cet ange mais son âme ne se veut qu'humaine »

La voix de Castiel mais les mots d'une autre…Le regard de Dean se fit interrogateur

« Elanora ? » laissa tomber Sam

Castiel tourna le regard vers lui…Dean aida Bobby à se relever tout en fixant son frère

«Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Dean semblait totalement perdu

« Comment est-ce possible ?.. »

Sam regarda vers Jacob

« Vous aviez dit qu'il était marqué ? »

« Il n'est de marque qui ne peut être détournée, si celui qui la possède, la porte ouvre au démon »

Jacob regarda incrédule Sam, ne semblant pas comprendre

« Tu veux dire que Castiel t'a autorisé à… » Dean fit la moue en passant la main dans ses cheveux humides

« Comment ? » reprit Sam

« Il est de longue vie, l'ami qui est le vôtre…Le livre, il a lu…Les secrets, il connait »

« Il nous entend ? Il nous voit ? » Sam s'accroupit face à Castiel

Ce dernier ferma les yeux

« Il n'est pas là car dans cet être, Sam…Ils sont plusieurs mais qu'un seul pour laisser l'âme noire prendre la place de la lumière»

Il les rouvrit sur un Sam qui semblait lire dans ses pensées sombres

« Il a dû s'écarter du chemin pour que, dans ses cauchemars passés et enfouis, le regard du démon puisse voir ses ténèbres »

Elle dodelina de la tête…Triste…Lointaine

« Il est des enfers dont on ne voudrait revenir, si les souvenirs devaient en revenir aussi….J'ai vécu bien des siècles de noirceurs mais les siennes sont de celles de l'infini….J'ai vu ce qu'il a vu…J'ai ressenti ce qu'il a ressenti…J'ai souffert avec lui car dans ses enfers, où même la mort n'est pas délivrance »

Son visage se crispa…

« Cass ? » Dean s'approcha mais recula quand dans les yeux de Castiel, il y reconnut ceux d'Elanora

« De ce corps, la lumière veut m'éteindre mais des profondeurs, l'humain qui sommeille veut me tenir éveillée…Car dans les monstruosités qui le rongent…Moi, Elanora Diferatis ait retrouvé le chemin qui mènent à ses tortures…. »

Castiel porta les mains à son crâne…

« Il est un antre dans lequel déjà, les pas vous avez marqué…L'odeur y est la mort… Le rampant, son domaine…Les âmes dominées en sont les gardiens…Le domaine d'une clé…Trouvez la faille, une des portes vers l'enfer des enfers, elle est…Azazoth peut vous y voir mais pas vous y atteindre car sans la clé, il ne peut en sortir…Mais il a grand pouvoir et sur la terre, les noirs anges bientôt, étendrons leurs ailes…Il a le pouvoir de les réveiller et celui de les rendormir….Il est puissant mais nul puissant n'est invincible…Maître des Temps Anciens, il n'est…Juste serviteur sans esprit, sans âme, sans même forme….Il est noirceur tentaculaire…Il a percé l'âme de l'ange mais ne l'a pas su le tuer car il y a gouté encore du sang du vaisseau…. »

Castiel se mit soudain, à saigner du nez…Il y porta la main, Elanora de par ses yeux en perçu la rougeur…

« Du sang…. »

Il sourit et tiqua…

«L'impression d'être vivante…. »

Castiel se leva…Le sang à présent lui coulait telles des larmes

« Laisse –le, Elanora…Je t'en supplie…Tu es occupé de le tuer « supplia Dean

« Il n'est de sortie pour le démon si l'âme de l'humain du fond des nuits ne peut me délivrer »

Castiel essuya ses larmes de sang et d'un même geste, le sang qui ne cessait de couler de son nez

Il tourna le regard vers Dean, puis vers Sam et Bobby

« Il vous est un ami précieux…Prenez en garde, il n'a de souvenirs de ses nuits noires que peu de trace…Mais elles sont en lui comme la cage à ses traces en toi «

Il fixa Sam

« Et l'enfer des âmes, traces en toi, Dean »

Il sourit

« Lucifer, mon maitre…. »

Il se tut un court instant comme prit par l'émotion, une émotion qui mit mal à l'aise Dean

Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était vraiment Castiel face à lui, les mots venaient de sa bouche avec sa voix…Il ne voulait pas les associés mais ne pouvait éviter de les entendre….

« Lucifer est mort à présent…Bélial, ange de discorde et de misère, adoubé par la bête de l'infini trace sa voie…Mort, il te libère, mon maître, Sam… »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« La main ne s'est pas posée que sur ton bras…Sur ton âme aussi….Tu crains et pleures tes souvenirs infernaux, Dean…Dis- toi qu'ils n'en sont rien à côté de ceux que fuit l'ange… »

Castiel se plia en 2 et vomit du sang…Il se releva en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche, lentement…

« Ne l'abandonnez pas …Un jour, ses souvenirs comme les vôtres avant, ressurgiront…Il n'est plus que de lumière et n'est pas qu'humain…Il est être unique…Avec mon retour vers le néant, tout s'effacera de ma mémoire car la lumière ne permettra pas cette porte ouverte…Il en sera de même pour Castiel, il n'en retiendra de cet violation que l'appel dans la nuit…Retenez mes mots car je ne retiendrais de cet ultime voyage que la découverte d'un être trop différent pour être un mais trop unique que pour être deux…. »

Castiel regarda ses mains…Son regard perdit de sa noirceur…

« Il me faut retrouver l'ange car l'humain m'a perdu… »

Sa voix parut lointaine, profonde…Tout à coup, Castiel s'affaissa sur lui-même…Bobby et Sam eurent juste le temps de tendre les bras pour le rattraper…

Ils le couchèrent sur le canapé….Dean n'avait pas bougé et Jacob semblait pétrifié dans son divan…

Bobby se pencha et regarda dans ses yeux…Le noir avait disparu mais le bleu aussi…Ils paraissaient transparent….Sans vie...Juste la rougeur du sang, perlant en leurs coins…

Ce fut étrange le départ d'Elanora…Pas de nuage noir dressé vers le ciel et fuyant vers les enfers, pas de fumée pénétrant le sol retournant dans les flammes éternelles…

Juste une brume sombre qui baigna le corps de Castiel et disparut un instant suspendu et comme aspiré par un trou noir invisible…

Ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs couleurs bleus puis se refermèrent sur des rêves ou des cauchemars, sur rien ou sur des souvenirs…Sur une nuit qui se ferait courte pour les uns et inexistante pour les autres

Dehors la pluie se fit moins violente et le tonnerre ne déchirait plus le ciel…Personne ne parla…

Tous se regardèrent…Seules les gouttes d'eau frappant la fenêtre troublèrent le silence…

Quand Dean le vit…Assis la tête enfouie dans ses mains, les bras accoudés sur ses genoux…Il parut soulagé….Il croisa le regard de Sam qui lui sourit…Bobby n'était plus là et Jacob non plus…Dean interrogea son frère du regard en jetant un œil sur le divan

Il lui répondit en indiquant la porte qui donnait vers la salle de bain.

Il s'avança et Castiel releva la tête….Ils croisèrent leur regard…

« T'es fier, je suppose » lança Dean, acerbe

Castiel, étonné de sa réaction, se ferma et ne répondit pas…Sam fronça des sourcils condamnant Dean

« Quoi, Sam ?...Tu veux que je le félicite…Il a fait fort non…2X en 2 jours… » grogna-t-il

« Et je parles pas d'avant hein ? »

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui avait baissé le regard.

« Si tu veux faire partie de cette famille, Cass…Va falloir que nous fasses confiance….Parce que des trucs comme ton départ sans un mot et Elanora, ça va pas le faire sinon »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit devant lui…Sam s'était un peu écarté sur le canapé

Dean le regarda…Sa chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc maculé de sang, ses cheveux en éternelle bataille…Ses doigts qui se tordaient, les bras appuyés sur ses jambes…

« Cass… » Sa voix s'était adoucie…

Il respira profondément comme pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même…Eviter les mots qui pourraient briser un lien trop nouveau, les mots qui pourraient blesser un être qui ne les comprendraient pas.

«Je me fous de ce que tu étais avant, je me fous de l'ange, de l'humain, du déchu, du junkie ou je ne sais quoi d'autres…Je me fous que tu sois hybride…Mais ça me fait chier quand je te vois jeter ta vie par la fenêtre comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur …Ca me fait chier te voir foutre le camp sans un mot et de te voir prendre des risques inconsidérés…Ca me fait chier de te voir te conduire comme un égoïste même si la raison ne l'est pas..Ca me fait chier de m'inquiéter pour toi en vain, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous… »

Sam observait son frère, dans sa colère maitrisée…Il vit le regard froid de Castiel qui laissait les mots le frapper sans réagir…

«Ca me fait chier d'avoir l'impression que tu n'es jamais là même quand tu es présent…Comme si tu étais avec nous parce que tu n'avais que nous et pas pour nous…Tout ça me fait chier, tu sais pourquoi, Cass ? »

Il avait monté le ton et Castiel se ferma encore un peu plus…

« Ca me fait chier parce que tu es mon ami, Cass …Ca me fait chier parce que je te vois comme le grand frère que j'aurais voulu avoir…Ca me fait chier parce que j'ai ramé grave pour réunir cette putain de famille que j'aime et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foiré avec toi…Tu comprends ça, Cass ?.. »

Il avait haussé le ton sur les derniers mots…

L'émotion parla dans les yeux de Castiel …Il sentit le regard de Sam posé sur lui…Il sentit dans celui-ci, l'union avec son frère

«C'est ce que tu penses de moi, Dean ?...Tu crois vraiment que je ne vous accorde aucune valeur ou pas assez ?…Suis-je donc si maladroit dans mon semblant d'humanité que vous n'ayez même pas ressenti l'importance que vous avez dans cette vie que je n'arrive pas à cerner?...Vous êtes ma seule certitude…»

Il se pencha vers l'avant tentant d'accrocher le regard baissé de Dean

« Toi et ton frère, vous êtes ma famille…Ma seule famille…Bobby…Bobby est comme un père pour moi, l'image de celui que je n'ai jamais eu…Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression de ne valoir que parce que je représentais et non pour ce que j'étais…Je n'ai jamais accordé aucune réelle importance à cette vie parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la mienne…Juste un tout…J'ai toujours eu des doutes…Des siècles de doute ce qui m'a fait spectateur d'une existence qui ne fut jamais vraiment la mienne…J'ai tout perdu et cette chute vers les enfers a été ma libération… »

Il regarda ses mains et machinalement frotta son petit doigt, amputé

« Ce fut une longue souffrance, Dean…Même dans la vérité régnait le doute mais j'ai découvert l'humain derrière l'homme…Ils en valaient la peine tous ses sacrifices…Même si il m'a fallu des mois de solitude pour comprendre l'importance de ce cadeau qu'est la vie de chair… »

Un court silence

«Je ne suis pas comme vous…Et je ne le serais jamais…Mais je ne suis pas spectateur de cette famille, Dean…Ca me blesse que tu aies pu penser le contraire parce que vous, cette famille, est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux… Mais ma différence est ma chaine…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour être celui que vous espérez…Tout ce que je peux vous offrir, c'est ce que je suis maintenant… »

Il tendit ses mains en les ouvrants comme un cadeau

«Je ne sais rien vous offrir de plus« laissa-t-il tomber dans un murmure.

« Moi ça me suffit … »

Il se tourna vers Sam

« Cette différence sera notre richesse…Tu es mon ami …C'est tout ce qui m'importe…Reste toi-même, Cass…Ne change pas pour les autres parce que ça te changerait à tes propres yeux…Je suis bien placé pour te le savoir…Tu n'as pas à être différent de ce que tu es pour être accepter…C'est seulement à nous te t'accepter comme tel…Et honnêtement, Cass…Ca me ferait chier que tu sois différent parce que j'adore le Cass que j'ai là,devant moi »

Il lui sourit…Castiel lui sourit à son tour et se tourna alors vers Dean, resté silencieux, muré

«Tu dois penser que j'accorde bien peu de valeur à ton amitié…Je suis désolé, Cass »

« Ne le soit pas et cesse de t'excuser …Ca ne te ressemble pas…Et ce n'est pas toi »

« Quoi ? Tu préfères quand je te gueule dessus ? » grogna-t-il

« Oui » répliqua Castiel

« T'es vraiment chiant »

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami

« Merci, Dean… »

« De quoi ? De m'être montré odieux ? D'avoir mépriser tes sentiments au nom des miens ? D'être qu'un foutu égoïste ? »

« Non…D'être mon ami et de me l'avoir dit avec tes mots »

Dean sourit

« T'es con, je t'jure »

Ce fut Jacob qui les ramena à la réalité, brisant cet instant de complicité nouvelle…Tous tournèrent le regard vers Bobby et Jacob, appuyé sur son épaule et boitant

Ils s'avancèrent vers le divan où Jacob s'effondra

« Ca va ? » lança Bobby, la voix troublée

« Oui…On préparait une petite orgie » blagua Dean

« Histoire de fêter la prochaine défaite de zazou… »

« Je sais…On a tout entendu » laissa tomber Bobby indiquant Jacob d'un mouvement de tête

Castiel baissa le regard…Sam se releva

« Bon…Faudrait peut- être commencer à s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses »

Dean se leva à son tour

« Ouaih….Un bon petite déjeuner…Je crève la dalle, moi… »

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Castiel

«Allez fiston debout » lança Dean en riant

Castiel le foudroya du regard, sentant le regard de Bobby sur lui.

« Je vais te montrer comme faire une omelette spéciale Dean »

« Vive les coquilles » laissa tomber Sam

« Oh toi…La ferme»

Dans l'antre, Azazoth a senti l'appel…Lié à tous les êtres errant dans les ténèbres…Il a perçu dans la noirceur de l'un d'eux, la lumière…

Il fut un cri qui fit fuir les rampants et plier les Shaans…Un appel, au lointain ange, aigu comme le divin mais grinçant comme les Enfers infinis…

Dresse tes ailes noires, Bélial…Ecoute la voix d'Azazoth…Il te parle le langage commun

« Angelus quaerit

quaerit dolor

occidit

interfecisti omnes qui noverunt

expandit alas nigra tuis

ire

praecepit dominus »

« Cherche l'ange

Cherche l'hybride

Tues-le

Tues tous ceux qui savent

Etale tes ailes noires

Vas

Ton maître ordonne »

Fin chapitre XIX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX : « Adieux »

Dans les entrailles des enfers, résonne le bruit des ombres noires…Sombre est celle de Bélial…Sur terre, il cherche vaisseau pour tracer sa route et son funeste dessein…

Ses compagnons d'infortune sont encore dans le néant, il n'est la promesse d'Azazoth de les rendre vivant que par la mort d'un ange qui en serait la récompense…

Il connait son visage, il connait ses faiblesses à l'hybride…Il tient rancune aux siens depuis des millénaires, l'ange noir, et sa vengeance n'a d'égal que la haine qui emplit son âme ténébreuse…Il dresse l'épée sanglante et sourit dans son abime car bientôt sur terre, ses pas le porteront…

Il tuera cet hybride, traitre allié des humains ayant vendu sa lumière aux enfants du père renié…Non pas pour Azazoth mais pour tous les siens…Ses légions noires…Elu de Dieu, il ne sera…Sur cette terre bientôt sienne, il ne vivra…

Il sera l'exemple…En croix, ses légions le porteront…Faisant trembler le Paradis et les enfers car un jour sur cette terre, ses mêmes légions marcheront d'un pas fier…

Il n'y a pas assez d'une vie d'éternité pour préparer sa vengeance…

Aujourd'hui, l'âme d'un être perdu, dans son piège tendu, tombera…Car son vaisseau, Bélial a choisi

Reprendre la route…A la poursuite de son destin…Sans effusion, sans vraiment parler…

Des regards échangés…Des mots suspendus…Tout se dire dans un silence…Partir pour ne plus revenir

Castiel resta un long moment silencieux devant sa Ford au capot ouvert…Il lui caressa l'avant du bout des doigts, le visage fermé…

Derrière lui, le moteur de l'impala qui ronronnait et attendait, calmement qu'il se décide à l'abandonner…

Bobby attendait debout, appuyé sur la portière de sa camionnette…

C'était, pour Castiel, comme un nouveau départ…Son départ…Il sourit, un peu triste…Sa vie…

Devant l'entrée de la réception, Jacob, aidé d'une canne, adossé à la porte, les fixait…

Cet étrange quatuor qui avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais…Il ne regrettait rien…Il les avait accepté et avec eux, le destin qui leur était lié…

Il ne les reverra probablement plus jamais mais ils resteraient toujours pour lui, des énigmes

Des points d'interrogation, des questions mais une certitude…

Rien n'est impossible tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir…

Ils étaient l'espoir… Il sourit, par reflexe, il regarda sur le côté mais Brax n'y était plus…Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit…

L'équipée se mit en route…

Une main levée pour un adieu…Un sourire pour un merci…Une voiture pour unique paiement et une épave comme la mort d'un passé et le début d'un avenir…

Il leva sa canne…L'impala partit la première, suivi de la camionnette de Bobby qui s'arrêta à hauteur de Jacob

Bobby le fixa…Jacob opina de la tête…Tout était dit…

Il les regarda partir et ne rentra que quand le silence tomba…

Sur le parking, une Ford au capot ouvert et une familiale…Unique trace de cet étrange passage…Celles de renaissance….

Ils avaient repris la route, laissant derrière eux Jacob, Jersey, Cliff, Dana et Liliana…

Le chemin fut silencieux…Castiel avait posé la tête sur la vitre, comme à son habitude, et regardait défilé le bitume sous ses yeux, jetant, par instant, un regard dans le rétroviseur pour y apercevoir, l'avant de la camionnette de Bobby qui les suivait….

La route était déserte mais on pouvait sentir dans l'air, le poids des âmes…

Sam chercha le regard de Dean dans le reflet du rétroviseur mais celui-ci fixait la route, absorbé par ses pensées…

Tant de chose avait bouleversé leur vie en quelques jours…

Marie les attendait…Missouri les rejoindrait…C'était la dernière ligne droite…Celle qui mènerait à l'antre, celle qui mènerait à Azazoth, aux anges noires…Celle qui ramènerait à hier et mènerait à demain…

Sandu fixait l'horizon….Toutes ses pensées traversant les océans…Il revoyait sa Roumanie natale, sa femme, Georgia et sa petite fille, Magdalena…Le poids de leurs absences pesant sur ses journées de travail interminable…Vivre dans l'ombre et dans l'anonymat…Rien pour soulager sa peine, l'absence et la solitude…La perte de ses illusions….

Sandu était arrivé avec le printemps, 2 ans auparavant, espérant trouver un travail et faire venir sa famille en Amérique auprès lui pour vivre son rêve, leur rêve loin de la misère…Mais quelle misère, celle du pays avec les siens ou celle qu'il vivait ici, dans l'oubli, dans le néant…Il avait laissé derrière lui une enfant de 3 ans aux yeux noirs dans lesquels il aimait se perdre et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis…Seule la voix de sa femme berçait ses nuits d'insomnie et le rire de sa Magdalena celui de ses sommeils si rares et dernièrement si étranges…

Son rêve était devenu son cauchemar…Leurs absences, son enfer…

Sandu était une force de la nature...Grand, puissant, impressionnant…Les yeux bruns fermés sur le monde, les cheveux en bataille toujours gris de poussière…Il n'avait pas 30 ans et déjà la vie avait tracé son chemin sur son visage buriné…

Il ne souriait jamais sauf quand il plongeait son regard dans le vide, au plus profond de sa mémoire…Sauf quand il posait son regard sur une photo jaunie…Sa femme, sa fille, sa vie passée…Le rêve abandonnée pour le cauchemar choisi

Depuis plusieurs jours, Sandu se sentait épier par une ombre invisible pesant sur ses épaules…Il croyait entendre des murmures, douces paroles au creux de sa détresse…Quand il voyait son visage dans la glace, il croyait y voir refléter dans son regard, une lueur blanche…Un appel de l'au-delà…Un mensonge en couleur…Une vérité noire et blanche…

Ce jour-là, il fut plus épuisé que les autres, pas de repos depuis bientôt 15 jours…Il sentait tous les muscles de son corps se tirer, se tordre…Il prit une longue douche dans les entrailles d'une vieille maison à appartement où était logé nombres de clandestins oubliés de tous…Ils payaient un loyer moitié de leur salaire pour des chambres rongées par l'humidité….Vivant dans la promiscuité…Les conflits permanents, reflets de la souffrance, de l'enfer et des souvenirs…Dans l'espoir d'un improbable retour….

Sandu sortit de la douche et d'un seul geste de la main, effaça la buée sur le miroir…

Il ferma les yeux…Georgia n'avait pas répondu à ses 3 derniers appels…Sa voix lui manquait, son corps lui manquait….Le rire de magda…

Quand il les rouvrit…Une lumière blafarde sembla le cerner…Une voix dans sa tête se mit à murmurer…Telle une prière lancinante…

«Sandu…Seul à présent, tu es…Ecoute mes paroles, elles sont vérités car elles sont celles de Dieu…A toi, je peux offrir le retour…A toi, je peux offrir le rêve plutôt que l'illusion…Car au travers de moi, ils seront réalités…Prends la lumière…Accepte Dieu…»

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête

« nu sunt suficiente »

Il posa la main sur le miroir et s'y appuya

« Ecoute moi…Ma voix est chant du père…Ce que tu as perdu, moi, ange élu, je peux te le rendre…Je suis Bélial…Je suis ange de Dieu…Accepte moi et tes rêves ne seront plus cauchemars…Accepte moi et tu seras le Roi…Je suis pouvoir, je suis force…A toi, je peux offrir le monde et à ton cœur, le retour de l'aimée…Je suis la lumière qui cherche le chemin…Soit mon bâton…Je serais ton guide »

« nu nu nu »

Il tapa son poing dans le miroir qui explosa…Pas une seule goutte de sang ne perla…Une main de fer pour une âme perdue…

Ce soir, il ne cèderait pas…Demain est un autre jour…Bélial attendra son heure, car sa proie, il avait choisi…

Elle était appuyé les coudes sur la tablette de sa fenêtre et comme tous les jours, elle fixait l'entrée du parking…

Chaque retour de classe, elle courait dans sa chambre, allumer son pc et espérait un message

Chaque jour, au travers d'une vitre, elle priait pour voir son ombre se détacher…

Chaque soir, elle ressentait la même peine…La même absence

Chaque soir, elle priait Dieu et les anges de miséricorde

Mais de quelle miséricorde ? Quels anges ?

Dana avait vu sa fille perdre de son éclat et de sa joie…Elle avait revu sur les traits de son doux visage, les traces qu'elle croyait avoir réussi à effacer avec le temps…Celui de la tristesse, celui de la perte d'un être qui vous tenait éveiller

Après la mort de son père, Liliana avait perdu le sourire, son regard s'était éteint…

Dana avait tout fait pour rallumer la flamme mais celle-ci ne brillait que par à-coups et brisait ses espérances

Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de tout revendre et de repartir à zéro mais elle ne l'eut jamais…De plus, Liliana vivait au travers de ce motel et de ses étranges invités, elle la savait espionnant les conversations mais elle savait aussi que cela redonnait de la vie sur ce visage d'enfant

Elle avait fini par céder à cette facilité…La petite avait grandi…Intelligente, futée mais toujours un peu triste et égarée…Une adulte dans un corps d'enfant mais des mots d'enfant dans la bouche d'une adulte

Et puis, un jour, il arriva et Liliana s'éclaira à nouveau…Comme du temps où Martin lui tenait la main, lui racontait des histoires fantastiques, de fées et de monstres, d'anges et de démons…Comme lorsque son père la berçait dans son lit et lui posait un baiser sur le front.

Elle le vit et elle revit…

Dana ne comprit jamais et ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment, ce qui avait pu faire qu'une enfant de 11 ans s'attache à un être de siècle d'existence, rongé par le noir

Elle se dit que sa fille avait dû ressentir en lui, la même perdition que la sienne…2 êtres hors du temps qui avait en commun, la perte d'un père, de repère…La perte de leurs illusions…

Mais si elle avait encore de l'espoir, cadeau de la jeunesse…Lui n'en avait plus, il n'avait que trop vécu…

Quand il quitta le motel, ce fameux jour où tout bascula, il ne vit pas Liliana sortir de sa chambre en courant…Pleurant derrière la camionnette, lui criant des pardons, des reviens, déchirants le silence sur la route

Il avait déjà sombré dans le néant et Bobby avait tracé sa voie sans un regard vers hier….

Elle n'avait dès lors cessé de pleurer…Et puis cet étrange garçon qui parcourait les motels à la recherche de son ami arriva et avec lui, l'espoir qui renait

Liliana avait retrouvé le sourire…Et depuis, chaque retour de classe fut pareil…le même rituel

Elle n'abandonnait la fenêtre que pour aller manger, dormir et suivre ses cours.

Le w.e, elle déplaçait sa table et son ordinateur face à cette ouverture vers l'espoir…

Dana se fâcha, Dana sévit mais rien n'y fit

Elle se dit que la petite finirait par se lasser et se faire à l'idée qu'il était parti et ne reviendrait plus….

L'impala se gara à l'entrée du parking, le moteur ronronnant…

Liliana se redressa et fixa la voiture derrière les rideaux…Elle la reconnaissait…Dean…Le jeune homme…La promesse…Elle sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle sentit son corps trembler sous les coups de ce dernier….

Personne ne sembla vouloir en descendre…Puis le moteur stoppa et la portière côté passager s'ouvrit

Tremblante, elle repoussa les rideaux de l'index…Ses yeux brillèrent...

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument la revoir ?

Il avait demandé à Dean de s'arrêter en cours de route, juste quelques minutes. Dean avait souri et opiné de la tête

Et maintenant qu'il était là, devant l'entrée, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire….

S'excuser…De quoi ? Ses mots n'étaient que vérités

Non…Juste dire au revoir…Ne pas partir sur une blessure même si elle lui avait pardonné l'impardonnable, la destruction de son paradis illusoire…

Il avait à peine franchi la porte du parking qu'il s'arrêta…Il la vit…

Elle sortait en courant de la réception…Elle stoppa net, quelques instants, le regardant de loin, lui tout de noir vêtu…Droit et fier...

Elle, petit arlequin, les cheveux ébouriffés…

Ils se regardèrent de loin, un long moment…Dana ouvrit la porte, ayant vu sa fille traverser le hall comme une furie…Elle l'aperçut, lui et pencha la tête

Il était revenu…Malgré sa promesse et elle en fut heureuse…La tristesse de sa fille avait fini par l'atteindre à son tour…Il n'y avait plus de rire dans leurs vies….Et si un ange, même déchu, même hybride pouvait ramener la lumière sur le visage de sa fille...Alors que le destin se trace, elle n'interviendrait pas…Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et fixa sa fille puis Castiel.

Dean sortit de l'impala, claqua la portière et s'y appuya…Sam regarda, assis, la scène depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture…

Soudain, Liliana se mit à courir vers lui.

« Castiel….Castiel…»

Elle s'effondra contre lui et le serra croisant ses doigts dans son dos de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne à nouveau

Elle pleurait, comme l'enfant qu'elle était….

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et lui serra les épaules de l'autre…

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire…Un seul geste avait suffi…

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça…Sous le regard touché de Dean et de Sam et celui attendrit de Dana…

Il finit par la repousser lentement, il sentit dans son dos, les doigts résistés…

Il souleva son menton, elle avait le visage humide et les yeux rouges…D'un geste maladroit, il essuya ses larmes avec sa chemise

Il sentit l'étreinte se défaire…

Elle hoqueta et s'essuya elle-même le visage…Il lui sourit, elle en fit de même…

« Tu m'as manqué » lui murmura-t-il

« Toi aussi…Presqu'autant que papa »

Elle renifla

« Dis pas ça…On a qu'un père… »

« Et qu'un ange » répliqua-t-elle

« Je ne suis pas un ange, Liliana…Je ne le suis plus depuis bien longtemps »

« Oh si…Tu es encore un ange….Je le sais…C'est dans tes yeux »

Elle posa son doigt sous son œil

« Tu as les yeux de Dieu »

Elle sentit son geste déplacé et ramena vivement sa main le long de sa jambe.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir, Liliana…Je voulais pas partir sans … »

« Sans me voir » continua-t-elle

Il lui répondit par un sourire mais dans les yeux de Liliana, il vit les larmes couler….

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer…On va se dire au revoir…Pas adieu… »

« Tu vas revenir? » se réjouit-t-elle

« Non, Liliana…Je ne pense pas… »

Elle pleurait à présent, silencieuse, les larmes baignant son visage

« Mais je veux que tu gardes mon adresse mail et que tu m'écrives…Et ce, même si je ne te réponds pas »

« Tu veux que j'écrives à l'absent ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« T'écrire et que tu ne me répondes pas….Non, je veux pas »

Elle baissa les yeux, boudeuse

Il lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard

«Tu feras comme tu le sens…»

Il tourna le regard vers Dana qui les observait, elle lui sourit…

« Je dois y aller » laissa-t-il tomber

« Déjà ? »

Elle avait levé la voix et s'accrocha à sa chemise des 2 mains

« Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver… »

Elle pleurait

« Je t'attendais…Tu peux pas partir maintenant…Tu peux pas me laisser »

« Je le dois…J'ai un travail à terminer…Une vie à apprivoiser »

Il sourit mais son sourire était amer

Elle le repoussa rageuse

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Pourquoi, si c'est pour repartir tout de suite… Pourquoi ? «

Elle hurla le dernier mot en hoquetant sous le poids des larmes

« Pour te demander pardon…Parce que je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir…Parce que la dernière fois…Ce n'était pas moi…C'était plus moi…Parce que tu es une petite fille magique et que je voulais te revoir une dernière fois …Parce que je ne sais pas, Liliana…C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça…»

Il lui passa le pouce sur la joue et essuya ses larmes

« Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire, Liliana…Souris à la vie, elle est précieuse et unique…Souris à l'avenir et au passé…Rappelle-toi que des bons souvenirs…Tu seras un des miens…J'espère devenir un des tiens »

Elle baissa le regard

« Je suis heureux que nos routes se soient croisées »

Il fit un léger signe de la main à Dana, elle comprit l'adieu, elle opina de la tête.

« Adieu, que ce Dieu auquel tu ne crois plus te protège… » murmura-t-elle

Il posa la main sur la tête de Liliana qui la garda penchée sans un mot

« Au revoir… »

Elle ne bougea pas…

« Bien »

Il enleva sa main.

« J'ai peut être fait une erreur en revenant…Pardon si je t'ai fait du mal…Ce n'était pas mon intention…Je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois »

Il se retourna et reprit le chemin de l'impala….Dean se redressa et s'apprêta à rouvrir la portière quand il vit la petite se mettre à courir

« Castiel…. » hurla-t-elle

Il se retourna…Elle sauta sur lui, enserrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, la tête dans le creux de son cou, l'étreignant en pleurant

Il la serra à son tour en fermant les yeux

« Je veux pas que tu partes…Je veux pas…Ne me quitte pas… »

En cet instant, il aurait aimé que le temps soit suspendu…L'affection sans jugement d'une enfant qui le voyait tel qu'il était…Lui, Castiel...

Dana avait porté la main au visage…Ce chagrin, elle le connaissait que trop bien…Elle n'avait pas fini de devoir consoler son trésor mais à ceci près, c'est que le lien ne serait pas brisé…Il était toujours vivant, Castiel, et elle pourrait encore s'accrocher à l'espoir, peut être vain, de le revoir un jour…

Il finit par se pencher pour l'obliger à lâcher prise…Les secondes avaient parues des heures et Liliana aurait voulu que ses heures soient des jours…Elle refusa de relever les yeux, refusa de voir ses grands yeux bleus se plonger dans les siens…Elle refusa de le laisser partir…

Elle refusa l'idée même de ne plus le revoir…Il ne le vit pas mais soudain sur son visage se traça un sourire…Elle se jura qu'un jour, leur route, à nouveau, se croiserait…

Parce que c'était inscrit …Parce qu'elle avait prié Dieu pour qu'il lui envoie une preuve que le Paradis existait…Une preuve pour qu'elle garde la foi malgré l'absence de son père…Le suicide de ce dernier….La fin de ses rêves

Dieu lui avait envoyé un ange et même si ce dernier n'en était plus vraiment un, dans ses yeux, l'éclat de ce Dieu y était toujours…

Elle releva la tête et d'une main essuya ses larmes, elle se dressa

« Au revoir, mon Castiel…Je sais moi, que je te reverrais …Dieu me l'a dit…Il a écouté mes prières »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue

« Tu as bien de la chance…Il n'a jamais écouté les miennes »

Il lui sourit en retirant sa main…

« Au revoir, Liliana… »

« Au revoir, Castiel »

Elle renifla, sa gorge lui serrait à nouveau…Il se retourna et partit

Elle le suivit du regard, enregistrant chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses pas…Se souvenir jusqu'aux bruits de sa respiration…Les larmes coulèrent, encore…Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer…

Dana s'était approché doucement, elle se plaça derrière sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules…Elle la sentit prête à s'effondrer mais Liliana garda la tête haute, elle ne voulait rien perdre de ses derniers instants.

Castiel ne se retourna pas, il croisa le regard triste de Dean…Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, il releva les yeux sur le parking…Dana, Liliana…Les premières mains tendues vers ses ténèbres….Les premières qu'il attrapa et qui lui sauvèrent la vie…

Dana lui fit signe de la main, il leva la sienne…Un regard sur la route…Il s'assit et claqua la portière, le regard vide…

La voiture démarra et Liliana la regarda s'éloigner….Dana aperçut la camionnette de Bobby qui suivit…Resté à l'écart, il avait assisté à la scène de loin…Il rejoint l'impala…

Quand la voiture disparut au lointain, Liliana se retourna, elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux et s'écroula…Dana la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux

Pleure mon ange, pleure sur le tien…Il n'est à présent qu'un chagrin pour toi…Mais demain, il sera ton plus beau souvenir…

Elle embrassa ses cheveux et d'un geste doux, ramena sa fille vers le motel.

Profiter de la douleur qui ronge les âmes et dans celle-ci, plonger sa lumière fut-elle sombre…

Par le mensonge et la subversion, faire d'un être perdu, un vaisseau de haine et d'oubli

Pour fuir la douleur, accepter cette ombre et devenir la sienne

L'instrument d'un dessein qui n'est plus le sien….

Accepter de n'être rien pour ne pas être rien…

Si ce corps tombé en disgrâce peut à nouveau retrouver sa force d'antan…

Si la promesse des sourires rendus est récompense…

Alors ce corps sera tien, Bélial et je serais ton vaisseau…

A jamais, tu es maintenant l'instrument des noires ténèbres…Ton âme, jamais ne pourra être sauvé

Ta détresse t'a perdu et t'a fait croire aux lumières de vaines promesses…

Pauvre être, aujourd'hui prend fin ta vie et recommence celle de l'ange devenu démon

Bélial marche sur terre…Ses ailes s'étendent…Ses armées se réveilleront bientôt….

Azazoth a rappeler à lui ses rampants et ses Shaans...L'antre…La porte de l'enfer des Enfers…

Mais dans ses mêmes Enfers, il y a encore de la lumière….

Fin chapitre XX


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI : «Les anges noirs»

Dans les tréfonds des enfers, il est vaisseau pour le chef de tous les anges déchus…Il porte chair et vie mais dans sa lumière et sa grâce pervertie, il n'y a que la haine qui le conduit.

Il fut chef de la révolte et fut dans le ciel celui qui mena les troupes contre le Père.

Il est le sans valeur, le vaurien, l'impiété et l'anarchiste…

Il est de celui qui fut des premiers à être chassé des divins espaces célestes…

Il est aujourd'hui celui porte l'épée et de l'infini d'Azazoth, celui qui versera le sang dans ses sillons.

Il a l'œil, il a le don…De la terre, il connait les entrailles pour y être tombé mais aussi le sol, pour l'avoir foulé…

Vengeance et chaos…Alliés d'une même bataille…Bélial se dresse et avec lui, ses ailes noires qui obscurciront le ciel….

Nuls bruits, nuls mouvements, pas même un souffle de vent….

L'impala se gara à l'entrée de la casse mais n'y entra pas…D'un mouvement de la main, Castiel avait ordonné à Dean de s'arrêter…Celui-ci saisi, avait obéi sans chercher à comprendre …Sam s'avança entre les 2 sièges

«Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas mais son regard resta fixé sur la maison, semblant la pénétrer, voyant comme au-delà de ses murs.

Dean aperçut dans le rétroviseur, la camionnette de Bobby se garer derrière lui…Il fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger…

« Putain, Cass…Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » lança à voix basse, Dean

Castiel se tourna vers lui

« Restez ici…Ne bougez pas… » ordonna-t-il

Il s'apprêta à sortir mais Dean lui attrapa l'avant -bras

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Fais- moi confiance, Dean »

Il sortit puis se pencha vers l'intérieur de la voiture, appuyé sur la portière.

« Laissez- moi 15 minutes «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois vérifier quelque chose…15 minutes, Dean…C'est tout ce que je te demande »

« Putain, Cass…C'est pas vrai » ragea Dean en s'enfonçant sur son siège

Il regarda sa montre

« 15 minutes…Pas une seconde de plus «

Castiel ferma la portière sans la claquer…Il prit le chemin qui menait à la maison…Sam le vit sortir d'un geste de la main, un des poignards de sa manche.

Dean vit dans le rétro, Bobby faire de grands gestes depuis le siège conducteur...Il lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger.

« 15 minutes … »

Il fixa sa montre…Il avait l'impression que les aiguilles tournaient au ralenti comme suspendues dans le temps.

Sam ouvrit un sac de toile à ses pieds et y prit un revolver qu'il tendit à Dean. Il sortit un fusil à pompe qu'il rechargea…

Dean le tendit pour que Bobby comprenne, il n'en eut plus besoin, celui-ci était déjà sorti de sa camionnette et se dirigea vers la voiture…Il entra et s'assit aux côtés de Dean

« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » pesta-t-il

« Y a quelque chose qui cloche….Cass a voulu y aller seul »

« Marie » Bobby avait levé la voix, inquiet

« Ca va aller…T'inquiète…Si ça se trouve…Y a rien du tout et peut être même que Marie n'est pas là… »

« Cass n'aurait pas agi comme ça sans raison » grommela Bobby

Dean regarda sa montre… Même pas 5 minutes de passé…Il souffla en tapant la crosse de son revolver sur le volant

Castiel arriva devant la porte de la maison…Il frappa…Aucune réponse…Il entra

Tout était calme…Trop calme…

D'un geste, il fit sortir son 2eme poignard…Une arme dans chaque main…Il les fit tourner une à une sur elle-même…Sa manière de se préparer au combat car malgré le silence, il pouvait percevoir la tension qui régnait…

« Marie ?...Vous êtes là ? » lança-t-il en longeant le mur qui menait au salon

« Marie ? » Il monta le son de sa voix

« Ici… » la voix était tremblante, elle provenait du salon…Castiel connaissait la pièce par cœur…La voix provenait du bureau…La porte était légèrement entre ouverte

Il s'avança, se plaça devant et y frappa du pied, de toutes ses forces.

Il entendit un bruit sourd…Il entra en roulant sur lui-même

Il se redressa en se tournant et se retrouva face à face avec un être, ni homme, ni démon, ni Shaan.

Un ange au regard noir, non pas comme les démons au regard voilé…Mais des yeux d'ébène avec juste en leur centre un reflet, dernière trace de celle de leur grâce perdue…

Il lui sourit en sortant à son tour de sa manche, un poignard divin

« Alors, c'est donc toi…Castiel… » minauda-t-il

Il repoussa doucement la porte de la pointe de son arme, le sourire en coin…

Castiel jeta un œil sur le côté et aperçut sur la chaise, derrière le bureau, une femme attachée…Derrière elle, une autre femme se tenait droite, dans ses yeux, il put y reconnaitre cette fois, un démon…Elle tenait un couteau sous la gorge de Marie.

« Tu vois…Je ne suis pas venu seul comme tu peux le constater»

« Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans…Relâche là…C'est moi que tu veux »

L'ange noir fit tourner son arme plusieurs fois dans sa main

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… »

Il ferma la porte

« Où sont tes amis ? »

« Pas là…Comme tu peux t'en apercevoir »

« Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? »

« Ils sont à l'entrée…Ils attendent » répondit une voix masculine dans le dos de Castiel

Ce dernier fit un pas sur le côté pour avoir une vue sur ses 2 adversaires

Un autre ange se tenait devant la fenêtre, armé lui aussi…

« Castiel…Enfin...Depuis le temps qu'on te cherchait…Bélial nous récompensera à notre juste valeur quand sur un plateau, ta tête, on lui apportera »

«Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Allons, l'hybride…Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec nous, tu veux…» lança celui près de la fenêtre.

« Je te présente, M'rach…Je suis Kerall…Nous faisons partie de la garde de Bélial » répliqua l'autre

« Bélial…le sans lumière » ironisa Castiel

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom…Traitre » ragea Kerall

« Qui est le traitre ici ? » répliqua l'hybride

Castiel leur fit face…Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil, le démon relâcher son emprise, amusé par la joute verbale…

Il en profita pour d'un geste se retourner et lancer son poignard, celui-ci se planta dans la tête de la démone, la lame ressortit et la figea contre le mur…Son regard noir s'éteint…

Il courut vers le bureau et sauta par-dessus en poussant la chaise où Marie était attachée, des 2 pieds…Elle se renversa…Il se releva et eut juste le temps de parer le coup que tenta de lui assener M'rach…Il poussa violemment le bureau du genou, projetant son adversaire vers l'arrière, au sol…

Sans même regarder derrière lui, il tendit la main et attrapa son poignard, tira d'un geste sec la lame qui se retira du crâne de sa victime dans un étrange craquement.

Le corps s'effondra sur la chaise où Marie était attachée….Cette dernière cria, le dossier céda sous le poids du cadavre…Elle se tordit sur elle-même pour essayer de se libérer

« Ne bougez pas de là » lui ordonna Castiel qui contourna le bureau…

Kerall avait relevé son compagnon et tout 2 se retrouvèrent face à Castiel

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous…Pauvre hybride sans pouvoir » rit M'rach

« Tu crois ça » grinça Castiel

Dean n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre…Sam s'était enfoncé dans le siège arrière, le fusil reposant sur ses jambes…Il pouvait voir la mâchoire de Bobby se contracter, le regard fixé sur la maison.

L'attente sembla interminable et le silence fut pesant…

« Bon…Y en a marre…J'y vais… «

« Dean … » murmura Sam en se penchant

« Quoi ? » Dean avait monté le ton, il lui montra son poignet

« 12 minutes… »

Il sortit…Bobby se retourna et interrogea Sam du regard…Ce dernier souffla et suivit son frère…Bobby fit de même.

Dean arma son revolver et vérifia sa ceinture dans laquelle était glissé un couteau…Sam pointa son fusil et Bobby sortit de sa veste, son revolver à barillet dont il vérifia le chargeur…

Dean prit les devant…Sam et Bobby le suivirent sans un mot…

La maison semblait calme tout comme la casse…

Arrivés à l'entrée, Bobby aperçut MalcomX, étendu…Il courut vers lui et se pencha

« Alors ? » s'enquérit Sam

Bobby se releva en visant sa casquette.

« Ca va aller…Il est juste ko»

Il regarda Dean

«On y va»

Il prit le chemin vers la maison mais sentit la main de Dean serrer son épaule et le retourner en lui faisant signe de se taire, il pointa du doigt un homme debout devant la porte…

Ils se refugièrent derrière une épave de pickup

«On fait quoi ? » lança Sam à son frère

« Je réfléchis… 2 secondes » répondit Dean en appuyant son revolver sur son front.

Sam s'avança vers l'homme, désarmé et tout sourire

« Bonjour»

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Sam put voir son regard se voiler de noir…Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Tiens…Tiens …Tiens…Ne serait-ce pas, Sam Winchester, par hasard ? »

Il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture….

« Viens par ici gouter de ma lame…Elle a soif de sang frais»

Il se tint menaçant devant lui.

« Pas autant que la mienne » répliqua Sam

L'homme plissa des yeux et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lame lui perça le cœur…Ses yeux perdirent de leur sombre éclat et il s'écroula au sol…Dean se tenait derrière lui avec le poignard que leur avait offert Elanora Diferatis à la main

M'rach brandit son poignard suivi par Kerall...Marie rampa et finit par se détacher…Elle glissa le long du bureau et vit Castiel aux proies avec les 2 anges noirs

Elle se tourna et vit le couteau du démon…Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa…Elle le regarda et ne sut pas quoi en faire

Castiel para des 2 poignards, l'attaque simultanée de ses adversaires…Il recula sous leurs poussées…Il s'appuya sur le bureau et repoussa d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, Kerall qui fut projeté au sol, le regard stupéfait par la force du coup.

« Hybride peut être mais sans pouvoir…Là est ton erreur » lança Castiel en se redressant

Il planta un de ses poignards dans l'avant-bras de M'rach qui dressa à ce moment le sien sur lui…Il le tint en respect, le bras levé, empalé…De l'autre, il enfonça son 2eme poignard à la hauteur de son cœur

« M'rach » hurla Kerall

Ce dernier lâcha son poignard et recula…Castiel retira son arme…M'rach se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-il, incrédule

Il s'effondra et une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce…Sur le sol, l'ombre d'ailes noires marquant de son empreinte la mort d'un ange

Kerall fixa Castiel

« Tu vas me le payer, traitre »

Kerall ferma les yeux et Castiel put voir la force de l'ange se dresser, près à l'envol.

Il se tourna vers Marie

« Sortez » lui hurla-t-il

Marie se releva, dérapa, se releva…Ouvrit la porte en lançant un dernier regard dans le salon Elle vit alors Kerall telle une ombre gigantesque étendre son obscurité sur la pièce

« Tu vas mourir » Sa voix sembla sortir d'outre-tombe

Elle sortit en refermant la porte et s'enfuit…

Castiel fit tourner ses poignards entre ses doigts…Kerall tendit la main et Castiel fut projeté contre le mur…Il eut le souffle coupé et sous le choc, lâcha une de ses lames.

Kerall tendit la main et l'arme, comme aimanté, se plaça dans le creux de celle-ci

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit avorton…Tu n'espères quand même pas nous vaincre avec tes pauvres petits pouvoirs de demi -sang»

Il projeta le poignard sur Castiel qui eut juste le temps de tendre le sien pour parer le lancer mais déjà Kerall était sur lui et planta sa 2eme lame dans son bras, à hauteur d'épaule, le figeant au mur.

Castiel grimaça mais ne cria pas…Kerall ferma les yeux et l'obscurité disparut…Il s'approcha et retira sa lame

« Et maintenant… » lança-t-il, narquois en plaçant la pointe de celle-ci sous le menton de Castiel.

« Maintenant » sourit Castiel, en grimaçant

« Ca fait 15 minutes »

Kerall tiqua…Il entendit la porte se fracasser et se retourna juste à temps pour voir les frères braquer leurs armes sur lui

Il rit

« Les balles ne peuvent rien contre moi »

« Les balles non…Mais ça…oui » Castiel joignit le geste à la parole et enfonça sa lame dans le flan de Kerall, le traversant de bout en bout

« Non…Non…C'est impossible…Tu n'es rien » gémit-t-il

Il tomba à genoux

« Tu n'es rien »

Dans un dernier souffle, il s'affaissa sur lui-même et la lumière fut sa fin.

« Tu parles d'un timing » lança Dean…

Castiel lui sourit et vit apparaitre à la porte, Bobby tenant Marie dans ses bras…Elle fixa la lame ensanglantée que tenait Castiel et regarda l'ange mort…Perdue…

Dean se pencha sur Kerall et lui prit le poignard des mains…

« C'est qui…eux ? »

Il fixa Castiel en se relevant…

« Des anges noirs…Ils doivent faire partie des légions de Bélial…Je suppose qu'Azazoth a dû les libérer aussi»

Castiel posa sa lame sur le bureau et ramassa celle que Mitzrael lui avait offerte….Il la posa à son tour en grimaçant.

Dean s'avança et pointa du menton son épaule

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui…Ce n'est rien… »

«Mais qu'est- ce que qui s'est passé ici ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte du salon où apparut Missouri, l'air abasourdi…

C'était une de ses belles demeures du 19eme aux colonnes grecques, abandonnée depuis des années, les propriétaires refusant de la vendre. Préférant la voir mourir sous le poids des ans et des saisons.

A l'écart de tout, perdue au milieu d'un terrain envahi par les plantes sauvages et les lierres rongeant ses murs, plus personne n'y portait d'attention…L'énorme porte grillagée de l'entrée aux piques fourchues avait empalé un jeune homme trop curieux quelques mois auparavant, décourageant les plus téméraires et faisant courir la rumeur d'une malédiction chez les plus crédules...

Les draps blancs qui recouvraient les meubles, fauteuils et dressoirs avaient pris une teinte grisâtre, l'humidité et la poussière ayant fait ses œuvres.

Un grand escalier partant du grand hall d'entrée se dressait tout en marbre vers le premier étage...

Là, debout sur le palier, appuyé sur la rambarde, fixant le hall et ses énormes vases aux fleurs séchées et fanées…Bélial pestait…

M'rach….Kerall…

« Misérables incapables…Vous méritez la mort qui vous a frappé »

Il se redressa

« Je ne permettrais plus aucun autre échec…Vous m'avez bien compris ? »

Il se tourna face à 2 hommes habillés du même costume noir 3 pièces, chemise blanche et cravate rouge…

« Azazoth ne permettra le retour des nôtres qu'à la seule condition de la mort de ce traitre et de ses comparses… »

Il s'avança menaçant

« Je n'admettrais plus d'erreur…Je les veux mort…Maintenant « Il hurla le dernier mot

Ses compagnons baissèrent le regard

« Et regardez- moi quand je vous parle…C'est un ordre…Je suis Bélial, votre maître »

Il fulminait

« Vous êtes des anges noirs…Honorez la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts pour libérer le Paradis de son enfer…Honorez les car aujourd'hui, le jour de la vengeance a sonné… »

Il se retourna et fixa le haut plafond garni de peintures bibliques

« Nous sommes si proche de la révélation…Et je ne laisserais pas un hybride, misérable traitre à la solde des humains, mettre en péril mes projets… »

Il serra ses mains sur la rambarde en bois sculpté

« Ramenez -moi sa tête « siffla-t-il

« Ou c'est la vôtre que je ramènerais à Azazoth comme trophée sur une pique »

Quand il se retourna, les 2 anges noirs avaient disparu…

« Viendra un jour où nul être de chair et de sang ne foulera cette terre qui sera mienne… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Le paradis sera votre tombeau et la terre, le nouvel empire…Dieu est mort…Bélial est vivant »

Il rit, un rire profond, déshumanisé…

« Je serais le nouveau maître et Azazoth ne sera bientôt plus qu'une ombre….Stupide monstre des Temps Anciens, incapable de pensée…Tu libèreras les miens et je te ferais alors retrouver ton enfer car il n'y a pas de place en ce bas monde pour 2 êtres de pouvoir…J'ai la raison pour moi…Tu n'as de raison que la violence…La haine et la vengeance sont meilleures conseillères…. »

Marie referma la boite de 1er soin, elle fixa Castiel dans les yeux en lui remettant sa manche en place.

Assise face à lui, elle l'avait soigné sans dire un mot…

Elle se releva, lui enserra le visage des 2 mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci…»

Castiel fut décontenancé et touché à la fois, par le geste de Marie. Il semblait mal à l'aise avec ses nouvelles émotions.

Missouri observa la scène du coin de l'œil… Un être à part, un être unique, un être qui l'émouvait, ce Castiel…Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle savait qu'il était plus que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître…Dans l'hybride, il y avait l'ange, l'humain mais aussi une part infime de Dieu…

Marie prit la trousse, les pansements souillés et quitta le salon

«Je vais voir comment va MalcomX …Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

« Je ne dirais pas non à un petit café « répondit Missouri en souriant

Elle quitta la pièce suivie du regard par Castiel et croisa Sam et Dean qui rentraient

« Je vais faire du café…Vous en voulez ? »

« Ca ne serait pas de refus, Marie…Merci » répondit Dean en se frottant les mains sur sa veste.

Sam frotta la terre sur le bas de son pantalon

« J'ai creusé tellement de tombe que je n'arrive même plus à m'en rappeler le nombre » laissa-t-il tombé, un peu amer

Missouri s'avança

« Dis -toi qu'au moins, ceux -là auront eu droit à une sépulture décente »

Elle se pencha et attrapa un gros sac posé près du bureau

« On doit se parler…Où est Bobby ? »

« Il termine de marquer la maison « répondit Dean en se dirigeant vers Castiel

« Il a suivi tes instructions ...Aucun ange ou démon n'en franchira les murs sans autorisation »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en claquant la langue, il tira une chaise et s'assit de profil à Castiel et face à Sam et Missouri

Cette dernière fouilla son sac et en ressortit une boite…Elle la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit.

Là, dormait depuis 8 mois, la pierre étoile qui lui avait été confiée.

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise…Dans son geste, Dean put y voir une fuite, un recul…Une forme de peur…Son visage se ferma…Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la boite.

D'un doigt, Dean la referma…Castiel releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean…Ce dernier lui sourit en fermant les siens, accord tacite.

Missouri sortit le petit livre de cuir et le posa à son tour sur la table ainsi qu'un carnet.

Castiel tendit la main et après une brève hésitation, s'empara du livre sacré…Il le caressa du pouce, rappelant dans ce geste d'étranges souvenirs à Dean

« Tu as fini de le traduire ? » murmura-t-il

« Oui…Je n'ai jamais cessé d'essayer de percer son mystère….Quand Bobby m'a appelé, il y a quelques mois, pour me parler du retour des Shaans et de la possibilité d'un nouvel être du néant, j'y ai travaillé jour et nuit, sans relâche… »

« Et ? » laissa tomber Castiel en posant le livre sur la table, la main posée dessus

« Et je pense avoir trouvé la solution » répondit –t-elle

« Mais nous n'aurons droit qu'à une seule chance et de plus, elle comporte une question majeure »

« Laquelle ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bobby qui se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte, de la peinture sur les mains et la chemise.

Missouri s'approcha de lui

« Il nous faudra sacrifier la pierre…Ce qui signifie que si dans l'avenir, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau…Nous n'aurons plus les moyens de la refermer et que notre fin sera alors proche et irrémédiable »

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux et Dean tapota des doigts sur la table….

« Si nous laissons Azazoth libre, il nous faudra affronter quelque chose de bien pire que les Démons des Temps Anciens » laissa tomber Castiel

Bobby s'avança vers lui

« Tu pourrais être plus clair ? »

« Il a réussi à ouvrir la porte de l'enfer des enfers où Dieu avait projeté les légions noires…Azazoth a libéré Bélial et quelques -uns des siens…Si il en vient à libérer toutes les légions, nous n'aurons plus aucunes chances…Ils sont des milliers à hurler dans les enfers et les pires ne sont pas sur terre...Azazoth n'est pas le plus intelligent des Maîtres mais il n'est pas stupide au point de relâcher ceux qui pourraient causer sa perte…Bélial est un être vaniteux, il pense surement pouvoir berner Azazoth et il a bien tort…Ce démon des Temps Anciens a plus de vie que Bélial parce que là, bien avant lui…Il connait la perversité de tous les êtres vivants, anges compris…Il n'a relâché Bélial que pour s'en servir…Nous morts, Bélial retournera dans ses enfers »

« Tu es occupé de nous dire que si nous écartons Azazoth, nous aurons à affronter Bélial et les siens mais par la même occasion si nous laissons Azazoth en liberté, nous aurons alors à affronter Shaans, rampants et démons en tout genre » lança Dean

« Il nous faut choisir entre la peste et le choléra » souffla Sam

Missouri posa la main sur son carnet, le regard baisé

« Il nous faut peser le pour et le contre…Bélial n'a pour le moment qu'une poignée d'hommes à ses ordres, plus, d'après ce que l'on a pu constater, certains démons….Reste à savoir si ces derniers suivent les ordres de Bélial ou ceux d'Azazoth…Si ils suivent ceux du Démon, cela nous laisse plus de chance de battre les anges que de battre les créatures d'Azazoth trop nombreuses alors »

« Oui mais en même temps si on se débarrasse d'Azazoth, ça signifie qu'on perd la pierre et toute chance pour l'humanité de pouvoir combattre ses Monstres dans l'avenir… »

Dean se passa les mains sur le visage

« Quelle merde »

« Il faut choisir entre l'humanité d'aujourd'hui et celle de demain »

Dean fixa Castiel

« Tu parles d'un choix… »

« Il a fallu des siècles pour que la porte s'ouvre...Il lui en faudra probablement tout autant pour se ré-ouvrir à nouveau…Mais si les légions noires marchent sur terre, il n'y aura guère plus que quelques mois de répit avant qu'elle ne soit totalement asservie….Où se trouve le choix ? »

« Castiel a raison… »

Sam s'approcha de la table

« Le problème à résoudre est pour l'immédiat…D'ici à ce que la porte des Mondes Anciens puisse se rouvrir, une nouvelle solution sera peut- être trouvée…On ne peut pas débattre sur le futur alors que notre présent est déjà en danger… »

Il eut un court silence interrompu par l'arrivée de Marie…Bobby lui prit le plateau des mains en souriant et le posa sur la table en poussant du revers de la main, la boîte…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marie…Plus personne n'osa prendre la parole

« Vous pouvez parler librement devant moi…J'en ai déjà entendu plus qu'il ne vaut et moins qu'il n'en faudrait…Je connais le milieu dans lequel vous vivez…Mon mari y vivait aussi…Je peux tout entendre même la fin du monde »

Elle se pencha sur la table et se mit à servir le café

« On fait quoi alors ? » finit par lancer Dean

« On la sacrifie ?…En priant pour que ça marche…Ou on cherche une autre solution aux risques de voir Azazoth sortir de son trou ou Bélial rameuter ses troupes ?…Le temps n'est pas notre allié dans cette histoire »

« Il ne l'a jamais été » répliqua Sam

Marie tendit une tasse à Castiel qui refusa de la main…Elle la posa devant Dean qui la remercia d'un sourire

« On ne pourra, de toutes manières, pas faire cela seul…On n'est pas assez nombreux pour nous jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup…On a besoin d'aide… » souffla Bobby

« Il a raison…A 4, on ira pas bien loin, même si je pense qu'on pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise »

« Quel effet de surprise…Il doit déjà savoir et nous attendre » dit Sam en prenant la tasse que lui tendit Marie

« Puis-je ? »

Une voix raisonna dans la pièce

« Elanora ? » Dean la chercha du regard

« Tu dois l'inviter si tu veux la voir » ironisa Castiel

« Ah oui…C'est vrai…J'avais oublié …Entre Diferatis »

Elle apparut à la porte, fidèle à elle-même, fière et droite.

« Comment ça se fait que tu puisses nous entendre ? » s'étonna Dean

« Je croyais que la maison était protégée ? » Il questionna du regard Castiel

« Ca veut pas dire que ça rend les démons et les anges sourds »

« Tu parles d'efficacité…N'importe quel imbécile peut écouter aux portes » ronchonna Dean

« Non….Seulement ceux à qui cela est permis »

Castiel sourit et du bout du doigt, dessina un signe sur le livre sacré

« C'est quoi ? »

« Mon nom écrit dans la langue des anciens » répondit Elanora

« Mais je reste démon dans mes enfers et l'accès à la maison est interdit au corps qui est le mien sans la permission donnée »

Missouri s'avança vers elle

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir »

« Je le suis aussi, mon amie»

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« Vous cherchez à entrer dans l'antre mais celui-ci déjà n'a plus de place pour l'espoir…Dans un cri, Azazoth a rassemblé les siens et devant sa porte, un mur de sacrifice attend son heure »

Elle regarda Castiel

« Il y a à l'extérieur des chevaliers noirs qui pourfendent les airs…Ici, le danger guette autant que dans l'antre, la mort rode »

« Ce qui signifie ? » Dean se pencha

« Que le combat doit prendre fin…Que la pierre doit fendre le néant car le pouvoir de l'infini s'étend, il n'y a plus guère d'âmes noires à mes côtés car vers le maître, elles se sont toutes retournées….Elles préfèrent à la lumière de l'absent, l'obscurité du vivant… »

Sam s'approcha d'elle…Elle plongea son regard dans le sien…

« Que nous suggères-tu ? »

« Nous sommes encore assez nombreux dans les ténèbres à vouloir percevoir la lumière…Ma voix, ils suivront même jusque dans la mort sans retour…Nous serons le bras armé qui dans l'antre, fera diversion…Vous serez le bras armé, qui dans les tréfonds, fermeront la porte du néant… »

Elle tourna le regard vers la boite posée sur la table

« Les prières et le sang de l'hybride la ranimeront et dans l'enfer des enfers, Azazoth finira enfermé pour l'éternité des éternités…Sachez que les démons aujourd'hui à ses côtés, seront vos ennemis de demain, les anges ne sont pas leurs alliés mais dans la vengeance, ils trouveront à s'unir…Les Rampants mourront avec la perte du Maître et les Shaans n'auront de chemin que celui des chasseurs mais les démons sont pervers et dans le noir, ils choisiront leur lumière, fut elle plus sombre que l'infini même… »

Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur la boite

« Le temps de l'ultime bataille est avancée mais vous devez savoir que dans les ténèbres, Bélial a dresser ses ailes et n'a d'unique rêve que devenir le nouveau maître…Priez pour que la porte se fermant, nuls êtres du céleste ancien ne reviennent sur terre à ses côtés…Il n'y aura alors plus que regrets sur cette terre et désespoir sans lendemain… »

Ses mots sonnèrent comme un ultime avertissement…La dernière bataille contre les Temps Anciens allait commencer et de la main des démons et des humains alliés dans ses abysses, le destin allait se tracer.

Penché au-dessus de la balustrade de marbre, Bélial sourit…

Dans l'antre, la bête s'éveilla et avec elle, l'enfer des enfers tremble…Ils attendent l'ouverture, les légions noires…

Puisse la pierre dans son ultime sacrifice, permettre la mort des uns et le silence de l'autre…

Fin chapitre XXI


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXII « Le commencement de la fin…. »

L'enfer…Celui des plus profondes noirceurs où marchent les sans espoirs, celui des profondeurs qui s'ouvrent sur le dernier des enfers…Lieu de perdition qui ne connait le pardon.

Il y est le 1er enfer, celui des âmes errantes qui cherchent encore la lumière…

Perdu au milieu de ses ténèbres. Il y est celui des âmes vendues qui aux douleurs, ont survécu et à la rédemption, ont encore vain espoir…

Il en est comme du Paradis, sa sœur divine…A chacun son choix ultime, à chacun ses abimes…

Le sang y règne en maître mais il n'est pas perdu le chemin de la lumière même dans les entrailles de la noirceur comme il n'en est pas perdu, celui de la vengeance au sein du divin…

Elle se tenait droite devant l'assemblée…Des centaines d'âmes sombres et perdues….A sa droite se tenait Chakor, fidèle d'entre les fidèles…

Il fut bruit, il fut flamme et rébellion mais quand elle leva la main et prononça les mots, il fut silence ….

Elle faisait face, légèrement au-dessus de la mêlée, sur un rocher qui donnait sur la sombre plaine…

« Il est aujourd'hui, le jour du choix…D'aucun de vous, je ne veux l'ultime sacrifice…Il est de votre gré de me suivre ou non, dans ce destin que j'ai choisi comme mien… »

Elle chercha du courage dans le regard de son compagnon qui opina de la tête

« Il est dans l'antre, un monstre qui de sa noirceur a envahi nos abysses et perverti nos âmes pénombres…Il y avait désespoir et rage après l'abandon du père céleste quand la porte s'est refermée, et dans la faille de nos rancoeurs, le monstre a su pénétrer… »

Elle ferma les yeux

« Je ne peux promettre l'impossible…Les hommes, Dieu a abandonné…Il n'y a guère d'espoir, pour que son pardon, alors, nous soit accorder, à nous démons et noirceurs, pestiférés du néant… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa le sombre horizon

« Aux côtés des hommes et des êtres de lumière, ce soir, je combattrais…Dans l'antre, j'entrerais et dans l'infini, peut-être, trouverais-je ma rédemption…Car, si dans celui-ci, la bête ouvre la porte des enfers…Plus d'espoir, il ne restera pour un avenir qui n'en sera plus un»

Elle regarda Chakor…Fidèle allié, amant, ami…Son unique, son secret…Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit sans même la regarder…Elle sentit la pression de ses doigts comme un secours invisible à son inquiétude grandissante devant le silence des siens

« Tu nous demandes de mourir pour ses êtres de chair et de sang, qui nos places devraient avoir, car plus de sang sur leurs mains et l'âme plus sombre, ils possèdent…Tu nous demandes le sacrifice ultime pour sauver cette humanité qui nous chasse et nous tue comme du simple gibier…Nous n'avons aucune valeur à leur yeux…Des chasseurs comme alliés pour renvoyer le monstre qui est des nôtres, dans un infini qui ne fut jamais le sien ?… »

L'homme s'était avancé suivi d'un de ses compagnons

« J'ai vu sur la terre, les hommes versés le sang des leurs sans aucun remord…Violés femmes et enfants…Egorgés les leurs comme de vulgaires êtres sans valeur…Prôner la paix en tentant une main et vendant la mort de l'autre…Tu nous demandes de mourir pour eux, qui pire que nous ont fait et libre, marchent toujours… »

Elanora s'avança et reprit sa place d'oratrice

« Il y a de l'espoir encore sur cette terre…Pour lui, il nous faut se battre…Il y a de l'espoir dans les hommes que je suis…Il y a du miracle dans l'hybride qui les guide…Il n'y a pas que noirceur sur la terre des hommes...Mais il n'y aura plus rien si la bête guette…Il n'y aura plus de vie, si la promesse des noirs anges, elle tient…Il n'y aura de ce sang humain que tu redoutes tant, plus trace…Dans ses êtres de noirceur, tu n'y verras que la haine et aucun remords à nous voir tous poussières, êtres de chair du haut ou âmes damnées du bas…Je n'ai aucun espoir en la rédemption du père mais je l'ai encore en ses enfants de sang qui malgré la foi perdue continue à se battre pour une once de celui-ci en l'avenir… »

« Tu nous demandes de t'accompagner dans la mort, Elanora…Toi la préférée du maître éteint…Qui nous dit qu'il fut de son choix de te voir alliée des anges et des hommes ? »

« J'ai dit ce qui fut…En ses temps, vous m'avez cru…Parce que le père nous a menti, le fils en serait-il coupable ?...Parce que le père nous a abandonné…Tous, tant les purs que les damnés, au désespoir, on devrait s'abandonner aussi ?….Tout ce que je vous ai révéler fut vrai…Je vous avais promis un espoir de pardon et non pardon lui-même… »

Une femme s'avança à son tour, cheveux blonds en bataille, le visage fermé

« Qui nous dit que la bête renvoyée dans son infini, nous aurons droit à la vie sauve ?…Qui nous dit que ses chasseurs que tu sembles tant chérir ne se mettront pas à nous chasser à nouveau, nous qui auront risqué notre vie d'éternité pour leur simple vie de mortel…As-tu certitude de notre survie en échange de la leur ? »

« Tu n'as à risquer de ses chasseurs la mort, que si celle-ci sur la terre, tu étends à tes pieds…

Tu es ici parmi nous, elle n'est donc pas ton alliée sinon aux côtés de la bête, tu serais restée »

Elle regarda la foule

« Ecoutez vos cœurs…Suivez votre instinct…Si aucun doute ne vous ronge et si l'espoir, encore en vous vit…Suivez -moi alors, mais je me refuse de mener à la mort possible ceux qui d'entre vous ne l'estime pas à la valeur de sa propre rédemption…Peu importe si le pardon ne vous est accordé…Peu importe si les hommes feront de la terre, des sillons abreuvés de sang…Peu m' importe…Je combattrais comme je l'ai toujours fait parce que je veux rester l'humaine que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être…Je veux donner un sens à ma perdition…Je veux donner de la lumière à mes ténèbres…Je marche depuis trop longtemps dans celles-ci pour ne pas rêver un jour remarcher dans la pure clarté….Alors, dus-je y aller seule, j'irais…Dus-je mourir ce soir, je le ferais…Parce que même si mon sacrifice n'est utile que pour une poignée d'humain, je sais que ces derniers sont une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à toujours regarder vers demain…Dans une heure, vers mon destin, je me dirigerais…Me suivront ceux qui de vous le veulent mais d'aucun je n'obligerais…Si cette heure est la dernière, venez à moi ceux qui ne me suivront car amis de l'ombre, nous sommes depuis des siècles et je ne veux partir sans un adieu fut-il qu'un au revoir »

Elle se tourna vers Chakor, lui sourit et s'éloigna suivi des regards et des murmures de la foule

« Dans une heure, en ce même lieu, ne se dresseront devant moi, que les combattants…Nul autre, je ne voudrais voir…Armez-vous et espérez…Et ne me trahissez pas, car ma colère n'aura pas d'égal » lança Chakor

Il retourna et suivit Elanora Diferatis dans les méandres de son enfer…

La tête penchée vers le sol, vouté sous le poids de la colère silencieuse de leur maître… Ils n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot…

Il était devant eux, de dos, les mains appuyées sur le bureau de la grande bibliothèque…Il se retourna lentement et ils sentirent son ombre noire absorber toute la clarté de la pièce pourtant inondée du soleil qui frappait la grande baie vitrée….

« Comment ont-ils pu avoir accès au livre sacré et à la pierre…» ragea-t-il

Il s'avança et releva de l'index le menton de la femme qui se tenait, tête basse à la droite de ses 3 autres compagnons.

« Parles » ordonna-t-il

« Toi qui sait à présent »

Elle le fixa, apeurée

« Il semblerait que l'ange ait trouvé le livre sacré quand il régnait sur les Cieux et qu'il ait trouvé la pierre guidé par la main d'un être à l'âme damnée» répondit-elle en ne le quittant des yeux.

Il la gifla violemment …Elle tomba un genou à terre, le sang perla sur ses lèvres

« Dans ses fichus enfers, règne le chaos…Il sera temps d'y mettre de l'ordre…Il ne sera pas permis que des démons trouvent la lumière alors qu'aux anges les plus loyaux, elle lui serait refusée… »

Il marcha de long en large….L'ange se releva en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la manche, le regard en coin sur ses compagnons qui fixaient toujours le sol.

« Si proche de la renaissance et avoir notre destin entre les mains d'un traitre…Un hybride…Un moins que rien…Même pas humain….Même plus ange….Voir 2 êtres de lumière, de ma garde qui plus est, mourir de sa main…C'est plus que je ne peux le tolérer… »

Il se tourna vers le quatuor

« Même si je dois demeurer le dernier à fouler cette terre maudite…Je jure par de là tous les enfers que je lui ferais payer cette trahison…Je n'admettrais pas d'échouer si près du but… »

Il s'approcha

« Vous allez me retrouver cet ange déchu…Ce moins que rien…Vous allez me ramener sa tête plantée sur son poignard souillé du sang des nôtres…Et je veux la pierre…Elle sera l'arme qui permettra le retour de mes légions… Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne, entraver mon destin »

Il fixa la grande fenêtre qui donnait à l'arrière de la demeure, sur un jardin rongé par les rosiers sauvages et les arbres poussant dans le désordre…

« Des milliers d'année dans les flammes pendant que sur terre, les hommes pour qui nous avons été renié, détruisaient l'œuvre du père »

Il rit…Un rire caverneux…Profond…Sans émotion….

« Elle est belle son humanité…Ils sont beaux, ses êtres de perfection…Ils ne sèment que chaos, désordre et violence sur cette terre offerte…Il y a dans mon ancienne demeure, bien des anges en proie aux doutes et dans les enfers, bien des démons qui n'ont soif que d'obscure…Si je libère mes légions, Il n'y aura plus de place pour les êtres de chair, élus de Dieu et pour ceux des ténèbres, élus du fils…Nous sommes la certitude et nous ferons plier les impies…Il n'y aura plus de Père, il n'y aura plus qu'un maître….Nous n'avons plus qu'un pas à franchir et ce ne sont pas quelques humains flanqué d'un bâtard qui viendront nuire à mes projets… »

Il se tourna vers les 4 anges, toujours le regard baissé

« Rassemblez- vous…Partez pour l'antre…Interceptez les avant qu'ils n'entrent car sur les murs de cet endroit maudit, les symboles vous en interdiront l'accès…

J'ai seul l'autorisation d'y pénétrer et ce, tant qu'Azazoth en sera le maître….Mais je me refuse à risquer la perte pour le néant…Les démons, rampants et êtres sans cerveau devraient suffirent à repousser ses vers de terre»

Il s'assit contre le bureau

« Il me faut juste la mort de l'hybride et la pierre…Je me fiche des humains…Seuls et sans elle, ils ne peuvent rien…Et je peux tout »

Il sourit, Bélial, il se voyait maître des Cieux, des enfers et bientôt de la terre….

« Ne vous présentez pas à moi dans la défaite car je serais alors la colère que vous craignez… »

Il leva la main et les anges disparurent

Il s'avança et regarda le jardin

« Tu es chaos et je ferais de toi, l'ordre »

Il tendit la main et ferma les yeux

Plus aucun rosier, ni aucun arbre…Il ne resta plus devant lui, qu'un terrain défriché où toute la végétation sembla avoir été absorbé par le vide…Réduites en poussière »

« Je suis Bélial…Et bientôt seule l'ombre de mes ailes sera votre vérité»

Le soleil et la lune mêlèrent leurs lumières et l'obscurité, petit à petit, plongea la casse dans une étrange clarté…Pendant un instant, le jour et la nuit ne furent plus qu'un…

Le silence même dans le bruit…Chaque respiration, un moment de répit, chaque regard, un souvenir à graver….Dean les observa…

Sam, penché sur son ordinateur…. Missouri plongée dans ses notes…

Bobby accroupi devant son sac de toile, le fouillant, le vidant, le triant…Etalant sur le sol, son contenu, sous le regard médusé de Marie qui se tenait debout derrière lui, une main sur la bouche et l'autre autour de sa taille…

Armes diverses et livres sacrés…Un pan de sa vie étendu à ses pieds…Ce pourquoi depuis des années, il combattait…La lutte déséquilibrée d'une forme de bien contre une forme de mal…

Il en poussa une partie contre le mur et remplit son sac de l'autre…

Dean se retourna et, le doigt tenant écarté le rideau, regarda vers l'extérieur…Ils s'étaient rassemblés…Des dizaines de démons aux yeux sombres, droits, figés, autour de la maison comme des statues de pierre…Sur le toit de quelques vieilles carcasses à l'abandon, se tenaient debout des êtres étranges…leurs costumes noires se mêlant à l'obscurité naissante…Une étrange lueur dans leur yeux que Dean pouvait percevoir malgré la distance…Comme des flammes qui transperçaient les murs et semblaient lire dans son âme.

4 anges noirs arrivés peu après les démons sans qu'aucun de ceux-ci ne réagissent à leurs apparitions…Ils les savaient là, mais chacun de ses êtres semblaient attendre patiemment, sans se soucier de l'autre…Rien en commun, si ce n'était Azazoth…Toute leur attention n'était portée que sur la maison…Ils la cernaient, ils l'épiaient, ils l'étudiaient…Si ils ne pouvaient y entrer, derrière ses murs marqués, nul ne pourrait en sortir non plus…

« J'espère que ton plan va marcher….Parce que je me vois pas tenir un siège ici entre 2 bouteilles de scotch et quelques haricots rouges en boite…Je préfère encore mourir en tentant une sortie» marmonna-t-il en refermant le rideau.

« Te gènes pas…La porte est là…» Bobby montra la sortie en pointant la lame d'un couteau vers le couloir

Dean ronchonna en grimaçant et l'imitant…

Marie ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Bobby s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva en soufflant

« Voilà…Ca devrait suffire…»

Il s'approcha de Sam et se pencha sur l'écran

« Ca donne quoi ? »

« Tu avais raison…J'en reviens pas » Sam se retourna tout sourire

« Moi non plus….Je pensais qu'avec le temps, ils auraient fermé une partie des conduits »

« Visiblement non…D'ici à cette sortie- là, y a environ 1km…Après le conduit est condamné jusqu'à celui-ci…Il nous faudra que quelques minutes en surface pour rejoindre celle-ci » indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'écran.

Bobby sourit, satisfait…

« Tu as eu une réponse au mail que je t'ai demandé d'envoyer ?»

« Non…Pas encore »

« Dès que tu l'as…On se met en route… » Il tapa sur son épaule et Sammy se replongea dans ses recherches.

Dean regarda le sac ouvert au sol. Son visage se ferma et son regard s'assombrit...

« Tu crois qu'on a une chance, Bobby ? » laissa-t-il tomber, fataliste…

Tous se tournèrent vers le vieux chasseur qui s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« On a toujours une chance….Il faut juste savoir la saisir….Aussi infime soit-elle …Et c'est ce qu'on va faire…La saisir cette chance, parce qu'on a plus rien à perdre et eux… »

Il pointa le doigt vers la fenêtre sans détourner le regard

« Tout…»

Dean ne répondit pas

« Tu m'as compris… » insista-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Oui…J'ai compris…Saisir notre chance parce qu'on a plus rien à perdre… » répondit Dean, irrité.

« Mais moi, Bobby…. J'ai tout à y perdre…Parce que si il t'arrivait quelque chose, ou à Sammy…Si il arrivait quelque chose à Cass…Je ne pourrais pas, Bobby…Je pourrais plus… »

Ce dernier lui posa la main sur l'épaule

« Ecoute fiston…Ecoute moi bien car je ne vais pas le répéter 2x…Personne ne va mourir cette nuit, parce que j'ai décidé que personne ne mourrait…On en reviendra tous de cette fichue bataille…Elle ne sera pas la dernière et certainement pas la plus facile à gagner…Mais on vaincra, comme toujours et on survivra, comme toujours…Parce que c'est notre destin de mener les batailles et notre devoir de les gagner...Tu comprends ça ? »

Un instant de silence…Un échange muet…Bobby qui opina de la tête…

Il retira sa main, prit le sac et lui donna

« Maintenant si tu veux bien descendre ça dans la cave…hum…»

Dean saisit le sac et le jeta sur son épaule, quittant la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard…

Bobby sentit les mains de Marie se refermer sur lui, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou…

Il lui serra les doigts et les embrassa.

« Bobby Singer…Tu as intérêt à me revenir vivant… « murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un mail…Sam se tourna vers lui

« Il est arrivé…Il nous attend… »

« Bien… » répondit Bobby en fermant un court instant les yeux.

Il se retourna et prit le visage de Marie entre ses mains

« N'ouvre à personne…Pas même à nous…Si on doit revenir, ce sera par où on sera parti…Tu m'entends ? »

Elle opina de la tête, prisonnière de ses doigts

« La maison est protégée…Il ne peut rien vous arriver…Dans 10 minutes, descendez et enfermez-vous dans la chambre forte…Restez y »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Marie…Elle avait peur…Non pas pour elle mais pour lui, pour eux…Peur de l'avenir…Peur de la mort…

Il essuya la larme qui lui coula du bout du pouce

« Ca va aller…Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il l'embrassa...D'abord un baiser furtif…Puis un baiser d'adieu…

Sam sentit la main de Missouri se poser sur la sienne…Elle lui tendit son carnet

« Les incantations sont les mêmes…Le résultat en sera juste différent…Notre avenir en sera plus proche de la fin ou plus loin du commencement »

Elle serra ses doigts entre les siens

« On vous attendra…Le temps qu'il faudra…Ne risquez pas l'impossible car à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu…Une mort inutile, reste une vie gaspillée…Faites attention à vous… »

Sam lui sourit et se leva en fermant son ordinateur….Sa mémoire serait leur guide…Il avait le visage fermé…La peur traçait son chemin mais ne l'en écarterait pas.

Il se tourna vers Bobby, qui prit son arme sur son bureau…

Ils quittèrent la pièce à leur tour…Sans se retourner…

Marie ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, en silence…Missouri se leva et s'approcha d'elle…

Elle la prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, partageant la même inquiétude…

Ce soir, elle revivait l'angoisse qui 8 mois avant, l'avait étreinte…Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier, dans un murmure…Elle entendit bientôt la voix de Marie résonner dans la sienne.

Et tandis que dans les prières, elles brisaient le silence du salon…Dans le silence, le bruit des armes brisaient celui de la cave…

Debout, à quelques pas de Dean, sous la lumière blafarde de l'ampoule nue, se tenait Castiel…Il avait croisé dans son dos, ses 2 lames dans une sangle que Bobby lui avait confectionnée…Chacune dépassait de la garde, ses épaules, lui donnant l'allure d'un guerrier d'antan.

Il avait un couteau fixé à la ceinture et son Beretta calé dans le dos…

Il n'avait plus rien d'un ange mais rien d'un humain non plus. Un être unique…

Dean l'avait regardé se préparer…Silencieux comme méditant, un rituel dans chacun de ses gestes…Devant lui, se dressait le soldat que Castiel fut et qu'il serait toujours…C'était inscrit en lui…C'était une part de lui…Des siècles d'existence tracés dans sa mémoire, fut elle humaine ou hybride…Une empreinte dans son présent…

Et, pour la 1er fois, Dean le regarda avec fierté…Admiration…

La porte s'ouvrit et Bobby et Sam les rejoignirent…Castiel releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean…Il put y lire le respect…

Bobby s'avança et se plaça dos à la porte de la chambre forte…Il y avait, sur le sol, caché de tous mais connu de lui seul, une trappe qui menait aux conduits souterrains…Les égouts…La porte qui les mènerait vers l'extérieur sans qu'aucun œil sombre ne puisse les voir…

Le chemin qui les guiderait vers leur destin…

Il se pencha et tira sur le loquet…Il dut s'y reprendre à 3x mais il finit par s'ouvrir…La trappe était trop lourde…Castiel se pencha et l'aida à la soulever…

Dans un craquement, elle céda…Une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure envahit la pièce…

Castiel se pencha, le reflet de l'ampoule qui éclairait la cave, semblait danser dans le fond humide du trou, indiquant par là qu'il n'était guère profond.

Bobby ouvrit son sac et en sortit une lampe de poche dont il plongea la lumière dans le conduit…

Une vieille échelle rouillée descendait dans le vide…

« Ca fait 3 mètres à tout casser » remarqua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant l'ouverture…Il secoua la première barre, elle grinça

« Ca devrait tenir »

Il se redressa

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… »

Ils se regardèrent tous et Sam prit l'initiative, il descendit le premier, guidé par la lueur de la lampe.

Il sauta à 50 cm du fond…

« Bobby…La lampe… » chuchota Sam

Il lui le lança…Sam se retourna et pointa la lumière devant lui….Pas de choix à prendre pour la direction, il n'y en eu qu'une seule, l'autre étant condamné par un mur de brique…

« C'est bon… »murmura-t-il

Il n'y eut plus que le silence…La maison semblait abandonnée…Il n'y avait plus dans ses entrailles que l'absence…Dans la cave, la trappe se referma…

Dans le salon, la porte en fit de même…

Leurs pensées se répercutaient sur les murs cernés de symbole, protégé du néant et des infinis…

Assis, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Marie, MalcomX ne bougeait pas…Il partageait son angoisse, ressentait sa peine…Elle le caressa, machinalement…Missouri, debout, regardait sur le mur, accrochée, une vieille photo…John et ses fils…Elle la toucha du bout des doigts et sourit…

Le silence fut leur seul compagnon…Nul mot ne suffirait à le remplir

Tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le ciel ne fut plus qu'éclairer par les étoiles et la lune, unique reflet des statues de pierre et des anges inanimés…Dans les profondeurs de la terre, il n'y eut plus que des ombres furtives qui sur les murs traçaient leur chemin sous le halo de la lumière synthétique…Juste le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol humide et leurs respiration saccadées…Pas un seul mot échangé de peur que l'écho de celui-ci ne trouve oreille indiscrète…

Ils suivaient Sam depuis de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent des heures, avant que ce dernier ne s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé…C'est ici »

Il pointa la lampe vers la droite sur une échelle qui grimpait le long du mur pour rejoindre la surface….Une autre plaque…Une sortie….

Sam calla la lampe entre ses dents et monta…Il poussa la plaque d'une main, elle résista…

Il s'aida de l'épaule mais ne réussit qu'à la soulever de quelques millimètres sous le regard inquiet de Dean.

Tout à coup, elle glissa dans un étrange grincement et disparut…Un homme se pencha…

« Vous en avez mis du temps » lança Jacob…

Il tendit la main à Sam et l'aida à atteindre la surface…Il fut suivi par Dean, Bobby et finalement Castiel.

Bobby jeta son sac au sol et souffla en se penchant, mains sur les genoux…

Quand il se releva, Jacob se tenait droit devant lui, appuyé sur sa canne…A ses côtés, Elanora, au visage pâle et traits tirés…

Il s'étonna de la regarder soudain comme l'humaine qu'elle fut et non plus comme le démon qu'elle était…

Son attention fut détournée par le bruit de la plaque d'égout qui dans un bruit mat, refermait le chemin du retour…

Dean s'avança vers Jacob qui lui sourit

« C'est le commencement de la fin… »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses… » répondit Dean

« Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'entrée Nord… »

Il pointa de sa canne, la familiale…

« Sam te dirigera…Il est le seul qui connaisse le chemin…Il est le seul qui en soit sortie par la voie…naturelle… » tiqua Dean

« Je vous y emmène...Et je vous y attendrais…Le temps qu'il faudra… »

Un court silence dans lequel tout fut dit….

« Merci, Jacob…Pour tout »

L'antre, le ventre ouvert…Et dans ses entrailles marchent l'espoir…

A l'extérieur, les yeux rouges se sont rassemblés et face à eux se dressent les yeux noirs et Chakor…

Quel espoir restera-t-il, quand aux ennemis se joindront les ailes damnées ?

A l'intérieur, les rampants et les morts debout…Les yeux sombres perdus dans l'obscurité de l'infini…

Azazoth crie, Azazoth geint…Il sent la pierre venir à lui et dans sa colère, il fait trembler la porte des enfers profonds…

Appuyé sur la rambarde, Bélial sourit…Il est le commencement de la fin mais bientôt il en sera du début de leur fin…A tous…

« Le jour du jugement dernier est arrivé…Mes frères, patience… »

Il disparut…

Dans la chambre forte…Marie et Missouri se sont assises…L'attente, la pire des douleurs quand elle ne vous apporte que la crainte et le chagrin

Devant la bouche d'égout ouverte, appuyé sur le coffre de la familiale, Jacob prie

A l'arrière, on peut apercevoir, l'antre, baigné dans un brouillard étrange…L'aura d'une vie qui n'en est pas…

Fin chapitre XXII


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXII « Epilogue …..» 1er partie….

Il se dressait devant lui, l'Antre aux murs marqués et aux entrailles de sang…L'Antre, torture des âmes et des corps, lieux de perdition où encore en son sein, hurlaient les êtres déchirés…Il émanait de ce lieu maudit plus de noirceur que l'enfer que lui, Chakor, parcourait depuis des décennies d'errance…

Ses ténèbres dont il fuyait les braises…Ses ténèbres où il y découvrit pourtant la lumière…Elanora…Celle qui le guida dans ses tourments…Lui qui dans la colère avait tué l'être aimé et son âme avait vendu pour lui rendre cette vie volée…

Elle, qui dans la colère, avait tué l'être aimé qui l'avait trahi et pour lequel elle s'était damnée…

Il y a dans le chemin des flammes, des âmes qui ne devraient y avoir place et dans celui des Cieux, des âmes qui ne devraient y être…

Elanora avait toujours regardé le ciel de son enfer pour essayer d'y percevoir celui de son Paradis perdu.

Son âme croisa alors, dans son voyage imaginaire, celui de Chakor…L'indien des terres chaudes et des moussons qui lui raconta les légendes de Shiva et de Khali…La légende d'Hanuman…Elle retrouva son humanité enfouie et lui, son cœur égaré…

Unis dans les tréfonds…Ames damnées jointes pour l'éternité…

Quand vers les humains, Elanora s'était tournée par la voix du maître, menée…Il l'avait accompagné…Invisible aux yeux des hommes, éloigné aux yeux de l'ange…

Il avait vu ses combattants aux âmes pures et cet être déchu qui s'oubliait…Il comprit alors pourquoi elle se sentit tant concerné par le sort de ses derniers…Il y avait un peu de leur rêve dans celui de ses êtres de chair, de sang et de grâce….L'espoir pour les uns et la rédemption pour les autres…

Les mois s'écoulèrent et dans les pénombres, Elanora y voyait toujours la lumière même quand dans ses infinis, Azazoth en détournait les siens…

Chakor décida alors de la suivre lorsqu'elle reprit la route de la terre promise…

Il serait à ses côtés dans cet ultime combat…Il se montrerait aux hommes et aux anges.

Ils étaient là, les Shaans attendant fixes les ordres du maudit…Chakor s'avança dans la lumière blafarde des lampadaires qui longeaient les hauts grillages…Le suivirent des dizaines d'ombres s'éveillant dans la clarté de la lune…

Ils n'étaient pas seuls les êtres morts…A leurs côtés, d'autres démons les rejoignirent…Les perdus, les déçus qu'Azazoth avait séduits...Les monstres et pestiférés que même les enfers avaient reniés…

Chakor ferma les yeux et derrière les paupières fermées de ce corps habité, il chercha Elanora…

Il la sentit, la perçut…Encore quelques instants et les armes feraient couler le sang…Il porta la main à sa ceinture et sortit de son écrin de cuir, son Katar…Triples lames marquées qui d'un seul coup porté pouvait tuer tout être de chair fusse-il démon ou grâce…

D'un geste du poignet, les lames triptyques s'ouvrirent…Annonçant ainsi le début du combat…

Il fut ruée et cris quand vers les murs maudits, les démons du juste combattirent ceux du monstre…

Dans le couloir qui menait vers le cœur de l'Antre, il n'y eut ni parole, ni bruit…Sam les guida jusqu'à l'ouverture qui donnait sur le ventre de la tanière…Celle qui les délivra et leur ramena Castiel, quelques mois plus tôt…Si loin ce temps et pourtant si proche à présent…

Elanora fermait la marche avec Dean et derrière eux, une dizaine de démons silencieux parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient les compagnons qui dans les enfers se refusaient à mourir pour ses hommes qui les regardaient comme du bétail maudit…Dean sentit leur regard dans sa nuque…Il les avait chassé si souvent…Exorcisés, abandonnés dans les flammes…Il avait une vision différente des enfers depuis qu'il y avait séjourné…Il avait plus de mal à ruiner leurs âmes noires si dans celle-ci, il pouvait encore y percevoir, un semblant d'humanité…

« Chaque vaisseau est un être de chair et de sang, sans vie ou regardant la mort…N'aies crainte de voir leur corps sur le sol car ils n'ont déjà plus d'âme, ainsi le choix fut fait…Nul vivant ne perdra la vie dans ce combat pour l'espoir.. »

Dean avait en écho, les paroles d'Elanora…La démone plus humaine que les hommes….

Elle leur avait présenté Chakor, son compagnon, celui qui dirigerait les yeux sombres devant l'Antre…Celui qui en interdirait l'accès aux Shaans, renfort pour les tréfonds…

Il avait fier allure ce guerrier des terres d'Asie bien que dans le corps d'un étranger, il dut trouver refuge car nul vivant ne devait lui servir de vaisseau et aucun ne fut des siennes origines…Parole donnée à celle qui possédait son cœur…Cheveux noirs et yeux de même couleur, profonds et perçant à la fois….Quand il avait fixé Dean en lui tendant la main en signe de ralliement, ce dernier avait baissé le regard devant l'intensité du sien…

Il s'était alors avancé vers Castiel…Aucun mot ne fut échangé car entre ses êtres déchus au destin volé, il n'en fut point besoin…Un sourire et tout fut dit…

Sam avait regardé la scène fasciné par ce duo qui soudain lui parut hors du temps…Un hybride au passé angélique face au guerrier d'outre terre et ses enfers partagés…

Bobby s'était avancé et avait sonné l'ordre du départ….Brisant la magie de l'instant…

Un baiser, simple caresse sur ses lèvres et Chakor quitta Elanora…

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées par Sam qui venait de s'arrêter et pointait du doigt l'échelle qui menait au cœur de l'Antre…Castiel passa devant lui et continua son chemin sous le regard surpris de Dean et Bobby…

Il se retourna…Le visage marqué…

« Je me souviens de cet endroit maudit…Dans mes cauchemars, il m'a hanté »

Il porta les mains à hauteur d'épaule et sortit d'un geste ses 2 lames en les tournant entre ses doigts

« On doit continuer…La bête ne sommeille pas la haut mais ici, sous terre »

« Tu es sur, Cass ?…Parce qu'on a pas droit à l'erreur, ce coup-ci » lança Dean, la voix posée

«Aussi certain que mon sang impur me le murmure » lui répondit Castiel, en baissant la tête…

Dean jeta un œil vers Bobby qui opina et rejoignit Castiel qui déjà avait repris sa marche en avant…Sam plissa des yeux, questionnant Dean, sans un mot…Celui-ci, lui répondit en suivant à son tour Bobby…

Elanora resta muette…Elle les suivit ainsi que les démons aux yeux sombres à présent car ils sentirent venir à eux, le souffle du combat et chacun, tout en marchant droit, sorti ses armes…

Jacob s'était avancé pour apercevoir au loin, l'Antre…Là-bas, à quelques mètres de lui…Un dessein entre les mains du divin et de l'infernale…Il ne priait plus depuis longtemps mais cette nuit-là, il ne cessa de réciter tous les psaumes que sa femme avait l'habitude de lire le soir avant de s'endormir…Puisse ce Dieu absent, les entendre et de son éternité de silence, enfin briser les murs…

Chakor sourit et se tourna vers les siens…Derrière chaque ombre qui voilait le regard, il en reconnut l'âme impure…Il baissa la tête, signe que le temps était venu de choisir la mort plutôt que la souffrance éternelle…

Il dressa son katar

« A la mort…A l'espoir… »

Ce fut une mêlée sanglante…Les Shaans se ruèrent sur les démons sans réfléchir, pantins idiots, désarticulés, aucun guide dans leur rang, aucun regard blanc…A coup de revolver et de couteaux, les démons tracèrent leur chemin dans la marée des non-humains…

Chakor tranchait les gorges et perçait les visages à coups de poignard…Transformé par la lutte…Les yeux brillant…

Il se retrouva soudain face un démon dont il reconnut l'âme…Un détourné, un perdu…

Il s'arrêta et le fixa

« Mélian… » murmura-t-il

« Chakor… » grinça ce dernier

« Ainsi dont tu as pris le parti des hommes et renié les tiens...Tu ne vaux donc guère mieux que l'hybride que tu sers »

Il fit tourner son couteau dans sa main en le toisant

« Je ne sers en rien l'hybride…Il est de mon propre choix de croire encore en l'avenir… »

« Elanora a su profiter de votre amour imparfait pour te détourner du chemin » répliqua Mélian

« Il n'en est rien…Elle a mon cœur mais elle n'a pas ma raison…J'ai choisi de combattre car dans ce démon des Temps Anciens, nul espoir il n'y a ni pour nous, ni pour toi…Les anges noirs se dressent à ses côtés…N'oublie pas qu'un jour, les humains perdus, c'est vers les enfers qu'ils retourneront leurs armes…Ils te trahiront comme ils trahiront ton nouveau Maître car ils sont des 1er damnés et de tous, les plus sombres…. »

« Ecoute-toi…Où est passé le guerrier aux mains de sang ?...Pauvre larbin des enfers au service de la maitresse de Lucifer »

Chakor , dans un cri de fureur, se rua sur Mélian qui para son coup, du revers de son couteau et le frappa du poing dans le bas ventre…

Sous le coup, il recula mais non sans avoir eu le temps à son tour de frapper au visage, Mélian, qui fit un pas en arrière et fut déséquilibré par le corps d'un Shaan étendu derrière lui…

Il sourit en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre

« Elle est ton point sensible, la démone aux cheveux d'ébène…Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi…Je prendrais plaisir à faire d'elle, l'esclave de mes nuits infernales » minauda-t-il

Chakor ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme…Mélian espérait dans sa colère, l'erreur qui le perdrait…Il n'en serait rien…

« Tu parles de trop.. » souffla Chakor

Il rouvrit les yeux et d'un coup de pied, frappa Mélian à hauteur de la trachée…Brisant celle-ci…Sous le choc, le démon tomba à genoux…Chakor s'approcha et planta sa lame dans son front…

Dans le regard de Mélian, la stupeur…

« Elles sont marquées ses lames…Tout être de chair trouvera la mort sous leurs tranchant…Que tu sois humain, ange ou démon, nul ne peut leur résister…Adieu »

Il retira d'un coup sec la triple lame et dans les yeux du démon, le noir fit place au rouge…la noirceur fit place à la mort véritable…

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un cri retendit derrière lui

« Les anges… »

Venant d'apparaître, sorti du néant, ils étaient là, les anges noirs…3 hommes et une femme, armés de leur poignard divin, debout fiers et méprisants…

Chakor se rapprocha car de tous, seul lui pouvait dresser la mort devant eux puisque son Katar, seul en avait le pouvoir…

Les anges fermèrent les yeux et les démons virent alors s'ouvrir leurs ailes de noirceur et le souffle de leur puissance les fit tous reculer…

Il fallait tenir…Laisser une chance à Elanora de trouver la bête et à l'ange et ses compagnons de sang, de la renvoyer dans son néant…

Il tomba nombres de démons sur le sol souillé…Le combat fut violent entre les âmes détournées qui frappaient de dos et les anges noirs qui frappaient de face…

Castiel commençait à ralentir sa marche…Il le savait proche, il le sentait…Sous sa chemise, il perçut la vivante étoile…Il ferma les yeux…Se souvenir…Il marcha, aveugle…Une bifurcation et il disparut du regard de ses compagnons…Dean accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre

Il vit Castiel qui tourna vers la droite…Il courut pour le rattraper…Dressant sa lampe de poche comme une arme…

Il la vit alors…

Cette pièce qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre…Mi grotte mi salle…Immense…Au haut plafond de terre pétrifiée….Les murs de pierre lisses et brillants comme du marbre…Sombre anti chambre noire, semblant éclairée par une lumière invisible à l'œil humain…Marchaient, en son centre, au hasard, des Shaans, pas plus d'une vingtaine…Et tout autour d'eux…Des rampants qui dans un bruit sourd, sortaient d'un trou béant, du fond de la salle…Une odeur, immonde…Souvenir de l'Antre et de ses cadavres putréfiés…De la grotte et de ses corps mutilés…

Deanl vit Castiel appuyé sur le côté de l'entrée…Les bras ballants, les armes le long de ses jambes…les épaules voutées…

Il fut rejoint bientôt par Sam et Bobby…Elanora s'avança vers lui…Dean n'avait pas bougé.

Le visage de Castiel était figé...Fermé...On pouvait y lire la peur pour la 1er fois.

« Il est à chacun d'affronter son démon, l'ange…Le tien se dresse à présent devant toi…Il est de tes cauchemars et de ta vie d'hybride celui qui hanta tes nuits et rongea tes jours…Il est le monstre des Temps Anciens, dernier des siens qui encore sur la terre, souffle son haleine putride…Il te faut l'affronter mais en cela tu ne seras pas seul… »

Elle posa sa main sur son visage, il leva le regard et croisa le sien

« La peur sur tes traits se marque…Il est bon de l'avoir comme alliée, elle te guidera d'autant mieux, qu'en toi, le courage est son frère… »

Un cri strident les détourna…Azazoth les savait là et Les Shaans vers eux, posèrent leurs yeux vides…

Les démons se retournèrent car il ne fut pas qu'à l'avant que les morts vivants avançaient mais vers leurs arrières aussi…Ainsi se refermait le piège…

« On a plus le choix… » lança Dean

« On doit y aller… «

Il sortit son arme…..Bobby en fit de même…Sam ferma les yeux et pria…Il tâta sa veste et y sentit le carnet de Missouri …Il sortit son arme à son tour

Elanora fit glisser un couteau le long de sa manche…

Elle se tourna vers les siens

« Branigan, à l'arrière…Les autres avec moi »

Il opina de la tête et suivit d'une dizaine des siens, il fonça droit sur les Shaans qui attaquaient leur flan

Les autres démons entrèrent en premier dans la salle….

Les Shaans s'avancèrent tels des automates, droits vers la mort…Sacrifiés inutiles…

Dean visa la tête du premier qui vint vers lui, sonnant ainsi le début du combat souterrain quand déjà sur la terre du haut, le sang coulait…

Elanora se battait comme elle marchait…Tout en élégance et grâce, ne semblant jamais être prise de court…Elle parait de l'avant-bras et perçait les fronts sans effort…Une danseuse de la mort au milieu de l'enfer…

Bobby tirait à bout portant sur tous les visages qui faisaient face à lui…

Sam fit de même…Castiel de ses 2 poignards divins, contrait tous les coups et enfonçait leurs lames dans les crânes habités…

Il ne fut guère long ce combat contre les rouges yeux…Cadavres étendus…

Ils pénétrèrent plus profond dans la salle…Mais Azazoth ne les laisserait pas détruire l'œuvre construite dans son éternité de sommeil….

Un nouveau cri strident, perçant les tympans, se fit entendre, les faisant tous grimacer, leur faisant porter les mains aux oreilles pour en chasser la douleur…Et apparurent venant de toutes parts, les rampants en nombre, derniers remparts d'Azazoth, le stupide, le maître perdu…

Ce furent les démons qui les combattirent car nulle morsure qui pourrissait le sang ne pouvait toucher leur âme déjà souillée et leur corps, vaisseau déjà mort…..

Ils marchaient et à coup de bottes, de couteaux et de revolver, ils tracèrent la voie à leur guide et maitresse.

Elanora passa devant…Bobby resta près de l'entrée de la salle…Sa respiration s'était faite rapide, buée sous le froid des ténèbres, un hiver dans les tréfonds, quand à la surface, la nuit se faisait lourde et humide…

Sam, à droite, aux côtés de Diferatis…Dean, à gauche, aux côtes de Castiel…Tout autour les démons…Le bruit de détonation résonnait en écho dans l'immensité de la salle souterraine…Les cris des hommes, celui des âmes damnées se mêlant à celui des bêtes.

Le mur ouvert sur l'infini, vomissait sans fin, ses vers difformes comme si jamais, il ne devait s'en arrêter…L'odeur devint insupportable…Plus d'une fois Sam et Dean portèrent l'avant-bras sur leur visage…Plus d'une fois, ils durent rattraper leur équilibre quand sur les flaques nauséabondes de ses défunts rampants d'où s'échappaient un liquide noir et visqueux, ils glissèrent…

Rien par contre ne sembla gêner Elanora et Castiel dans leur progression…

Plus que 2 mètres vers cette ouverture vers l'infini, Castiel y jetterait alors la pierre sous les psalmodies de Sam, refermant ainsi pour un siècle de temps, la porte des Mondes Anciens…

Il s'arrêta et prit l'étoile sous sa chemise, il la regarda un instant, égaré, puis d'un geste, il s'ouvrit la paume avec le tranchant de celle-ci, donnant vie à son cœur de par son sang impur….Les symboles sacrés reprirent lumière…

« Sam…Le carnet… » ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Alors, hurla la colère d'Azazoth et les murs se mirent à trembler…A se fissurer…Le sol à s'ouvrir…Si il ne pouvait en sortir, la bête, sentant le pouvoir de la pierre grandir, se refusa à rester enfermer à jamais dans sa nuit éternelle…Il n'avait pas encore assez de puissance que pour s'arracher du néant mais du fond de celui-ci, il avait encore pouvoir de tramer sa vengeance….Il ne fissura pas que les murs de son antre, le monstre des Temps Anciens, mais celui de l'enfer des Enfers, à son tour…

« Magnez –vous…Ils sont là…On a plus beaucoup de temps » lança Bobby en se retournant vers eux…Il avait aperçu, au fond du long couloir, les Shaans qui s'approchaient en nombre…Branigan n'avait su les retenir plus longtemps…Leur nombre étant infini et le leur, décimal…

Le plafond commença à céder et plus d'un dût éviter que des pans entiers de celui-ci ne les écrasent…Une étrange poussière se mit à sortir du sol…Une odeur âcre…Celle du plus profond des abysses….

« Du temps, vous n'en avez plus… » Une sombre voix résonna dans la pièce entre le fracas des rochers qui se brisaient et le souffle du sol brûlant qui se mêlait au froid de la pièce, faisant naître un brouillard qui n'en fut pas…

Bobby fut projeter en arrière et sa tête heurta violemment le sol…Il lâcha son arme et perdit connaissance

« Bobby… » hurla Dean en courant vers lui

« Dean…Non… »

Mais Castiel eut à peine le temps de crier son nom que Bélial apparut, sortant de la brume infernale, face au frère ainé…Il lui sourit et d'une main, lui attrapa la gorge et le souleva du sol.

Dean se débattit, tentant de le repousser des mains et des pieds, en vain, la pression des doigts de l'ange noir était telle qu'à chaque mouvement, ils lui semblèrent devenir un étau plus puissant

Bélial le força à s'agenouiller…Dean eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer…Sa vue se troubla

Il vit le regard perdu de Sam qui le fixait…Pétrifié ne sachant que faire, passant de son frère à Castiel…

« Tue le et je jette la pierre… » lança ce dernier en tendant celle-ci vers l'infini, la voix posée et le visage grave…

Bélial se mit à rire

« Sans les incantations, elle ne te servira à rien…Juste une étoile morte…Tout comme il le sera, si tu ne me la donnes pas…»

Il s'avança, tirant Dean par la gorge, ce dernier s'étrangla en essayant de le suivre en rampant sur ses genoux et tentant de se redresser, attrapant l'avant-bras de Bélial pour se maintenir en vie, comme accrocher à une branche…Il ne sembla peser que le poids d'un souffle dans la main de l'ange.

« Il prononce un seul mot…»

Il se tourna vers Sam qui tenait le carnet ouvert entre les mains

« Et je lui brise le cou… »

Il regarda Dean dans les yeux en plissant les lèvres.

« Castiel…Je connais ce nom…Je sais qui tu es….L'ange qui vendit sa lumière aux hommes et sacrifia sa grâce pour les sauver…L'hybride dont le nom résonne jusqu'aux tréfonds des ténèbres…L'ange haï de tous, qui a versé le sang des siens pour celui des humains…Ils sont ta faiblesse…Ils sont pourtant de ceux qui t'ont trahi et qui te trahiront encore….Mais tu préfères en laisser une poignée vivante et en sacrifier des millions d'autres…Ses humains ont plus de valeur pour toi que la pierre…En quoi as-tu retenu la leçon du père qui voulait la mort d'un seul pour le bien de toute l'humanité…La pierre vaut-elle sa vie?… »

Il serra son étreinte, Dean grimaça sous la douleur…

« Je suis la vengeance et tu seras le sacrifice…parce que … »

Il plongea son regard noir métallique dans celui de Castiel

«Tu n'es qu'un traitre envers les tiens…Un misérable esclave au service de ses êtres pitoyables…Je ne te permettrais jamais de remarcher libre sur cette terre ni même dans les enfers…Les Cieux te seront à jamais interdit….Maudit…Je serais celui qui t'apporta cette mort qui t'est si peu loyale…» grinça-t-il

Castiel le toisa, le narguant du regard…Le visage de Bélial se ferma…

« Tu riras moins quand ce jour se présentera à toi ?… » ragea –t-il

« Regarde derrière toi…Bélial… » lança Castiel, le menton relevé, sourire en coin

Bélial, tout en tirant Dean par le cou, tourna la tête vers l'entrée.

Bobby était debout…La marque des anges peintes de son sang sur le mur

« Tu es puissant…Tu es noir…Mais tu n'en restes pas moins qu'un ange »

Castiel tendit sa lame.

«Dean…» hurla-t-il

Il lança son poignard vers ce dernier et avant même que Bélial ne se remit de sa surprise, regard de glace fixé sur Bobby, Dean lui planta la lame dans la jambe…Sous la douleur, ce dernier relâcha son étreinte…

Dean s'écroula au sol, à moitié inconscient, toussant et crachant…Recherchant sa respiration…

Bélial ota la lame de sa cuisse en fulminant.

« Comment oses-tu ?...Je suis Bélial….Le Maître…»

Il leva la lame sur Dean, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine…

« Eh…L'emplumé… »

Il se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Bobby plaça déjà sa main ensanglantée sur le symbole au mur en tendant l'autre vers lui.

Dans un cri de rage, l'ange noir disparut en lâchant le poignard…

Fin de la 1er partie du final…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XIII « ….pour un prologue » 2eme partie du final

Il eut un bref instant de silence…Silence brisé par le bruit des murs qui s'effondraient sur le sol, des gravats qui levaient des nuages de poussière se mêlant à la brume, rendant l'air irrespirable…Les faisant suffoquer…

Sam se rua vers Dean et le soutint par les épaules en le serrant contre lui…

Bobby ramassa son arme et les rejoignit

Les démons s'étaient placés devant l'entrée sous un simple regard d'Elanora…Gardiens et soldats…Plus de rampants ne passaient la bouche ouverte depuis que le sang sur la pierre fut versé.

« L'étoile se meure…Le temps nous est compté… » lança-t-elle en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre dans l'infernal vacarme …

Dean se releva en s'appuyant sur Sam…

« Dean ? »» s'inquiéta Bobby

Ce dernier cligna de l'œil et d'un pas incertain, alla ramasser son revolver tombé au sol…

Il se redressa et croisa le regard de Castiel…

C'était l'heure, c'était le moment…L'épilogue…

Castiel sentit sur son épaule, la main d'Elanora le rappeler à l'ordre...Sam se mit à tousser…L'oxygène commençait à manquer…

« Il est temps… » lança-t-elle, le visage fermé

A l'entrée, on pouvait entendre le combat reprendre…Les murs s'ouvrant de toutes parts, laissant apparaitre le noir absolu derrière les rochers éventrés…

Sam se mit alors à lire le texte sacré…Dean se tenait dos à lui pour le protéger…Bobby en fit de même pour Castiel…

« Ya na kadishu nilgh'ri stell'bsna Nyogtha,

K'yarnak phlegethor l'ebumma syha'h n'ghft, »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses incantations qu'un énorme choc fit trembler le sol de la pièce…Un morceau du plafond tomba…Dean eut juste le temps de pousser son frère…

Le sol se fissura depuis la bouche de l'infini, avalant cadavres, rampants et gravats…

Elanora vit 2 des siens, chutés dans la fissure qui traça son chemin sous leurs pieds, continuant son parcours en brisant tous les obstacles jusqu'à perte de vue.

Castiel, l'étoile en main, s'approcha du trou béant…Il vit alors dans ce noir infini…Un œil rouge qui perça…Il stoppa et soudain, dans sa mémoire, toutes les traces du cauchemar d'hier lui revinrent…Le passage de l'autre côté, 8 mois plus tôt…Les Temps Anciens…La mort vivante…La vivante mort…

Il resta figé comme hypnotisé par ce point écarlate flottant dans les abysses…Dernier subterfuge d'Azazoth pour tenter l'impossible survie…

« Sam…Continue… » ordonna Elanora

« Ya hai kadishu ep r'luh-eeh Nyogtha eeh,

S'uhn-ngh athg li'hee orr'e syha'h »

Et le néant redevint néant, l'étoile se mit à trembler dans la main de Castiel qui sembla d'un coup, émerger de son inertie…Il ferma les yeux un court instant et d'un geste, lança la pierre dans le trou béant…

Et ce fut l'enfer dans l'enfer….

Un bruit infernal et puis sortit de l'infini, un souffle de mort qui les projeta tous, plusieurs mètres en arrière…

Pierres, rampants et poussières...Humains et démons…La pièce sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même…S'avaler en son centre…Aspirée par le cœur des ténèbres….

Bobby se releva en toussant…Il chercha du regard un corps, une trace de vie…Le visage noircit par la poussière des rochers éclatés…

Il avança tant bien que mal et trébucha sur Dean étendu au sol…Il se pencha et le secoua…Ce dernier gémit et finit par bouger…

Il se mit sur les genoux

« Dean…Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Bobby, en haussant la voix

Ce dernier opina de la tête

« Faut retrouver les autres…On doit dégager d'ici vite fait…Debout… »

Dean se releva….Bobby, lui, chercha du regard dans la brume de poussière et d'humidité, son frère…Il mit sa bras devant sa bouche pour éviter de respirer l'air saturé…

Il ne dut pas aller bien loin pour le retrouver…Sam venait à sa rencontre…

« Où est Dean ? « s'inquiéta-t-il

Il avait le visage en sang…

« Il va bien… » répondit Bobby en lui examinant la tête…Il avait une profonde entaille sur le crâne

« Faut trouver Cass et Elanora » répliqua Sam en repoussant la main de Bobby

Dean les rejoignit en tentant de garder l'équilibre, sous les secousses qui se faisaient de plus en plus violentes.

Il aperçut alors Castiel, étendu à quelques centimètres de la fissure…Il semblait inconscient…

« Cass… »

Il vit à ses côtés le corps d'Elanora, prisonnière des rochers…

Il hurla après Sam et Bobby

Quand Sam se pencha pour éloigner Castiel de la fissure, celui-ci reprenait déjà ses esprits...

Bobby et Dean s'approchèrent du corps sans vie d'Elanora, les yeux fixés au plafond…Ouverts… la mort du vaisseau…La cage thoracique écrasée par un pan du mur…Le sang coulant de sa bouche dans un mince filet de vie devenue absence…

Dean referma du bout des doigts, ses yeux fixés sur l'instant fini…

Une nouvelle secousse et la fissure s'éventra…Elle s'arrachait au sol comme une bouche ouverte prête à avaler toutes formes de vie qui pourraient servir à nourrir ses entrailles….Un nouveau tremblement plus violent encore, et Bobby tomba vers l'avant, les mains à plat au sol, comme poussé par l'invisible…Castiel le releva, ils foncèrent vers la sortie suivi par Dean et Sam…Il ramassa son poignard resté au sol et d'un geste, le replaça dans sa sangle aux côtés de l'autre.

A l'entrée, les démons avaient cessé le combat et abandonné leurs vaisseaux qui jonchaient à présent le sol au milieu des cadavres de Shaans…

Ils avaient suivi Elanora dans les méandres de l'Antre, essayant de trouver une issue à cet enfer marqué.

Dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortie, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle…Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, vers cette fin…De fixer ce trou béant, où à jamais ou pour un temps, la bête était retournée parmi les siens dans ce royaume lointain qu'elle n'avait jamais connu…

Dans un hurlement étrange…La pierre réapparut au milieu du vide comme suspendue par une main de l'ombre…Sa lumière s'éteignit…La pierre s'effrita…l'étoile était morte.

Le plafond s'écroula alors et le sol disparut…Les flammes et la fumée pestilentielle mêlées…Le néant absolu…Le sans nom que lui, Castiel avait vu…

Il sentit une main lui attraper le bras et le tirer vers l'arrière.

« Cass... » Dean le fixait. Il perçut le son de sa voix, douce au milieu du vacarme…

« C'est fini…Faut sortir…Allez viens » Il lui sourit, l'encourageant…Déjà devant, Sam et Bobby traçaient la route…

Tous se mirent à courir en s'engouffrant dans le couloir…Y croisant des Shaans pétrifiés…Braquant leurs armes sur eux sans qu'il n'y ait de leur part, aucune réaction….Comme si avec la disparition du Maître, ils s'étaient figés dans l'instant…

Le couloir à son tour se mit à se fissurer de toutes parts, les murs sous la pression de la pierre morte, s'effondraient comme château de carte…

Ils coururent, glissèrent, se relevèrent…Surtout ne pas s'arrêter car la mort faucheuse poursuivait son chemin, elle ne distinguait pas dans la nuit sombre, celui qui du bien ou du mal, portait la lumière…

Jacob vit soudain le gigantesque bâtiment vaciller sur ses bases…Un énorme grincement accompagné d'un bruit sourd, puissant…Il sentit sous ses pieds, le sol trembler…

Il vit tout autour de l'Antre, les Shaans se figer et les démons fuirent leurs corps…Abandonnant leurs vaisseaux au milieu des cadavres et du sang…

Chakor leva la main en signe de ralliement…Tous fuyaient la place maudite…Les anges noirs disparurent comme ils vinrent, dans un souffle, sans un bruit…

Jacob s'avança, appuyé sur sa canne, le visage défait….Il vit le toit du bâtiment éclater …Il vit l'Antre s'enfoncer en lui-même….Aspirer par un trou noir vers le centre des enfers…Disparaître…

Il porta la main à son front…Il leva les yeux vers la lune et se mit à prier…

Il ne cessa de la fixer…Se refusant à porter le regard sur la scène finale…Essayant de fuir le bruit infernal qui l'assourdissait, lui pourtant si loin et si proche à la fois…

Puis le silence…Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Quand il les rouvrit…Il ne restait plus rien…Juste un terrain vague à l'abandon…Nul n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'en ce lieu, se dressait quelques secondes auparavant les murs de l'enfer qui menait aux tréfonds des Mondes Anciens…

Il n'y avait plus même trace du moindre corps…Les lampadaires qui cernaient l'Antre furent les seules marques restantes de son existence…De leurs lumières jaunâtres, ils baignaient le terrain vague et ses grillages, gardiens silencieux…

Jacob se dirigea alors vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur les égouts…Aucun signe de vie…

Il s'appuya sur le capot de la familiale et fixa le sol…Espérant y voir renaître la vie…

Des heures d'attente, d'espoir et de silence…Missouri s'était assise sur le rebord du lit de campagne…Elle levait de temps en temps les yeux sur Marie….Marie qui n'avait pas quitter la table…Le regard perdu qui parfois se mettait à lire sur les murs de cette étrange chambre, la vie de l'être aimé, le passé de ses fils de cœur…Le souffle du divin…

Elle fixa soudain une photo, récente, égarée sur le mur des souvenirs, placée à côté de l'image d'un ange posant la main sur l'épaule d'une âme égarée…Il avait rajouté dans son univers protégé…Un portrait…Le sien…

Elle était penchée sur sa voiture et riait…Quand avait-il volé cette photo ? Lui si discret…Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux….Bobby….

Elle les essuya du bout des doigts…

MalcomX couché à ses pieds, se redressa brusquement et se rua sur la porte en grognant….Missouri se leva, son visage se ferma…Marie se tourna vers elle, paniquée…

Le chien grognait de plus belle, le poil dressé, la mâchoire retroussée…

Elles se retrouvèrent côte à côte, debout face à la porte…Attendant leur destin…Marie sortit de sa ceinture arrière, un revolver…Elle le fixa puis tourna le regard vers Missouri, qui posa sa main sur la sienne

« La pièce est protégée contre tous démons…Il n'y a rien à craindre » dit-elle, sans grande conviction.

Puis le bruit d'un cliquetis, d'une barre lourde que l'on faisait glisser…MalcomX cessa de grogner et recula tout en regardant la porte…

Il apparut alors tout de poussière et de noirceur…La casquette vissée sur le crâne…Le chien se mit à balancer la queue, tête basse

« On dit pas bonjour, le chien »

MalcomX lui sauta dessus, posant ses 2 pattes sur son torse, attendant les caresses comme unique récompense….Quelques-unes sur le crâne et il le repoussa doucement…La porte s'ouvrit grande sur Dean, les traits tirés et Sam, le visage rougi par le sang et blanchi par la crasse…

Missouri s'avança vers eux…Marie ne bougeait pas…Elle pleurait, les 2 mains posées sur sa bouche…

Bobby s'approcha, elle se rua dans ses bras, enfuyant son chagrin dans le creux de son cou

« J'avais bien dit que personne ne mourrait cette nuit… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Dean et Sam entrèrent à leur tour, Missouri leur sourit et posa une main sur chacune de leur joue…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…Un échange silencieux...Un instant de bonheur, de retrouvailles…

Elle porta la main à la blessure de Sam

« Va falloir soigner ça, mon petit…Ce n'est pas très joli»

Elle vit alors à l'arrière, Castiel…Dans son habit noir poussiéreux…Il se tenait droit et silencieux…Observant la scène à l'écart de tous…Debout devant la bouche ouverte des égouts…Elle se détourna de Dean et Sam…

Il la regarda venir à lui…Elle jeta un œil au conduit puis leva les yeux sur Castiel…

Elle lui prit les mains sans qu'il ne réagisse…Elle y vit la plaie qui avait nourri la pierre…Elle serra ses doigts sur les siens…Il baissa la tête…S'abandonnant

Elle ota sa main droite de la sienne et lui releva le menton du doigt, plongeant son regard dans le sien

«Savoure l'instant béni, ne le perd pas pour le maudit suivant…Chaque combat trouvera son temps et son heure…Tu dois apprendre à faire la part des choses, Castiel…Profite du bonheur qui s'offre à toi maintenant…Ne le noies pas dans le possible chagrin de demain…Tu en as eu plus que ta part…Tu as une famille à présent, des amis, une vie…Ils tiennent trop à toi pour te laisser t'éloigner… »

Elle lui remit du bout des doigts, sans savoir pourquoi, peut être juste pour occuper l'espace et les silences de l'hybride, ses cheveux blanchis par la poussière, en bataille ordonnée…Il se laissa faire…Dean s'était retourné et observait cet étrange duo…Lui, siècle d'existence, soudain comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère …

Elle lui prit le visage des 2 mains

« On tient à toi, l'hybride…Tu fais partie de leurs vies à jamais… »

Il lui sourit, triste, le regard vitreux…

« Allez viens…Ne reste pas seul… »

Elle se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Tu ne l'as jamais été d'ailleurs»

Elle le poussa dans le dos de la main vers la chambre…

Dean le prit par l'épaule en le serrant et lui souriant…Leurs regards disaient tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer…Sam était assis près de la table, Marie avait repris ses habitudes de secouriste…Il grimaçait sous les soins et croisa les visages de Dean et de Castiel posé sur lui, tout sourire…Il en fit de même.

Bobby, lui, ne pouvait se dépêtrer de MalcomX qui réclamait caresses et attention…

Missouri regardait la scène, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte…

Elle sourit amère et ferma les yeux

Tout cela n'était que l'épilogue d'un prologue…La fin d'un combat qui en annonçait un autre bien plus sombre encore…Mais pour le moment, c'était la paix retrouvée et elle pria pour que celle dure un temps suffisant pour l'espoir …

Jacob avait repris la route …Il jeta un œil distrait sur le rétroviseur de la familiale…Sam y avait accroché, une croix de St Christophe…Elle balançait comme un pendule…

Il se dit qu'ils devaient être protégés, ses êtres d'exception, pour ainsi survivre à tant d'épreuve…N'étaient-ils pas la preuve vivante que Dieu existait ?

Mais si Dieu existait pourquoi tant de morts et de vain sacrifice ? Tant de misère et de sang versés ? N'est-il pas amour ? N'est-il pas pardon ?

Ou n'est-il que colère divine ?

Pourquoi l'enfer, à des êtres qui ne devraient, à présent, ne connaître que le Paradis et l'absolution ?

Il revit le visage de Chakor quand il les rejoignit sur la colline…le regard sombre sachant déjà la vérité…

Ils avaient le visage fermé, les hommes qui sortirent du ventre de la terre…

Dean s'était avancé vers Chakor...

« Je suis désolé… » Sa voix se brisa, il baissa le regard, pris par le chagrin

Il sentit la main du démon se poser sur son épaule

« Ne le sois pas…Elanora n'est pas morte… »

Dean releva les yeux, surpris et soulagé à la fois…Sam fixa, incrédule Bobby…Castiel resta silencieux

« Je la sais, je la sens vivante…Car nos âmes aussi damnées soient elles, sont liés à jamais et ce, pour l'éternité à venir…Tu n'as vu que la mort du vaisseau….L'âme vit encore »

« Mais les murs maudit ? » s'inquiéta Dean

« Dans les méandres de la terre, elle a marché à tes côtés…L'aurais tu oublié ?...Il n'y a pas trace de symbole dans les souterrains…Elle me reviendra ainsi que tous mes sombres compagnons… »

Il les regarda tous un par un

« Vos combats sont justes, vos sacrifices n'ont été et ne seront jamais vains…Elanora a su voir en vous l'espoir que je ne voulais percevoir…Sachez qu'à présent, dans les traces de l'aimée, mes pas seront les siens…Mon bras sera vôtre quand des enfers vous m'appellerez…Et ce temps ne serait tardé car toujours sur la terre, rodent les noires ailes »

Il regarda le ciel et les étoiles se reflétèrent dans ses yeux…

«Ce fut une belle nuit…Une juste nuit…Puissent les morts trouvés la paix et les vivants trouvés le repos… »

Il les salua, les 2 mains jointes portées au front…L'âme disparut et le corps s'effondra…

Dans la grande demeure, il fut silence…Dans le hall, une dizaine d'ange noir attendaient…

Ils avaient de la main d'un démon à l'arme magique perdu 2 des leurs….Et dans les tréfonds, ils avaient perdu trace de leur maitre…Un instant…

Le jour, à présent sur la grande baie vitrée, se reflétait et dans celle-ci, apparut son visage….

Bélial, souriant…

Il se tenait droit, regardant le jardin qui n'était plus….

«Le règne de Dieu est fini, celui des hommes et des démons pervertis arrivent à sa fin…Celui des Anges élus va bientôt commencer… »

Il croisa ses mains dans son dos

« Dans sa fureur, Azazoth a servi nos desseins…Encore un peu de temps et je pourrais alors sur cette terre maudite, ouvrir mes ailes et assouvir ma vengeance…Elle sera sans fin et sans pitié… »

Il se retourna…Devant lui, l'ange à vaisseau de femme…

« Guides nos frères…Guides tes maitres…Trouves vaisseaux consentant…Uses de tous les stratagèmes…Nous avons besoin de leur corps, pas de leur foi...Et cette fois-ci, ne me déçois pas … » tonna-t-il

Il s'approcha d'elle…Elle baissa le regard…

Il lui releva la tête de la main…

« Va…Et n'abuses pas de ma patience, elle a ses limites… »

Elle disparut et Bélial, d'un pas calculé et lent, alla s'asseoir derrière le grand bureau d'ébène, dos à la bibliothèque murale…

« Je connais déjà le nom de celui qui portera le glaive de ma vengeance …Petits humains de rien et maudit hybride…Tu connaitras ce jour fatidique où la mort te sera loyale de par la main d'un des tiens…»

Dans le hall, ils purent entendre le retour du maitre, les anges noirs, car son rire fit écho au silence….

FIN….


End file.
